Science doesn't lie
by McPenname
Summary: Abby secretly runs the DNA of Tim's kids, suspecting that they are not really his (why else would he have kept the news from her and the team?). The results are surprising and when Abby confronts Tim and Gibbs, rumors fly. What is the truth? Did science lie? No pairing (Not for Abby lovers)
1. Science doesn't Lie (S1)

A new story...shouldn't be as big as Jokes, and hopefully won't take me as long to complete...but then again, if I get distracted, you never know :)

If you looked at my bio and the list of WIP's there, I believe this is #7, and is not for Abby lovers...

Rated T: a few swears, mention of slash (but not slash) No pairing.

* * *

Not beta'd; Still don't own...if I did things would've been much different.

* * *

**Science doesn't lie (S1)**

* * *

Abby ran out of the elevator and through the squad room. The eyes of almost every person present tracking her movement as their minds wondered what had gotten the hyper Goth more worked up than usual. Looking at the scientist, it was hard to determine if she was upset, happy, angry, excited, or mad. Many speculated that it was a combination of all of those emotions and more; most were also hoping that they were not the cause of her emotional state.

Entering the area where her favorite team worked, she caught sight of her best friend and prey.

"Timmy!" she yelled, even though she was at most ten feet from him, a distance that rapidly diminished as she continued to run. Once at arms length, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, while at the same time hitting his arm.

"Ow!" he cried as he tried to escape her clutches, while their coworker, Tony, watched and laughed.

"Where's Gibbs? Why didn't you tell me? Where did you go?" Abby continued to talk, asking question after question, none of which Tim heard or understood. "Well?" she demanded as she stepped back from him, hands on her hips. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Maybe because you haven't stopped talking long enough for me to," he commented dryly. "Gibbs and Ziva are on their way back, they should be here soon. As for your other questions," he paused and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not really sure what you were asking. It's like you started the conversation without me. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Abby huffed, "I'm talking about you and Gibbs."

Tony perked up at her words, wondering what hot piece of gossip he was about to learn. Did Tim get in trouble with Gibbs again?

Tim frowned, "What about me and Gibbs?"

"I know that he's involved," she gloated.

"Involved with what?" Tony asked, extremely curious about what Probie and Gibbs might have been up to lately.

"That he is who you meant when you said you had help, that you weren't alone."

Those words informed Tim _what_ she was talking about. "Abby," Tim growled a warning, not wanting to discuss in the bullpen, "Not now and _definitely_ not here."

His words caused many sets of ears to tune in closer. Tony was practically on the edge of his seat in anticipation. Because of Tim's reaction, he knew that not only did Abby discover something, but that it must be really juicy for Tim to respond in that way.

Abby ignored Tim's words and paced around the bullpen. "I can't believe you never told me! I would've kept it a secret."

Tony stood up and approached the duo, "You're doing a good job of that right now," he stated sarcastically, looking around the room where every eye and ear was tuned in their direction.

"It doesn't matter now," she retorted, "You can't keep a child a secret,"

"Child?" Tony repeated in surprise. Many things had popped into his mind about Abby's discovery, but a child definitely wasn't one of them. He didn't think he could be more shocked.

"Abby!" Tim hissed angrily.

"Let alone two," Abby concluded, ignoring both interruptions.

Two children? Tony thought. Yeah, definitely more surprised. But how did that involve Gibbs _and_ Probie?

Tim glared at her, "I told you about them," though right now, he sincerely wished he hadn't.

"Yes, but you never mentioned the other parent," she began.

"Because who the mother is didn't concern you," Tim reminded her. "You also promised that you wouldn't say anything about them, remember? I was just telling family and close friends."

"Whoa, Probie, you're a dad?" Tony asked in shock.

Tim looked away from Abby, finally realizing that everyone had heard their conversation. His gaze drifting across the squad room, resting on the elevator right as the doors opened and Gibbs and Ziva appeared.

"Yes, Tony, and everyone else," he said, as the eavesdroppers turned away, not meeting his gaze, "I am the father of three month old twins that I've recently taken custody of."

"And…" Abby prodded.

Tim looked at her with a frown not sure what she meant. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Gibbs stepping back out of view of the room's occupants and pulling Ziva with him.

"And who knows about your children," Abby prompted.

"The entire building now, thanks to you," Tim snapped.

Abby dismissed that with a wave of her hand, "I mean before today."

"What does that…" Tim began before his voice trailed off. No doubt Abby wouldn't let this go until he answered her questions. "Not many people," he admitted as he thought through who he informed and when. "Here at work, HR when I added the kids to my insurance as my beneficiaries. The directo-"

"Gibbs."

Abby speaking the name had everyone, especially Tony, turning around to see if the older man had appeared.

"Wh-" Tony began when he didn't see his boss.

"You told Gibbs," Abby stated, not letting Tim finish his list. "In fact, he was one of the first to know. He had to have been if he made you that custom chair. I can't believe I didn't put it together earlier."

Tim frowned at the tone Abby used. Was she upset because she _wasn't_ the first one of their team to know after all? "I informed my direct supervisor, since he needed to be aware of the situation, especially since it could interfere with my work schedule. The Director was told for the same reasons," Tim admitted. "Other than that, it was a new situation that I was trying to adjust to before I informed everyone else. Only family and a few close friends," he stated, giving Abby another glare, "were informed, in confidence, after I brought the twins home. My family, of course, had the right to know. My close friends, I informed as a courtesy, so they would understand why I might not be available as I was previously and I did not want them to feel neglected or get upset."

"Good job, Abby," Tony snorted before turning to McGee, Tim in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tim sighed, he really didn't want to deal with this right now, yet he also didn't want to lie or create excuses "Honestly, Tony? Because I was not in the mood for your jokes or comments regarding the situation. Things were difficult enough with the challenging pregnancy and the twins being born prematurely and in the hospital for so long, I didn't have the energy to put up with you or your shenanigans."

Tony frowned, "The kids are okay, right?"

"Yeah," Tim said, smiling for the first time since Abby started talking. "They're doing great." He paused and pulled out his phone, his smile growing deeper as he looked at the screen, "Look, here they are."

"Cute," Tony said after he walked over to view Tim's offering. He then stepped back and looked between Tim and his phone. "Are you sure they're yours?"

Abby snorted, but didn't say anything.

Tim, however, shut his phone off and put it away, "And that is why I didn't want you to know," he muttered, tired of this conversation. "Now can get back to work?"

"Wait!" Abby cried as McGee stepped back behind his desk, "You didn't answer my questions."

"I answered enough," Tim snapped.

"My earlier questions,"

"Even if you ignore the fact that I didn't understand them, that you were so worked up that I couldn't understand your words, let alone what you wanted to know, the fact remains that this is none of this is your business, _or_ anyone else's," he pointedly added, looking around the floor.

"Abs? Got something for me?" Gibbs asked, as he stepped out of the shadows, deciding to rescue his agent. From the moment he and Ziva stepped off the elevator, it was obvious something was going on. He stayed out of everyone's site to observe, holding Ziva back to keep her from getting involved as well.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried, his words taking her attention off of the younger agent. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" She continued as she ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Congratulations! Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy!"

"Tell you what?"

"About Timmy and the babies."

"Need to know," Gibbs replied succinctly.

"Hey," Tony injected, shooting a glare at Tim before leveling his gaze at Abby, "I don't know why you're so upset, McGee _did_ tell_ you_," he pointed out, looking again at his partner.

"About the babies," Abby conceded, turning to Tony. "But he just told me last weekend. They're three months old! He should have told me sooner. Either one of them could've mentioned it."

"Either one?" Ziva questioned, feeling confused. She thought she understood part of what was going on, still shocked at the revelation of a coworker's recent life-changing event. "And why so upset? Timothy is a father, that is a good thing, yes?"

"Either parent," Abby clarified, shooting dark looks at Tim and Gibbs. "And yes, it's a good thing, or should be if we were there to celebrate it with them. We could've had a baby shower or helped with meals when they spent so much time at the hospital. Instead they kept it a secret. Not mentioning anything at all about the babies until they were three months old.

"McGee said nothing about the other parent when he told me about the kids. _That's_ why I'm so mad," Abby explained. "That both of them kept this from me, from us."

"Hey!" Tim yelled, frustrated and upset that Abby not only broke her promise not to talk about with others, but yelled at him for not sharing information that was personal and private, information that she had no right to know. "It's not anybody's business who the other parent is. It is a private matter that does not concern you or anyone else."

"It should," Abby snapped, "Since the other parent also works for NCIS and is in this room."

Jaws dropped, even those who had been pretending that they weren't listening could no longer pretend disinterest. Most eyes went to Ziva. She and Abby were the females closest to Tim and since Abby mentioned that she just learned about the kids, obviously she was not the other parent.

Tim's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

Tony laughed, "I think we would've noticed if someone was pregnant and had twins three months ago."

"Not if they weren't pregnant," Abby smirked.

"Huh? Then how-" Tony asked, confounded.

"Surrogacy. The DNA from both parents were combined and transplanted into a host body."

"That is one way for a woman to have a family, while still keeping her career," Ziva acknowledged.

Tony however snorted, "That is such a geek way to have a baby, letting it happen in the lab and not the bedroom," he laughed, smirking at McGee, "Not surprised you had to resort to that method."

"Shut up, Tony," Tim barked. "You too, Abby. I don't know what you think you know-"

"It's also a way for _two men_ to have a biological family," Abby informed everyone.

"HA! Knew you were gay," Tony shouted. Of course, with the silence that took over the bullpen, there had been no need to shout.

"Abby," Tim growled, unable to decide how he was feeling.

"I know Gibbs is the other parent," she blurted out, shocking everyone once more. "I _knew_ something was up with Gibbs these last few months. It's like he got a new lease on life. He started acting differently, less grumpy, almost happy, like he received _really_ good news," she shared, causing the team to reflect on that. "And before he went on vacation, which, by the way, coincided with yours and the week you brought the twins home," her words had Tony and Ziva frowning as they realized that she was correct.

They had thought it strange that two members of the team were on vacation at the same time, but with Tim being out for a couple of weeks, realized it was very likely something like that could occur. In fact, Tony was scheduled for vacation next week and they hadn't known until last week when Tim would be returning.

"And it totally explains why he made the rocking chair for you. In all the years we've known him, he has only made boats. It would take him being very close and caring for someone a lot to make them something. He's also the one that helped you move. He is who you meant when you said that you weren't alone, that you had support. It also explains why there is no sign of the mother being around the kids, and that Gibbs has been by your place almost every day after work the last couple of weeks."

After her initial words, Tim fell silent, unable to believe what he was hearing, let alone deny it.

"But what I don't understand is why didn't you tell me, us? I think it's awesome that you guys are together, though I'm still mad you didn't tell me," Abby pouted. "How long have you two been a couple? How did you hide it from us for so long and why? What made you decide to have kids? Are you guys getting married? Ho-"

"Abby, stop," Gibbs commanded, after he overcame his initial shock. "Just stop. I don't know what made you think that, much less what made you think that it was okay to blurt it out in the middle of the squad room and demand answers like you had the right to know." When Abby opened her mouth to reply, he halted her words again. "Nor do I want to know,"

"I do," Tony muttered, he had been looking between Gibbs and Tim since Abby's announcement. The shock on their face was evident, but the cause of it was unclear. Were they surprised at Abby's hypothesis or surprised that she discovered the truth? After all, it was clear that Gibbs did know about the babies, plus there was the way he took Abby's attention off of Tim when it was evident that Probie was getting upset.

"You need to get back to your lab and we need to get back to work," he said, glaring at everyone on their floor, not just his team, "We _all_ need to forget about this and get back to work."

"Wait!" Tim interrupted, he said, not looking at his boss, "How did she _know_ that you made the rocking chair for me? Or that you, Fornell, and Emily had helped me move?"

"Fornell knew?" Tony angrily hissed.

"That you have visited, that you took your vacation to help me? There's a reason why she said what she did, and I want to know what led her to her conclusions."

Gibbs frowned at Tim's words. Instead of creating doubt about Abby's theory, they seemed to support it.

"Science," Abby said as if that explained everything.

"Science fiction, more likely," Tony muttered. After further thinking about it, there was no way Boss and McGee were together. The two had _nothing_ in common, after all, they barely talked when in the same room and working on a case, how could they possibly maintain a relationship, right? No, despite what Tim just let slipped, there was some other reason why the two of them were spending so much time together, some other reason why Gibbs was so involved with the kids and helping McGee. And definitely another reason why Gibbs _had_ changed in the last few months.

"Science doesn't lie," she said with a glare at Tony before transferring that look to McGee and Gibbs.

"Abs," Gibbs began, tired of this conversation.

With a sigh she explained, "I ran the kids DNA samples ag-"

"You did what!?" Tim interrupted with a roar, "How the hell did you get my kids DNA?" he angrily hissed after he walked around his desk and stood in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"-ainst the system," Abby finished before reacting to Tim's anger by taking a step back.

She wasn't the only one who took a step back when Tim spoke. Between the volume of his words, his tone, and the fact that he swore at _work,_ everyone knew that Abby had gone too far and that Agent McGee was pissed.

Gibbs's sharp whistle had everyone look towards him. "Conference room, now," he ordered as he began to walk away, Abby quickly following. Tony and Ziva not too far behind. Tim however, remained in place as he wondered if it would be best to just quit now.

"DiNozzo, David, get to work," Gibbs called without looking back.

* * *

7-11-19

* * *

Well, there's chapter 1 of a new story. I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think and if you want more...

And if you have suggestions for the kids' names, let me know...I have so many in mind I am having a difficult time narrowing it down.

If by chance, you do not like Slash, I ask, no, _implore_ you to give it a chance, it might not be what you think (and now that you aren't thinking slash, maybe it is what you think-LOL)


	2. When Tim told Abby (S2)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

The italics is a flashback (Basically the entire chapter, except the first line), Abby thinking about the night Tim told her about the kids.

* * *

When Tim told Abby (S2)

* * *

As she walked towards the conference room, Abby thought about the night McGee told her about the twins.

_Abby paused outside the door of McGee's new apartment. She was surprised when he asked her to come over, and not just because she hadn't known that he had moved. Tim had been absent from work for the last several weeks, making her even more curious about why he wanted to see her. It also made her more nervous. Her Timmy had been acting differently this last year, especially the last several months. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't the only one, but right now, he was the one she was concerned about. Yet whenever she asked him what was going on or what he was thinking about, he would simply say that he was thinking about his life and what he wanted._

_When they had dated years ago, after they first met, Tim had not hidden the fact that he hoped to be married with at least one child by this point in his life. He hadn't had a good romantic relationship with anyone in the last few years. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised to learn that __she__ was his most successful relationship ever. They had been good together, their current friendship proved that, and if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to settle down, things could've been so very different. _

_Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, hoping, praying that she was wrong and that Timmy wasn't going to ask her if they could date and try a relationship again._

_"__One minute," she heard him call. Deciding to save him the walk, she tried the door only to find it locked. No problem, she thought as she dug out her tools to pick the lock. Before she could start she heard the deadbolt turn and surprisingly, the chain released as well._

_"__Chains?" she questioned as she quickly put her tools away, as he opened the door._

_"__Lots to protect," he vaguely replied._

_"__Uh-huh," she snorted as she looked around. It might be a new apartment, but it didn't look like he had any new furniture in it yet, in fact, he barely had any furniture. "Um, McGee, you don't have any chairs, did they get stolen? Is that why you used the chain?" No chairs, no couch or sofa, not even an ottoman was in the living room._

_"__Ha, ha. There are bar stools at the counter," he directed, looking down the hall to make sure the bedroom doors were closed._

_"__So, why the new place anyway?" She asked as she took a look around. It definitely seemed bigger than his other place, but that could just be because there wasn't any furniture in it yet. Why would he need a bigger place? He had resisted moving ever since he first moved up from Norfolk. She briefly wondered if he had met someone, that they had moved in together before dismissing that thought. First of all, he wouldn't be able to hide a relationship from her, especially since he spent most of his time at work. Second, Timmy wouldn't take a step like that without introducing his girlfriend to the team. And lastly, none of that would explain why Timmy wanted her to come to his apartment tonight, before he returned to work. Did she mention that Timmy made sure to tell her to come alone? He insisted that she didn't tell anyone where she was going or that she was meeting him._

_"__You'll find out soon," he replied. "And I bought furniture, the living room set just hadn't been delivered yet."_

_"__Okay," she nodded in understanding, staring at him, wondering why he called her over._

_"__Not sure where to start," he finally commented._

_'__Uh oh,' Abby thought to herself. "We're __friends__," she emphasized, hoping he would pick up on the hint, that that is all they should be. "Just tell me. No need to act like you're giving a presentation in front of the director or a reporting your findings to Gibbs."_

_"__Really wish Gibbs was here tonight," Tim muttered. "Was easier to talk to him about this," he mumbled, almost inaudibly. "Right," he said, taking a deep breath._

_Before he could start talking explaining a squawk loudly penetrated the silence of the room._

_"__What was that?" Abby asked as she jumped in surprise._

_"__That is what I want to tell you about," Tim stated with a slight laugh. "Maybe it would be best to show you," he added, as he stood and walked towards one of the bedrooms, motioning for Abby to follow him._

_"__Did Jethro have puppies?" She squealed, hearing Tim's dog that she named after his boss on the other side of the door along with some soft noises that she couldn't place. _

_"__No, not quite," he responded, hoping she would be as excited about his news as she was about the idea of Jethro's nonexistent puppies. Once he reached the door, he carefully opened it, making sure not to bang the door into the wall, Abby right behind him._

_Tim stayed silent, letting her eyes and mind figure out what was going without him having to tell her._

_Her mouth dropped open at the finished room. It was painted in sage green, the furniture a light maple stain. There seemed to be duplicates of many things in the room, except for a rocking chair. Two dressers, two cribs, two babies._

_"__I…human puppies," she said in awe. "I mean, babies," she corrected. "Where did they come from?" she asked, quickly adding, "I know __where__ babies come from, but whose are they? Why are they here? Are they Sarah's? Why didn't you tell me that you're an uncle? Are you babysitting? Oh my god, is Sarah okay? Is that why you wanted to talk to me? Do you need some help babysitting? They look really young. And small."_

_As she spoke, Tim walked over to the crying baby and expertly picked him up and checked his diaper._

_"__Wow, you've gotten good at that. I remember that case with the baby. Tony mentioned how uncomfortable you were."_

_"__Necessity," Tim supplied. "Sit down and I'll introduce you and explain," he said, indicating the rocking chair in the corner._

_"__This chair is awesome," she said, as she inspected what looked to be a handmade chair. After taking a seat, she noticed that her feet didn't quite touch the floor. "I didn't know they made these so big," she muttered, feeling dwarfish in comparison to the large chair._

_"__It was custom made," Tim replied._

_"__Nice job. I don't think Gibbs could do a better job," she said, leaning back against the chair, wondering why Tim smiled at that. "So, do I get to hold one?"_

_"__This is Shane Murphy," he said, as he placed the bundle in her arms, confirming her hold was secure before he walked away to pick up the other baby. _

_"__Very Irish sounding," she commented approvingly._

_"__This is Kiva Maureen."_

_"Unusual name, but p__retty," she said looking at the baby in her arms. _

_"I wanted their names to reflect their family and heritage," Tim commented, not expanding on that explanation. _

_"That doesn't tell me who they are."_

_Keeping an eye on Abby and moving in front of her to make sure nothing happened, his next words were, "They are mine. My son and daughter."_

_"__What? But you don't have any children," Abby protested._

_Tim just looked at her and smiled, knowing that was an instinctive reaction. She really couldn't argue with the evidence in her arms._

_"__You adopted them?" she finally asked._

_"__No, they are my biological children," he corrected, rushing to add, "Born three months ago and that is all you need to know right now, everything else is too personal."_

_"__Bu-"_

_"__No, buts, Abby," he interrupted. "I'm telling you because you are one of my best friends and I want to be sure that you know and understand, especially since I won't be able to go to clubs or parties or concerts with you anymore. My children will come first."_

_"__Bu-"_

_"__Abby," he warned, looking directly at her, "You need to understand that. Yes, it means our relationship might change a bit, but if you cannot accept it then that means we don't, __won't__ have a relationship anymore."_

_"__Okay," she agreed softly. "Your kids come first," she repeated, though that didn't mean she wouldn't try to find out more._

_"__Do they have your eyes?"_

_"__Shane might, his eye color has changed; Kiva's are still blue."_

_"__Oh, such a shame she doesn't have your green eyes, your best feature. They are so pretty, almost too pretty to be wasted on a boy."_

_"__Thanks," Tim muttered, rolling his eyes. He then began his next point, "Abby, I told you this as a __friend__, not a coworker."_

_"__I know and I appreciate it," she said, continuing to look at Tim expectantly._

_"__Abs, what I'm saying is that I haven't told my, our other coworkers."_

_"__I…you…but…" she paused and looked at him, "Really?"_

_"__Really."_

_"__Not even Tony?"_

_"__No. And I don't have any plans right now to tell them either. I mean, they will know. I'll tell them," he promised her, "but not yet, so I'm asking, no, I'm __trusting__ you to keep this confidence and not to say anything until I do. Until I'm ready for them to know."_

_"__But why?"_

_"__I…it's just too new," Tim finally said. "I need some time to get used to this with just my family and close friends around me before I share it with others. There might be other reasons," he admitted, "but you don't need to know those."_

_"__But they're your __team__; you can trust them with this."_

_"__Abby, this is how I want it right now. Please respect that, respect __me__ and my decisions on what is best for my family."_

_"__Family," Abby repeated softly, still finding it hard to believe that Timmy had a family, had known for a while, but hadn't said anything to her._

_"__You should show this chair to Gibbs, it would be something he would love," she commented, looking down at the baby in her arms, assuming that the smile that appeared on Tim's face at her words meant that he agreed with her._

_The two went silent after that, Abby rocking Shane from the chair, Tim on the matching footstool with Kiva._

_A few minutes later, Abby called out, "Ah, Timmy, I think Shane needs to be changed."_

_Tim smiled and placed Kiva on a blanket on the floor before taking his son from Abby's arms and walking over to the changing table where he proceeded to change his diaper._

_Abby looked around the room trying to think of something else they could talk about. "So, this is why you moved, huh?"_

_"__Yep," Tim confirmed. "Really couldn't fit all this stuff into my small apartment."_

_She snorted, "You and your computer stuff didn't really fit in that apartment."_

_"__I know. I should've moved a long time ago," he agreed, "It's just such a pain, packing, renting a truck, loading, unloading, setting everything up."_

_She frowned, "Why didn't you tell us you were moving? We would've helped. You could've done it without mentioning the kids," she pointed out._

_"__I know, and I did have some help," he admitted. Gibbs, Fornell, and Emily had been a big help, he didn't know what he was thinking trying to do it on his own. "But you know Tony would've kept asking, especially since the place has three rooms."_

_"__It does?" Abby asked, after all, all the doors were closed so she wasn't sure if behind them were bedrooms, baths, or closets._

_"__Yeah," he said, picking up Shane. "If you want to take Kiva, I'll give you a tour."_

_"__Sounds good."_

_About fifteen minutes later they were back in the kid's room. "So this is what you have been doing while you were off work," Abby stated._

_"__Kinda. Most of the apartment had been set up by then, these last two weeks was just making sure everything was set up, especially since the twins were just released from the hospita-"_

_"__Hospital! Are they okay?" a worried Abby asked, eyes studying the children on the floor in front of her._

_"__They're doing great," Tim smiled fondly, looking at his children. "They were premature and needed to stay in the hospital until we could be sure that their lungs were developed and functioning properly. Well, that and their immune system." Tim went on to explain some health concerns that the doctors had, as well as the treatments and testing that the twins had been subjected to._

_"__This has been going on for three months?" Abby asked in wonder. "Why didn't you tell us? No wonder you seemed so distracted and distant at work. You know I would've helped."_

_"__I know," he smiled at her, "But there was nothing you could've done. It was in the doctor's hands."_

_"__Still, I could've supported you. You shouldn't have gone through this alone," Abby replied. Tim had already mentioned that he hadn't told his family about his kids until they were released from the hospital, so she knew that he had been alone during this trying time._

_"__I wasn't alone," Tim confessed, not wanting her to get upset. "And it all turned out fine."_

_Abby nodded, unable to speak since Maureen picked that moment to start crying, drowning out any words she might've said. Yet she couldn't figure out who was there for Tim. Logically, one would think it would be the mother, but Timmy hadn't mentioned anything about her, and from what she saw during her tour, it didn't look like a woman was in residence at the apartment. She really hoped Timmy was alright and that he knew what he was doing. Of course, that wouldn't prevent her from confirming what she was told, Rule 3, at least one of them. Her opportunity came when Tim left her with the kids while he prepared their bottles._

* * *

7-12-19

Wasn't planning on posting another chapter so soon, planned on about 1 a week, (Maybe 2 if I had a lot of time to write/edit), but my laptop (Which is about 10 years old) is acting up, even more so than usual. The screen is constantly flicking and it's crashed twice this week so far. I figure better update while I have the opportunity.

And on that note, anyone have any suggestions for a new laptop? I've been looking for the last 3 years, since this one has slowly been dying (better life is less than 2 hours when fully charged and I had to move task bar to top of screen since bottom is all pink/blue lines and has been for a while. The connection to internet also is unreliable (not the internet provider, but the connection in the computer, making me restart it every few hours to regain the connection (can't just disconnect/connect, actually have to shut down computer and restart...Yeah, it's time for a new one, but I love this one :(

Any way, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading, and a special thank you for those that reviewed. I appreciated hearing from you. I liked some of the name suggestions, as you saw, I went with Irish names, which is what I wanted the most, but I wasn't sure _how_ Irish...Looked at Siobhan, Aislinn, Kathleen, and Maura for girls; Patrick, Liam, and Sean for boys. Chose the ones I did 'cuz I liked them and because they fit elsewhere (you'll find out later)

Next chapter: The conference room Hoedown...I mean showdown. Okay, so it's not really a showdown, just a private conversation.


	3. Stolen Moments (S3)

Not beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Stolen Moments (S3)

* * *

"DiNozzo, David, get to work," Gibbs called without looking back, instinctively knowing that the two were following.

"Boss," Tony whined, he hated being left out, especially when it involved something so interesting. The fact that it could give him months of teasing material on McGee was just an added benefit.

"Now," Gibbs barked. Causing the two to do an immediate about-face and return to their desks.

Returning to the bullpen the two found Tim standing where they had left him, looking blankly at the wall in front of him. He was muttering something indecipherable, though Tony thought he heard something about resigning. Tony looked at him for a moment before coming up with a plan.

"Poor Probie," Tony tutted. "He's in such shock that his deepest, darkest secrets have been revealed that he can't move. Hmm, ya know, Gibbs is waiting for him in room 3," he commented slyly, turning to Ziva, "I think we should bring him there, you know," he grinned, "Make sure he arrives safely."

Ziva just shook her head, as she returned to her desk. "Do as you will."

Tony grinned before leading Tim own the hall and entering the conference room.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled when he caught sight of his senior agent.

"Just bringing Timmy here," he explained, patting Tim on the head. "But since I'm here…"

"You're not staying," Gibbs stated, glaring at Tony, "This doesn't concern you."

Tony frowned at that as he looked between the room's occupants. It involved at least two of his team members plus Abby; surely, he and Ziva were going to find out what was going on eventually.

"Right," he said, moving Tim away from the door before closing it. "If it's that private," he muttered, hurt about being excluded. "I'd best make sure no one interrupts," he finished before leaning on the wall next to the door, suspecting it wouldn't be long before Ziva joined him.

* * *

"I…I got it when I was at your apartment that night," Abby admitted to Tim after Tony had closed the door.

Green eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why?"

Abby snorted, "Why do ya think?"

Tim just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, come on, Timmy," she taunted. "You seriously expect me to believe that you expected me to believe that you were their biological father without any proof? When you never said a word about them? I mean, they were three months old! I know you said they were premature, but still, that means that you had to have known about them, the possibility of them for almost a year! Yet you never said anything, and you were still keeping it from everyone. Now I know that there was a reason for that," she shot them a telling look as she said that last sentence.

"I know you're not the kind of guy who sleeps with a strange girl and leaves her pregnant. And you never mentioned that you were seeing anyone and there was no sign of a woman living with you. Again, there's a reason for that," she pointedly added.

"I also know that you are the kind of guy who wants a family some day. Everyone knows that, even woman who just meet you, you have 'family guy' written all over you. When, out of the blue, you told me that you were the biological father to three month old twins, of course I thought something was hinky. I admit that I thought that most likely it was a scam of some kind, some girl trapping you into taking care of her and her kids, the kids some other guy fathered. Driving a Porsche, it's obvious that you have money. What kind of friend would I be if I let that happen? I took the DNA to prove that they weren't yours."

Tim bit his tongue as he tried to keep a rein on his temper. He had no idea how to even approach what she just shared. Eventually he let some of it out, unable to keep it locked down. "God, Abby, there are so many things wrong with what you just said, I'm not even sure where to begin. First, I never asked you to _prove_ anything. I told you that I told you as a friend, so you would support me and understand why things had to change. I did not tell you as a coworker and definitely not as a scientist. Second, any _kind of friend_ would have talked to me about their concerns or suspicions. I had _no_ doubts that the kids were mine and would've told you that. Third, that still did not give you the right to steal and run their DNA without my knowledge or consent. Fourth, even if you ignore all of those points, and decided to go ahead anyway, you could have run their DNA against _mine_, not the whole bloody system!"

_"__Bloody?" Tony muttered quietly to Ziva who had appeared a few moments before, "When did McGee become British?" He couldn't hear everything that they said, but Tim's voice had slowly increased in decibels until he was shouting the last few words._

"Fifth, I told you about them, _in confidence, _because you _were_ my friend. That means you do not shout it about for everyone to hear. I did not tell scientist Abby, so she could steal their DNA and run it without my permission."

Abby snorted, "How else was I to discover that Gibbs is the other parent?"

"Abby!" he groaned, "Will you stop saying that," Tim ordered before once more bringing out his phone and holding it up, "This is the twin's mother, she is _not_ a surrogate. She became pregnant the natural way about ten months ago." He looked at his phone again and brought a different picture up on the screen, "This picture was taken about one year ago," another swipe of his fingers on the screen, "and here we are five months ago at a baby shower. Yes, her pregnancy wasn't planned and she did not feel ready to become a mom, especially once we discovered that she was carrying twins, nor did she feel right having an abortion. We talked and agreed that _I_ would have custody of the kids once they were born. As you stated, I am financially stable and can afford to hire help or place them in daycare as needed. And now that that's settled and, thanks to you, everyone now knows more about my less than private life, can we _please_ forget about this and get back to work?"

"If he's not the other father, how can you explain the fact that Gibbs knows, that he spent a _lot _of time making you that custom chair, is at your apartment more in the last few weeks then he had been in previous years _combined_, and that Kiva has his eyes?"

Tim rolled _his_ eyes. "Many babies have blue eyes when they are young and their _mother _has blue eyes. Gibbs has been very supportive since I mentioned this to him about nine months ago. He has allowed me the time off I needed, has occasionally called or stopped by to check up on the kids, and to make sure I was doing well, as well as anything else I needed."

"Gibbs," Abby turned her pleading gaze to the older man.

"Abby, I'm not the other parent," he spoke quietly. "As McGee said, I first learned about the twins nine months ago when he first learned about the situation. He later informed me that he would be obtaining custody of them once they were born. The only reason I was told was because as his supervisor I needed to know that he would be leaving when she went into labor or if something happened that affected his work or schedule."

Tim snorted, in truth he had told Gibbs because he was in such shock when he first found out he was afraid that he would be preoccupied by the news and unable to focus on the tasks he had been assigned. When those tasks included having your partner's six in the field, he knew he couldn't keep it from his supervisor.

"And the chair?"

Gibbs sighed and looked at Tim, "A few weeks after the twins were born I noticed that McGee seemed to be in pain. When I told him to see Ducky to get checked out, he told me that he was fine, just stiff from the damn chairs in the nursery. I suggested that when he moves and does the nursery, that he gets a rocking chair. He explained that that was the reason for most of his discomfort. That the hospital had some, but that they were too short for his frame, causing his legs to cramp up and keeping the babies up. Since rocking Kelly was one of happiest things I ever remember doing, I decided to make sure McGee got the opportunity to do so with his children, so I made him the chair."

"That is so sweet, Gibbs!" Abby cried before gushing, "Timmy, you are so lucky!"

_Tony and Ziva exchanged looks. Gibbs was being sweet? Something unusual really had to be going on between them._

"Now are we done?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"But you've been so different lately," Abby persisted. "One might even say happy, especially these last few weeks, you know," she added knowingly, "Since the twins have been home."

Gibbs rolled his eyes but knew he couldn't really deny that charge. "It's been kinda fun playing house," he admitted. "Not like that," he snapped when Abby's eyes brightened and she looked back and forth between the two men. "Never really thought I would get a chance to be around kids this much again. Being able to watch them grow has brought back some memories of happier times," he explained.

"I…But…you…his apartment…"

"Abby, you know my door is always open whenever one of you needs something," Gibbs reminded her. "In this situation, Tim needed something, and it was easier for me to go to him than for him to bring three month old babies to me. He was a new father of twins. There was so much to learn and a very short time he had to do so. Being home with one baby is tough enough, but two? As one of the few people who knew about his situation and had experience with babies, I helped out where I could."

"But science doesn't lie," Abby stated firmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but maybe science made a mistake," Gibbs offered.

"It didn't. And I don't make mistakes either," Abby retorted, waving the paper in her hand. "I ran the kids DNA through the system looking for a match. _Two_ matches came up," she said, handing the paper to Tim. "Timothy McGee and Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Tim hesitated as he reached for her offering, "Could the kids' sample be contaminated?"

"How?" Abby questioned.

"I…" Tim hesitated, not having an answer for that question.

"Because Gibbs, as their other father, is often over there to help you?"

"Abby," Gibbs growled, while Tim was preoccupied with the printout.

"And the chances that _both_ samples are contaminated?" Abby asked, staring at Tim.

Tim gulped as he mentally calculated those odds. "I…it has to be."

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked suspiciously, when Tim remained clutching the paper in his hand, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"McGee, report," Gibbs ordered, knowing his agent wouldn't ignore that command.

"I…according to these results, the DNA that Abby got from my kids show a match to you and me. It doesn't specify what type of match, just that it's a match."

"And…?" Gibbs impatiently asked.

"And," Tim stressed, looking at his boss, unsure of what was going on, "my kids are somehow related to you."

Gibbs remained silent, Tim couldn't tell if he was surprised or upset with this latest piece of information.

"Gibbs has a family!" Abby happily burst out, giving the older man a hug. She was glad that she could finally make that announcement.

_Tony and Ziva exchanged looks after hearing Abby's announcement. No wonder why Gibbs said it was private. No doubt the two of them wanted to keep it all a secret and were upset when Abby broke the news. Anyone else Tim and Gibbs would've blown off. But neither man could keep anything from Abby. The older man hated laying to her or disappointing the young woman he often treated like a daughter and McGee always gave in to her when Abby put the pressure on._

"Abby, you can't tell _anyone_ about this," Gibbs stated firmly, as he finally overcame his surprise at Tim's words, his voice carrying into the hallway.

_"__We gotta move," Tony hissed to Ziva, suspecting that the private conference was wrapping up. The duo scurried back to their desks, where they tried to look like they had been the entire time._

* * *

Silence reigned on the floor as everyone watched Tim, Gibbs, and Abby return to the bullpen. Abby was more effervescent than usual, causing many to believe that she had been vindicated, making many wonder if she had been right about Tim and Gibbs. As they processed this, their gazes couldn't help but flicker between the two men.

Tim groaned, why wouldn't Gibbs let them talk about what was going on? By keeping it private, they were only fueling everyone's imagination. Tim suspected that he was going to have to dodge questions, sly looks, and innuendos all day.

"Enough," Gibbs finally announced, "Nothing to see here, everyone back to work," he ordered, glaring everyone into submission.

"Ziva," he said looking at said agent, "Share what we learned with DiNozzo and McGee, see if they can find out more," he ordered before taking the stairs up to the director's office.

Left in the bullpen, Ziva glanced between the two men. Both appeared to still be in mild shock, or at least preoccupied so she waited for them to acknowledge her. She did not want to waste her breath or time talking about the case if they weren't listening.

Finally, they both seemed to regain their senses and looked at her. She quickly brought them up to date on what she and Gibbs learned and the three agents developed a plan of attack for discovering more, each one of them momentarily ignoring the proverbial elephant in the room.

Tony spent the next few minutes watching McGee, wondering if what Abby had said was true when the younger agent's head shot up. At first, Tony thought McGee could feel his gaze and was going to make a comment, however, the younger man didn't even look at Tony. Following where his eyes went, Tony noticed their boss standing on the catwalk looking at their team, more specifically, looking at Tim before Gibbs turned away. As Gibbs headed back to his desk, Tim's eyes tracked him, something Tony couldn't help but notice. Had the two always been connected like that, he wondered. As far as Tony knew, no sound was made to indicate that Gibbs had exited the Director's office and was watching them, yet somehow Tim knew.

Was it really possible? And if it was, what did it mean for the team? He definitely needed more information, Tony realized.

* * *

7-17-19

Well, here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it. Might have another chapter this week, if not next (As said, I hope to update every week). Currently have a sprained wrist, so we'll have to see how it goes.

Would love to hear from you. Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed this story or the author and especially to those who reviewed. I love seeing them and learning what you guys are thinking/feeling.


	4. The Investigation begins (S4)

Not Beta'd; standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

The Investigation begins (S4)

* * *

"Well, whatcha got?" Gibbs asked as he returned to the bullpen.

"We have developed a plan of attack," Ziva replied, before explaining what they came up.

Gibbs nodded and returned to his desk, "Let me know as soon as you get something."

"Boss?" Tony asked as the older man sat down.

"Got something, DiNozzo?"

"Just wondering if there is something you need to tell us," he asked looking at Ziva, making it clear who 'us' entailed.

"Yeah," Gibbs responded, causing Tony to grin in victory. "Get back to work and focus on the case," Gibbs stated firmly before ending the conversation by leaving the bullpen once again, something Tim wished he could do as well since he suspected Tony would now turn to him for answers.

"Really, Tony?" An exasperated Ziva said, glaring at him, Tim also shooting him looks.

Tony shrugged, "He definitely wouldn't tell us if we didn't ask."

"He did not tell us either way," she snapped.

"No," Tony agreed before turning to McGee, "But Timmy will, won't you?" he added, glaring at the younger man.

"No," Tim replied, answering both Tony's asked and unasked question.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, ignoring Tim's response. "Why does Abby think you and…you two are together? What does Abby have as proof? Why won't either of you even talk about it?"

As he was talking, Gibbs came up behind him and gave him a head slap. "Because we have a case to solve, now get back to work," he growled the order. "And I _will not_ be reminding you again," he warned.

* * *

Catching Tim's eyes, Gibbs nodded towards the hallway before heading in that direction. A few minutes later, Tim grabbed his coffee cup and also left, thankfully not followed by his other teammates.

"McGee? You okay?" Gibbs asked once he was sure they were alone.

Tim nodded, "Yeah, sure, fine," he replied.

"McGee," Gibbs frowned when his young agent didn't respond. "Tim," he said softly, lightly touching his shoulder. "Talk to me."

Tim shook his head. "I…You…I can't," he finally got out.

Gibbs paused, Tim rarely stuttered or stumbled over his words around him in a long time, and never in the last few months. "Hey, I thought we were passed that."

Tim looked at him sadly before frowning, "Me, too."

"What's going on?"

Tim shot him a look that spoke volumes. A look that clearly indicated that clearly said 'Really? You seriously just asked me that?'

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Not the situation, _you_."

Tim shook his head, not willing to speak.

Gibbs moved so he could look Tim in the eyes, "What did you mean by that?"

"This is about _me_," Tim finally stated. "About _my_ kids and what Abby did to us. Why do you get to decide whether or not we get to talk about it?" he asked.

Gibbs frowned, "I thought it was for the best. Denying a rumor often has the opposite effect. Like lady doth protest too much," he added.

Tim frowned, "But that wasn't a-, right," Tim cut himself off when the older man gave him a look.

"It's best to let it die a natural death. If we don't give it any attention, neither will anyone else." Gibbs explained. He had never paid any attention to scuttlebutt and he didn't see a reason to start doing so now. Especially since this building was filled with people he has known and worked with for years. These people knew him, the majority of them even knew about Rule 12, they would know he wouldn't flaunt breaking it in such an obvious way.

Plus, they know that neither he nor McGee were gay. Yeah, no doubt they believed it for a microsecond when Abby shared her theory, but given a bit of time to think about it, logic would prevail and they would realize that it wasn't true.

Tim snorted as he pointedly looked towards the bullpen.

"Ignore him," Gibbs suggested. "Nothing he says or does changes what is true. Usually he only teases you because he's bored and he finds your reactions amusing, not because he actually believes what he is saying. Don't react and he won't tease," Gibbs suggested. "Besides, we should be too busy working this case for him to worry about this."

Tim nodded, that was true. He couldn't imagine his teammates ignoring a case to pay tribute to Abby's absurd accusation.

"Plus," Gibbs stopped.

"What?" Tim asked, curious about what the older man was going to say. He had never known Gibbs to hesitate like that before.

"I know how you like to keep things private," he admitted softly, continuing when Tim just looked at him. "Abby shouldn't have said or done what she did,"

"Would've been nice if you told her that," Tim retorted before he could stop himself.

"I will," he promised. "But you know Abby, you correct her in front of others and she shuts down, not willing to hear it or back down. And if she does, she'll find some way to make things ten times worse."

Tim's mouth opened in surprise. "I…I…I didn't think _you_ knew that about her," he finally got out.

Gibbs shrugged, "After years of working together, I know the good and bad, pros and cons about all of you. Just because I care for her doesn't mean I don't see her faults," he admitted.

"Yeah," Tim nodded. He definitely understood that one. He had often overlooked Abby's faults as well, giving in to her even if it meant getting in trouble or at least finding himself in a difficult situation.

"I knew you were upset because everyone knew about Kiva and Shane before you wanted them to. I figured the last thing you needed was them talking about how I might be related to them." Gibbs paused for a moment and shook his head, "I can only imagine some of the theories they might come up with."

Tim snorted, "It can't be any crazier than Abby's."

Gibbs looked at Tim, "Really? 'Cuz I'm thinking someone will mention cloning or alien abduction."

"Kinda wish Abby had," Tim muttered before nodding and thinking about other ways people would try to explain this. "Wormholes, time travel, and superfecundation are possibilities as well" he added drolly. "I can definitely see those and more making it on the list." Maybe keeping it quiet was for the best, Tim thought, deciding he would just ask like it was another day at work.

Gibbs also nodded, deciding he didn't really want to know how each of those might pertain to him being related to McGee's kids, or even what that last one was.

"I figured I would do what I could to make sure your private life remains just that-private."

Tim appreciated the sentiment but still couldn't help but wonder how private it would remain with Tony around.

* * *

"Do you think it's true?" Tony asked Ziva once the other two men were out of earshot.

"Do not tell me that you believe Abby?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"I don't know what to believe," he admitted. "I wanted to dismiss it, but, well, the fact that Gibbs brought them into a conference room to discuss it," he shrugged. "Something is definitely going on and it has to be _something_, as in something _big_, if they aren't talking to us about it."

"Or maybe it is nothing and not worth our time," Ziva retorted.

Tony snorted, "Like you really believe that."

"Either way, it is not our business," Ziva reminded him.

"Everything that involves half of our team is our business, you know, majority rules," Tony slyly added.

Ziva frowned, "Half is not the majority, not to mention that I am sure Gibbs would not agree with that sentiment."

Tony easily dismissed her words, "Do you think it's true?" he asked again.

Ziva thought about everything she had heard and observed. "I admit that something is going on," she reluctantly stated, "but I will not believe that what Abby said is the truth without proof."

Tony nodded, "I get that, but think about this: who knows both McGee and Gibbs the best? Why would Abby announce it in front of everyone if she hadn't been sure? If it's not true, it would be so easy to prove that she would only have ended up embarrassing herself, not to mention possibly alienating the two guys at NCIS that she has completely wrapped around her finger," Tony argued.

Ziva paused as she thought about his words. "Perhaps she said it to embarrass _them_?" she finally offered. "No doubt she has a plan of some kind in mind, I have never claimed to be an expert on how Abby thinks."

"Embarrass Gibbs?" Tony snorted. "Unlikely. Probie on the other hand…" Tony trailed off, grinning. "It would be suicidal to involve Gibbs in a scheme to punish McGee if she didn't think it was true."

Ziva shrugged, "As you said, she pretty much has them wrapped around her finger. Perhaps she thought it would be easy to get Gibbs to forgive her."

Tony nodded, "Rule 18," he muttered before speaking again. "We need more information," he decided.

Ziva looked hesitant, "What are you going to do?"

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Tony replied, "I am going to do everything I can to find a lead and solve this case."

Ziva rolled her eyes, as she got back to work, suspecting who was approaching.

* * *

A half hour later, after trying to work on the case, Tony told the team that he needed to check on something. He left the bullpen and headed down to the forensic lab.

"Tony!" Abby cheerfully greeted when she saw who entered her lab. "What can I do for you?"

"Just needed some information," he replied. "I have some questions for you if you have a minute."

She grinned, "Always happy to help. Shoot."

"What you said about Gibbs and McGee..." Tony hesitated not wanting to say the actual words.

"Being together," Abby eagerly supplied, nodding her head.

"You didn't really mean that, did you? I mean, you were just setting Probie up for some joke, right? A way to get back at him for not mentioning his kids to you sooner? Of course, involving Gibbs like that takes a lot of guts, even for you," he added.

"Oh, I meant it," Abby informed the Senior Field Agent.

"Why?"

Abby shot him a look.

"No, seriously," Tony stared at her. "Why did you think they were together?"

She paused. She promised Gibbs she wouldn't talk about the DNA test she did or the results, of course, that still left plenty she _could_ talk about. "Because it explained so much," she finally said.

"Like what?" Tony asked skeptically. In his opinion the only thing her theory did was convince him that Abby has had one too many Caf-Pows.

"Like why Gibbs always treated Tim differently," she began. "He never showed particular care or concern for him, in fact, he seemed to be tougher on him, more critical."

"So?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Obviously Gibbs cared _more_ for him, but being Gibbs, couldn't let it show, especially at work. Then there is the fact that he also never seemed to treat Timmy as a 'Gibblet', one of his kids. Which makes total sense if he thought of him as a lover, a partner."

Tony blanched, "I don't think that's true," he protested.

"What other reason would Gibbs have for being so distant to McGee?" Abby asked.

"Maybe because they have nothing in common? Because they are nothing alike?" Tony offered.

"They have the twins," Abby began before snapping her mouth shut.

Tony looked at her, he recognized that stance, she wouldn't talk for much longer. Only one thing left to figure out now. "What you said, about combining the DNA from two people, two _men_ to create a baby, is that really viable?"

Abby nodded, "They've done it with mice a lot," she replied. "I haven't heard much about success with humans," she admitted, "But it's not something I'm interested in, so I haven't kept up with it. With Tim's science medical background and connections, I figured he would know who to go to to make it happen."

Tony nodded, last time he had broken into McGeek's apartment, there was a lot of scientific and medical journals around. He frowned, when was that again? A year ago? Could it be possible that McGee was doing research on this subject?

"Of course, it could also be that they used a harvested egg from a close female relative, and implanted that in a surrogate's body," she added. "That would also g-" she snapped her mouth shut. "I have work to do," she said, pushing him towards the door, "You'll have to leave now."

* * *

"You really believe Abby is correct?" Ziva asked incredulously. She had been sitting at her desk, working when she received a text from Tony asking her to meet him in the men's room. His place of meeting would normally be suspect, if she wasn't known for barging in there constantly. As soon as she entered, Tony had asked her what she thought about the relationship of their two teammates and how long she thought it had been going on, causing her to ask that question.

"Look, something is going on and Abby knows both of them really well. Even though it sounded crazy, like something out of Probie's comic books or SciFi books, I wasn't just going to dismiss it."

"So you said," she reminded him. "But what makes you so sure now when earlier you did not know what to believe?"

"Abby," he replied. "You heard what she said, Gibbs has a family, plus I just talked with her. Add to that the fact that Gibbs didn't tell us anything, didn't explain away the accusation. Hell, he wouldn't even let us in the meeting. He's hiding something, what else could it be but that?" he asked. "And I got confirmation that is possible, maybe not the most likely way for two men to have a baby that shares both of their DNA, but possible."

Ziva stepped back scrutinizing Tony, "You cannot seriously believe that they are in a relationship and didn't tell us."

Tony looked away, refusing to comment.

"What possible reason would they have to hide it?"

"You mean other than the fact that I teased Tim about being gay since he started here? The fact that both Gibbs and McGee like their privacy, especially when it comes to their dating and se-, personal life?" he asked.

"Yes, other than that," Ziva replied, her tone indicated that those are not real reasons. "And how can you believe it if you cannot even say it?" she smirked. "Gibbs's and McGee's sex life."

Ziva frowned as Tony shuddered. "If it is true, perhaps that is another reason to add to why they kept it quiet, you are a homophobe."

"I'm not," he denied, still tense.

"Then why do you shudder and tense at the mention of two men together?"

"Not two men," he corrected, before reluctantly admitting, "Just those two men."

"Gibbs and McGee?" she clarified with a smirk, enjoying Tony's discomfort. "Why?"

"Because it's Gibbs…

"And?" Ziva prodded. In the past Tiny had no problems speculating about their boss's romantic relations. A few times, he had even had the nerve to comment or ask Gibbs directly.

"And McGee," Tony replied as if that explained everything.

"So?"

Another shudder, "It's like finding out that your parents have sex," he finally answered.

"Well, obviously they had, or you wouldn't be here," Ziva retorted, her voice filled with amusement.

"In more than an abstract way," Tony added. "I mean, okay, fine, I'm sure both McGee and Gibbs have had sex before, but together?" he shuddered again. "I mean only Abby would like that idea."

Ziva paused, "I do not know, they would be rather hot together," she stated, smiling at Tony.

"Ziva, don't," Tony pleaded before looking around to make sure Gibbs didn't somehow appear to hear. He then returned to the original topic. "Plus, there's rule 12,"

"Rule 12?"

"Reasons why they didn't tell us," Tony reminded her. "One, it's hard to own up to breaking your own rules, and two, how can you enforce said rule when you aren't following it?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes, I can understand that," she agreed, thinking about the points that Tony had shared, as well as what they had overheard. It still did not mean that Abby was right, but the possibility was there.

"So, what do we do?"

Tony shrugged, "What _can_ we do? They haven't officially told us anything, nor asked us how we feel about it."

Ziva nodded knowingly, as she figured out part of the reason why this was bothering Tony so much. "And how do you feel about it?"

"Other than nauseous at the image it presents?" Tony joked. "Hurt, betrayed," he admitted. "I don't necessarily care that they are together, but that they kept it a secret, even after it got serious…" his voice trailed off.

"The kids," Ziva nodded in understanding. "Obviously it would not be an accidental pregnancy," she commented.

Tony snorted before he nodded in agreement, "We just have to hope it doesn't break up the team, though I don't see how it couldn't, especially when Gibbs refuses to trust us with this information."

* * *

7-24-19

Okay, so I did have a guess reviewer basically say that they were done with this story because no one yelled at Abby...How often have we seen Gibbs actually take Abby to task over something? And Tim, he didn't, partly because he was still in shock that this had happened, but also because he knows that the middle of the bullpen at work isn't the place to do so. It would take something really extreme (or a bunch of things together) to get him to yell at someone at work. Of course, that doesn't mean that she's going to get away with everything either, just that it might take time.

Will the team break up over this?

What do you think about Gibbs's reasons for not talking about it? Should Tim follow that lead or tell someone the truth? and if so, who should he talk to?


	5. More questions than Answers (S5)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies;

* * *

More Questions than Answers, Science doesn't lie Chapter 5

* * *

"What'd ya find out?" Gibbs asked when Tony reentered the bullpen. Ziva had entered a few minutes earlier, when asked where she had been, she had honestly replied, 'Bathroom,' ending that conversation and easing Tim's fears that his teammates had been gossiping about him.

"Just that I have a lot more questions," Tony muttered.

"I don't want questions, I want answers," Gibbs snapped.

"Don't we all," Tony replied, his gaze pointedly shooting between Gibbs and McGee.

"Somebody better find me something!" Gibbs snapped before he started walking away.

"Boss?" Tony asked the older man before he could leave.

"This better be about the case, DiNozzo," the older man warned as he turned around to face his SFA.

Silence greeted him.

"Damn it, DiNozzo, when will you learn to mind your own business?" Gibbs asked, staring at the other man. "As I said, we need answers, not questions, especially about things that don't concern you."

Hearing those words, Tony shot Ziva another look. It definitely wasn't looking well for the future of their team.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Tim's suspicions that Gibbs was wrong to be confirmed. All morning he couldn't help but notice all the looks that were aimed in his direction. Several of them also including Gibbs, or at least the older man's desk, letting Tim not that they were not just curious about the fact that Tim was a father.

He could hear a few mutterings from where he sat, most too indistinguishable to make out. And the few times he had gotten up, he could swear that all conversation around him stopped, only to start up again after he passed by. The only thing that hadn't happened was people, other than Tony, asking him questions. Of course, that could be because he barely moved from his desk and that Gibbs had mostly been present as well.

* * *

"So, you and Gibbs were on vacation together," Tony stated after Gibbs had disappeared from the bullpen again.

"_I_ was on paternity leave," Tim stated firmly.

Tony snorted, "An awfully short leave," he commented, noticing that Tim didn't say anything about their boss.

Tim rolled his eyes, "I applied for intermittent leave a few months ago," he shared. "Once it became clear that the situation wasn't normal,"

Tony snickered softly at the understatement.

"With the twins being born early and their medical issues, I needed some extra time to prepare for them," he continued his explanation. "The original due date was only a few weeks ago," he admitted. "We were told that twins often come early, but I was completely unprepared for them to be born almost three months early. Thank God for G-good benefits," he hurriedly corrected. "It allowed me to take what I needed, when I needed it. A couple of hours at a time to meet with the Doctor's and the last month to finish preparing my home and learning to care for them before they were released."

"That's why you asked for all that time off?" Tony asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, yeah. Do you really think I would've taken a vacation on a beach somewhere when I had two 3-month-old babies?" Tim retorted remembering Tony's teasing this morning about his lack of color when he returned to the office after his weeks of leave.

"I, well, no, of course not," Tony admitted, now that he thought about it. "At the time, I didn't know about the kids, that you were a father, had been for _three_ months. Your time off wasn't planned, so I didn't know what to think," he tried to explain. "All we knew was that you would occasionally come in late or leave early for 'appointments', some days, you weren't in at all. The last day, before you went on vacation, all you said was that you weren't going to be in the next day. The next day we found out that you would be out for weeks," Tony shared, remembering the fear and worry he had at Probie's unexpected absence. "We called and left messages asking how you were, if Sarah was all right; all you said was that the both of you were fine. Gibbs promised us that you weren't hurt, when he also took a week off, and didn't seem worried, we figured it wasn't anything serious. We even joked that you probably won some radio contest for a week's vacation or had a book tour or something. Hell, we even wondered if Sarah was getting married or graduating or something."

"I was fine," Tim repeated. "Feeling a bit overwhelmed once the twins were in my care 24/7, but I wasn't sick. I took intermittent paternity leave because the kids were in the hospital. These last few weeks were last minute since the Doctors finally gave me a date the twins could leave the hospital."

"You could have take more time off, right?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "But I didn't want to be gone too long and leave you guys short handed."

"But if you are entitled to the time," Ziva began, "This is a major lifestyle change. We would understand, right, Tony?"

"We wouldn't have when we didn't know about the twins," Tony muttered softly, before adding, "Yeah, now we would."

Tim gave a slight smile, "I know, but given my kids rocky start in life, I might need time later. I'll rather not push Gibbs's or Vance's understanding too far."

"As fathers I'm sure Gibbs a-" Tony broke off when Tim glared at him before grabbing his coffee cup and exiting the bullpen without another word. "He must really need some coffee," Tony muttered as he stared after him.

"Really, Tony?" Ziva asked glaring at her teammate before returning to work.

"What?" Tony asked in confusion, "What did I do?"

* * *

"Abby," Gibbs called as he entered the lab.

"Gibbs!" She returned excitedly, spinning to face him. "Did you come to see how you and McGee's kids are related? I can run another DNA test to com-"

"No,"

She shrugged him off, "It's no problem, I just nee-"

"No, Abby," Gibbs repeated firmly, causing Abby to step back and tilt her head at him inquiringly.

"No what? No that's not why you came down or No to the test."

"Just no," he repeated.

"Then why are you here?" she asked. "Don't get me wrong, you know that you are always welcome, even if you don't have a Caf-Pow," she stated, pointedly looking at his empty hands.

"Trying to figure out what the hell you were thinking, Abs."

She blinked both at his words and his tone. "I was trying to protect Timmy," she began.

"Tim," Gibbs corrected, he had recently found out how much that nickname bothered his agent. "He's a grown man, not a kid or a puppy. And I don't believe he asked for your protection."

"He's worse than a kid or a puppy, they can protect themselves better than he can," she retorted.

Gibbs glared at her before reminding Abby, "He's a _trained_ field agent," the 'by me' was left off, but conveyed in his glare, "He can handle himself just fine."

"In that field, maybe" she capitulated, "but the _dating_ field?" she snorted doubtfully. "Plus there's the fact that he never asks. How often has he called you to ask for help? Has he ever shown up at your door asking for help?"

"Never, no," the older man admitted.

"And how often did he need it?" She asked, continuing when Gibbs didn't answer, "Sarah, Erin, Benedict, Amanda, to name a few. He _never_ asks so I wasn't going to wait for him to do so since I knew it wouldn't happen."

"Still shouldn't have done it," Gibbs commented. "It wasn't your place."

"I'm his best friend," Abby argued. "And I'm just trying to help."

Gibbs glared at her, "And if this ends up hurting him more than helping?"

"I'd feel bad, but can't regret it," she admitted.

"None of it?" he asked incredulously, studying the woman before him. "Even announcing what you did to everyone? What you thought of Tim's kids?"

Abby shrugged. "I did what I believe was right. Those kids are your family."

_"You_ kids, this team is my family," Gibbs snapped back. "And because of what you did, your actions, we might lose it."

Another shrug, "Timmy'll forgive me, he's done so before."

"You've stolen his kids DNA before?" Gibbs asked dryly.

"No, silly," she chided. "But, well, I haven't always been as nice to him as I should have," she reluctantly admitted, not going into details. "But he's always forgiven me, this won't be any different."

Gibbs shook his head, "This time, I think it is. You went too far."

"Why?" she pouted. "Nothing bad happened. This is a good thing, you have family," she repeated joyously.

"End doesn't justify the means, Abs. You should know that."

She snorted, "Pot meet kettle."

Gibbs inclined his head, "I always think about the consequences of my actions before proceeding and am willing to pay the price. Can you tell me that you did the same?"

Silence was his only answer.

"That's a shame," Gibbs replied, "Because there will be consequences."

Abby's head snapped up and she looked at him, "But you-" she stopped when Gibbs just shook his head.

"Won't get you out of this one, Abs," he informed her softly.

Abby pouted as she lifted her eyes to Gibbs.

"Don't even ask," he said his voice firm, when she continued looking at him expectantly. "The only thing _not_ against regulations is sharing Tim's secret about the kids, breaking a confidence isn't illegal," he pointed out, his tone informing her how much he disagreed with that fact.

Abby's mouth transformed into a tight thin line as she realized that at this moment, she was on her own.

Gibbs remained silent for another few minutes as he paced and debated how to proceed. This whole situation seemed like a nightmare. Not even in his wildest dreams, one of McGee's books, or DiNozzo's absurd movie plots would he have expected something like this.

"Hell, Abby, you're a grown woman; you're smart. Why do you do such stupid things?" he asked as he paced around the lab. "Running the DNA test without permission was taking stupidity to a new level, but what you did next," he stopped and shook his head, realizing the futility of mentioning it again, she already admitted that she didn't, _couldn't_ regret it.

"What would you have done if I wasn't included in the results?" Gibbs asked suddenly. "If _Tim_ wasn't included?" he added, watching Abby closely for her reaction.

Shaking his head, he switched topics again. "The conclusion that you jumped to, that you shared with everyone…How the hell was that the only thing you thought of? And why didn't you talk with us privately about the results first?"

Abby was glad that Gibbs couldn't see her face as it no doubt mirrored her thoughts. It wasn't the _only_ thing she thought of. "I wanted it to be true," she admitted.

"Why?" a puzzled Gibbs finally asked.

"Because you _have_ changed," she replied. "A lot in a short time. You were happy and I didn't want anything to change. You're a family man," she tried to explain. "I realized that since I first learned about Shannon and Kelly. You deserved a family, deserved to be happy. Deserved a second chance to raise a family."

"Did Tim deserve having you announce break the trust he placed in you by announcing the existence of his kids? Did he deserve to be embarrassed by your idea that we are together? To be made the subject of rumors, to be teased by Tony, to be constantly fielding questions from his other coworkers?" Gibbs asked, glaring at Abby until she turned away.

"Abby, if you're his best friend, then you should know how much he values and protects his privacy and you should do everything you can to support him and help him maintain that privacy. _You_ were the one person from NCIS he told that he didn't have to. The first person he wanted to know. You took the respect and care he showed you by telling you about his kids and introducing them to you and threw it back in his face. Think about that," he retorted as he turned to exit the lab.

* * *

Minutes after Tim left, he returned, a scowl on his face as he returned to his desk, slamming the coffee cup down.

"Whoa, Probie, what's wrong?" Tony cautiously began. "Coffee not to your likening?"

"Don't know, couldn't get any," Tim huffed. "Couldn't go into the breakroom."

"Why?" Tony looked at his watch. "It's too early for it to be packed for lunch, too late for the morning coffee rush. Oh, God," he muttered, "Did someone take it over to show off their vacation photos again?"

"I wish," Tim muttered as he began analyzing the data that his computer search gave him. Wishing that he had coffee. He also wished that this day was over.

Tony shuttered, "Yeah, well, apparently you missed Ruth's trip to Myrtle Beach with her grandkids, otherwise you would_ never_ wish such a thing."

"McGee," Ziva injected, hoping Tim would actually talk to them, "What is wrong?"

"You know, a problem shared is a problem halved, Probie. If you tell us what's going on, we might be able to help," Tony offered. "Even if we can't help, well, I'm sure you'll feel better."

Tim just snorted, "You mean _you'll_ feel better because you would finally know the truth."

"To-may-to, to-mah-to," Tony replied dismissively.

Tim just shook his head, as he tuned out his coworker's questions and went back to work.

* * *

"McGee, with me," Gibbs called a half hour later as he stood up and headed for the elevator. Ever since he returned to his desk Gibbs noticed that the younger man seemed to be getting more and more distracted as time passed. The twitching and bouncing leg; the fingers freezing over the keyboard for several minutes before flexing and beginning to type once more; the hand reaching for a coffee cup before putting it back down without even lifting it to his lips; Tim's head angled for a few seconds before he shook it and refocused his gaze on the monitor; the way he tensed every time Tony opened his mouth and said something. Something had to change.

Tim stared at him for a moment, not sure if he should follow, before realizing that if he didn't, what Gibbs would do to him would be worse than anything anybody else could say.

Tim was surprised when the stop button wasn't pushed on the elevator and Gibbs exited on the ground floor and quickly left the building, Tim right behind him. He had debated whether to or not to ask what was going on, but decided his boss probably had something in mind. Besides, if he was going to be yelled at, better later rather than sooner.

As they continued to walk, Tim rethought that last part. Giving Gibbs extra time to think about things might not be a good idea. Either whatever was going on was worse than he thought and Gibbs didn't know how to begin or…well, honestly, Tim couldn't think of an or. Gibbs wasn't one for not speaking up. Not speaking, yes; but not speaking up and reprimanding his agents when things were wrong, to hesitate to correct one of them, that wasn't Gibbs's style.

"Heard you needed coffee," Gibbs finally said as he came to a stop and opened the door to a coffee shop around the corner.

"Er, yeah," Tim replied, wondering how Gibbs had learnt that tidbit of information.

Gibbs nodded before placing his order and inclining his head for Tim to do likewise.

"Not the best coffee in the area, but better than that crap in the breakroom," he commented after paying for their coffees.

Tim nodded, not wanting to discuss the breakroom, but also wondering why Gibbs brought him out here. He seriously doubted it was just because of _Tim's_ need for coffee.

"Look, I know this is hard," Gibbs said after exiting the coffee shop and coming to a stop a few feet away. "You have a lot going on right now,"

Tim snorted at that understatement.

Gibbs looked at him inquiringly before continuing, "Two children to care for, the new place, returning to work. I know you wanted to keep it quiet, keep them separate, unfortunately, that is no longer an issue,"

"Thanks to Abby," Tim muttered as he took a sip of his coffee.

Gibbs shot him a look, but didn't say a word about his outburst, "Still, when you're here I need you focused 200 per cent on the job, on the case."

"Hummph," Tim replied, he wasn't the only one that needed to remain focused and said as much to the older man. "And are you going to have this discussion with everyone else? Tony, Ziva, and possibly Abby as well?" he clarified.

"Talking to you right now," Gibbs replied. He knew exactly where Abby, Tony, and Ziva's minds were at. It was Tim he always had trouble understanding, even though the younger man's emotions where often clearly shown on his face.

"Trust me, I'm not the one asking questions or making comments about this situation," Tim stated. "Of course, if you would let me answer their questions and tell them what happened that would help," he added.

Gibbs shook his head again, "Nothing to tell," Gibbs stated. "Besides, that won't settle this matter, just open it up for more speculation. You need to let people come to the conclusion that it's not true on their own. By forcing it on them, will just make them think that you have something to hide."

Tim shook his head, he didn't agree with that idea when Gibbs said it earlier, nor did he agree with it now. Well, he _mostly_ didn't agree. He knew you couldn't force it on people, but how could you expect them to arrive at the correct conclusion if they didn't have all the information?

"I know you weren't expecting any of this," Gibbs added. "We've been working on this case since you returned to work this morning. Add in the situation with Abby, and well, it's enough to throw anyone off their game. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Tim smiled into his cup, "I'm fine. Yeah, it definitely wasn't what I was expecting my first day back, but I don't know why not," he replied with a grin. "I've been an agent long enough to know that crime waits for no man. Abby...the thing with Abby has thrown me," he admitted, "And yeah, it's gonna take some time, but I will give this case 200 per cent," he vowed.

Gibbs nodded, as usual, he was proud of his agent. "I just want you to know that if you need more time, especially in light of everything, you have it. No one will condemn you if you decide to take the rest of your leave."

"What?" Tim asked, looking at his boss in surprise. Did Gibbs think he was weak? That he couldn't handle his being an agent and being a father or the situation with Abby? "No," Tim replied firmly. "I'm fine and can handle this. If I leave now people will think it's because of what happened, because of what Abby believes, what she said."

Gibbs nodded in approval, "Just remember that it's there, okay?"

Tim nodded his head. He hadn't planned on taking it before and wasn't about to do so now, but he did appreciate the thought.

Starting the walk back to their building, Gibbs brought up a happier topic of conversation. "How are the kids doing?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Knowing that Tim was going to spend the weekend telling friends and family his news, he hadn't stopped by lately, not wanting to visit at an inopportune time. He was surprised at how much he missed seeing the babies these last few days.

Grinning, Tim launched into a story about two of his favorite people.

* * *

"Coffee?" Tony said when Tim returned to the bullpen alone and in better spirits, a cup of coffee clutched in his hands.

"No, thanks, I have one," Tim joked.

"So I see," Tony said, watching as Gibbs exited the elevator on the mezzanine holding a matching cup. "You're in a better mood," he observed.

"Magical stuff," Tim replied holding up his cup. While he was grateful for the coffee, it wasn't just the coffee he was happy about. He had been afraid that his return to work would bring a return of his previous relationship with Gibbs. Where the only thing the two men talked about were the cases they were investigating, where Gibbs seldom commented or asked about Tim's well-being. He was glad to know that the new relationship the two had shared during Tim's leave hadn't disappeared even with Tim returning to work.

Tim still wasn't sure exactly what the purpose of the trip to the coffee shop was for, but he was glad for the opportunity to talk with Gibbs for a little bit and he definitely welcomed the opportunity to talk about his kids.

Tony frowned, "Gibb never took me for coffee before,"

Ziva snorted, "With all the sweeteners you put in it, I do not think it could still be classified as coffee."

Tony frowned, "Not the point," he retorted.

"Well, maybe when you become a father to twins and have a coworker reveal your secret to everyone, Gibbs would buy you a coffee as well." Ziva suggested.

Tim snorted, "It's not the first time," he said before he thought about.

"Do tell," Tony said as he raised an eyebrow. Turning to Ziva, he added, "And I never said he hadn't _bought_ me coffee just that he's never taken me out for coffee."

Ziva frowned, "What is the difference?"

"Out as in not here," Tony replied simply. "Gibbs has brought coffee in for us before but has not taken one of us _out_ for coffee. Well, not before today, at least," he suspiciously commented. "He must have had something really important to say that he didn't want anyone to hear," he added, looking directly at Tim.

"If you think he didn't want anyone to hear it, why would you think that I would tell you?"

"Because we aren't just _anyone_, we're your _team_, your _family_," Tony returned angrily.

"And you still are," Tim stated, trying to remain calm. "But do you always share everything with us?" he asked before emerging himself in his work, ready to prove to Gibbs and everyone else that he could handle his job and being a father.

* * *

8-3-19

hmm, yeah, not sure how I feel about this chapter. It took a bit because I had about fifty pages that I have been editing, reworking, moving around, trying to figure out what was best where, in what order. Part of the problem is that something I had happen, I didn't really want to happen, so I had to edit it out or at least tone it down.

Hope you all enjoyed it.

A bit of Abby and Gibbs...again, I think Gibbs would be more disapproving with Abby than angry/loud...


	6. Moving and Standing (S6)

Not Beta'd; Standard Disclaimer applies

* * *

Moving and Standing (S6)

* * *

Tony had given some serious thought to McGee's question before realizing, that yes, he often did share everything with them. In fact, Kate had often said that he shared too much. There might be one or two little things he didn't share, but if he didn't share something, it was usually because he couldn't, like an undercover assignment, not because he didn't want to. And he definitely would have told his teammates if he had become a father or had moved. So why hadn't McGee told them? Perhaps it was because of where he moved to?

"So, Probie, you moved," Tony stated, "Do we already have your new address?" He asked, his eyes quickly darting to Gibbs's desk.

Tim frowned, "Why would you have my new address?" He asked, bewildered. "Unless Abby share that information with everyone as well," he angrily snapped.

"Uh, no," Tony replied, not used to dealing with an angry Probie. Annoyed and frustrated, yes, but Tim usually didn't get angry…and never at Abby. "So, if you didn't move for love, why did you move?"

"It was a labor of love," Tim snapped, before feeling guilty about his reactions, after all, Tony was just asking questions. And maybe he did owe them something Tim thought deciding to answer. "A couple of reasons," he began, before explaining. "My place was too small as it was, add in two babies and all their paraphernalia..." he let his voice trailed off rather than state the obvious.

Tony snorted, "That's for sure. Don't know why you stayed there so long," he commented.

"Because it was so small, it was cheap," Tim stated. "Oh, I could've afforded something bigger," he informed them, when a look of worry overcame his coworker's face. "But paying less rent allowed me to save more money. After all, we practically lived here, why pay so much for a place I spent so little time in? I figured my next move would be because I was buying a house," he added.

"Not to mention the fact that I _hate_ moving, it's such a pain. Packing, loading everything in a truck, driving it to the new place, lugging it all in, unpacking," Tim shook his head. "Took almost all day," he added. "I moved almost two months ago and not only haven't I unpacked everything, but my new furniture still hasn't been delivered," he shared. "I really wanted this next move to be the last one, or at least for it to be quite a while before I had to do it again"

Tony looked at him, "You could've had more help If you told us what was going on," he commented. "We, your _team_, could've had you packed, loaded, and completely unpacked in hours."

"So, did you buy a house?" Ziva asked before Tim could respond to Tony's words.

Tim scrunched his nose, "No," he said before explaining, "couldn't find a house I liked that was big enough."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "But you found an apartment big enough?" He asked skeptically.

Tim shrugged, "Big enough for now," he stated. "The kids are fine sharing a room at this age, as they get older, they'll need to separate," he explained.

"So, what? You're looking for a three bedroom house?"

Tim shrugged, "Got a three bedroom apartment. With a house I would like at least four, plus a study," he explained. "With a yard, a porch, near a good school, and a park," he added. "A nice kitchen would be good, open floor plan. Would love it if there was a play room."

Tony snorted, "Yeah, no wonder why you couldn't find one you like."

Tim shrugged, not shy about his expectations. "I plan on being there a while, if not forever, so yeah. Might have to find something close enough and add on or renovate," he admitted. "Just didn't have time right now since I didn't want the kids living in a construction zone."

"That is very sensible of you," Ziva commented, giving Tim a smile.

"What would be sensible is someone telling me they have something," Gibbs commented as he once more returned to his desk.

"DiNozzo?" he asked when no one spoke.

"Checking into his family, no known enemies," Tony replied.

"Ti-McGee?"

"Still looking at the financials," Tim told him, missing the speculative look Tony aimed at him.

"Ziva?"

"I have nothing," Ziva replied.

"We need something," Gibbs growled. "Somebody go see if Abby has anything yet," he commanded glaring at his team when none of them moved.

"McGee?"

Tim pursed his lips and shook his head before tilting his head downward to focus on the screen in front of him.

"I will go," Ziva offered.

As Ziva left, Gibbs gave Tim a worrying look for a moment before he too left the bullpen.

* * *

Tony looked down at the piece of paper in front of him checking off one of the items on the list. The paper comprised of a list of everything he had remembered from earlier conversations this morning. The top half had several items listed, some of those were confirmed, like the fact that Probie had moved-though not in with Gibbs. Of course, he _could_ have moved closer to the older man, Tony noted, fully aware of the fact that Tim had not shared his new address with them. He wondered what else he might be able to confirm before Gibbs returned. He took another look at the list

"Fornell?!" Tony suddenly exclaimed causing his teammate to look around for the FBI agent.

"Where?" Tim finally asked when his perusal didn't find Gibbs's friend.

"Your new place apparently," Tony drawled, staring at Tim. "You told an FBI agent before you told your team," his tone accusatory.

"No, I didn't," Tim denied.

"If he helped you move, then yes, you did," Tony argued.

"I didn't," Tim repeated, and before Tony could argue, awkwardly admitted, "Gibbs did."

"Oh," Tony replied. A second later repeating "Oooohhhh," as he looked at Tim knowingly.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Tobias and Emily, his daughter, stopped by Gibbs's place just as he was leaving to help me move and followed him. On the way to my place, Gibbs called me and updated me on the situation, said I could turn them away or not tell them anything, that it was up to me."

"And did you tell them?" Tony asked staring at Tim.

"No," he replied, causing Tony to sigh in relief that Fornell didn't know after all. "But I did give Gibbs permission to fill them in," Tim softly added. "I'm not exactly sure what he shared," he admitted, "But I do know that they were told about the kids, Fornell has helped me out a bit."

Tony looked at his Probie, his voice hopeful, "So if I had happened to show up that day, you would've told me and had me help you move?"

"I...no, probably not," Tim reluctantly admitted.

"I see," Tony replied before walking away without another word or look in Tim's direction.

* * *

"Abby! Abby!" Ziva called out over the loud music playing in the lab.

"Ziva! Hi!" the forensic scientist happily greeted her coworker as she turned the music down a notch.

"Gibbs would like to know if you have anything."

Abby shook her head, "Nothing yet," she responded, her focus back on the computer in front of her.

"Oh," Ziva replied, not moving.

"Something else you needed?" Abby asked when the other woman remained silent, just watching her.

"I am just trying to figure out why you did it."

"Did what?" Abby absently asked.

Ziva just glared at her.

"What?" Abby asked again this time turning to face Ziva. "Oh, that," she said seeing the look on the assassin's face. "Like you wouldn't have been curious," Abby stated dismissively turning back to her computer. "I know Tony is," she smirked.

"Curious, yes," Ziva admitted, "But that is no excuse for what you did. A real friend would not have done such things behind Tim's back nor would she have betrayed his confidence like that."

When Abby didn't respond, Ziva continued, "He invited you over to his new place and introduced you to his kids," Ziva stated softly, "Something he had not even told anyone else about. Why do you not see that as the honor it was?"

"I do!" Abby protested, "I didn't know why he had invited me and was a bit nervous, then when I heard a noise in another room, I thought _Jethro_ had puppies. I was so surprised to find two babies behind that door," she stated. "And the kids, they are so adorable! So cute, I just wanted to eat them up," she gushed. "I think only one of them will inherit McGee's green eyes, though," she sadly said, shaking her head at the injustice of the situation.

"So, it was later that you got mad," Ziva stated crossly.

"I didn't get mad," she protested.

"Then why did you share everything you thought in front of the entire bullpen?"

"You guys deserved to know what was going on."

"Do you even know what is going on?" Ziva asked as she raised an eyebrow, her skepticism clearly showing. "We _might _have deserved to learn the_ truth_," Ziva commented stressing a few words for emphasis, "But not your speculations or theory. Regardless, it should have been up to McGee what to tell us and when, not you. _He_ should have been the one to tell us about his children."

Abby shrugged, not seeing why Ziva was making such a big deal about it.

"Did you even believe your theory yourself?" Ziva asked, staring at Abby. "Or is it part of some scheme you are working at?"

Before she could answer, Ziva's phone rang.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva asked impatiently as she answered her phone.

_"Gibbs wants you back up here, like five minutes ago,"_ Tony said before hanging up.

"I have to go," Ziva said, glaring at Abby as she left. What was Gibbs's problem? How could he expect her back five minutes ago when she had barely left five minutes ago?

* * *

She had been rushing towards the bullpen, not wanting to make Gibbs madder when Tony met her in the stairwell.

"Tony!" She yelled, wrenching her arm free, "Let me go. Gibbs is wait-"

"Gibbs isn't there," Tony informed her.

Ziva let out her breath. "Then why did he have you call me and tell me to come back up? I was trying to talk to Abby."

"Did she have something?"

Ziva shook her head, "No."

"Then what were you talking to her about?"

Ziva just looked at him.

"I already did that, so, you can talk to me about that instead."

"I already did that," smirking at him, she echoed his words. Her smile changing to a frown when she caught the look on his face. "Tony, what is going on?"

"Nothing," Tony replied avoiding her gaze.

"Tony,"

The SFA turned and glared at her, "You didn't hear him," Tony snapped. "Fornell followed Gibbs to his house and Probie allowed that…that…that"

"FBI Agent?" Ziva supplied, trying to hide her smirk.

Tony glared at her before continuing, "to help him move and find out about his kids before his own teammates."

Ziva shrugged, "Do not take it personal, I am sure it was just due to the circumstances."

"HA!" Tony scoffed. "It's _very_ personal. I asked him if it was me that had showed up that day instead of Fornell would he have let me help or have told me. He said 'no'," Tony informed her bitterly.

"Maybe you should ask him why that is," Ziva suggested. "Why he was so reluctant to tell us about his girlfriend, the move, his kids."

"I have," Tony protested.

Ziva looked at him, "Not that I have heard," she replied. "You have asked him many things, but not once have you seriously asked him why he didn't tell you about the kids or moving. You have also made snide or rude comments, teased him, laughed at him, to-"

"Okay, I get it, you can stop now."

Ziva shrugged. "All I am saying is that it certainly would not hurt for you to be nicer when talking to Timothy."

"Doesn't matter," Tony muttered. "I know why. Obviously, he doesn't care about us or the team anymore, he's got his own family now."

Ziva shook her head, "Rule 8," she reminded him. "Do not assume that you know the facts."

Tony rolled his eyes, "That's the only thing I can do since he won't talk to us about anything," he grunted.

"If you will not ask McGee, then perhaps you should ask yourself why that is," Ziva stated, before leaving Tony alone to think about things.

* * *

Heading back to the bullpen, Tony and Ziva slowed their approach when they heard voices,

"I need to know where you stand with Abby,"

"As far away as possible," Tim immediately muttered before he could censor himself.

Gibbs stared at the younger man in surprise. He was slightly surprised by the anger that was still present, Tim usually didn't hold onto that for long, but what he was really surprised at was the fact that Tim's words were so acidic. Usually he was of the can't say something nice, don't say anything school of thought.

"Tim," Gibbs said softly,

"Look, I know how you feel about her, but it might be best for our relationship if you don't ask me that right now," Tim admitted. "Right now, I would be very happy if I never have to see her, talk to her, or deal with her again."

Gibbs closed his eyes, he had warned Abby that she might have gone to far this time.

"I just can't believe she-" Tim stopped himself before he said anything else. He knew Gibbs didn't want others to know, and there were always listening ears around the bullpen. "Damn it!" He hissed. "Why did I think I could trust her? Why did I even introduce her to my kids? Anyone else would've been a better choice," he stated. "Ducky, definitely; Jimmy, sure; Ziva, eh, why not; hell, even _Tony_ probably would've been better," Tim muttered.

"Tim," Gibbs repeated softly, "are you going to be able to work with her on this case? On future cases if needed?"

"Of course," Tim replied, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. Did Gibbs really think that he would put his own feelings above that of the victims or their families?

Gibbs looked at him, "You didn't go down earlier."

Tim glared at the older man, "And I couldn't believe that you asked me to," he snapped. "Yeah, sometimes the lab is a sanctuary for me, a place to get away from Tony, Ziva, and their antics, but seriously? After everything that happened today, after learning what Abby did, you expected me to just merrily skip down there _when it wasn't necessary_ and pretend nothing had changed?"

"What do you mean not necessary?" Gibbs confronted him, "We needed to know if she had anything."

"You could have called, or had one of us do that, or, as Ziva demonstrated, someone else could've gone down. It didn't have to be me, even if it usually had been in the past."

"Did you really want to give Tony a chance to talk to Abby?"

"But you ordered her not to talk to anyone," Tim stated sweetly, "Are you saying that you expect Abby not to follow your orders?"

Gibbs didn't respond, causing Tim to smirk for a moment at that slight victory.

"And I don't care what she says anymore, it doesn't matter, as you said, the cat's out of the bag now, I just need to deal with it."

"That's not,"

"Don't, just don't, Gibbs," Tim injected, cutting off the older man's response. "Now, if you'll excuse me, _I_ have work to do, want to make sure I'm giving 200 per cent after all," he added as he stood up.

"Tim," Gibbs's voice was filled with regret only to be ignored by the younger man leaving the bullpen.

* * *

After Tim had stormed out, Tony had quickly changed directions, leaving Ziva to enter the bullpen alone, contemplating what she had overheard.

"Abby did not have anything yet," she informed the SSA as she approached her desk.

"Gibbs?" she called when he did not respond. "Are you okay?"

"Ziva," he returned, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Did Abby give you something that will help us break this case?"

"No," Ziva replied, shaking her head, "She did not have anything."

Gibbs snorted, "Of course not," he muttered.

"Are you okay?" she repeated her question from earlier.

Gibbs glared at her, "We have an unsolved case, no leads, half my team is not here, all of them seem to care more about the latest scuttlebutt than work, so, no, I am not okay," Gibbs snapped.

Ziva looked at him for a moment.

"What?" He snapped.

"We are trying with this case," she began. "And it is only natural that sometimes our minds drift to what occurred here this morning," she admitted. "It is clear that something is going on, and while it might not be as Abby said, the fact that no one will talk about it makes it even more obvious."

Gibbs just glared at her, "And none of that matters to your victim and his families," he snapped before turning and glaring at the empty desks of her teammates. After a few minutes, he returned to his desk, the scowl on his face deepening with every moment that passed without his entire team present.

* * *

"Trouble in Paradise, Probie?" Tony asked when Tim stomped out of the bullpen.

"Hmph," Tim snorted as began to he push past the other man, "Paradise is gone, if it ever existed in the first place," he muttered.

He had really thought his relationship with Gibbs had been changing these last few months. The older man had been patient, helpful, even talkative, Tim thought since informed about his agent's upcoming fatherhood. He honestly didn't know if he could've survived the last few months without him; without the help and support Gibbs had provided. And the last few weeks, Tim thought. The first night he was home alone with the twins, Gibbs had rang his doorbell to check in on him, Tim had been confused, had even asked the older man if he was there because they needed Tim for a case. Gibbs had stared at him in surprise before sharing that he was there to help _Tim_. Tim had actually begun looking forward to his visits, and not just because it meant he would be able to get some sleep, a shower, or even five minutes of peace. He had begun to see the man how he suspected Abby, Tony, and even Ziva had seen him, as a father figure.

He should've know that it wasn't going to last, that at the first sign of conflict with one of his 'real' kids, Tim would be the one left to hang, the one pushed aside.

Tim was jolted out of his musings by the beeping of phones.

"Uh-oh," Tony muttered looking at his phone. "Ziva's telling us to get back to the bullpen pronto. Gibbs is on the warpath,"

Tim sighed as he read the same message and turned around, what else could this day bring?

* * *

"'Bout time you two got back," Gibbs snapped as Tim and Tony entered the bullpen and headed to their desks, Tim mouthing a thank you to Ziva for the warning.

The three agents exchanged looks, looked like it was going to be one of those cases, they realized.

"Well? Why don't we have anything yet?"

"We're working on it, boss," Tony replied.

Gibbs snorted, "Really? You've spent more time away from your desk today than at it," he accused.

"Well, I would say something I ate disagreed with me, but I haven't eaten anything yet," he stated.

Gibbs glared at him, "And how do you think our victim and his family is doing right now? Do you think they're sitting down to a nice meal?" He retorted before addressing another member of his team.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked. "What's your excuse?"

Tim glared at the older man. "The day hasn't exactly gone how I thought it would, I just needed a little break,"

Gibbs shook his head, "I'm sure our victim and his family didn't expect the day to go like this either. And unless we get a lead soon and solve this case, no one will be getting a break, let alone going home."

Tim groaned. Great, his first day leaving his kids and he might not even get home today. He knew that they would get these type of cases, that there would be days like this, he just didn't expect it to be so soon.

* * *

8-10-19


	7. The Name Game (S7)

I am thankful for readers that are patient and understanding...

Standard Disclaimer applies; Not beta'd;

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 7 The Name Game

* * *

Tim tensed as he once more felt Ziva's gaze landing on him. Ever since Gibbs made his announcement about no one getting a break or going home tonight, her gaze has alternated between her computer screen and his. For once, he was hoping it was a technical issues with her computer and she wanted his attention for tech support.

"Something wrong, Ziva?" he finally asked, unable to bear the looks any longer.

"I was just wondering if you would be okay," she replied. Tony's head had lifted at the sound of Tim's voice and now ping ponged back and forth between his teammates.

"I am fully capable of working without a break," he snapped, insulted by her insinuation. Tony snorted at his reply.

Ziva frowned, "I did not mean to imply that you could not," she started to explain. "But if he holds us to his words,"

"And he usually does," Tony pointedly added, curious about what Ziva had meant.

Ziva nodded in acknowledgement before continuing, "You will not make it home to be with your children."

"I know," Tim sighed depressingly. "I had made arrangements in case this situation came up, but I have to admit that I did not expect it to occur on my first day back."

Tony frowned at the younger man's tone. "Hey, if you need to sneak away to make a call, or even to check on them, Ziva and I will cover for you."

Ziva nodded in eager agreement, "Yes, of course, we will."

Tim shook his head, "Thanks, but no thanks," he responded. As much as he appreciated the offer, he knew Gibbs had a sixth sense when someone was lying to him. There was no way he was going to risk the former Marine's wrath, especially since he was already so upset.

Tony and Ziva exchanged worrying looks, "Probie,"

"I said, no thanks, Tony," Tim interrupted softly but firmly. "I appreciate the offer, honestly, but it isn't worth the risk, not now. Now, let's get back to work and solve this case so it won't matter," he concluded, turning his gaze to his computer and hoping his teammates would follow his example.

"Two hundred percent," Tony muttered inaudibly.

* * *

Gibbs stood on the catwalk looking at his team. He always thought that one of the reasons why they worked so well together was because of how different they all were. Different upbringings, educations, experiences, personalities, strengths, and weaknesses. Yet the one thing they all had in common was their desire to see justice done, though sometimes the definition of justice differed as well. Still, they always pulled together to accomplish what many considered miraculous-an almost perfect case solving rate.

Now, though, Gibbs worried that those personality differences might tear them apart. Tony often felt the need to know everything that was going on in the lives of those around him and continually joked and teased others to be ensured that he wouldn't be forgotten; Tim often couldn't hide what he was thinking or feeling and preferred to keep things private and wanting to handle problems on his own; Ziva fought so hard to separate herself from her training, yet still tried to remain detached and emotionless with those she interacted with daily; Abby always wanting to be right, to be first with both the answer and in his affections.

Gibbs shook his head as he wondered how everything had gotten so complicated. In the past, each of them had been fine with how things were. What had happened to change that?

Looking once more at the youngest male member of his team, he remembered the day Tim told him that he was going to become a father. Gibbs had been surprised, especially when McGee mentioned that the mother would be relinquishing her rights to the child and signing over full custody to him after the birth. The younger man had been so ecstatic at the idea of being a father that Gibbs couldn't help but be anything but happy for his agent, even if he had also been concerned about Tim raising a child by himself.

Gibbs hadn't expected Tim's idea of alone to include not telling the rest of the team about the upcoming changes to his life. His worry intensified as he watched Tim slowly distance himself from his team. Tim wasn't purposely pulling away, but the events in his personal life had demanded more and more of his attention, and rightly so. Gibbs understood this, but the rest of the team, well, all they knew was that Tim was now unwilling to spend time with them outside of work. He refused all invitations to meet them for dinner or drinks, often citing a prior commitment, but never shared what or why, just that he couldn't make it.

Gibbs then thought about the night when he truly realized how independent Tim was trying to be. It was less than two months after he had first been told about the initial news. Due to an obstetrics appointment the next morning, Tim would be coming in late and had decided to stay after everyone else had been dismissed to catch up on some paperwork. When the younger man's cellphone rang, Gibbs had looked up as Tim absently answered it, not sparing a glance at the screen. Gibbs had taken one look at his paler than normal agent and jumped across the bullpen catching the phone right before it hit the floor. After hanging up, he helped Tim gather his belongings and drove his agent to the hospital, offering to call Tim's family or someone else for him.

He was very surprised and worried when the younger man replied that there was no one to call, that no one else knew, not even his family. Tim wasn't just trying to do it alone, he was purposely keeping it hidden. Gibbs remembered how nervous he had been about becoming a father and he had the love and support of his wife, her family, his family, and his friends. Realizing that he was needed here, Gibbs sat down next to the worried father-to-be where the two spent most of the evening waiting for some news.

Gibbs suspected that he would never forget how pale and shaken Tim was, how worried he had been that his child might not survive long enough to be born. Hours later and with much relief, Tim and Gibbs heard the welcoming news that mother and babies were stable. Babies. At the shocking announcement that Tim would become the father of twins, Gibbs had to hold a hand to steady the younger man.

He couldn't remember what the doctor or nurses called her condition, but with all the restrictions, medications, and warning signs the doctor had mentioned, it was clear that this wouldn't be a typical or a problem free pregnancy. Yet Tim was still determined not to inform anyone else about the situation.

That was the moment when Gibbs realized what he had to do. He made sure Tim had everything he needed for the night before returning to his own home to develop a plan. Gibbs consistently reached out to his young agent, willing to be what the younger man needed for however long he needed it. He encouraged Tim to apply for intermittent FMLA, promising him that his job would be there whenever Tim wanted or was able to return to it. He was a willing ear, a sounding board when Tim debated whether to buy or rent, cloth vs. disposable diapers, an experienced parent giving advice and tips for everything from childproofing a home to daycare vs nannies. It wasn't long before he felt closer to Tim, truly like family, and had begun calling him by his first name, something he had rarely done in the past. Even at work, things had changed. He spent more time talking with Tim mentoring him, partnering with him at crime scenes, involving him more in interrogation, and interviewing witnesses.

When Tim called him early one morning about two months later and told him that he wouldn't be in to work because she was in labor, Gibbs couldn't help mentally count the months. After reassuring Tim that he understood and that his place was at the hospital, Gibbs did something he hadn't done in a while, he prayed for Tim and his family. He also spent most of the morning worried about the outcome, growling at everyone as he tried to keep those feelings and the reason for them hidden.

As soon as he could, Gibbs dismissed the remainder of his team for the day and headed to the hospital nervous about what he would find since Tim had not contacted him again. He couldn't help but smile as he caught sight of his agent in hospital scrubs staring down at two wrapped bundles.

He was relieved when Tim told him how his son and daughter were. Yes, they would need to spend some additional time in the hospital, and they might have more challenges than babies that were carried to full term, but the prognosis was good.

Yet Tim still did not want to share the news with his team. Gibbs had no choice but to honor Tim's wishes and not tell them what was going on. Of course, part of him hoped that Tony's insatiable curiosity would find out, whether it was because he followed Tim to the hospital one night or got Abby to snoop for him, Gibbs didn't really care, he just thought that it would be best for everyone to know. Not only should news like this be celebrated, but he was sure that Tim could use the additional support. But until everyone else knew, it was up to him to help Tim. He continued his support and had even been able to scrub up and visit the nursery with Tim a couple of times rather than just watch through the glass.

Gibbs noticed that Tim had been torn about what to do next. The plan he had developed, finding a house, moving, arranging child care for the twins while he was working, telling everyone the news, had been thrown out the window with the twins arriving almost three months early. Sure, he knew that people said twins often arrive early, but not this early! All those things still needed to be done, but he still had to work and he _wanted_ to be at the hospital with his children as much as possible. Again, Gibbs offered to help anyway he could. Tim was reluctant to take him up on that offer, but Gibbs persisted. Tim had been amazed that before the twins were released from the hospital, everything had been accomplished. He had found a new place, though not a house; had moved in; gotten the nursery set up, including a custom-built rocker; had ordered new furniture, which he was still waiting to be delivered; everything was back on track to the original plan. He couldn't thank Gibbs enough for all he had done.

Gibbs suspected that Tim expected things to return to 'normal' when the twins were released from the hospital and Gibbs had tried to stay away. Unfortunately, he found himself more addicted to those kids than he was to coffee.

He couldn't believe that he had forgotten how good it felt to be around little ones. Almost every spare moment was spent at Tim's new place with the babies. There was something about kids that made the world seem like a much better place, he thought. Maybe it was the innocence they possessed or the hope they gave for the future, Gibbs honestly wasn't sure, but rocking a baby seemed to ease the tension and worry from his life. After the rocking chair, he started thinking about what else he could build. His basement already held two new projects that should be completed in time for Christmas and he had many more in mind for the future as the kids grew.

Lately, when Gibbs imagined what the future might hold, he saw Tim and his kids continuing to be a part of his life. That painted a much better picture than the bleak, lonely future he previously envisioned.

While he didn't agree with Tim's choice to not share the news with his team, he did recognize that it was his choice to make. He had been happy when Tim told him that he was going to tell Abby before he returned to work. At the time, Gibbs had thought it was a great start, an indication that Tim would soon be sharing the news with everyone. He had visions of everyone celebrating the two newest additions to the MCRT, to BBQ's and holiday gatherings, made more enjoyable with little ones around.

Now he feared that vision would only exist in his dreams. He had suspected that the team would be upset at Tim for not sharing his news earlier, but he hoped that they would be too enamored of the twins for that to really become an issue. That might have been the case if Tim had been able to tell make the announcement himself.

Unfortunately, not only did they have Tim's secrecy to deal with, but also Abby's antics, Tony's curiosity, and Ziva's inactiveness. Combine those ingredients and you have a recipe for disaster, something that could be end up tearing his team apart.

In his mind he cursed Abby for speaking out of turn, for what she might have ruined. Shaking his head, he forced himself to calm down. He couldn't continue to take his anger out on his team, his family, they didn't deserve it, especially when he was working so hard to make sure they stayed together.

* * *

Gibbs reentered the bullpen, barely looking at team. "McGee, with me," he finally called.

With a sigh, Tim stood and followed the older man into the elevator, ignoring the looks and whispers that Gibbs's words had produced.

Once inside the stopped elevator car, Gibbs scrutinized his agent. While his face didn't portray what he was thinking or feeling, he eyes did, Gibbs realized. Withholding a sigh, he hoped this conversation would ease the tension between the two of them.

"I'm meeting with Vance in about an hour," he began.

Tim startled at that before frowning, "You haven't seen him yet?"

Gibbs shook his head and snorted, "Have barely even talked to him," he admitted. "He was in off site meetings early this morning, recently arrived at the yard, but has some other meetings he cannot reschedule. He was able to rearrange some things, but the earliest time available was right before lunch."

"You talked to him?"

"A few times, briefly," Gibbs admitted, "When he had a break or was between meetings. Most of those conversations lasted less than a minute."

Tim nodded his head as he thought about whether or not to ask what was on his mind.

"I have no idea what he is thinking regarding this situation," Gibbs answered his unspoken question. "Never play poker with the director," he advised. "It is hard enough to read him in person, but over the phone? Impossible."

Tim nodded again. "Okay, um, thanks for telling me," he half stated, half asked, unsure if that was the sole reason he was pulled into Gibbs's office.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to be there," he said, once more responding to the unasked question.

"I…I don't know," Tim admitted.

Gibbs nodded, expecting that answer. "Okay, _why_ would you want to be there?"

Tim bristled at the question.

"I'm not saying you don't have the right to be there," Gibbs stated before Tim could say a word, "I'm asking you for your reasons, to help you come to a decision."

Tim nodded as he calmed down.

"Maybe it will be easier to answer why you _don't_ want to be there?" Gibbs suggested.

"Because I am not sure I will be able to control my temper," Tim admitted, "Especially if Abby is there and continues to show no remorse about _anything_ she has done. No doubt losing control and yelling at her would hurt my case, so to speak."

Gibbs suppressed a smile at the thought that his agent was comparing this to the cases they investigated and how a witness might be discredited due to their emotions.

"I do not know if Abby will be there," Gibbs admitted, staring at Tim.

"I don't want this to become the major focal point of the Director, but nor do I want what Abby did to be ignored or swept under the rug," Tim tried to explain. "This has effected everyone of us, part of me just wants to get it settled and move on, but that doesn't mean that I'll forget about it," he added harshly, "Or easily forgive."

Gibbs nodded in understanding while he continued to watch the young agent.

Tim sighed as he raked a hand through his hair, "At this time, I'm going to say no to being there," he began, "At least at this initial meeting," Tim added.

"So what's going on with you and Gibbs?" Tony asked when Tim returned to the bullpen without Gibbs.

Tim just shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony muttered, "You can't talk about it."

Tim's head shot up at that as he stared at Tony. There was only two reasons why Tony would say that, either he listened in when he, Abby, and Gibbs were talking or he later talked with Abby about this and she told him. Either could've happened and knowing Tony and how _curious_ he was, Tim wouldn't be surprised to learn that it was both.

"McGee," Ziva interrupted, breaking into his thoughts before he could find out the answer from Tony, "I have been wondering, where are your children?"

"Home, of course," he stated.

"I mean, who is watching them?" Ziva clarified. "Are they with a family member? Your mother perhaps?"

"No," Tim replied softly, trying not to think about his parents' response regarding the news that they were now grandparents. He had expected his mother to catch the first plane to DC to see his kids, her suitcase packed with enough clothes and toys for ten children. He knew his father wouldn't be able to leave his ship, but he had expected something from the older man.

Tony frowned at Tim, worried about him. "I have no doubt that being your kids, they will be more mature and responsible than other kids, but somehow I doubt that you left them alone…" he teased, his voice trailing off.

Tim snorted, "Yeah, leaving two three-month old babies by themselves all day, great idea. I hope that is something even you wouldn't do."

Tony shrugged and grinned, "It's not like they can really get into anything and make a mess, plus they'll be right where you left them."

Tim shook his head and stifled a laugh, "You'll be surprised," he muttered before switching the conversation back to the case.

* * *

A half hour later, Ziva looked around the bullpen, both of her coworkers oblivious to her gaze. She was feeling encouraged from the conversation the three teammates had earlier and hoped it would reoccur often. Those conversations were the key to getting the team back on friendly terms and the surefire way to make sure McGee got involved was to talk about something near and dear to his heart, namely his children. Which reminded her…"What are their names?" Ziva asked looking at McGee who was seemingly engrossed in his work.

"Who?" Tony asked when the bullpen remained silent. "No wonder we haven't solved this case yet if you are asking about the names of the victim or our suspects," he commented.

The Israel rolled her eyes, "I am talking about Timothy's children, of course."

"Huh, good question," Tony admitted. "Do we even know the sex of the twins?"

Ziva tilted her head as she thought about it. "I do not believe anyone has mentioned it," she replied before looking at Tony, "You saw the pictures, couldn't you tell?"

"Usually they have to be a bit older before the differences are visibly noticeable while they are wearing clothes," he drawled.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I meant by their outfits."

Tony shook his head, "Both wore green outfits, one with giraffes and monkeys, the other elephants and lions on 'em...or was it giraffes 'n lions and elephants 'n monkeys?" Tony absently wondered, giving his head a shake. "Either way neither one had a skirt on or bows in their hair. Not that that would necessarily mean anything," Tony replied grinning towards McGee who continued to ignore him.

Ziva shook her head, the things Tony could come up with.

Seconds later, Tony groaned.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"I just realized McGee was probably responsible for naming his kids."

"So?" Ziva wondered why that was a bad thing. It's not like Tim would name his son something outrageous like 'Magnum'.

Tony just looked at her for a moment before ticking off his fingers and saying, "Amy, Tommy, McGregor, Lisa, JL Tibbs."

Ziva smiled, "So he might not be the most creative," she commented.

Tony snorted at the understatement. "One of the worst things you could do, at least from the kids point of view, but is also the easiest, is to just name the kid after yourself," Tony commented, pointing a finger at himself, "Either by reversing the first and middle name, which wouldn't work since Probie said he doesn't have a middle name or to do what my father did and add 'junior' to the name. Of course, that's a little more difficult when there are two kids," he added dryly. "Hey, if the twins are boys do you think he went with Tim A and Tim B?"

"Maybe he decided Tim Jr and Thom Jr," Ziva suggested, both of them laughing loudly.

Those sounds caused Tim to finally look up from his desk.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tim asked, seriously wanting to know. After all the drama that started the day, he could use a bit of comic relief, especially if it helped ease the tension with his teammates.

Tony and Ziva just shook their heads, causing Tim to frown at them. He knew they had been upset because he hadn't told them about his children nor had he talked about Abby's theory, but for them to cut him out like this, to not share funny anecdotes was rather mean-spirited. After their most recent conversation he thought that things were better, had hoped that they would be able to get past this.

"Is it two bouncing baby boys or two giggling gorgeous girls?" Tony asked Tim now that they had his attention.

Tim grinned in relief. Tony asking about the kids were a good sign. "Neither," he replied, his grin widening at the puzzled looks on their faces.

"Uh, Probie, there isn't another choice."

"How about one of each," Tim suggested as he rolled his eyes. "One bouncing baby boy, one giggling gorgeous girl."

Tony scrunched up his nose, "That's possible?"

"Uh, yeah," Tim replied shaking his head at Tony's bewilderment before explaining the scientific causes of identical twins vs. fraternal twins.

"Oh." Tony glanced at Ziva before asking Tim, "So is your son named Sonny and you daughter named Daughtery, Daughterette?" He frowned as he said those words. "That really doesn't work as well," he grumbled, deep in thought as he tried to think of what Gemcity might've named his little girl.

Ziva sat at her desk trying to hide her amusement, while Tim just stared at his coworker. That had to be the stupidest thing Tony had ever said, and there were some unbelievable things on the top of that list.

"Your son, Sonny and your daughter...your daughter…" Tony repeated as he tapped his chin in thought. "I got it!" Tony exclaimed, "Your daughter is named Cher."

Tim opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Ziva before he could say anything.

"I do not understand," she complained.

As Tony began his explanation, Tim muttered, "That makes two of us," under his breath. His coworkers were so caught up in their conversation though, that they didn't hear him.

However, he heard them just fine, as he continued to work, pretending that he wasn't listening to Tony's long-winded explanation.

"-the song 'I got you, babe,"

"Oh! Because they are babies," Ziva exclaimed.

"Well, no, but it fits," Tony admitted. "Especially given McGemcity's talent for naming things," he added dryly rolling his eyes.

Now Tim realized what Tony had been referring to.

"It's Cherish, actually," Tim stated, causing his coworkers to suddenly remember that he was in the room. "Sonny and Cherish," he elaborated. "Well, Cherish and Sonny, since she was born first," he innocently added.

Tony just looked at him in disbelief. "God, no. Tell me you didn't, Probie," he pleaded, his voice tinged with worry.

Tim tilted his head. "I thought it was pretty, means lovingly cared for," he added.

"With a name like Sonny, I'm sure he's gonna be a very pretty boy, and you'll have to lovingly care for his black eyes," Tony mumbled.

Ziva has been searching Tim's face during this conversation and commented on what she saw. "Tony, I believe McGee is...pranking you," she stated.

Tony's head whipped around to face Tim, finally seeing what Ziva had seen moments earlier. "You lied to me?"

"No, Tony, _I was joking_," Tim corrected, his voice tinged with sarcasm. "Yes, I lied," he confirmed, not even attempting to deny it. "My son's name is Timothy."

Tony groaned. "Junior. You juniorized him? Oh Probie, that shoulda been the first thing I taught you. Don't juniorize your kid. I shoulda made it a rule, guess it doesn't matter now. I just figured we would have this conversation months _before_ the blessed event, not three months later," he added, looking at McGee and trying to get him to feel guilty about not sharing his news with them in a more timely manner.

"Tony," Ziva began, receiving only a glare in return.

"It might be too late, but, well, he's young, hasn't gotten used to the name, I suggest you change it. Anything monogrammed he'll outgrow anyway. Listen up, Probie, here's what I would've said six months ago if you had told us of your impending fatherhood: Don't name your kid after yourself. It makes you appear arrogant and conceited."

"Tony,"

"Not now, Ziva, this is important, even if it is a bit too late," Tony said dismissively before continuing. "That all you want is a mini me, that that is all they are good for, especially if they end up going by the moniker of 'Junior. It's like they have no identity, no worth of their own."

"Tony,"

The SFA waved her away. "On the plus side, you didn't give them rhyming or matching names, so there might be some hope for you, yet."

"Tony."

This time the older man didn't even acknowledge her attempt at interrupting him. "What you should've done is thought about people that you admire and name your kids after them," Tony suggested.

"No way am I going to name my kid Magnum," Tim declared.

"Good choice of role models," Tony nodded approvingly. "Much better than Harry Potter, Hans Solo, or some other Geeky obsession," he added, "But I have dibs on the name Magnum in case I ever have a son. Oh!" He suddenly exclaimed, "In case _I_ have twins, I also call dibs on Bond."

Tim snorted, pretty sure that no one would fight him for those names. While Ziva just rolled her eyes, not even bothering to say anything to Tony about the man approaching the bullpen.

"You have plenty of choices just from the people in this building alone, hell in the room even," he hinted.

Tim inclined his head, "I did think about that," he admitted, causing Tony to puff with pride. "But, well, I wasn't sure how well he liked his name, after all, he never actually uses it."

"Huh?"

"Not in his day to day life," Tim clarified.

"I like my name," Tony protested, "It's the junior part I don't like, but we already went over that."

Ziva coughed. "I do not believe he was talking about you or your name," she pointed out.

One look at McGee's face gave credence to her words.

"Oh," he muttered before wondering who Tim was talking about then. "It can't be Gibbs, that would be naming the kids after the parents again, besides, do we really need a Gibbs junior?"

Ziva's lips thinned as she tried to prevent herself from smirking at Tony.

"So, you must mean Ducky," he commented triumphantly, not noticing how Tim glared at him for his earlier words, nor how silent the bullpen had gotten. "I'm sure he would've been honored if you had named your son Donald."

"Glad to hear that," Gibbs finally spoke. "What I'm not glad to hear is why my team is discussing names instead of working," he added.

"Boss! We were just learning more about the mini McGees. Did you know that it's possible for twins to be of a different sex? App-"

"DiNozzo."

"Right, of course you do," Tony answered his own question knowingly.

Gibbs glared at him, "Are you done learning about the children?"

"Actually, no," Tony answered. "We got distracted before Probie could tell us their names."

Gibbs nodded. "Kiva Maureen and Shane Murphy," he announced, causing Tim to tense. "Not Tim Jr or Sonny and Cher," Gibbs cheekily added.

"Very Irish sounding names there, Boss, er, McGee," Tony stated, his gaze going from one man to the other, before he paled as he realized how long Gibbs had been standing there listening to their conversation.

"I tried to tell you," Ziva softly murmured.

"Gibbs, can I speak to you for a moment," Tim asked as he stood up, "Privately," he added before walking away.

* * *

"What's going on?" Abby asked entering the bullpen, Tim had just stormed past her, Gibbs following him for a change.

"Gibbs just told us the name of hi-"

"McGee's kids," Ziva cut Tony off.

"Ooh, telling, right?"

Tony and Ziva frowned, not sure what she meant.

"Come on," Abby cried in exasperation, "Timmy told me he wanted their names to reflect their family and heritage."

Tony and Ziva just stared at her vacantly.

"Seriously? You don't see it?" Abby asked, continuing to smirk at them.

"See what?" Tony and asked. "I mean, obviously his son's," Tony paused, that was so strange to say, "Name is totally Irish, but what can you expect from McLackOfOriginality?"

Abby rolled her eyes again before launching into an explanation, not caring who was listening. "Shane-a book about a cowboy, Murphy-meaning descendant of a sea warrior," she concluded looking at them in expectation. "Guys! Gibbs, cowboys and marines, aka sea warrior? The kids are equally named after both their fathers! The fact that the names are Irish represent daddy Tim, but the names themselves are totally a tribute to Gibbs."

"And thei-the girl's name?"

"Kiva Maureen, Kelly Marie," Abby replied. "Same initials as his first daughter."

Tony thought about that a moment, "I don't know," he finally said.

"Hmmph," the scientist huffed. "Well, I do. Timmy didn't just pick their names out of a hat or stab a finger at a page in a baby book. He would give a lot of thought for something like this."

That had Tony snorting in disbelief. "Right, _Amy_, I mean Abby."

She just shook her head, "For an investigator, you really are clueless," she said before finally walking away, leaving the two agents staring after her as they wondered what she meant.

* * *

"How could you do that?" Tim asked once the two were alone. "How could you tell Tony the names of my children?"

"Because I was sick of the conversation and needed you guys to get back to work," Gibbs retorted. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't let one of his Agents talk to him like this, this time, however, he hoped that it would be beneficial for both Tim and the team. As the day went on, Tim appeared to be getting angrier rather than accepting of what had occurred. The usual even-tempered agent was moodier than he had ever seen him before.

"Then you should've head slapped him," Tim retorted.

Gibbs sighed, "I know you didn't want him to learn about them yet, but it was too late. It was only a matter of time before he learned their names, especially since Abby knew 'em."

Tim shook his head, "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Of course, I do," the lead agent argued.

"No, you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have said anything."

Gibbs stared at his youngest agent, "So tell me what I'm missing then," he said as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"It's too late now, the damage is done."

"You couldn't have kept it a secret forever," Gibbs replied, hoping his young agent would see the reality in that.

"I could have kept it a secret for a little bit longer," he retorted. "_Abby_ was the one who couldn't even keep it a secret for a few days," came the curt comeback.

"McGee,"

Tim shook his head, "And this isn't about that. It's about you telling everyone the names of my kids. Not because I wanted to keep it from them," Tim responded to the older man's look, "but because you answering their questions gives credence to Abby's theory, especially since you didn't say the kids' last name."

Gibbs snorted, "Like anyone put heed in that theory," he said dismissively, ready to end this meeting.

This time Tim snorted, "You'll be surprised," he stated dryly.

Gibbs gave him a look that said, 'oh yeah, surprise me.'

Tim shook his head, "Guess you haven't walked these halls much today. The only place they aren't loudly talking about this is the bullpen. Breakroom, bathroom, evidence garage, hallways and stairwells, even autopsy, everyone has something to say on this topic. And it's not because they don't believe it," he added.

"See?" Gibbs replied, "those are the people who don't really know us or respect us. Our fellow agents aren't talking."

"No, it means that our fellow agents aren't talking at their _desks_ or someplace we could easily hear them," Tim corrected. "They seem to be away from their desk more than usual today. And trust me, you would be surprised by who is saying what," more than once this morning Tim had heard things he really wished he hadn't.

"If you are referring to Tony and Ziva…" Gibbs growled warningly.

Time met his eyes and asked, "and if I am?"

Rolled eyes, "You should know by now that Tony doesn't mean any harm,"

"That's what you said about Abby," Tim injected quickly. "And we know how well that is turning out."

Gibbs glared at him as he continued, "He just likes to get reactions from you. You must have realized by now that he doesn't even believe most of what he says. You just need to ignore him."

"Trust me," Tim's voice tinged with an emotion the older man couldn't place. "I do. In fact, I think I ignore most of what DiNozzo has to say."

Gibbs shook his head, "McGee, stop taking everything so personally. It doesn't matter what other people think or do, you know the truth."

"Most of the truth," Tim corrected, "Neither one of us know how you are related to my kids."

Gibbs gave a dismissive shrug, "We'll figure it out."

Tim glared at the older man. Tim knew that Gibbs had never cared much for him, at least, not as much or as easily as he had for Abby, Tony, or even Ziva, but he had really thought that Gibbs had come to care for his kids. Once more, he must've been wrong if Gibbs cared so little about the fact that he was related to Shane and Kiva.

"If I could just tell everyone what is going on," Tim finally began, only to be cut off by his supervisor.

"There are more important things than scuttlebutt."

"Yeah, and my reputation is one of them," Tim muttered, angry not just at Gibbs' lack of interest in the truth but also Tim's thoughts on the current situation.

Gibbs just glared at his young agent, "I didn't expect that attitude from you, McGee," his voice tinged with disappointment. "I didn't expect you to be homophobic. You are more worried about your reputation as a ladies' man and not being considered 'straight' than the truth."

Now it was Tim who looked at Gibbs in disappointment. "How many times had Tony or you," he pointedly added "make a comment about me being gay? And not once did I say or do anything to make you believe I was homophobic, nor did I act differently to end those rumors. What I am worried about now is my_ professional_ reputation, my job," he clarified. "A few things I heard people say was their thoughts about if 'our relationship' started before or after I became a part of your team, and if that might be the reason I was promoted," he commented.

Gibbs stared at Tim in disbelief. "What?" he croaked out.

Tim nodded, "Do with that what you will," he said before leaving the older man staring after him in shock.

He had to be exaggerating, Gibbs thought as he continued to stare at the young agent's retreating back. Was probably just being oversensitive because of everything that was going on. The stress of having the news about the twins revealed before he was ready, Abby's accusations, Tony's and Ziva's teasing, the case. And that's just what was going on with his agent during the day. At night he was the primary, hell, the _only_ caregiver to two young children. No, Gibbs concluded as he headed to the Director's office for their meeting, most likely Tim is just sleep deprived and had imagined those conversations.

* * *

11-24-19

* * *

Okay, a little bit of history about Tim and Gibbs and how the two came to be so close...

Everyone's emotions are running high (and low), mostly because they aren't talking to each other...at each other, yeah, but no one is being honest about what they know or what they want to know, but instead, trying to keep figure it out on their own.

Gibbs is open about the kids names and a few other things, yet refuses to talk about the DNA test and the results that Abby ran on Kiva and Shane...talk about a walking contradiction...

Oh yeah, in addition to being thankful for patient and understanding readers, I am also thankful for readers that review...


	8. Walks and Talks (S8)

Standard disclaimer applies; Not beta'd

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 8, Walks and Talks

* * *

Gibbs shook his head as he left the Director's office. Why was everyone so concerned about the fact that he was related to those kids? No doubt there were many people at NCIS who shared a common ancestor somewhere in their family, something akin to the six degrees of separation theory. He snorted softly to himself since 'everyone' actually only included Vance and Abby, then again, that did comprise of half the people who knew the details of the DNA test.

It had actually been one of his better meetings with Vance. There were a few moments when the two men were at odds, but they were able to come to an agreement, in other words, Gibbs was eventually able to convince Vance that he could handle his team-Tony, Ziva, and Tim.

The beginning was challenging. Going into the meeting, Gibbs wasn't sure how to explain what was going on, but it turned out that he only had to fill in the blanks. When he entered the office, Vance was livid and confused. Apparently, he had heard rumors en-route to his office, and after reassuring Gibbs that he didn't believe them, had actually referred to them as 'hogwash', he did want to know how they developed.

After he had finished explaining the origin of the rumors in full detail, Gibbs had physically blocked the door to prevent Vance from confronting everyone and keel-hauling Abby for creating this situation. At first, Vance had looked at him in disgust believing that he was so intent on protecting Abby that he would sacrifice a member of his team. Even now Gibbs growled as he remembered how insulted he had felt at that accusation. He had angrily retorted that it was _Tim_ and his privacy that he was trying to protect. Reluctantly, Vance nodded his agreement and returned to his seat. He admitted that Tim was a private person and often seemed uncomfortable being in the limelight, especially if it had a negative glow. The two men were then able to rationally discuss how to proceed. Vance was insistent that they find the connection between Gibbs, Shane, and Kiva; something that Gibbs still did not understand, but in this instance decided to keep his thoughts to himself and concede to the director.

Other than mentioning the fact that he was going to meet with legal regarding Abby's actions in this debacle and that he was going to change things in the lab to ensure that nothing like this happened again, the Director didn't speak about how Abby would be reprimanded, but then again, nor had Gibbs asked. He had enough to deal with regarding his own team. He grimaced before entering the bullpen and telling his team what had been decided.

* * *

Gibbs watched as his agents cleared their desk, passing their notes and the case file to another team. He hated to do it, but felt he had no choice, no one's focus was where it should've been, even his own. He was worried that he was losing his team, his family.

When he had called them out on being away from their desk and not working hard, he knew he had crossed the line. He had left his desk more today than usual. Unfortunately, it wasn't due to the case his team had been investigating, or even coffee runs, but rather, due to Abby's earlier antics. It seemed like every time he returned to his desk, his team had been talking more about what was said regarding McGee and his children rather than the case. He owed it to the victim and his family to have the best team working the case. Today, that wasn't this team, the MCRT,_ his_ team. There had always been some rivalry within his team, but it had an overture of friendliness and seemed to make them work harder. Today, that feeling was gone. In fact, it seemed like any positive feelings within the team had disappeared replaced with anger, resentment, distrust, With a growl, he left to get some coffee, trying hard not to think about the road his team was heading down.

* * *

Ziva sat at her desk, scowling at the cold case file in front of her. Just because they hadn't come up with anything yet, that was no reason to yank the case from them. After all, not even Abby had found anything yet. Sometimes these things took time, Gibbs should know that.

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his head bowed over his desk. Cold cases, he thought. He had really hoped that the distraction of a hot case would keep Tony off of his back, now nothing would be able to distract the SFA. On the plus side, at least he would be able to leave at a decent time and make it home to be with his children.

Tony grinned as his gaze flitted between his teammates. The only good thing about cold cases is that it would give him more time to investigate what was going on with Gibbs and McGee. The only question was where to begin.

Ziva looked up, she could have sworn she heard Tony cackle. "What was-," she began only to fall silent when Tony avoided her gaze and looked down at the file on his desk. Hmm, yes, Ziva realized, he was definitely up to something.

"Tim," Ziva began asking the first thing that came to mind. "Why did you not share the news of your children with us?"

"It never came up," Tim replied, keeping his eyes focused on the papers in front of him.

"Bull," Tony snapped. "That's just an excuse and you know it."

"Perhaps," Tim shrugged. "But it didn't affect our relationship so why should I have told you?"

"We're your team."

"I thought you trusted us."

His two teammates replied simultaneously, staring at him, waiting for a response.

"In the field, to have my back, yes, of course," he answered, the unspoken words lingering between the trio.

"Why not off the field?" one of them bravely asked.

Tim sighed before first looking at the older man, "Because, Tony, you take every opportunity to mock, ridicule, and torment me. Whether it is regarding my professional life as an agent or as an author. You also attack my personal and private life every time you learn something new. Is it any wonder I try to keep things hidden and separate from all of you?"

"I woul-"

"Tony, you did it earlier today after I showed you pictures of my kids," Tim interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say.

"I was joking," he protested.

"You're always joking," Tim retorted bitterly.

"And me?" Ziva asked quietly.

Tim looked at her for a moment before answering honestly, "While you do not initiate most situations, neither do you try to rein Tony in. In fact, you often seem to encourage him by actively participating or finding amusement in his bullying."

"Hey, now, that's uncalled for," Tony protested.

"What? Calling it bullying? Tony, you have to realize that a lot of what you do to me is just that."

"You never said anything."

"Really, Tony? Never?" Tim questioned shaking his head. "Every time I have spoken up in the past, things have only gotten worse. You not only kept up on the original subject but mocked my protests as well. I soon realized that it was easier and best to let you have your fun and run its course without bringing additional attention to it."

Tim's words had the other two staring at him in shock, a fact Tim was quick to take advantage of by escaping, after all, without a case to work on, he now had the time to take a little break, perhaps grab some lunch and allow himself to regroup and get some peace into his life for a moment.

* * *

"Hey, Tim," Jimmy greeted when he noticed the young field agent sitting on the stairs, an unopened lunch container next to him. "Congratulations on being a father," he awkwardly added. Though he didn't believe the rumors about who the other parent was, he was pretty confident that this part of the rumors were true.

"Are you okay?" He asked when Tim didn't respond in any way, not even acknowledging him. "It doesn't look like you've eaten anything. Are you sick?"

"Just thinking," Tim replied. He had attempted to eat in the breakroom, but between the silence that dominated the room the minute he entered, the covert glances, as well as the stares and glares, his appetite had disappeared.

"About what?" Jimmy innocently asked only to receive a look from Tim in return. "Oh," an embarrassed Jimmy replied, "right, that."

Tim just snorted and looked away.

"Anything I can help with?" Jimmy offered.

Remembering Gibbs's words not to say anything about the situation, Tim gave him a slight smile as he automatically replied, "No, but thanks for asking."

Jimmy frowned, if anyone looked like they needed help or even a friend to talk to, it was the man in front of him. "If you think of anything or even just want an ear..."

Tim started to nod dismissively before mumbling "screw him," under his breath.

"Actually," Tim reconsidered, looking up at Jimmy, "take a seat, I _could_ use someone to talk to."

Jimmy did so, "How can I help?"

"First, what have you heard about what happened this morning in the bullpen with Abby?"

"I...well," he hesitated.

"It's okay," Tim tried to reassure him, "I promise not to shoot the messenger."

"Uh, that she told everyone that you were a father," the autopsy assistant replied, continuing when Tim nodded. "Uh, did your team really not know?" he asked incredulously. "I mean, I can understand me not knowing, I'm just the autopsy gremlin, not apart of the team and haven't known you guys as long, or-"

"Hey!" Tim interrupted. "It wasn't anything against you, I just wanted to…" Tim shook his head as he wondered how he ever thought he could keep it private, in fact, he was surprised that no one had found out earlier. "It was a difficult situation," he finally said, "And truthfully, coming to work, having some time without anyone asking me when or if I was going to marry Kelsey, or about the health of the kids, well, I think that's what kept me sane, what helped me get through this," that and Gibbs, Tim silently added.

Jimmy nodded, "I get it," and he did. Sometimes the pressure from other people were overwhelming, and if one of those people were Tony, Jimmy shook his head and finished answering Tim's earlier question. "I heard you were also really upset with Abby for outing you...well, not that you shouldn't be, or that she really did out you, just..."

"I know what you meant. And I was pissed, still am. Not just for everything that Abby did but because of what is going to change because of that."

Jimmy frowned, "What's going to change?" He still found it hard to believe that so many of their coworkers were believing those rumors, but surely it was just a moment of idiocy on their part.

"I lost one of my closest friends, might soon lose my job, th-"

"What!? They can't fire you because of _that_," Jimmy protested, "Especially since it isn't true."

Tim looked at him, his eyes expressing his gratefulness for his words. Still, that didn't change the facts. "We all know who Gibbs favors, if I can't work with her, or rather, if she can't work with me, who do you think will be transferred or let go? He already asked me if I would be able to work with her," Tim added.

Jimmy paled. "But...but you guys are like family. And she's the one who's proven herself untrustworthy."

"You don't know the half of it," Tim muttered thinking about the stolen DNA before giving a shrug. "Not the first time someone's been disowned from their family. And Abby is more like family to him than anyone else," Tim added. "Now if this was Tony having an issue with Abby, it might be different, he's almost as much of a son to Gibbs as Abby is a daughter."

"Yeah. I...oh," an embarrassed Palmer paled, realizing that he had just agreed with Tim that the other man seemingly wasn't as valued.

"It's okay," Tim gave a sad smiled, "I know I'm more like the stepchild or distant cousin of the family, even if I thought things were changing."

"Why? How were they changing? And how does what Abby said change that?" Jimmy asked curiously. "Er, you don't have to answer that, I know it's none of my business," he added.

Tim shook his head, "No, I want to talk about it, and it's my life and my kids, so I don't care what he says," he replied defiantly before talking about how Gibbs has been supporting and helping him these last few months.

"So that's what you meant by things changing," Jimmy stated after his shock wore off. "He's almost been like a parent to you lately, definitely more supportive than usual."

Tim nodded. "Without me even asking for help, he's been there. Helped me move, recruiting Fornell and his daughter to help. Made me a rocking chair," Tim shook his head. "And I haven't even heard from my father yet about his grandchildren."

"Not at all?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

Tim shook his head again.

"How…" Jimmy hesitated but continued when Tim gave him an encouraging nod, "But how does this involve what Abby said this morning? I mean, yeah, obviously Gibbs has spent more time with you, but it seemed to occur after hours, or while you were on leave, so how did Abby know Gibbs had been helping you so much?"

Tim frowned as he thought about that. He was so caught up on what he knew she had done, that he didn't even think about what else had occurred. His mouth open and shut as an angry expression overcome his face. "That's a good question," Tim acknowledged, suspecting the answer, making that one more mark against Abby.

"And why did she think your kids were also his kids? It can't just be because he's been helping you out," Jimmy commented.

Tim snorted, before explaining what Abby did with his kid's DNA and results of the unauthorized test she ran.

After Tim finished sharing, all Jimmy could do was stare at him and utter "Wow!"

Tim shifted, feeling uncomfortable as Jimmy continued to stare at him without speaking. Maybe he picked the wrong person to share this with again?

"So, because Agent Gibbs came up as a match, Abby thought your kids were his kids as well?" He asked incredulously. "That's..."

"Yeah," Tim agreed.

Jimmy shook his head before continuing, "That's not even the least likeliest possibility," he stated. "We are a long way off from accomplishing that."

Tim shrugged, not saying a word.

"So, you and Gibbs are related," Jimmy mused. "Yeah, I can definitely see how that would change things."

Tim shook his head, "No, my _kids_ and Gibbs are related," he corrected.

Jimmy frowned, "Isn't that almost the same thing? I mean, yeah, the blood relation between you and Gibbs might not be there, but if your kids are family, wouldn't that include you by extension?"

"Why?" Tim asked. "I've been part of his team for years and haven't really been family, so why should the fact that he and my kids are related change that?"

"It just will, it has to," Jimmy naively argued.

"Gibbs already has a family," Tim explained. "Maybe not one of blood, but he has one. And he doesn't seem all that interested or concerned about finding out more about this connection."

"Oh."

"Which I guess could be a good thing," he mused out loud.

"Er, how?" A puzzled Jimmy asked.

Tim shrugged, "I mean, yeah, I wish he was interested in acting like family with the kids and me, but if we don't know, then we don't have to worry about the team being split up because of perceived nepotism."

That had Jimmy frowning again, "You're not going to find out?"

Tim sighed, "I _am_ curious," he admitted. "And I do want to know if the results are real, that it wasn't a contaminated sample or a fluke or something."

Jimmy nodded but didn't say a word.

"I just don't get _why_ he doesn't care," Tim angrily shared. "I mean, Abby," Tim grimaced, "I don't know if I can ever forgive and forget this, but she was right about the fact that Gibbs has family, a sibling, an aunt, or an uncle-"

"Or a child," Jimmy injected.

"That he doesn't know about," Tim concluded before Jimmy's words were processed in his brain. "A child?" he repeated vacantly. "Well, yeah, I suppose, but…" his voice trailed off as he thought about what that could mean.

For once, Jimmy knew not to say anything, but sat beside Tim in silent support as he thought things through.

"Thanks," Tim said a few minutes later breaking the silence between them.

"Well, I better get back before Dr. Mallard gets worried…or worse, upset," Jimmy added with a grin as he stood up.

Tim returned his grin and also stood. "Thanks for listening. I mean it," he added when his companion shrugged off his words.

"No problem," another grin flashed across the doctor's face as they started walking. "You know, I still can't believe you hadn't heard from your father," he added right before the two separated.

Tim shook his head, he actually wasn't that surprised by his father's actions, or rather lack of. Disappointed, sure, but not surprised? Not really. "Even if he was out at sea, he would've gotten my message by now, especially since he makes it a point to talk to Sarah fairly often. He's probably waiting till he gets to shore so he can yell at me about being a disappointment without risking being interrupted."

"Yell?"

Tim shrugged, "He's a bit old-fashioned, since I mentioned kids but not a wife," Tim left the sentence hang before shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder how we can be related," he laughed.

Jimmy snorted, "I get you; me, my dad, and my brother seem to be nothing alike or have anything in common."

"Yeah," Tim agreed. "Well, I better get back to work," he added. "Thanks for lending me your ear."

"Not sure how much help I was," he admitted, "But it was no problem," Jimmy reassured him.

* * *

12-30-19

* * *

Figured I needed to work on my narrative skills, so just recapped the convo with the Director. Yes, it would've been awesome to have him storm out of his office and yell at everyone, but it wouldn't have fit in the story. Plus I like how wrong Gibbs can be sometimes. I love him/his character, but he definitely isn't always right.

So, we finally get a glimpse of Jimmy. I love how awkward he can be at times. I don't get why Jimmy and Tim aren't closer friends...

Hope you all enjoyed it, would love it if you reviewed it and gave me your thoughts

* * *

Thanks for those who have patiently waited for updates. A lot going on this holiday season. Besides the fact that I work in retail and have worked crazy hours (First day off other than Christmas Day in two weeks) , I've been fighting various illnesses (Probably because I've worked so much and gotten run down), preparing to move, sell my grandmother's house, and general holiday activities.


	9. What a friend would do (S9)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 9, What a friend would do

* * *

After Tim left, his two teammates continued to stare at the spot he had vacated.

It was several minutes before one of them finally spoke.

"So it is a matter of trust."

"But not in the field," Ziva was quick to point out.

Tony shrugged, "Trust is trust. As a federal agent, it is very hard to compartmentalize your life. Things spill over. If Tim didn't trust us to know about their kids, Gibbs probably didn't tell us because of him."

"He was respecting McGee's choice," Ziva offered as an explanation. "Allowing him to tell us when he wanted."

"More like _if_," Tony snorted, continuing before Ziva could respond. "All it would take is Tim mentioning something else to Gibbs and slowly, the trust we have in the field would be gone," he explained, returning to their earlier conversation.

"Tony, you cannot think-"

"I've seen it before," Tony interrupted. "Hell, I've lived it. How close were you coming to not trusting me when I hid that undercover op from you?"

Ziva nodded, he had a point. She knew something was up, knew Tony had been lying to them about things, but did not know _what _or_ why._

"And you really think that they are together?"

Tony shrugged, "Don't really know and for the most part, don't care," he honestly admitted.

Ziva gave him a skeptical look, "Then why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because they're _still _not telling us," Tony exclaimed. "Hell, McGee's barely talking to us."

"He did earlier," she reminded him.

Tony snorted in disagreement. "A few lackluster conversations, which were basically comprised of minimal sentences and that _you_ mostly started. And you heard him earlier with Gibbs, when he was asking himself why he told Abby about the kids when he could've told anyone. Ducky, Jimmy, you, but when it came to me," Tony paused and shook his head, "He said even Tony _probably_ would've been better."

"Tony,"

"He doesn't care if we know or not," Tony said, trying to explain why he was so hurt and upset about everything that had happened today. "Doesn't care if we're a part of his and his kids' lives. Why else wouldn't he talk about the fact that he was about to become a father? I mean, this is _McGee!_ He talked for days when he was thinking about getting a _dog._ And don't give me that crap he did about how we didn't ask," he said when Ziva opened her mouth to reply. "We didn't ask him if he was getting a dog and last I knew, kids, a family wasn't part of Don't ask, Don't tell," he snapped.

Ziva gave a slight frown at that reference.

"The kids are already three months old," Tony continued his rant. "Do you really think McGee had any intention of telling us any time soon?" He asked looking at Ziva and waiting for a reply.

"I-I am sure he would have," she hesitantly stated, her voice illustrating the lack of confidence she had in her words.

"Really?"

"I…he had to," she replied, her voice slightly firmer. It was more like _she_ had to believe he would tell them, but she didn't want Tony to know that fact. "He could not have kept that hidden."

"He's done a pretty good job of it for the last nine months," Tony observed. "And he didn't say anything earlier this morning."

"It was only his first day back," she explained. "He was probably trying to find the right way and time to tell us," she offered. "It is not something you can casually drop into a conversation."

"Really?" Tony repeated before heading over to stand behind McGee's desk.

Ziva frowned as she wondered what her coworker was going to do. Surely, he wouldn't use this opportunity to snoop. "Tony, do not-,"

Tony just waved her away as he placed his hands on Tim's chair. "Guys," he began in a poor imitation of their absent coworker, "There's something I need to tell you." He then began pacing as Tim was often seen doing when he was nervous, "I know I haven't been around much lately, joining you for drinks or dinner or even Tony's great movie nights, but, well," he carded a hand through his hair, "My life has gotten a little crazy lately. A lot of changes have been going on. I recently become a father," he gave a sappy grin. "Twins! They're three months old. I'm hoping the next weekend we are off, you guys can come over to see them." Tony concluded. "Oh, yeah, and by the way, I moved," he pointedly added.

He looked up and noticed Ziva staring at him. No doubt she was in awe of his ability to simplify things.

"See? Not that hard," he added.

Ziva just continued to stare at him.

"He even could've added the kids' names or asked us to be Godparents, that would've gone a long way in asking for our forgiveness."

"I do not know where to begin," she muttered.

Tony smirked knowingly, "So you agree with me."

"No," she denied. "I know several languages and none of them can express how much I _do not_ agree with you and what you just said."

This time is was Tony's turn to stare at her.

"What?!" he asked incredulously.

"Tony, while some of the mannerisms might have been McGee's, the words were mostly you, the entire approach was _you_," she tried to explain. "The last part about-"

"Godparents," Tony injected, nodding. "Yeah, that would've been cool. I mean, _godfather_," he grinned.

Ziva closed her eyes, silently telling herself not to reach for a paperclip, that hurting or killing Tony would make things worse, not better. "No, the part about inviting us over on our day off," she corrected. "_That_ would have been Timothy's style. He would have invited us to his new place and told us there. He definitely would not have told us at work if he had a choice, he values his privacy too much."

"Whatever," Tony rolled his eyes. "Then he could've substituted the beginning by inviting us over saying his life had changed a lot and he wanted to share that with us. The rest could've been said in the privacy of his own home," he sarcastically added.

"Which brings me to my next point," Ziva began. "In your either scenario, would he have been able to say all of that without you interrupting or making jokes?"

Tony didn't answer.

This time is was Ziva who nodded knowingly. "Because the entire time you were talking, I could almost hear your snide commentary."

Tony frowned, "Side commentary. I think you mean side commentary," he corrected, his mouth curving into a smile.

"No, I do not," Ziva rebutted, staring at him.

Tony's frown deepened as the two continued to stare at one another.

Before either one could speak another word, the sound of footsteps alerted them that someone was quickly approaching, encouraging both of them to return to their desks to give the appearance that they had been eagerly at work this entire time.

* * *

After leaving Jimmy in the stairwell Tim couldn't help thinking some more about that DNA test results, if it was real, or if it might be part of some scheme Abby concocted. He was determined to find out the truth and was confident that the Director would want to as well.

"Hey, Probie, where's the fire?" Tony joked as Tim rushed into the bullpen.

Tim was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he really didn't see or hear anyone. He headed straight to his desk, grabbed his keys, and reversed his steps.

"Going somewhere?" Tony asked, standing up and moving, ready to block Tim's path.

"Out for lunch," Tim replied as he picked up his pace to dodge the SFA. "Tell Gibbs I'll be back soon," he added as an afterthought as he entered the elevator, once more leaving his teammates staring after him.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted. He had returned to the bullpen to find two members of his team staring at who-knows-what and the last one not even present. He had spent a few minutes observing them, wondering how long it would take before he was noticed before finally giving up on that idea. "Just because there isn't a hot case doesn't mean you can sit around doing nothing, get to work!"

Snapped out of their thoughts, Tony mumbled, "Sorry, boss," as he settled back in his chair.

Ziva added a "Yes, Gibbs," as they quickly turned their eyes to the case files now in front of them, though in truth, their minds were elsewhere.

"Where's T-McGee?" Gibbs asked when no explanation was forthcoming.

Tony looked up to reply, not sure if he heard correctly. "He went out for lunch, said to tell you he'd be back soon."

Gibbs frowned at that news. Not because Tim left, after all, it was past the time they normally broke for lunch and without a hot case or being ordered to stay on the yard, it was permissible, even encouraged, as long as they followed Rule 3-never be unreachable. No, it was more the fact that Tim hadn't contacted him personally, that was unlike his junior agent. Normally he wouldn't mind that Tim passed the message on through Tony or someone else, but today all Gibbs could think about was if Tim had done it to avoid talking with him.

Gibbs had hoped to bring the closer relationship he had recently developed with Tim outside of work into the bullpen, but it seemed like almost every conversation the two of them had today had resulted in Tim being angry, annoyed, or upset with him in some way, which would explain why the younger man wasn't talking to him. Gibbs was determined to protect Tim, even if Tim didn't see it that way. Scuttlebutt only got worse the more it was addressed, something he and Vance had actually agreed upon.

Remembering the meeting with Vance reminded him that he hadn't had an opportunity to share any pertinent facts with Tim yet. He had tried to track down the younger agent, but was unable to find him, giving more credence to the theory that McGee was avoiding him. Well, as far as Gibbs knew, Tim still worked there and was a part of his team, so there was no way to avoid him forever.

Gibbs leaned against the back of his chair and took a sip of his coffee, determined to be there when Tim returned. The only thing that would get him to move until Tim showed up would be the director or a fire alarm, he decided before taking another sip from his cup. Food and a refill of coffee when this cup was empty could wait until after he talked with McGee. His eyes narrowed as he mentally counted the cups he had downed today. Perhaps there was one more reason that he might be momentarily away from his desk. He just hoped that Tim would return before the effect of all that coffee made itself known.

Now all he had to do was make sure that this conversation with Tim went better than their earlier ones. Gibbs nodded, realizing that perhaps he should spend this time thinking about _what_ he wanted to say and the best way to say it while he waited. Just as he leaned forward to make some notes, he heard Tony's angrily muttering, "Can't believe Vance benched us like this," the SFA complained as he hastily opened another cold case file to review.

"He didn't," came the automatic response.

"Boss!" Tony exclaimed in surprise as his head snapped up, he was so used to Gibbs not being at his desk today that he had completely forgotten that he hadn't left again. "Wh-"

"_I_ benched you like this," he stated glaring at the younger man before rolling his eyes and continuing when he only received a blank look in reply, "I requested that we be taken off the case."

"What? Why?" An angry Tony inquired.

Another glare, "Can you honestly tell me that your focus was on our victim? On discovering the truth about _that_ situation?"

Tony blinked, "I can multitask," he replied.

"Well, now you don't need to," Gibbs snapped. "I told you to leave Tim alone."

'Tim?' Tony mouthed, looking at Ziva. The widening of her eyes told him that he definitely heard correctly and that she was as surprised as he was.

"These last few months have been difficult for him, he doesn't need grief from you on top of that," Gibbs continued, feeling a bit guilty for even saying that, but hoping Tony would finally listen and leave things alone. "What Abby has done is bad enough, we don't need you, either of you," he pointedly added, looking at Ziva, "To compound it by harassing him."

"If we knew what was going on, we could've helped," Tony angrily snapped.

"Could've," Gibbs agreed, "But would you have?" he asked staring straight at his SFA. "Would you have acted like a _friend_ would have or would you have acted like you have today?"

"A friend would have told us what was going on,"

Gibbs gave a slight inclination of his head in admittance of that before responding. "A friend would've congratulated him and then given Tim the chance to explain things in his own time rather than hound him for information that wasn't anyone else's business."

"He coul-"

"Enough, Tony," Ziva injected. "We could spend all day talking about what he, you, or any of us could have done differently, but it would not solve a thing."

"I'm not trying to solve anything," he pointedly replied. "I just want to know what's going on in his life. It seems really strange that he didn't, hasn't, _won't_, tell us anything."

"You should be trying to solve those cases, before I tell you a few things," Gibbs growled at his agents, giving both of them a pointed look.

"Right," Tony acknowledged and realizing that the conversation was over, returned his gaze to the file on his desk.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, it was the effects of the coffee that had Gibbs up and away from his team less than an hour later. Since he did not want to miss Tim again, he kept his ears open to the sounds around him hoping to hear his young agent's arrival.

What he heard was something very different.

_'__I guess it makes sense why he seems so distant from McGee now.'_

_'Did you hear what their teammates said?'_

_'__No wonder none of his marriages worked out. He's gay.'_

_'Abby must've known they've been together all along; how else could it have remained a secret?'_

_'__Can you believe it? The nicest agent ever and Second B is for bast-'_

_'__Guess those rumors about McGee from his first year were true. Hey, you don't think…'_

_'__How long do you think it's been going on?'_

_'Can't wait to see what Vance has to say about this.'_

_'__And we thought he didn't __**like**__ McGee," this was followed by a mocking laugh. 'Guess they fooled us.'_

_'Even Tony didn't suspect that they were together.'_

_'__Good thing we're a civilian Agency.'_

_'__It makes sense, why else would such a green agent get such an opportunity.'_

He also noticed how silent it became when he stepped into view, only for conversation and multiple pairs eyes to follow him as he left.

He shook his head in sorrow as realization hit him. Tim was right. _Everyone_, not just those in the bullpen, had heard about the scene Abby caused there earlier this morning. Even hours later, it seemed like this was the only thing people were talking about.

He did his best to ignore everything they said, as he recommended Tim do. It was challenging at times, since his hand wanted to reach out and head smack some of them, especially when he heard some of the comments about Tim. The fact that he knew it wasn't true, made it a bit easier, he grinned as he thought about how idiotic they would feel when they realized the truth.

Truth, Gibbs thought shaking his head. People didn't really think he didn't like McGee, could they? After all, he fought to get him on his team. And he wasn't distant with him, either, right?

Too wound up to return to the bullpen, the comments he overheard still ringing in his ears, he decided to wander around HQ.

* * *

1-13-2020

Hmm, so Gibbs finally heard some of the rumors...Where do you think he will wander off to?

What will happen when/if Tim returns?

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, look forward to hearing from you some more.


	10. Superlatives Children behave (S10)

not beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 10, Superlatives; Children behave

* * *

When Tim finally returned, it was just Tony and Ziva in the bullpen. As soon as the younger man was seated at his desk, Tony pounced.

"Is Gibbs the other parent? And if he isn't, what's going on with the two of you?" Tony demanded to know, standing in front of Tim's desk. He didn't like being in the dark, not knowing what was going on, never had. The fact that neither Gibbs or McGee was talking about it was making things worse. All he could remember was all the secrets his parents kept from him right before she passed away. He knew that this situation wasn't the same, but the fear of secrets ripping his life apart, that was real, and at times overwhelming.

All Tony knew for certain was that _something _was going on between them. Gibbs called McGee by his first name, something he rarely, if ever did. In fact, Other than the few times when Tim was injured, Tony couldn't remember that ever happening.

If his Probie and the boss were together, it could mean the end of their team.

He just wanted to know was if it was true, he did not want to be blindsided. Okay, so he wanted to know more than that, but that information would be a great start, anything else they could handle.

Tim decided not to answer. In fact, he wasn't even going to give Tony the satisfaction of _reacting,_ especially since as soon as Tony opened his mouth everyone else on the floor went silent.

Tony growled in frustration. Why couldn't McGee just answer him? "I promise that I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"I thought I could trust Abby as well," Tim retorted.

"Oh, come on, Probie, tell us _something_."

"Hmm," Tim thought for a moment, as he leaned back in his chair giving the appearance of a carefree man. "How about I tell you that you were more accurate with your dig about science fiction than you thought?" Tim offered. "Science is nowhere close to creating a child from the DNA of two _men_."

"But Abby…mice," Tony muttered in confusion.

Tim raised an eyebrow, so he did manage to talk with Abby earlier. "They have attempted to do it with mice," he admitted, "But it didn't create a healthy, viable specimen. Abby believes what she wants to believe," he added. "She will, _has_ worked the evidence hoping for a certain outcome. Remember her and the crop circles?" Tim reminded Tony about their case his first year on the team.

Tony began to smile as he remembered the joke he had played on Probie.

Tim nodded, "I see you do," he stated, not smiling.

"Probie," Tony began, stopping when Tim shook his head.

"What else should I tell you?" Tim asked, staring at his teammates. "Something personal, perhaps? Maybe about how my father hasn't even contacted me regarding his grandchildren yet? That I broke down in the hospital when I thought they might not survive? How nervous I was to hold them the first time? To take them home without a doctor, a nurse, or anyone else around in case something happened? How I wonder everyday how or even _if_ I can do this? That I think I'm crazy to even attempt to raise two kids on my own?"

Tony and Ziva stared at Tim. His voice was barely above a whisper, yet they had no trouble hearing his words and the emotions behind them.

"God, I can't tell you how much I hope that today is just a dream; that I'll wake up to find that my best friends never betrayed my trust, that one of them was more concerned about being right then about _me_, my thoughts, my feelings, and my children? That my teammates didn't abandon me; how I wish that nothing that happened today was real."

Tim knew that Gibbs's decree of keeping silent about this wasn't a good thing. Not only had Tim overheard a couple of agents talking about how _they_ heard Tony and Ziva discussing Abby's announcements, and how it impacted their own beliefs, but Tim also heard his two teammates discussing it. He wasn't surprised about the either one, really, but he had hoped that Tony and Ziva would have enough respect for him, or at least fear of _Gibbs _to refrain from talking where they could be overheard. What hurt the most was the fact that half his team seemed to believe it.

"Or maybe you want to know what I overheard today? About what my coworkers, my teammates think about me? What my, _our_ coworkers think about my teammates' stance on this matter? Is that what you want to know?"

Tony paled, "Probie…" His voice trailed off since he didn't know what to say. He knew he hadn't been shy about discussing this with Ziva, but he hadn't planned on Tim, or anyone else, for that matter, overhearing his thoughts on the subject. He could only imagine what Tim learned or what he must be feeling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Tim said before turning to once more face his computer, not even noticing a few minutes later when his teammates vacated the bullpen. Since he was pretty sure this wasn't a dream, the next best thing was for this day to end. Something that couldn't happen fast enough.

* * *

"I actually expected you sooner, Jethro," Ducky commented when Gibbs silently entered autopsy.

"Lots to do,"

"Really?" Ducky replied skeptically as he looked at his friend. "I heard you forwarded your case to another team."

Gibbs shrugged, "None of them could remain focused on it. The victim and his family deserved better."

"And you were focused?"

Gibbs shrugged again as he hopped up on one of the tables. "Couldn't get them to stay focused, no matter how many times I reminded them about the case or that what Abby said was none of their business."

"Yes, well," Ducky nodded in sympathy, noticing that his last question hadn't been answered. "They received quite a shock this morning," he explained.

Gibbs groaned, "Ducky, McGee and I are not _together_ and the twins aren't mine."

"Oh, I am well aware of that, it's quite obvious that the two of you haven't been close enough to have three month old twins, even if they were premature."

Gibbs frowned, "What the hell does that mean?" he barked.

Ducky looked taken aback at the other man's tone, "Jethro, I was agreeing with you."

"Yeah, but the way you made it sound…"

Ducky watched his friend closely, "What is bothering you, Jethro?"

Gibbs sighed as he looked around the room. "I'm beginning to understand why he's has been so angry and hostile today."

"Timothy?" Ducky asked in surprise. Usually Timothy was the most even-keeled of the team, excepting when Tony's pranks went too far. Of course, one could definitely agree that Abigail went too far. "Yes, well, I suppose I can understand the anger," he decided. "Still, it seems unlike Timothy to express it, especially to Abigail."

Gibbs snorted, "Me. He's not expressing it to Abby, but me," he stated before sharing his earlier confrontations with McGee.

Ducky nodded again. "It is probably a good thing that he is expressing it," Ducky declared, part of him curious about why Timothy didn't come down and talk with him about it. The team often used autopsy to let off steam or him as a sounding board. "It means that he feels secure enough to lash out at you; yes, there might be consequences, but he expects them to be fair, to be balanced against what is happening. Of course, it could also mean that it is you he is angry with and to hell with the consequences," Ducky added.

Gibbs snorted.

"Either way," Ducky continued ignoring the other man's reaction, "I can understand why he is angry. It has been a difficult morning for him," Ducky sympathized. "Not only would he be upset by Abigail's actions and what she put into play, but he has probably taken the majority of the questions regarding Abby's announcements."

Gibbs sighed, "I know. I just didn't really see that it was such a big deal. How could anyone who really knew us think that?"

Ducky met his eyes, "Because someone who they believed _really_ knew the two of you and cared for you said it was true."

"Abby," Gibbs groaned as realization set in. Abby might be known for her quirkiness, but he couldn't imagine anyone acccusing her of out-right lying.

Ducky nodded, "If some random stranger had said that, or even Mr. Palmer, they would've been laughed at, but because it was Abby, and she was so confident about it…"

He nodded. "Well, that explains all the rumors I just heard."

Ducky raised an eyebrow, "_Just _heard?" he repeated. "Have you been under a rock all day?"

Gibbs frowned and looked away, "Apparently so," he admitted before explaining, "You know I never pay attention to scuttlebutt."

"So, it is these rumors that brought you down here?"

"Not really, there will always be rumors," Gibbs supplied, "It is more what everyone was thinking."

"Like what?" Ducky inquired. Wondering what he had heard that was affecting his friend like this.

"That I didn't like or respect McGee. That I'm not as close to him as I am to other members of my team, for starters."

"Hmm," was the only reply the older man gave.

"Duck?" Gibbs said in shock. The older man couldn't mean he _agreed,_ could he?

The doctor looked at him as he debated how honest to be with the younger man.

"There was a reason why I didn't agree with the rumors," Ducky finally responded, "Even though I know you did care about him."

Gibbs stared at the ME, waiting for him to continue.

Ducky removed his glasses and began to clean the lenses as the second guessed himself. Perhaps this wasn't the time to get into that conversation. Replacing his glasses on his face, he started a new line of conversation. "I admit I do not know what Abigail is playing at."

Gibbs frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ducky gave him a look that seemed to say he should know the answer to that. "She must have a reason for doing what she did," he explained. "But for the life of me, I cannot figure out what she _wanted_ to happen. Did she mean to embarrass Timothy? Embarrass you? Ruin the relationships he has with his teammates and coworkers? Timothy is the most liked member of your team." Seeing Jethro startle at that comment, he explained, "Ziva is the most feared, Anthony the most tolerated."

"And me?" Gibbs asked.

"The most avoided," Ducky supplied dryly. "Timothy listens when people talk to him. He is genuinely interested in their responses when he asks them how they are doing. He remembers those conversations and follows up on them. Because of that, he is not only well-liked, but respected by everyone as well."

"Huh."

"Many people were concerned about him when he suddenly disappeared, wasn't here as much, or was so preoccupied he didn't talk with them. I received many inquiries regarding him these last few months."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Ducky shrugged. "Besides, as his direct supervisor you would have known if there was a serious problem and did not seem overly worried or protective of Timothy during that time."

Gibbs grunted in agreement. The only thing he had really been worried about was Tim's attempt to doing all of it on his own.

"Abigail is often impulsive," Ducky continued, "But she is also a scientist. She wouldn't learn about Timothy's children and announce that _you_ were the other parent if she didn't have cause to believe it," he said, looking at Gibbs to fill in the blanks.

"Jethro?" He asked when his companion didn't make a sound.

"I can't," he stated. "I asked them not to talk about it, so I shouldn't either, at least, not without talking with Tim first."

"Tim?" Ducky repeated. "I do believe that this is the first time I have heard you call him by that moniker."

Gibbs simply shrugged in reply and turned his eyes away from the doctor's curious gaze.

"Now you," Gibbs said, "What other reason did you have for not believing those rumors?"

"That was one of them," Ducky stated shaking his head.

Gibbs frowned, "What was?"

"The lack of familiarity," Ducky stated. "It is hard to imagine you having children with someone you never refer to by their first name," he stated dryly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "And the other reasons?"

"Besides the fact that it isn't scientifically viable?" Ducky asked continuing when his friend glared at him. "That was a big part of it," he admitted. "I know you care for all of your team members, but it seems to come easier for you to show it to Abigail, Anthony, and Ziva, even though you have known the latter for less time than Timothy," he pointed out.

"We don't, didn't, have much in common," Gibbs offered as an explanation.

"Ah, but how could you have known that if you never conversed with him outside of work?"

"Science and familiarity aside, any other reasons you didn't believe that I was the other father?" Gibbs asked gruffly once more not answering Ducky's question.

"A few," Ducky replied, meeting the other man's gaze to see if he really wanted to hear them. "Very well," The ME sighed before continuing. "After learning about Shannon and Kelly, I doubt you would be so well composed if you were once more about to embrace fatherhood. That is especially true once I learned about the children's medical history."

Gibbs didn't comment, just hopped off the table and headed towards the door.

"Jethro, you wanted to know."

"I did," He agreed, his hand on the door.

"I suggest you also find out _why_ Abigail said what she did."

Gibbs twirled around, "I told you I coul-"

Ducky shook his head. "Not just what gave her cause to believe what she did, but _why_ she announced it like she did."

Gibbs jolted at the reminder that those were two separate things. With a quick nod of thanks, he exited autopsy.

* * *

"You are wrong, Tony," Ziva confronted the SFA once the two were cloistered in a conference room. She did not want anyone to overhear them this time.

"About it always being the wife?" Every cold case he had reviewed, he had made a blithe comment about it probably being the wife before tossing it aside and grabbing another file.

"No, well, yes, that too, most likely," she replied. "But mostly I am referring to your belief that Gibbs and McGee are together."

Tony hesitated, not sure what to say. In truth, he was pretty sure that they weren't. Of course, something was _still_ going on, and based on how McGee had been acting all day, it was really big. He just figured that if he continued to talk about it then McGee would finally give in and tell him the truth. He hadn't planned on McGee or anyone else overhearing those conversations though.

"Oh, really?" he finally replied. "And I suppose you figured out what exactly was going on?"

"No," she admitted, causing Tony to smirk at her.

"Well, then, you really don't know anything, then, do ya?"

Ziva frowned at him, "What I do know is that if you continue, _you_ will tear this team apart."

Tony blinked. "Me?" He questioned flabbergasted at her prediction. "_I'm_ not the one keeping secrets. If they would tell us what was going on then _I_ wouldn't have to-"

"You are shooting yourself in the foot," she injected. "The more you pry into his personal life, the less McGee will trust you, the less he will be willing to share with you, so the more snooping you do, which makes-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, it's a vicious cycle," Tony muttered, moving his finger in a downward spiral motion.

"Exactly, a downward spiral," Ziva agreed. "A slippery slope. It leads nowhere and serves no purpose. No improvement. No change from when it begun. All it does is waste time and energy." Tony held up a hand to get her attention and then used a rolling motion to get her to move the conversation along.

"You can break it by respecting the privacy of others," Ziva stated.

"Or it can be broke-"

"Tony," she interrupted, her tone firm as she held his eyes. "Yes, they, _he _is keeping secrets, but do you really it is being done to be petty?" she asked. "Something is going on with McGee. He's upset and worried."

Tony snorted, "He might be a single dad to three-month-old twins just out of the hospital, he should be worried," Tony shared. "Not to mention that today is probably the first day he left them in someone else's care since he brought them home."

"He was fine this morning when he first returned to work," Ziva pointed out. "Neither one of us suspected anything was going on. And he's gotten more upset and tense as the day progressed."

Tony shrugged, "Then he's worried about how everyone is taking the news about him being a father. And about Abby's announcement," he added with a grin.

"Which isn't true," Ziva repeated firmly, trying to get him to understand that something more important than rumors were going on.

"All the more reason to be nervous. It's one thing to be found guilty of something you did do, but to be found guilty of a lie?" Tony shook his head. "You get the punishment without the pleasure."

"That is not it either," Ziva informed him impatiently. "And no more suggestions, comments, or jokes," she said when Tony once more opened his mouth to speak.

"This cycle needs to be broken before something is broken that cannot be repaired," she shared, expressing her worries for the situation, for their team. "Normally, McGee is the one who prevents things from going to far, either by ignoring what was said or by walking away. This is more serious than talking about his newest book, his recent bout of poison ivy, or his latest date."

Tony bit his lip to keep from commenting on that last remark, obviously they knew how that date ended…with twins.

Ziva glared at him as if suspecting what he was thinking before she continued. "Timothy has something more important on his mind and in his life than this, then all of us. He cannot be the one to stop it this time, someone else will have to do so," she announced looking right at Tony and making it clear who she nominated for that role.

He rolled her eyes at her lack of subtlety.

"Tony, please listen and think about what I am saying," she pleaded. "Do not dismiss it out of hand and throw the bath water out with the baby," she added, though truthfully she had never understood that saying. Why would someone throw out a baby, or even bath water when all you had to do was drain it?

Tony rolled her eyes, but didn't speak since he didn't want to get caught up in discussion about idioms.

"Tim was right earlier," she continued, her voice softer, gentler than before. "Looking at things now, especially through his eyes, I can see that you do take every opportunity to comment on his life in an unflattering manner; not everything can later be dismissed with a 'just joking'," she tried to explain.

"As he pointed out you did it this morning when he showed you a picture of his children. Something he did _voluntarily_," she added_. _"Perhaps you_ were_ just joking, but when everything you say seems to be mocking," she stopped and shrugged, letting him draw his own conclusion.

"Is it any surprise that he might have had a hard time informing us about what was going on in his life, given how we reacted? We didn't deserve to know."

Tony remained silent as he thought about her words.

Ziva sighed. She was unable to read Tony at the moment, but felt she had no choice but to continue, hoping she could get through to him.

"You said it was about trust, yes?"

Tony reluctantly nodding, suspecting a trap when it became clear Ziva would not continue until he answered.

"Then _prove_ you trust him by giving him the time and space he needs. A cornered animal will attack," she reminded him.

Before today Tony would've laughed at the idea of Probie being an attacking animal, but he clearly demonstrated that he can and will attack if pushed too far.

"You need to prove that you are trustworthy."

"Me?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Yes, you," she snapped. "All of us," she softly added. "Abby messed up big time, and unfortunately, it is not just Abby that will have to deal with the fall out from this."

Tony nodded, understanding that. "Yeah, but,"

"No buts," she argued. "Tim chose to tell Abby because he thought she was the safe choice. She didn't just betray him; she decimated any trust he had in her. He will probably question and doubt _everyone_ and you, we," she corrected, "Have been skating on the edge of his trust for a long time. Today our actions might have cut that edge in half."

Tony blinked but didn't attempt to correct her, knowing that this was not the time or the place, especially since he understood what she had meant.

"This is _our_ team. If we want to keep it intact then we need to fix it. Everyone had a hand in bending in out of shape," she admitted. "But who did the most damage to _us_?

"The ones who heard some surprising news about a teammate and teasingly insulted said teammate? The ones of us who gossiped about what was going on, even when they did not completely believe it? Or the one who tried to keep his private life separate to avoid being mocked, ridiculed, and questioned about an already stressful and challenging situation?"

Tony closed his eyes and briefly lowered his head. When put like that…

"Timothy has three-month-old twins to deal with," Ziva stated, "Their well-being is more important than anything else in his life, as it should be. He doesn't need either of us acting like children. If you really want to be a part of his life outside of NCIS, then you need to grow up and stop this cycle. Things are not going to change unless you change, we change," she informed him.

"What we need to do is show him that we are worthy of his trust, of being in his life," she concluded.

Neither spoke for a few minutes as they continued to stare at one another. Something in Tony's expression had Ziva believing that she might have gotten through to him.

"And how do I do that?" Tony asked.

"That is for each of us to figure out," she informed him, "But know that whatever you do, you must be sincere and follow through with it, otherwise things would be worse than if you did nothing."

"So, no pressure, then," Tony muttered before heading back to the bullpen.

"I just hope that it is not too late to repair the damage," she softly stated to an empty room.

* * *

Spying her silver-haired fox soundlessly enter he lab, Abby jumped up and raced towards him.

"Gibbs!" she shouted gleefully. "I knew you weren't really mad at me."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, face stern as he stared at her.

Abby peered over his shoulder. "Chill, El Jefe," she teased. "No one's here, you can relax."

"I am relaxed," Gibbs replied, his tone contradicting his words. "I'm also pissed."

Abby frowned in confusion. "What did Tony do?" she finally asked. "I haven't seen anyone for _hours_," she grumbled. "Missed all the good gossip, apparently."

His face hardened at the mention of gossip. "Not Tony," Gibbs informed her, mentally correcting himself that it wasn't _just_ Tony.

Abby scrunched up her nose, "Ziva? I can't imagine her starting something. Finishing it, yes," she continued, grinning up at him. "But not starting something."

"_She_ didn't start anything."

Abby nodded at that confirmation. "McGee, then," she surmised. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. After how he was acting this morning he was spoiling for a fight," her head shook in disappointment.

Still staring at Abby, Gibbs stated, "Can't blame him." His tone indicating that he meant both for Tim's mood, if he had instigated a fight, as well as the reason why Gibbs was upset.

"Then who?" Abby's tone displaying her confusion. "Surely not Ducky. Jimmy? The Director? Fornell?" The last was a stretch, but it wasn't unheard of for the FBI to upset Gibbs, though that usually happened when cases overlapped.

"You."

"Me? What did I do? To who?"

He nodded and gave her a look in response to her first two questions. "Everyone, but mostly McGee."

"If he can't handle this, how is he ever going to handle twins?" she muttered.

Gibbs's eyes hardened. Abby's reaction to his words, in fact, his entire visit showed that she had no remorse for anything that had happened, making Gibbs wish he had let Vance storm down here earlier.

"He is doing a great job, especially since he is basically doing it alone. The one person he voluntarily told that he hoped would support him, broke his trust in numerous ways," he pointedly added.

Abby just rolled her eyes not giving a verbal response.

"Being a new parent isn't easy when there is one kid and two parents," Gibbs informed her. "Tim is trying to be a new parent with two kids and one adult. You pulling a stunt like this on his first day back, definitely didn't help him or the situation," he added. "He told you that he hadn't told anyone else at work yet. Told you that he wanted to do so in his own way, in his own time. Something you blatantly disregarded," Gibbs added.

"Now, in addition to everything else, he has to deal with not being able to trust you."

"He can trust me!" she vehemently protested.

"Really? Can he?" Gibbs asked, staring her in the eye until she turned away. "Can anyone? Abby, this really might break up the team. Tony is too busy trying to figure out what is going on; both he and Ziva and angry that Tim didn't inform them about his children that it is the only thing on their mind. For the first time ever _I_ had to take a case away from us and bench my team." He stopped and looked at her, when she didn't say anything or even look in his direction, he continued, "_None_ of this should have happened," he hissed, his voice clearly placing the blame on her shoulders.

"Well, Timmy should have told us about the twins sooner!" she argued.

"Informing the entire building about his children is only a part of what you did," Gibbs replied. "It was _his_ decision when or even if to tell us, and I will defend that right whether I agree with his choice or not. Nothing, _nothing_," he stressed, "gives you the right to take that away from him, not your concerns, not your suspicions, not your declarations of trying to help him, not even _science_ and DNA results."

Gibbs started pacing in the lab.

"I just cannot figure out _why_ you did it. Why you ran their DNA without permission or why you announced your _beliefs_ to everyone, especially since you did so as fact," he added, glaring at her. "Not that I believe for one moment that you seriously believe that those kids were created in a lab by combining our DNA," he softly added.

"Does it matter?" Abby pouted. "It's over and done with, in the past."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "In the past, that it has already happened, yes. Over and done with?" Gibbs shook his head. "Not yet. There will be fall out because of this," he began only to stop. He would gladly let Vance handle informing Abby about what was coming.

"As for if it matters? Yes, because the reason why might let us know the likelihood of this happening again."

She snorted, "I seriously doubt that Timmy is going to become a father to twins again and not tell anyone. He probably won't even have a single date in the next four years," a laughing Abby predicted.

Gibbs just looked at her waiting to see if she would take this seriously. When it became apparent that she had nothing else to say, he spoke again.

"That's it? No explanation, justification, or excuse? No reason for what you said and did?"

Abby stubbornly refused to comment.

Gibbs shook his head. "I really expected more from you Abby," he said as he began to walk away.

"The DNA-"

"Stop." Gibbs commanded, twirling around to face her once more. "There are numerous ways we could be related,"

"It-"

"Even if the test results are true, there are probably a million reasons why it showed those results."

"The re-"

"I'm not saying you made a mistake," Gibbs interrupted. "But it could be possible that you didn't get a clean sample since you acquired your sample quickly and in a hurry."

"But-"

"No, you had a chance to explain and didn't," Gibbs interrupted as he once more headed towards the exit.

"And Abby," he called just before he stepped through the door, "What I said earlier about regaining trust, include me in that. I've never been more disappointed by someone."

* * *

1-19-20

Surprisingly, last chapter no one was really curious about where Gibbs had gone off to...but you were curious about Tim's lunch.

Was going to keep Abby for another chapter, but since I titled this one 'children behave, it seemed appropriate to add her...of course then I thought to name the chapter superlatives after Ducky's comment about most liked, most feared, most tolerated, and most avoided. But I kept Abby and the 'children behave' title included as well. Your welcome :)

That made it a larger chapter than normal, but I figure you guys wouldn't mind.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

We'll find out where Tim went during lunch next chapter...


	11. Synonyms (S11)

not beta'd; standard disclaimer applies.

This might be a chapter a lot of you have been waiting for...

Alternate title for chapter was 'Hair and now'...yes, it is meant to be hair and not here

* * *

Science doesn't lie, chapter 11 Synonyms

* * *

When Gibbs returned to the bullpen he was heartened to see that Tim had returned, though curious about where his other two agents had taken off to. He spent a few moments observing the younger man unnoticed. He still needed to talk to Tim, but was hesitant about pulling him into the elevator given the current situation. Noticing that his presence had garnered the attention of several of their coworkers, he immediately dismissed the idea of talking to Tim in the bullpen. He quickly debated whether or not to use a conference room, but wasn't sure which one, if any, would be free.

Feeling Gibbs' gaze on him, Tim looked up. His boss gave a slight nod towards the elevator. "McGee, with me," he requested, deciding that changing his habits would most likely bring more attention to them.

Tim sighed before standing up and following the older man. He had been expecting this since he pulled Gibbs into the elevator earlier, yelled at him, and then walked out. Not doubt he'll be getting a lecture and a headslap.

"Boss?" he asked when Gibbs failed to stop the elevator or start talking.

Gibbs stared at his junior agent, studying his face as if trying to memorize his features. "Abby's positive that there is no contamination on the samples and that she didn't make an error on the test."

"Which she shouldn't have done," Tim muttered angrily.

Gibbs gave a slight inclination of his head in recognition of his comment as he paused the elevator. "I know, but she did, and we can't change that fact," Gibbs pointed out before giving a brief overview of his discussion with the Director regarding the DNA results. As per Vance's order, Gibbs did not mention Abby's actions or what consequences she might face since Vance wanted to talk with Tim about that himself.

"How do you think it's possible?" Tim asked, finally asking the question that he had wanted to from the start.

"Don't know," Gibbs admitted, honestly. "Good thing we know some top-notched, seasoned investigators who can find out."

Tim smiled briefly, "So first step, confirm those test results by running it again."

"Yeah,"

Tim nodded, "And if it comes back with the same results, we run my DNA against yours to eliminate the possibility that the connection is between the two of us; then I'll contact Kelsey to get a sample from her."

Gibbs frowned, "Why eliminate?"

Tim shrugged before stating what to him, seemed obvious, "If we were closely related, wouldn't it have come up before now? Besides, can you really see us as being related like that? We're nothing alike. Plus, what would the director say about relatives being on the same team? Best we get those results documented," Tim replied.

"Vance knows," Gibbs began.

"Knows what?" A frustrated Tim asked. "_We_ don't even know what the hell is going on, including if or how we're related."

"He knows that we could be related, whether through your kids or something else. He's okay with us using NCIS resources to investigate, as long as official cases come first. We'll continue with cold cases while the various tests are running."

"Of course," Tim readily agreed.

"Bring in the samples tomorrow and we'll get it started as soon as you arrive," Gibbs started, restarting the elevator.

"Ah, boss?" Tim hesitated, "I have their samples with me, er, at my desk," he clarified.

"Why? How?"

"I did a cheek swab on both of them when I went to lunch," he admitted. "After the morning I had, I really wanted to see them and I figured there was a good chance the Director would want to run it again and I wanted to be prepared. Even if he didn't request that the retesting be done, I wanted it done," he sheepishly added. "In that case, I would've talked to you about going to a private lab for it."

Gibbs nodded as the doors opened on the main floor. "Okay, good thinking on getting the samples, that will save us some time. We'll start the test today." He pressed the button for the bullpen before exiting the elevator, "You go back up and get the sample, I'll meet you down by the lab," he ordered as the doors shut, not giving Tim a chance to disagree.

* * *

"All set, McGee?" Gibbs greeted Tim when the elevator doors opened on the lab floor.

Tim looked at Gibbs, "Got 'em right here," he commented as he took the two labeled bags out of his pocket. "Still can't believe this is happening."

Gibbs didn't comment on Tim's remark but instead turned and headed towards the lab, confident that his agent would follow. When he didn't hear any footsteps behind him, he turned around.

Tim stood in the doorway of the elevator, holding the samples out for Gibbs. "Here, I labeled which was which," he said as the older man retraced his footsteps to once more stand before him.

Gibbs looked at the bags before meeting Tim's gaze, "You can bring them into the lab and get the test running."

"Uh, no boss, _not_ a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked, receiving an incredulous look from his agent that spoke volumes. "I know you know how to use all that equipment."

"I do," Tim admitted.

"And by running the test yourself, you'll know that the results weren't skewed."

"True," Tim admitted, seeing the logic in that statement. "But I probably shouldn't see or speak to her right now. I don't think I'm ready for that," he reluctantly admitted, not even noticing that he refused to say her name.

"I thought you said you could work with her?" Gibbs asked.

"I can, I will," Tim promised, upset that his boss might be hinting that he lied earlier. "But this…" he waved the evidence bags. "This isn't _work_. This is because of Abby. This represents how she does what she wants, when she wants without any consequences, how she consistently seems to be an exception to following the rules."

Gibbs frowned as he wondered where all of this was coming from. What rules has she consistently broken. Two things immediately came to mind, "If this is about the music in her lab and the dress cod-"

"I could care less about those," Tim angrily replied, his voice a harsh whisper. "This is about how Abby needs to respect others, both their privacy and their professional opinions. It's about Abby following protocol and directions, not doing whatever the hell she wants with impunity. She's out of control, has always been, but lately it seems t be getting worse, but this time," Tim's voice faltered and he paused.

"We'll figure it out," Gibbs replied, knowing that this wasn't the time or place to discuss those issues.

"What's to figure out?" Tim snapped. "How many times do I have to say this? She _stole_ my kids' DNA, took it without permission, _ran_ it, not just against _my _DNA, but against the whole damn system. She then shared the results with everyone in hearing range. Oh, yeah, and also came up with the ridiculous idea that _you_ and I are in a relationship and that my kids were genetically engineered in a lab, something else she felt compelled to share with the world. God," Tim ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "The first part was bad enough, the second compiled her mistakes, but the last? She could've pulled you and I aside to ask us about it. She _knew_ I hadn't told the team about the kids, and well, now I don't have to tell anyone, because she informed the whole damn building.

"She didn't expect what would happen," Gibbs began. He really did understand why Tim was so upset, but it was so strange to see the young agent act this way. Instead of his anger dissipating, it seemed to grow with every moment that passed. In truth, he was beginning to worry. If there was one thing he knew, it was anger and hate, he didn't want to see Tim consumed by it.

"That doesn't matter," Tim hissed. "She expected something. She _expected_ that mine wasn't a match. No, she didn't expect both our DNA to come up as a match to their DNA, but she still expected something to happen.

"What do you think she would she have done if there were no matches? Do you think in that instance she would've talked to me in private, quietly telling me what she did and what the results were? I don't," Tim answered firmly. "I think she would've announced that to the entire team as well, gloating in the fact that she was right!"

Tim met his boss's eyes, "Her actions have made me realize how little respect and care she truly has for me. I can deal with her on a professional level, but anything else…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Bottom line, I can't forgive or forget what she has done, at least not now, don't ask me to."

Gibbs looked at his agent, and noticed the pain in his eyes. As much as he wanted Tim to begin the retest himself, perhaps it wouldn't be best to force Tim to see, talk, and interact with Abby right now. Before he could say anything, an impatient Abby headed over to them.

"Good, you're here!" She exclaimed. "C'mon, let's get this retesting done," she said, the tone of her voice letting them know what she thought about them questioning her results. She pulled McGee out of the elevator and herded the two men into the lab before they could react.

"Okay, there are a few ways we can do this," she began once they were securely in the lab. "One, we can run the DNA samples Timmy got from his kids against samples of DNA from the two of you. Two, run their DNA the same way I ran it the first time, through the entire database, or Three, compare the DNA sample Timmy got to the DNA I ran the first time," she concluded, holding up her samples.

The sight of those evidence bags jolted Tim out of his shock of seeing Abby before he was ready and enflamed the spark of anger he felt. "You cut their hair!" Tim angrily shouted. "I can't believe you did that," he hissed as he reached out and took possession of Abby's specimens, staring down at them as if in mourning. "I can see that page in their baby books now: 'First haircut: done by mad scientist to illegally run DNA so she could prove she was right'."

"Mad scientist?" Abby repeated.

"Insane, crazy, psychotic, demented," Tim mockingly offered as he got to work preparing the tests. There was no way he was going to let Abby anywhere near his kids DNA, at least, not when he had a choice and the sooner he started, the sooner he could leave her presence. "Take your pick. I'll also offer up: selfish, senseless, attention-seeking, ego-centric,"

"Hey, that's going a bit too far," she huffed, interrupting his list.

He snorted, "Seems accurate to me. Who else would steal DNA from a _friend's_ children and secretly run it to prove they were right?"

"That's not why I ran it!"

"No?" Tim argued, barely sparing her a glance. "You sure as hell didn't do it to protect me. You couldn't even protect my secrets like I asked you to."

"You shouldn't have kept it a secret, you should've been happy about it, been eager to share the news."

"Why would I want to share aspects of my personal life with you guys if this is how you react? Deceitful, traitorous, prying, meddlesome," Tim snapped out what he thought of his coworkers. "I am happy to be father, and was eager to share the news, just worried and anxious because I knew the situation wasn't ideal. I told you hoping that you would be supportive and happy as well, instead I got, well, _you_ at your worst," Tim added, grateful that he knew the setup of this lab so well since it allowed him to easily continued with his task of setting up the testing.

"You may not have expected the results you got, but you expected something. If it showed just me as a match, would you have even told me what you did?" Tim asked, looking at her. Though she did not answer verbally, her face gave away her response. "No, you wouldn't have. That right there shows me that a part of you knew it was wrong to do, yet you did it anyway, _to prove your suspicions were right_. And what's worse is that even now, _you don't care_," he pointed out, glaring at her for a moment before getting back to work on the samples.

"What if it came back with no matches? What would you have done then? Share it with the entire squad room, not caring the devastating effect it might have on me? Of course, you wouldn't have cared about that, only the fact that you were proven right would've mattered to you," he snapped. "Again, you think what you did is okay because of the results you got."

"But now Gibbs can have a family," Abby cried.

"And I could've lost mine!" Tim yelled. "And let's not forget that you informed Gibbs of the results in the gentlest way available," Tim added sarcastically. "Neither one of us know how those results are possible, potentially throwing both our worlds into turmoil. God, Abby, how can you not see how wrong you were to do this?

"And the fact that you didn't even _try_ talking to me about it. Not your concerns and suspicions, not even about running their DNA," Tim paused for a moment, not only to press the appropriate selections on the devices screen and to jot down some information, but also to give Abby the opportunity to say something in her defense.

Tim initiated the test in the analyzer, then turned to look at Gibbs when Abby remained silent. "All set, the test is running, I've noted the test number and set the system to alert me, so I'll know if it's been stopped and restarted or tampered with in any way," he stated, giving Abby a pointed look. "I'm going back to work," he announced, as he exited the lab.

"Tim! Timmy stop,"

"Abby, let him go," Gibbs advised, blocking her path to keep her from chasing after him.

"But we don't know_ how_ he ran the test," she whined.

* * *

"Tim," Tony called. He had spied the younger man coming out of the stairwell and began to approach him, hoping that the two could talk for a moment.

"Tony, I don't have the patience to deal with anything you might have to say right now," Tim warned his teammate as he pushed past him.

"But-"

"No." Tim kept walking, doing his best to ignore his coworker.

"I ju-"

"No," Tim state again, still moving.

"I wa-"

"No," he repeated for the third time, wondering if he should provide multiple synonyms to get his point across, not that it worked on Abby, all it seemed to do was get _her_ upset.

Tony snorted, "Can't wait till your kids learn that word,"

"What? Why?" Tim asked, his feet coming to a stop and he automatically turned as curiosity about Tony's words displaced his ban on conversing with the older man.

"Cuz if they take after their father, they'll be saying it constantly," he teased.

"Which father?" Tim angrily snapped, deciding not to wait for Tony to deliver the punchline and once more began walking away. He should have known better, he thought, shaking his head. At least the day was almost over and he would be able to head home in a couple of hours.

"Tim, I'm sorry," he burst out.

Tim snorted, not believing for a moment that Tony was really breaking rule 6 and apologizing. After all, Tony idolized Gibbs and his rules, especially that one.

"Sorry for what?" Tim asked, whirling around to confront Tony. "That I'm not as cute as my kids? That I had to rely on science _fiction_ to procreate? That-"

"No!" Tony interrupted. "I'm sorry for how I acted. Abby's words didn't make sense, but yet, in my mind, they did."

"Tony, _that_ doesn't make sense," Tim observed.

"I know," he agreed sadly. "Which gives you an idea of my mental state for most of today, especially this morning. You and Gibbs didn't make sense, but as Abby said, Gibbs had changed lately, _both_ of you have changed. He's been happier and I noticed that your relationship with him has been different lately."

Tim looked at Tony inquiringly.

"You guys talked more, he's calling you Tim, he brought you in coffee, took you out for coffee, he had the two of you paired up more often than not, before you went on leave," Tony explained.

"You were worried," Tim suddenly realized.

"No. Well, yeah," he admitted. "Add to that the fact that the kids were real and you never told me-us-about them," Tony shrugged. "I figured something was up. Either Abby was right or you were leaving the team and I didn't want you to leave. But if you were together, you were probably going to leave anyway, and nothing was said. You still didn't say anything to us. If we didn't have trust…" Tony trailed off.

Tim was quiet for a moment before he repeated Tony's sentence. "If we didn't have trust, it would be your fault," Tim answered, continuing when Tony looked offended. "You break into my apartment to snoop. Break into my desk to snoop, my computer"

"To snoop," Tony said in unison with him, getting the point.

"You take what little I do share as well as what you learn by snooping and use it to tease or mock me. Surely you can see why trust might be an issue between us."

"I…Yeah," Tony agreed, his voice filled with sorrow.

"But Tony," Tim waited until their eyes met, "I have _never_ not trusted you in the field. And that's what matters most, that's what _is_ important, especially since my kids and I are depending on you to help me return home to them each night."

Tony gulped, seeing why Tim has had so much success as an author, his words definitely had an impact.

"Do you think you'll ever trust me off of the field?" he quietly asked.

Tim shrugged, "Not today," he admitted, "But yeah. I have before," he admitted. "It's just that this…" he paused and shook his head. "I really wanted to tell you guys. I wanted to shout the fact that I was going to be a father from the rooftops, but the situation," Tim sighed. "Well, it was less than ideal. Every time I thought about telling you, I could hear some snide comment you might say in my head."

"You didn't give me a chance," Tony argued. "You declared me guilty based on your own thoughts, not my actions."

"Maybe, you wouldn't have said anything," Tim skeptically replied, "Maybe the Tony in my head is worse than the real Tony, but I wasn't in any state to find that out for certain; I didn't have the energy to deal with everything that was going on and you at your worst at the same time. This was especially true once the pregnancy was in danger. At that point, it didn't matter, I wasn't going to tell anyone else, for any reason. I became superstitious about it, afraid that if I shared the news, admitted to everyone how happy I was to become a father, that the opportunity would be taken away, that something would happen to them."

"Oh, Probie," Tony mournfully replied. "I wish you had told me that before,"

"And have you mock me for it? I don't think so," Tim injected.

"Along with the news of the pregnancy, I would have been there for you," he concluded. "Fear of losing a loved one is nothing to mock."

Tim blinked at the sincerity of Tony's words. Slowly he nodded, as he met his teammates eyes, "Okay," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, then," Tony repeated before giving his trademark grin.

Tim gave a slight smile in return before heading back to the bullpen.

"Hey, McDaddy," Tony called from behind him, "I have your six."

Tim smiled to himself as he returned to his desk, finally having some hope that things would work out with his team.

* * *

1-23-20

Get it? Hair and now...loved Tim calling Abby a mad scientist :)

Yeah, I was referring to the confrontation between Tim and Abby as the 'chapter' you might have been waiting for. I hope you guys liked it.

Wondering what you think about the scene between Tim and Tony as well. Is Tim right? Will things work out for the team?

* * *

Woo-hoo, another chapter (and posted so quickly). I will tell you that I am currently working on two one-shots that might be posted soon. One is pretty much completed (and short, only a little over 1000 words), the other, it seems like it's going to be longer, but haven't done a word count yet so don't really know for sure (plus it's not finished).

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read. I look forward to reading the reviews.

Oh, yeah, I would love to 'chat' with someone about this story, bounce ideas off of, get some extra input (I'm a little stuck on a few parts and could use some help), feel free to PM me if you are open to that.


	12. Scripted Invitation (S12)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 12 Scripted Invitation

* * *

After warning Abby not to interfere with the testing, Gibbs left the lab. As he approached the elevator he wondered where his young had gone to. Even though Tim had said he was returning to work, Gibbs wouldn't have been surprised if Tim had detoured someone to calm down first. He had actually hoped that the younger man would be standing by the elevator so he could confirm that Tim was okay.

He looked at his watch, and impatiently pressed the button for the elevator again, as he realized that he was going to be late meeting Vance. Unfortunately, that meant he didn't have the time to locate Tim, much less talk with him. Perhaps he could stop by the bullpen on his way to the Director's office and ask Tony to check on Tim, it would only take a minute of the SFA's time. As the elevator started to ascend Gibbs mentally gave the back of his head a slap. No way was he sending Tony after Tim, not with the way this day has been going. Ziva. Ziva would be the better choice he decided as the elevator doors opened on his floor.

Exiting the lift he was surprised to see Tim sitting at his desk reviewing files. Blinking at how calm Tim appeared, Gibbs finally tore his gaze away and headed to the stairs. As much as he wished to _ask_ Tim how he was, they didn't need the added attention that would bring, for now, Gibbs would just have to assume that things were as they appeared.

"Boss," Tim called from a few steps behind him. The moment Tim had seen Gibbs head up the stairs, he had followed in pursuit.

"Problem, McGee?" Gibbs asked, searching his agent's face and eyes for a sign that all was not well. He didn't want to say anything more since he was aware of all the eyes and ears turned in their direction. If needed, he would have Tim accompany him to the Director's office where they could talk.

"The whole day has been one problem after another," Tim bluntly replied. "I would like to change that and tell the team everything. They really should know, especially since we will be spending some time at work trying to figure this out."

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "Okay. After we get the confirmation results from the retesting we'll tell them."

"No," Tim replied firmly. "I'm telling them today."

"McGee,"

"Today," Tim repeated, not backing down. "With or without you," he added. "If necessary, I'll tell them away from NCIS, after work, either at a bar or at my house."

Gibbs just looked at his in shock. It wasn't often that Tim refused to follow orders, but when he did, he was as stubborn as Gibbs himself as he held to his convictions.

"I'm late meeting Vance," Gibbs stated turning around to continue his climb upwards, not commenting on his agent's words or tone.

"Gibbs," Tim called softly before the older man was out of range, "This is our _team_," The unspoken words of '_our family'_ had Gibbs pausing in midstep. "These secrets are going to tear us apart. Maybe I was wrong to keep everything a secret and not give them a chance," Tim shrugged in his uncertainty even though his boss couldn't see it. "We'll never know, especially if we continue to keep secrets like this from each other."

Hearing Tim turn and walk back down the stairs set Gibbs moving again as well.

* * *

"What was that about, McGoo?"

"Is everything all right?" Ziva asked as he returned to his desk.

"Later," Tim replied, looking at Tony as if daring him to pursue the conversation.

Meeting his eyes, Tony nodded, "Later," he agreed. "I'll hold you to that."

Ziva's gaze flicked between the two of them as she wondered if she had missed something.

Tim nodded before getting back to work on the file in front of him. It felt good to yell at Abby about what she had done. It felt even better informing Gibbs that with or without him, _he_ would be sharing recent events with their team. He just hoped that Tony was as sincere in his apology as he seemed and that Tim wouldn't regret sharing this information with them.

* * *

About a half hour later Gibbs left the director's office and headed back to the bullpen. Aware of the fact that his presence was going unnoticed, he decided to spend some time observing his team. For what seemed like the first time today, his team seemed engrossed in their work. Not only was it quiet, but there seemed to be an overlying feeling of tranquility in the usual chaotic bullpen. Tony wasn't constantly sneaking looks at Tim, nor was he consistently asking the new father questions. Tim seemed more at ease, less tense than he had been all day. Ziva, she occasionally looked between her two teammates, a pleased, yet confused look upon her face.

While observing them, he walked around the outer rim of the floor and entered via the back hallway. Stopping by Tim's desk, he quietly muttered, "Okay," before looking at his other agents.

"Conference room," he barked as he started to walk away, Tim already following him, while Tony and Ziva exchanging looks as they wondered what this meeting was going to be about.

"DiNozzo, David, you coming or waiting for a special invite?" Gibbs called from the hallway.

Tony blinked and looked at Ziva, "I think that was our special invite," he mumbled to her as they took off to join the other half of their team.

"'Bout time you joined us," a Gibbs grunted in greeting.

"Sorry, boss, thought this meeting was private as well," Tony replied, glancing between McGee and Gibbs.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "This will remain between us for now," he stated before nodding his head to Tim as a sign to start talking.

"Me?" Tim squeaked before clearing his throat. "Right," he paused as he thought about what to say. Even though he had pushed Gibbs to tell the team, he thought that Gibbs would take the lead on that, or that if he hadn't, then Tim would at least have some time to figure out what to say. "Well, earlier today, in the bullpen, Abby mentioned running the DNA of my kids against the system,"

Tony and Ziva blinked as they now recalled that being the last thing Abby said before Gibbs had pulled them into the conference room for the private meeting.

"She stole"

"McGee,"

Tim ignored the older man and continued, "my kids DNA and illegally"

"McGee,"

"Ran it against the system," Tim paused and looked at Gibbs wondering if he had anything to say about that. "The results were surprising, especially to her,"

"McGee." Gibbs cautioned again, shaking his head at the younger man's antics.

Tony tried to hide his smirk as Gibbs once more repeated the younger man's name to no avail.

Tim simply lifted an eyebrow in silent question before continuing, "Because she either thought there was no way I had been with someone or I was a fool or was so desperate for a family that I eagerly believed someone when they claimed I was the father. The first surprise for Abby regarding the results from illegally running the stolen DNA"

"McGee."

"Showed that my DNA came up as a match."

Ziva blinked at his latest statement. Why would Abby have been surprised about that, Tim had told her they were his children, had he not?

Tony groaned. If Abby had expressed doubts regarding the twin's paternity, no wonder why Tim had been so upset regarding his joking comment doing the same. Not to mention, it provided additional reasons why Tim might have been reluctant to tell them.

"The second surprise, for Abby, first for myself and everyone else,"

"McGee," Gibbs repeated, more tiredly, as if he too realized repeating his agent's name wasn't have the chosen effect.

"Was that there was another match. As you might suspect, that match was Gibbs."

Tim pauses and looked around the room. As usual, Ziva's face didn't show much expression, while Tony seemed partly amused and partly horrified. Tim frowned as he looked at the SFA, wondering what was he thinking about to cause that reaction. Gibbs just looked impatient, frustrated. Tim turned to hide his smirk, well if the boss didn't like how Tim told this story, he could've done it himself.

"Now, rather than quietly pull us aside and show us the results of her illegal-"

"McGee,"

"-ly run tests, like any sane,"

"McGee," Gibbs reprimanded the young agent again, though he was beginning to wonder why he bothered. He wasn't even sure what he would say or do if Tim paused in his retelling.

"caring, compassionate person would, she runs to the bullpen and not only blurts out the news that I am a father, but shares with everyone. She also comes up with a cockamamie explanation about why that is,"

Tony choked when Tim used that word. Mentally, Tony gave Tim bonus points for his selective vocabulary and well executed word play

"Something else she readily divulged to everyone."

"So, this is confirmation that that's definitely not true?" Tony blurted out before he could stop himself. That comment earned him a slap to the head. "Ow!" He muttered. He hadn't been expecting that since Gibbs had only repeated McGee 's name and hadn't slapped him.

"Idiot," Tim muttered under his breath shaking his head at Tony's reaction before continuing.

"No," Tim replied, finally giving a direct answer to Tony's question, "It's not, Gibbs is not the other parent to my children."

"But the DNA results..." A perplexed Tony questioned.

"Abby made a mistake," Ziva stated calmly. "That is the only possible explanation."

"Perhaps," Tim said, addressing Ziva's comment first. "After all, when you're running illegal tests with stolen DNA,"

"McGee," Gibbs sighed. As much as he doesn't appreciate Tim's…_descriptive_ telling of recent events, it seemed to be helping the younger man. The more Tim talked, the more comfortable and open he became, in other words, the more he seemed like 'Tim'. Obviously, he had made the wrong decision earlier, preventing Tim from talking about this, Gibbs realized.

If expressing his anger at Abby had helped a little, this had more than doubled the effect. That was probably something Gibbs should have realized. Timothy McGee was a wordsmith. Putting what happened into his own words, expressing his feelings regarding the situation, whether spoken or written, would be cathartic for him. A way for him to release his feelings, whether they be from anger, frustration, or disappointment.

"It is hard to gauge the accuracy of the test and purity of the samples." He paused before turning to look at Tony, "Or the test could be right and the other explanation is that Gibbs is somehow related to my kids."

"Oh," Tony uttered, unable to believe that he didn't think of that possibility himself. It definitely made more sense than Gibbs and McGee as a couple. Why Abby hadn't thought of it as an explanation of the results was incomprehensible.

"So what happens now?" Ziva asked.

"We are currently rerunning the DNA test Abby did to confirm the results."

Ziva frowned at that statement, but didn't comment.

Tony nodded his understanding, "Check, double check, then check again, especially when you are unsure of the integrity of the samples or test."

"How long will that take?"

Tim shrugged, "Could be a while. It can take hours to get an exact match, the test then stops running once that happens. In this case, we are asking it to compare my kids' DNA against _everything_ in the system," at this point Tim started to explain about how DNA is measured.

"Tim," Gibbs called softly, lifting an eyebrow to remind his agent about what they were here to discuss.

"Right," an embarrassed Tim muttered before completing his response. "Well, it will find one, but rather than stopping, will continue to check every DNA sample registered in the system. My best guess is at least 12 hours, but less than 24, probably closer to the 15-18 hour range."

Ziva and Tony nodded, each making a mental note to be especially nice to McGee during that time since he would probably be anxious about the results.

"Then what?" Tony asked.

"If we get the same results, we get DNA from myself and the twins' mother and compare that to Gibbs's to see how it matches."

Tony nodded, "Resulting in one big happy family reunion."

"Have you _ever_ been to a family reunion?" Tim snorted. "Hell, in my family, we don't consider it a family get together until someone has a meltdown or storms out."

Tony snickered in amusement even though he doubted those words regarding Boy Scout McGee's family were true.

"The Director knows you are doing this on NCIS's time and dime?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Cases come first, both with our time and equipment," Tim repeated what he had been told.

"He does," Gibbs answered, and other than stating McGee's name, spoke for the first time since giving Tim the go-ahead to share. "The situation developed because of the actions of one of his employees," he continued in explanation.

Tony nodded, thinking it was a variation of Rule 45-clean up your own mess.

After a few more questions, Gibbs ordered them back to the bullpen. Tony of course has to make at least one more comment as they stood up and prepared to exit the conference room.

Tony smirked, "So just let me make sure I understand this, I don't want to overlook anything," he added.

Gibbs nodded, even as his hand rested on the conference room door knob, giving him permission to speak.

Tim, however, tensed as he wondered what his teammate was about to say. Telling the team about what had happened had gone much better than he had thought, he really hoped that Tony wasn't about to ruin it by making some snide comment.

"Abby ran these tests illegally?" Tony asked, smirking at Tim.

Tim grinned, "With stolen DNA," he added.

"With possible _contaminated_ stolen DNA," Tony corrected.

"DiNozzo! McGee," Gibbs shouted, "Back to work. You too, David," he ordered, giving the male members of his team a headslap as they walked by him to exit the conference room.

* * *

The three agents had returned to their desks, each in a better mood than they had been in earlier, as they quickly got back to work.

Of course, they couldn't help but think about the events of the day, and the conversation they had just taken part of in the conference room.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Tim asked in concern. Since their return, Tony had been quieter than Tim had seen him in a long time. The fact that he wasn't asking any additional questions or making comments about the twins, DNA tests, the possible relationship between Tim's children and Gibbs, or Abby was beginning to make the junior agent nervous.

"Yeah," Tony replied distractedly. "Just trying to think of a movie that this reminds me of."

Ziva snorted, not surprised that Tony was wasting valuable time and brain cells on that.

"And?" She asked.

"And I've got nothing," he reluctantly admitted. "Oooh, Probie, want to try your hand and script-writing? You could use this as the basic plot."

"I'm good," Tim replied, declining the offer.

"Come on," Tony cajoled. "They said to write about things you know, and well," he shrugged, "You know about this."

"Not something I want to relive or have anyone else read about," Tim admitted.

"But think of who we could get to play me," Tony whined while Tim rolled his eyes.

Ziva paused and tapped her pen against her lip, "Bozo the Clown is dead, is he not?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth to retaliate when the sound of Tim laughing had him pausing. Instead, he shrugged and smiled at Ziva, glad that Tim seemed to let go of some of his anger.

Ziva returned his smile before turning to Tim. "Tell us more about your kids," she pleaded.

Tim's features softened as he thought about his kids. "Even though they are so young, they've already exhibited personalities and differences."

"Like what?" Ziva curiously asked. She hadn't been around too many babies to understand what he meant.

"One of them fights so hard to stay awake. His eyes constantly roaming, taking in everything he sees. I think he's afraid he'll miss something if he goes to sleep. Kiva," Tim smiled fondly, "just wants to be held. She is perfectly content laying in your arms. Holding them," Tim shook his head, "It's just amazing. Everyday they seem to change and grow."

Ziva smiled indulgently at him, "And their names?" She questioned. "Why did you choose those names for them?"

Tim shrugged, "Seemed to fit them. I definitely wanted Irish names," he added. "Shane's middle name was my paternal grandmother's maiden name."

Ziva nodded, "Honoring your family, I can understand that. What about Kiva? That name is unusual," she stated. "Pretty, but unusual," she added.

"You're just saying it's pretty because it rhymes with your name," Tony teased.

Ziva shrugged, not denying it.

"I actually hadn't planned on naming her Kiva," he admitted. "My top contenders for her first names were Aisling and Siobhan."

"Not Maureen?" Tony asked in surprise. "Since that's her middle name, I figured it would've been up there," he said when Tim looked at him inquiringly.

"No, that was most likely going to be a middle name. I wanted something Irish, but not overly popular," he explained. "Plus, I hate when it's shorted to 'Mo'," he added causing Tony to snicker at him.

"So, Kiva," Ziva prompted.

"I had looked at the name, and liked the meaning, but it didn't scream Irish to me, unless I went with the celtic spelling,"

"Which is?" Tony prompted.

"C-a-o-i-m-h-e,"

"How the hell do you get Kiva from that?"

"And that's the problem," Tim stated wryly. "At least with Siobhan, many people are aware how to pronounce it."

Tony shook his head, "I don't think I want to know how to spell that or Ashling," he muttered.

"Anyway," Tim continued, stifling a laugh at Tony's actions, "When she was born, I held her in my arms and was amazed at how beautiful she was and promised that I would always protect her."

"Ah," Ziva softly sighed, wondering if she figured it out.

Tim smiled at her. "When it came time to tell the nurses her name, Siobhan and Aisling didn't seem to do her justice. I remember reading that the Irish name Kiva meant gentle, kind, beautiful, all the things I wanted her to become. Further research showed that the Hebrew name Kiva meant protected." Tim shrugged, "After that, nothing else seemed to fit."

"Hmm," Tony hummed as he thought about it. "I am sure she will be gentle, kind, and beautiful," he shared. "And grateful she and her brother aren't named Sonny and Cherish."

Tim just rolled his eyes, not bothering to comment, but instead got back to work.

It wasn't long after that when Gibbs told them to pack it up and head home. The trio looked at him questioningly, since it was earlier than normal, but he merely replied that it had been a long day and no doubt they could all use the down time, especially since none of them knew what tomorrow might bring.

After saying that, the bullpen was emptier almost faster than he could blink.

Driving home, Tim wondered if Gibbs was going to stop by tonight. He had appreciated the break while he was home all day with his kids. While he didn't need the break today, he was curious to see if the older man still had an interest in the kids, especially since it was suspected they were related to one another.

* * *

1-31-2020

And so ends their Monday work day. What a long day for them...especially Tim.

I know some readers are frustrated that 12 chapters in and we haven't found out how Gibbs is related to the kids, but well, what can I say? I'm a 'it's the journey not the destination' type of person. Please bear with me; story 'tomorrow' will reveal things.

Some of you have speculated have the relation might be, all I ask, again, is that you bear with me, things are not always what they seem.

I loved the seen of Tim tell Gibbs that he was going to tell the team what was going on (and when he tells them and continually slams Abby...love that as well), part of me wanted to end the chapter after the stair scene to see how you guys thought Gibbs might react to that

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading the reviews


	13. Gifts (S13)

Not beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies;

* * *

Science Doesn't Lie, Chapter 13, Gifts

* * *

The next morning Tim pulled into a parking space on the yard and exited his vehicle. He took a deep breath and mentally reminded himself that today could not possibly be worse than yesterday as he shut the car door and took a step towards the large building that housed NCIS Headquarters.

"McGee."

Tim jumped and spun around at the sound of his name.

"Ziva," he stated in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," she replied as she walked towards him, a bag dangling from her hands.

"Well, I'm here, shall we go?"

"Not yet," she replied as she held out her hand holding the bag.

Tim frowned, "What's this?"

"A present for the new father," Ziva answered, "And for the twins."

"You didn't have to do that," Tim said, still not taking the bag.

"I know. I wanted to," she explained. "I wanted you to know that I am happy for you and that despite the stony start, I hope to be a part of your and your children's lives."

"Ziva," Tim dragged out her name, his voice filled with emotion. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Part of the rocky start was because I didn't share the news with you, that's on me. I would love to have you be part of their lives, no gifts needed for that."

"I know," she replied. "As I said, I wanted to. Now open it," she ordered, waving the bag in front of his face.

Tim laughed at her antics as he set down his pack and took custody of the bag.

"Forgive me for not wrapping them," Ziva filled in the silence. "I forgot to buy paper."

"That's okay," he replied dismissively.

A smile graced his lips as he read the 'World's Best Father' t-shirt he had pulled from the bag. He then turned it around and held it up in front of his chest as if modeling it.

"That is for you, obviously," Ziva stated. "I have no doubt that you are going to be a great dad and thought that you should be attired appropriately."

"Thanks, that means a lot," Tim said as he reached into the bag again and pulling out a couple of outfits, teethers, and rattles.

"I was not sure what size to buy," Ziva admitted. "I know that your children are three months old, but I also know that they were born early so I was not sure how big they are. The lady at the store told me that size does not necessarily correspond with age, but I did not have any additional information to help her determine the correct size. She did suggest that I buy the larger size, saying that they would always grow into them if it was too bag at this time."

"They will," Tim agreed, smiling at her. "They seem to grow like weeds, practically doubled in weight since they were born," he informed her. "Thank you, Ziva," he said as he neatly placed everything back in the bag.

"You are welcome," she replied smiling back at him. "Are you ready to head in now?"

"Yep, just let me put these in the car to make sure I don't misplace them," Tim stated, his actions mirroring his words.

"Can I ask a question?" Ziva inquired a few moments later after they had started walking.

"Of course."

"After what Abby did, why are you letting her run the retesting?"

"In a way, I'm not," Tim began. "I set the test up and programmed the system to alert me if it is interrupted."

"But she will still have access to the results," Ziva commented.

"Not if someone else is down there when the test finishes," Tim replied. "After dropping off my gear and checking in with Gibbs, I plan on heading down to the lab to check on the status. I then plan on working down there for a few hours. If we're reviewing cold cases again today, all we need is a desk, a phone, and a computer," he explained. "Hopefully, it will be complete before Abby comes in for the day."

"And if it is not?" Ziva asked.

Tim frowned, "I can easily ignore her," he replied. "But I don't know if she would do the same. Past experience, as well as how she acted yesterday, tells me 'no'," he admitted dryly.

"Hmmm," Ziva hummed non-committedly before continuing with her original question. "But why even bother doing the retest"

"Vance wants it done,"

"At NCIS and not by an outside lab?"

"Oh," Tim blushed as he realized that he hadn't let her finish the question. "I was going to do that if Vance didn't request that it be done or approved the use of our equipment," he admitted.

Ziva gave him a look that plainly said that his reply did not answer her question.

"Do you remember when I estimated that the test would take between 12-24 hours?"

"Yes," Ziva replied, controlling her features so she wouldn't roll her eyes. After all, that had only been yesterday afternoon.

"With an outside lab, it could be _weeks_ before we would receive those results. And if they came back the same as Abby's test, it would then be another several weeks before we get the next set of results. I…" Tim paused and cleared his throat, "I couldn't last weeks, _months_ not knowing if or how they were related, not even if I was the only one who cared."

"I see," Ziva nodded. "But could you not have asked someone to run them as a favor? You must know another scientist," she commented. "Or perhaps ask a favor of another agency?"

Tim shook his head, "Everyone I know who can or would do it I know through Abby," he shared. "I have no doubt that if I went to them, they would tell Abby about it, perhaps even forward the results to her for her to give to me. At least here _I_ can set up the tests and monitor it so she doesn't interfere or receive a copy of the results. The same with another agency," he added. "They all know each other from various workshops or working cases together. If they know Abby, then they probably know Gibbs, or at least know of him." Tim snorted, "Hell, even if they don't know Abby, if they work for any of the alphabet, they probably know of Gibbs and that he works for NCIS, either way, if something involving his DNA came across their desk, they'll probably contact NCIS,meaning Abby, regarding it."

Ziva frowned, "Would that not be unprofessional? Sharing results and discussing testing like that?"

Tim looked as Ziva, "Your point?" he asked, meeting her gaze. "Abby's been getting away with things like that for years; hell, I hack into systems for similar information," he admitted. "Abby isn't about to turn down information, especially if it involves Gibbs."

"I…yes," Ziva agreed as the two fell silent as they completed their walk to work.

* * *

Tim followed his plan: drop off gear, check in with Gibbs, grab files and head downstairs to work in lab while waiting for test to finish, something he was hoping happened _before_ Abby entered the building.

"Okay, Ziva," Tony addressed his coworker who was also reviewing cold case files. "You've been looking at McDad's desk every five minutes. Did you develop a crush on the new father? I heard that babies were a chick magnet, but I didn't expect it to happen this quickly, especially since you haven't seen him with his kids yet," Tony smirked at her.

Ziva turned and scowled at her coworker, both for his assumption and the exaggeration that she glanced that way every five minutes. "I was just checking to see if he had returned yet," she tried to explain the reason for her looks.

Tony snorted, "I seriously doubt that he could sneak by both of us and sit at his desk without us being aware," he drawled. "What gives?"

She sighed, "He has been down there for over an hour now,"

"Aw…you miss him," Tony sweetly taunted. "Was I right? Does our Ninja Assassin have a crush?"

"And the test has not ended," she continued, not even acknowledging that Tony had once again spoken. "Abby could be appearing in her lab within the next forty-five minutes. I know that Tim can handle himself and is more than capable of dealing with Abby, but-"

"But he shouldn't have to," Tony injected, nodding his head in agreement.

"Exactly."

"Couldn't he just leave and work up here?" Tony asked. "I mean, it's not like he was sent down there by Gibbs or Vance to help Abby with something,"

"No," Ziva shook her head. "Well, he could," she admitted, "But he does not want Abby to have access to the results if the test completes and no one is there."

"After what she did when she got the results the first time, I can understand that," Tony muttered.

"Who knows what she would say or do with those results," Ziva worriedly speculated, not hearing her teammate's comment.

Tony shivered imagining the next mess Abby might make. "So what are you thinking?" he asked, looking at her shrewdly.

"Well, as Tim pointed out to me earlier, we are on cold cases, yes?" When Tony nodded, she continued, "All we need is the files, a computer, and a phone,"

A slow smile graced Tony's face, "The lab has the latter two and we can bring the former," he commented.

Ziva smiled, glad that he understood her point.

"So, you're thinking a cold case party in the lab," Tony continued, rubbing his hands together in glee.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Not quite. I doubt Timothy is up for a party, especially with Abby."

"Oh, right," Tony frowned.

"I am thinking that the two of us each take a shift working in the lab until we have the results. We will be able to make sure Abby does not get to the results first, even if we have to shoot her."

"Er," Tony hesitated, "I hope it doesn't come to that."

Ziva smiled and shrugged, the look on her face informing him that part of her did.

"That should work," he agreed. "The only problem is that we," he waved his hand between the two of them, "have never worked in the lab before, McGee, sure, but us? How would we explain our presence to her?"

"Simple, we tell her the truth, that we do not trust her."

"Ouch," Tony gulped, imagining the pain Abby might cause once she heard that. "Uh, yeah, you get the first shift so you can tell her that."

"Gladly," Ziva smirked as the two stood up, Ziva also grabbing a stack of files to work on.

* * *

Hearing the elevator beep and the doors open, Tim momentarily tensed. "You can do this," he muttered to himself before he forced himself to continue working. So, what if Abby was earlier than normal. She was probably hoping that the test was done and that she could sneak in and get the results before anyone else was aware that they were available.

At the sound of voices talking, he looked up. "Ziva? Tony? Did I miss a call?" he asked as he pulled out his phone. "Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Easy there, McWorry," Tony consoled. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you here?" Tim questioned, still worried. While he was relieved to know that it wasn't Abby that entered the lab, he figured that if his two teammates tracked him down while he was alone whatever they wanted to say couldn't be good.

"Can't we just come down and visit a teammate without wanting anything?" Tony asked, grinning widely.

"No," Tim bluntly replied. "Not you two and not me, at least," he added. With a shake of his head he realized that they might as well get this over with, and quickly, Tim thought. It would not be good to be caught discussing things and have Gibbs show up, or worse, Abby. The former would probably give them a head slap and order them back to work, the latter would take whatever they were discussing and somehow attempt to make it all seem like Tim's fault. "Just say or ask whatever it is you came down here for."

"We did n-" a confused Ziva began only to be silenced by Tony.

"Well, since you offered," Tony grinned, taking a seat and making himself comfortable. "I've been thinking about what you told us yesterday and I came up with some more questions,"

"A lot of that going around," Tim muttered, while Ziva looked away.

Tony frowned as he wondered what was meant by those words before deciding not to get sidetracked. "Anyway, according to Abby's illegally run test, the results show that you and Gibbs are somehow related,"

"No," Tim denied.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "But you said-" he began, only to be cut off by the younger man.

"_My kids_ and Gibbs are somehow related," he clarified.

"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to," Tony waved his hand dismissively. "My question is how?"

Tim just looked at him for a few moments before finally saying, "If we knew _how_ we they were related, we wouldn't be rerunning the test to confirm that they are related, now would we?" His companions were surprised at the sarcasm in his response.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Seriously," he began again. "How? I mean we're talking distant cousins, or a common ancestor from like 50 years ago, right?"

Tim sighed, not really surprised by this first question. He should've known Tony would ask the one question he didn't want to think about. "No. Assuming the original test is accurate, it's probably a pretty close relation."

"Probably?" Ziva repeated.

Tim shrugged, "When the results were printed, Abby was so…," he paused for a moment before deciding he wasn't sure how to finish that statement. "Well, she ripped the document test page, so I couldn't determine the exact parameters she set, but I doubt she would set it to list _any_ known relative. She was focused on my relationship to the twins," Tim explained, not wanting to mention that she originally believed that he was their uncle and was raising the kids as his own to because his sister had an unexpected pregnancy.

Ziva frowned, "Could she not have printed another copy?"

Tim shook his head, "She couldn't," he stated. "Since she wasn't supposed to be running it in the first place, I'm sure she deleted the results from her system, especially since she was leaving the lab. Couldn't leave proof of that around," he added sarcastically. "And I wasn't about to ask her," he said before one of them could ask that question. "Not for another copy, even if she could print one, but also what parameters she set. One, because I did not want to talk to her if I didn't have to, and two, I wasn't sure I could trust her to answer the question honestly," he admitted.

Tony snorted, "Yeah, giving what she pulled earlier that day, she probably would've said she set it for fathers only."

Tim simply nodded, knowing that it wasn't worth the time it would take to explain anything about DNA to his teammates.

"So, it would be a really close relation, huh?" Tony repeated, receiving a nod of confirmation from Tim.

"If this test shows the same results, yes," he said, nodding his head towards the still running analyzer.

"Oh…and you're sure Gibbs _isn't_ the other parent?" Tony teased.

Tim rolled his eyes, ignoring that comment. "Well, if that is all why you came down here…" Tim trailed off, looking between them and the door.

"Actually, we are here to help," Ziva replied, tapping the stack of case files she had placed on the table.

"By bringing me more work?" Tim stated in confusion after a few minutes of looking at the files. "Um, thanks?"

Tony sighed, "No, by taking shifts working down here so we can keep an eye on the test and Abby to make sure nothing happens. Ziva's going first, those are for her to work on while she is down here."

Tim stared at them as he processed what was said, "You don't have to,"

"We know," Ziva interrupted, "and I know you _can_ handle Abby, but there is no reason for you to do so if you do not have to. We are your team, we have your six," she reassured him.

"I…wow," Tim leaned back in his chair in surprise. "Thank you,"

"It is my pleasure," Ziva replied, grinning at them.

Tony shook his head, suspecting she was thinking more about her confrontation with Abby than monitoring the tests for Tim. Deciding not to question it, he nudged Tim to get moving. "Come on, McWander," Tony prodded, "Let's get you packed up and back at your desk." Even though he never said 'before Abby gets in', everyone could hear those words linger in the air.

The team quickly worked together to pack up Tim's files to accomplish that goal and after showing Tony and Ziva the equipment used for the testing, the two male agents were ready to head back to the bullpen while Ziva settled in to work.

"Uh, Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Don't kill her. I really don't want to deal with the paperwork that would generate," he instructed, meeting her eyes before exiting the lab. He tried his best not to focus on the fact that Ziva didn't make any promises.

* * *

2-8-2020

* * *

So the team is starting to act a bit more like a team...amazing what happens when you stop keeping secrets :)

I realized that 'tuesday' might be just as long as 'monday' in this story. The good news...the team learns _a lot_ more about the relationship of Gibbs and the twins on this day.


	14. Possibilities (S14)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 14 Possibilities

* * *

"Why is he still mad at me?" Abby complained as she paced around her lab.

When Timmy and Gibbs had left the lab yesterday, she had really expected one or both of them to return before she was supposed to leave for the day. Instead, moments later, she had gotten a call from Vance telling her to head home. She tried to argue, saying that she was waiting for tests to finish, but the Director had overruled her and insisted she leave and not return until her scheduled time the next morning. Because she hadn't seen those two men again yesterday, she figured Gibbs would be down early today with a Caf-Pow in hand. Tim, she expected to appear begging her to forgive him. To her astonishment, either one had shown up. Instead, when she entered the lab, Ziva was there working on cold case files.

Normally, she would welcome the company, but when the other woman said she was there because no one trusted Abby to be on her own while the DNA test was running, the scientist got angry and started shouting about how this was _her_ lab and that no one had a right to interfere with her work. Ziva had quietly pointed out that this test was not work, therefore no one was interfering with Abby's job. That only seemed to make Abby madder, causing her to go off on another tirade, one where even she wasn't sure what she had said or the point she was trying to make. After that, she spent the next twenty minutes yelling and arguing about how _she_ wasn't the one keeping secrets from the team. This time, the only response Abby received from Ziva was an eyeroll as she played with a paperclip in her hands, her focus seemingly on the papers in front of her.

Eventually, Abby stopped talking and starting setting up her lab for the day… _loudly_ setting up the lab for the day, Ziva simply watched her every move to make sure she didn't interfere with the test. Ziva suspected that Abby was trying to garner a reaction from her, so made sure not to give her one. Abby then pointedly ignored Ziva, much to the Israeli's amusement. About an hour later, Tony appeared and Ziva packed up to return to the bullpen.

Tony immediately focused on cold cases, occasionally looking up to confirm that Abby wasn't jeopardizing the test. Even though she had a stack of paperwork she should be working on, Abby was more focused on the objects of her wrath. She would frequently pick up the phone and dial it, only to slam down the receiver when no one answered her calls. She also tried to contact the two men via email, but again, received no response, not even a 'read receipt'. As the morning wore on, she was getting more and more desperate. By now, she had given up all pretense of work and for the last fifteen minutes had just paced and complained about them.

At her question, Tony couldn't help the snort that escaped and he quickly tried to cover up the sound by coughing. He had been able to block out and ignore most of Abby's ranting, even if it had gotten progressively louder, but that last question, Tony shook his head. How could someone be so oblivious to what their actions caused?

Unfortunately, the sound of his coughing seemed to remind Abby of his presence and she immediately turned to him looking for an answer to her question.

"McGee or Gibbs?" Tony pointedly asked. Part of him was curious to know which man's actions had gotten Abby more upset.

"Either," she pouted. "Both. Neither one should really be mad at me. I was just trying to help and I might have found a family for Gibbs," she reminded him.

Before Tony could formulate a reply, a voice from the doorway answered. "McGee because he feels betrayed. Gibbs probably because he is not sure what he feels and is trying to keep McGee from killing you." She had arrived a few minutes earlier to check on her teammate and had observed the older woman's rant.

"Ziva!" Abby shouted in surprise. "Timmy wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone kill me."

"He is mad enough to kill," Ziva retorted. "And you have given him plenty of cause."

Abby huffed, "_I'm_ the one who should be upset," she argued, "First he called me a mad scientist, then insane, crazy, psychotic."

"Whoa," Tony muttered, wishing he had overheard that conversation. "If he did all that you might want to watch your back until he calms down," he joked.

"Tony!"

"Abby," Ziva injected, "You are the only _friend_, the only person from NCIS he willingly told about his children. He asked you to keep his confidence until he was ready to announce the news himself. Not only did you fail to do so, but you al-"

'_Beep…Beep'_

Ziva stopped speaking as all three of them looked towards the source of the noise.

"No, stop," Tony ordered Abby when she stood up.

"But the test is done," she protested.

"I know," Tony replied, blocking her path even as he took out his phone and sent a text. "It can wait."

"Wait for what? And why?" Abby asked, not receiving a reply. When she stepped closer to the analyzer, Ziva moved to stand next to Tony, both of them blocking her access to the machine.

* * *

"Boss, test is done," Tim stated as he put his phone away.

"Okay. You ready to do this?"

Tim nodded, "I'm pretty sure the results will be the same as when Abby illegally ran it," he admitted. "As angry as I am, I know that Abby is good at her job."

Gibbs snorted at the understatement his agent just uttered, but knew better to comment, especially with the mood Tim was currently displaying, "Let's go then."

As they walked away from their desks, Tim spied some movement in the corner of his eye from the mezzanine. "Er, do we need to contact the director?"

"Nope. Only if have new or confirmed information," Gibbs answered as he exited the bullpen, Tim on his heels, heading towards the lab.

It was only moments later that the two reached the lab, the older man entering first.

"Gibbs! Timmy!" Abby cried, heading to the older man to hug him the moment he appeared in the doorway. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

"Still upset and disappointed in you, Abs," Gibbs said as he broke away from her.

"Results are over there," Tony injected. "We haven't touched them yet."

"Thank you, Tony," Tim said as he walked over to the analyzer.

Abby huffed, "I still don't know why you wouldn't let me look," she complained as Tim read the results. "It's my lab."

"Not a case," Gibbs commented, watching his agent review the paper in his hand.

"Because I asked Tony to contact me when the test was completed. They are _my_ kids," Tim replied before turning around to face her, "As the retesting confirmed."

"Of course, it does, I don't make mistakes," Abby huffed.

Tim had turned back to the machine to have it reprint additional copies of the results. "No, you just steal DNA from innocent children, and run it without permission from their _father_," Tim replied, reiterating the words he had repeatedly stated the day before. Eyebrows raised from his team at his continued attitude. Usually Tim was not one to hold a grudge, or at least not continuously vocalize it.

Tim picked up on one of the papers and placed it in a confidential envelope that he then sealed, writing the dated and subjects on the outside.

Abby stared at all of them in surprise. Tim for his words and continued anger, and everyone else for not defending her. "I was-"

"Don't," Tim interrupted her. "There is _no_ excuse or explanation for what you did. Especially when you could've talked to me about your concerns," he reminded her, before removing the DNA samples from the analyzer and placing them in secure evidence jars. After gathering the jars and the reports and resetting Abby's equipment he turned around and with a questioning head tilt to Gibbs indicating the door, headed towards it after receiving a subtle nod in return.

"Wait! I don't get to see?" Abby cried when she realized that Tim was leaving, with the results.

"Other than being the reason this testing is being done, this does not concern you," he snapped.

"It concerns the team and Gibbs."

"It _might_ concern Gibbs," Tim corrected, glaring at her. "And if he chooses to share any information with you or anyone else, that is his right. Something **_I_** will not take away from him," he concluded leaving the lab and heading towards the stairs.

"Gibbs," Abby whined, turning to the older man. "You're going to tell me, right?"

"I don't even know what the results are," he admitted. He could not tell from the expression on Tim's face whether the results were the same or different from Abby's original testing.

"So, make him tell you and then you tell me."

Gibbs just shook his head and left, not speaking another word to Abby.

"Whoa," Tony muttered once Gibbs had left. "I think Ziva's right, Abs, McGee just might kill you. Seriously, I suggest you watch your back."

"I can't believe he's acting like this," Abby huffed.

"Just like he could not believe your actions," Ziva calmly commented.

"So, you think this is payback?" Abby asked.

"No, I think he is truly pissed at you and may never trust you again," Ziva corrected. "And with good reason, it seems," she added, before leaving the lab.

Abby stared after her in shock.

"You went to far this time, Abs," Tony commiserated, as he perused the lab to make sure nothing was left behind and echoed his teammates' actions.

"I can be trusted," Abby protested to the empty lab.

* * *

After checking the bullpen, autopsy, the breakroom, and multiple other places, Gibbs finally located his wayward agent holed up in a conference room twenty minutes later. Entering quietly, he took a seat across from Tim and waited.

"Hey, boss," Tim greeted him, sounding like his regular self.

"You okay?"

"Fine, why?"

Gibbs just shook his head, not answering.

Tim passed a copy of the results to him, "Thought you might like a copy."

"What exactly am I looking at?" the older man asked, staring at the paper in front of him.

Tim grinned briefly before beginning to explain how to read the results.

"Bottom line," Gibbs interrupted. "What does all this mean?"

"You are definitely related to my kids," Tim confirmed, not meeting the older man's eyes.

Gibbs nodded, not really that surprised at the results, like Tim he knew Abby was skillful in the lab, it was just her methods he was beginning to question. The confirmed results though didn't change the fact that he was still a bit confused about how it could be.

"I have no siblings, no living children, no aunts, uncles. The only family I have is my father."

"That you know of," Tim added softly.

Gibbs' head snapped up as he growled, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't talk to your father for _years_," Tim pointed out. "You have no idea what happened during that time. Plus, as men, we don't always know when we've fathered a child. We have to rely on the woman to tell us," Tim paused as he let that sink in. "I was lucky that the twin's mother did not want children and did not believe in abortion. She told me about them and gave me the option of raising them. She could've kept it hidden from me very easily," he pointed out.

Gibbs nodded while Tim remained silent to give the older man time to think.

"What are you thinking?" Tim finally prompted after several minutes had passed.

Gibbs shook his head while Tim continued to stare at him.

"Gibbs," the younger man dragged out his name, almost pleading for a response.

"I just don't know _how_," he once again admitted. "I hadn't been out of touch with my father long enough for him to have a grown daughter, and definitely not one that's old enough for you to date," he dryly added. "He would have told me if he found out he had a child from a former relationship. Even if he didn't tell me at the time, he would tell me now. There is also the fact that I really don't recall him seriously dating anyone." Gibbs paused and frowned at the idea that he had a younger sister…a _much_ younger sister. Of course another option was if one of her parents was his sibling. "If the twins' mother is related to me, I can guarantee you that my father doesn't know about her."

Tim opened his mouth before closing it again, not sure how to ask the question that came to his mind. His movements went unnoticed by the older man, who continued to stare down at the table.

With a sigh, Gibbs looked up, "What can you tell me about the twins' mother? About her family, her mother, father, and such? Where they are from?"

Tim simply stared at him.

"My father never leaves Pennsylvania, so if she's from that area, we could possibly be related," Gibbs explained to his agent. "The more we know about her, the easier it will be to figure out our relation. As the unknown, it is most likely through her," he added.

Tim nodded and given a sigh, began to talk, "I've known her for a little over two years."

Gibbs blinked at that, "Two years and we've never heard of her? Never met her?"

Tim shrugged, "Yeah, I was a bit surprised I was able to keep that relationship a secret from Tony as well."

"Not what I meant," Gibbs frowned even as he waved his hand for Tim to continue. Gibbs wasn't surprised because Tony hadn't discovered the relationship, but rather because _Tim_ had never mentioned it.

"As for her family," he shrugged, "I don't know too much, mostly because she doesn't know a lot. She has a few theories," he stated.

Gibbs gave him a puzzled look. "Theories?" he repeated.

Tim nodded sadly, "She's an orphan. Her mother died before she was a teenager; her father has been gone longer than that, since she was about 8. She doesn't remember a funeral, just that he went away and never came back. She doesn't remember much about him, except that he was gone a lot. She said her mother never talked about him," Tim shared. "She thought they might have been separated, her father slowly fading out of their lives. She doesn't remember them fighting when she was little, but admits that they could've hidden that from her, and isn't really sure how else to explain his long absences and subsequent disappearance.

"She thinks her mother was Irish because she remembers that she had red hair, green eyes, often sung her Irish lullabies, and talked in an exaggerated Irish accent to make her laugh. After she died, no family came to claim her, she grew up in the foster care system and homes.

"She often told me that she wishes she had kept a journal when she was younger to write down the things her mother had told her. She also wishes that she had asked more questions, but," Tim shrugged, "she was a kid, at the time, family history and such didn't seem important to her. Now, the history is all she'll ever have and she'll never _know_ what it is, only suspect."

"The reason for the Irish names," Gibbs commented knowingly.

"They definitely are Irish from my side, and I figured it was also a good way to honor their maternal grandmother, as well as give them a sense of where they came from," Tim embarrassingly admitted. It had been quite a challenge picking out those Irish names, at least the one for his daughter. The most popular and widely known names all seemed to be connected to people he, or someone in his life, had loved and lost: Shannon, Kelly, Erin, Caitlin. It was another reason why he delved into the less common names.

"She's smart, really smart," Tim added, continuing sharing what he knew about the twin's mother. "Was able to get scholarships for school, and is focused on her career, one of the reasons she wasn't ready for kids," Tim added.

"Name? Age? Place of birth?"

"Kelsey," Tim replied, "Kelsey Gibson. Not yet 30 years old," Tim flicked his eyes to his quickly, "She would never tell me her exact age, only that she was old enough, but under thirty. Piecing together some things, I'm pretty sure that she's about 28. I'm not sure where she was born, but I know she did live in California for a bit," Tim admitted.

Gibbs nodded. "You showed Abby pictures of her, can I see them?"

"Of course," Tim nodded as he dug out his phone and brought one up on the screen. Gibbs studied the pictures, searching for common features, a resemblance, something that might seem familiar. As Tim had mentioned, she looked to be in her late 20's-early 30's, blonde hair, he tapped the screen trying to zoom in on the picture. Realizing what he was doing, Tim showed him how to enlarge it. Looking once more at the picture he noticed her eyes. Slowly, he passed the phone back to Tim. "She's pretty."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, I really hope Kiva takes after her," he admitted. "I was told my best feature is my eyes, so I hope she doesn't really look like me."

"Kiva has her eyes?" he asked, remembering what was said in the bullpen yesterday.

Slowly, Tim nodded, "Yeah, I think she will, still time for them to change, though."

Gibbs nodded. "She has my eyes," Gibbs whispered, remembering another little girl that had those eyes as well. "Hair's too light, though," he added, not sure whether or not to be upset at that.

"Uh, she colors it," Tim admitted. "Said blondes have more fun, plus she likes to be underestimated and says that the blonde hair does that."

Gibbs gave a faint smile upon hearing those words; he could understand why Tim might have liked her. "Are you still in contact with her?"

Tim hesitated then nodded. "Yeah, a bit. I have a number and email for her. She doesn't want to be very involved in the kids lives, but agreed to keep in contact for medical reasons. And with no other family, has listed them as beneficiaries to her insurance policies," Tim added.

Gibbs nodded, before falling silence once more as he thought about things. "Okay. We'll test our DNA against each other and have you contact Kelsey and ask her to supply hers. Also, see if you can get more information about her parents, like their names, birthdays, place of birth. My dad has hardly ever left Stillwater, so there should be a connection to there."

"I…Um…" Tim began only to falter. As much as he didn't want to bring up this topic, he really felt like he should. It had been plaguing him the moment he saw the initial results.

"What?" Gibbs prodded.

Swallowing, Tim said the words he had tried so hard not to think about since the relation was first revealed. "Um, couldshebeyourdaughter?"

Part of Gibbs wanted to grin at the reappearance of the rookie agent, the quiet, shy, unsure man he first met in Norfolk. "Once more, slowly," he ordered, stifling his smile.

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then slowly opened his eyes and met the eyes of man sitting across from him, "Could she be your daughter?" he quietly asked, preparing to meet the fallout head-on.

Gibbs startled at that unexpected question, "No." he replied firmly.

"But-"

Gibbs shook his head, "No."

"Gibbs, it's the most likely scenario," Tim softly stated, not wanting to anger the older man.

"No," Gibbs firmly replied. "I agree the relationship is probably through her," he admitted, "But that is not how."

Tim just looked at the older man, "Never assume," he states softly.

Gibbs glares back at him. "We won't. We'll run both her sample and yours against mine to be sure. The question is, should we run our DNA first, or wait and run Kelsey's first?" he stated, closing the door on the topic Tim brought up.

Tim continued just looking at the older man, not understanding why he wouldn't even entertain the idea that he could be Kelsey's father. It could make it much easier for all of them if he just opened his mind to the possibility.

Realizing that Tim wasn't going to reply, Gibbs suggested that they run their DNA while waiting on a sample from Kelsey.

"Fine." Tim nodded in agreement as he brought out his phone to text Kelsey and asked to meet, this was definitely something that should be addressed in person and not through texts. At the same time, he started thinking about how to run his and Gibbs' DNA without involving Abby. "Oh, crap," Tim muttered as a thought popped into his head.

Gibbs looked at him ins concern, "What? Is Kelsey away or something?"

"No," Tim replied dismissively. "Would she?" Tim questioned softly, before coming to the most likely answer to that question. "Uh, Boss," he hesitantly began as the thought that came to him now took roots.

"Yeah?"

"Abby, well, I wouldn't be surprised if she plans on running our DNA without telling us," Tim stated, trying to keep ahold of his temper. "In fact, I think there's a very good chance she already started it."

"What? How could she do that?"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "It's Abby, she has already proven that she has no scruples. She _stole_ DNA from my kids the first time she met them; do you really think she would have difficulty obtaining ours from our workplace? Especially once we excluded her from the results? You know how she is. She's pissed because I didn't let her see the results and wiped the system so she couldn't track it that way. There is also the fact that our DNA is in the NCIS database. If she can't get samples of our DNA, I'm sure she'll run it that way."

"Damn it," Gibbs hissed before jumping up and racing out of the room, taking his phone out of his pocket as he did so.

Tim sat in the conference room alone for a moment, not sure if he wanted to go to the lab and see if his gut was right. He hoped he wasn't. He hoped Abby wasn't secretly running pilfered DNA again. Wanting to know if his suspicions were correct, he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Probie? What did you do to get Gibbs so upset? Confirm you knocked up his daughter?" Tony stood in the doorway smirking at the younger man.

"Shut up, Tony," Tim muttered as he tried to leave the room. That was something Tim definitely didn't want to think about.

"Whoa, McDaddy, seriously? Your secret girlfriend and baby momma is Gibbs's daughter?" Tony said, still blocking the exit.

"Out of my way, Tony, I need to go."

"I know you said the relation was close," Tony continued, ignoring Tim's words, "But this? Gibbs has an unknown child and you find her, _sleep_ with her, and get her pregnant?"

"Tony, _shut up!" _Tim said, startling Tony, not only by his harsh tone, but by grabbing him by the shoulders and moving the older man. Once outside the conference room Tim raced towards the lab. As much as he didn't want to see Abby or risk another confrontation with her, he had to know if his suspicions were correct.

* * *

2-14-2020  
Happy Valentine's Day! The 14th Chapter on February 14th...

So...whatcha thinking? :)

Would love to hear from you guys...Please be my Valentine and review


	15. Tests, Trials, Tribulations (S15)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 25, Tests, Trials, and Tribulations

* * *

"Abby, I'll ask you again, what are you running?" Tim heard Gibbs ask as he stood outside the lab.

Abby remained silent, eyes widening when Tim entered.

"McGee," Gibbs addressed, knowing who Abby was reacting to, "Can you tell what's in that?" he asked, nodding to the machine that produced the results earlier.

Tim nodded and walked to it, "It's set for DNA analysis," he confirmed. "I can't determine whose; the ID is coded."

"Wha-"

"Hold on a moment," Tim interrupted, walking over to the computers. Reaching out, he turned on the screens and nodded as his hunch was confirmed and gravely informed Gibbs, "She set this up to compare our DNA in the system against each other's." Tim then paused as he opened up another screen.

A few moments later and multiple keystrokes later, Gibbs heard him hiss, "Damn it, Abby."

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"The DNA in the analyzer is mine."

"Just yours?"

Tim nodded, "She's running it like she did the kids' yesterday, against the system."

"Both? Why?" Gibbs inquired.

Tim nodded in response to the first question before answering the second. "Probably in case she either a) gets interrupted and needed the analyzer for a case; b) for confirmation against 'contaminated samples' and c) we realize what she was doing and kept the results from her."

Gibbs frowned, "How would that last one help her?"

Tim didn't even think about covering for her. "The results from this is set to be automatically saved to a file, and sent to her email, not just displayed on the screen."

"Abby," Gibbs voice was heartbroken and disappointed.

"Gibbs, you needed to know. I was just taking the next step," she added. "I would've run the mother's DNA first, but, well, I don't have it."

"And you won't be getting it," Tim snapped.

Abby snorted, "You can't keep it from me, it's my lab."

"This is NCIS's lab," Tim corrected, "And this isn't a case. We'll get the testing done from a _professional_ third party."

"I'm professional," Abby argued.

"A professional thief," Tim harshly retorted. "I don't know how you can call yourself a professional scientist, not when you keep stealing DNA."

"It had to be done," she huffed.

"No, it didn't," Tim angrily argued. "And it definitely did not have to be done by _you._ God, Abby," Tim cried as he raked a hand through his hair. "Did you learn nothing from yesterday?"

She just ignored the man she claimed to be her best friend and turned to the other man in the room. "Gibbs," Abby pleaded, "You understand why I had to do it, don't you?"

"Actually, Abby," Gibbs replied, his voice quiet, yet laced with anger, "I don't."

"What!" Abby shouted in disbelief. "Those kids are your_ family_, we had to know how they are related to you,"

"_We_ didn't have to do anything." Gibbs replied. His words had Tim staring at him. He suspected that Gibbs hadn't cared about the relationship, but to hear him say it out loud was still a surprise.

Abby continued as if Gibbs hadn't spoken, "As soon as we get the results back, confirming that you and Timmy aren't related, we can focus on the twins' mother."

"God, Abby," Tim hissed, focusing his anger on the only one he could, the one who instigated this situation, "Do you even hear yourself? Why are you so caught up in this? This is _my_ family that you are messing with, it has nothing to do with you. These are decisions that Gibbs and I needed to talk about, you have no part in this. We, _Gibbs and I_," he clarified by stressing those words, "Had a plan, but once again, you stepped in where you weren't wanted or needed and decided what we should do. You did it without our knowledge or consent, hell, you didn't even talk to us about it at all. You took the choice away from us," he snapped.

"Boss, I really can't let this go," Tim said sadly, waving a hand towards the analyzer, as he turned to face Gibbs.

"I know," Gibbs admitted, nodding in agreement, as he walked out the lab door, phone in hand, passing Tony and Ziva who had just exited the elevator and had been approaching the lab.

"Tim?"

"Probie, what's going on?" They had heard the yelling, but hadn't been able to make out any words.

The concern he heard in the voices of his teammate had Tim open his mouth to reply, after all, he said no more secrets.

"I don't…I can't …" he muttered as he began to pace in front of the machines. Tim found that he didn't even know how to explain this, his mind was being pulled into multiple directions. He slowly exhaled, deciding to focus on one thing at a time.

"How long have they been running?" he asked, turning to glare at Abby.

"Abby," he called when she turned away, not answering.

"Fine, I'll just unplug them and stop it," he muttered, moving towards the analyzer.

"No! You might damage Mi-," she protested.

Tim whirled on her, "You care more that I could damage a machine than about our damaged friendship," he snapped, "Just like you cared more for a dog than for me."

"Jethro's a great dog and he was shot!"

"Dammit, Abby, I'm not saying he isn't," Tim argued, "But I was bleeding from my neck and arm and you had more concern for a dog who was already healing than for me," he reminded her, even as he approached her.

A silent Tony and Ziva watched as Tim loomed over Abby.

"You focus on one thing, and ignore everything else. It doesn't matter if that one thing should involve you or not, if it is serious or trivial. When you get that one thing in your sights, nothing else, _no one_ else matters. I told you this before but once again, you don't _listen_ and you don't_ think_. You just do whatever you want to do to keep 'Abby's world' in what you perceive to be its optimum state. Once, just once, I wish you would see how you are and what you are doing. You need to open your goddamn eyes and see things for what they are, not just what you want them to be," he snapped.

Tony and Ziva exchanged worried looks, neither one knew what had happened and they weren't sure if they should intervene or not. They had never seen Tim so upset, not even yesterday when this started and rumors were flying.

Tim exhaled, trying to calm himself down. He hadn't meant to say any of that, most of it was from the past relationship he and Abby had. Shaking his head, he focused on what was important right now, getting information from Abby. He moved back towards the analyzer.

"Last chance," Tim said, reaching for the plug, "How long?"

Abby remained silent and Tim moved his hand to wrap it around the cord.

"McGee, no," Gibbs ordered as he entered the room and headed towards him. His young agent's eyes narrowing angrily at him. Gibbs paused at that look and forced himself not to take a step back. Once he regained his composure he continuing on towards Tim and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Doing that would only delay it and possibly prevent us from rerunning it if the system became damaged," he stated softly, trying to calm his angry agent.

Tim reluctantly nodded at the truth of those words, released the cord, and stepped back.

"Abby, how long?" Gibbs asked.

When Abby remained silent, Gibbs addressed Tony, "DiNozzo, stay here and make sure nothing and no one interferes with the computer and analyzer," he ordered, earning a nod in response.

Tony didn't trust himself to speak; he knew that if he opened his mouth it was most likely that either a ton of questions would spew forth or another batch of jokes and he was pretty sure that no one had the patience to deal with him right now.

"McGee, head to the director's office, he's expecting you," at the look of betrayal on Tim's face, Gibbs quickly corrected, "us."

When his young agent still didn't move, he added, "Abby and I will join you soon."

With a nod, Tim turned and headed upstairs.

"Ziva," he began, turning to meet the female agent's eyes, "Go to the ladies' room down here with Abby. Do _not_ let her out of your sight. Search her and make sure there's nothing on her."

"Gibbs?"

"Gibbs!"

"Boss?"

Ziva, Abby, and Tony said respectively.

Gibbs shook his head again, looking at Ziva, "I do not necessarily mean weapons, though always check for those," he added dryly, "But specifically, evidence and specimen jars, something that might contain DNA Samples, things of that nature. When done, wait for me there, I will meet you shortly."

Ziva nodded and escorted a protesting Abby out of the lab, grabbing some evidence bags in case something was found.

"Boss?" Tony questioned when Gibbs entered Abby's office, grabbing her purse and bag and started to search them. "What's going on?"

"Meeting with the director."

Tony refrained from rolling his eyes. That was the only thing he figured out so far. "And searching Abby and her things?"

"Needs to be done," his tone indicating no more information would be forthcoming.

"Right," Tony nodded, returning to the lab to watch the running systems.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called after he completed his search and exited the office and lab, "If anything beeps and the tests finish, do _not_ look at the results, no matter how curious you may be, got it?"

"Yes, boss," Tony agreed, silently vowing to make sure he doesn't even _look_ in that direction, he didn't know what was going on, but if Gibbs was pissed enough to have Abby searched and request a meeting with the director.

* * *

McGee hesitantly knocked on the director's door.

"Enter," he called, greeting the man who nervously stepped into his office. "McGee, relax, have a seat. You are not in trouble."

"Yet," Tim muttered to himself as he sat down.

"I apologize for Miss Sciuto's actions against you and your family," Vance stated, ignoring Tim's muttering. "It was not sanctioned by this agency."

"I know," Tim replied softly. "It's Abby," he added with a shrug, "She often does what she wants, regardless."

"And that is something that will change, if she wishes to continue her employment with NCIS," Vance promised him. "Now, I believe we'll have some time before the others join us to talk about a few things, but first, would you like a drink?"

"Um, coffee?" Tim asked.

Vance nodded, "I'll let you in on a secret," he said, standing up and opening a large cabinet.

"Whoa," Tim muttered in awe.

Vance grinned, "My wife did this shortly after I received this promotion. She said she didn't want to deal with me after I spent 18 hours at the office drinking bad coffee."

The cabinet housed several different types of coffee makers, from the old-fashioned brewers, to those that created espresso, Latte's and everything in between. There were also multiple brands and flavors of coffee placed on the shelves, as well as flavored syrups.

"Truthfully, I think my wife plans on owning a coffee shop when I retire and wants me to be the main barista," Vance mock whispered to McGee.

"Does Gibbs know about this?" Tim asked, saying the first thing that popped into his mind.

"I didn't tell him," Vance admitted, "But I wouldn't be surprised if he does."

Tim grinned, understanding what the director meant.

"Now, what would you like?" Vance asked. "Once I start your order you can tell me what you would like to see happen."

* * *

"Ziva, it's me," Gibbs called, knocking on the ladies' room door.

"We will be out soon," she called back.

A few minutes later, Ziva and an embarrassed Abby appeared.

"Gibbs! How could you do that to me?"

"How could you take McGee's DNA, his kid's DNA and run them without consent?"

"That's different," she argued.

"_That_ was illegal and an invasion of privacy," he corrected.

"Then what was that," she asked, waving a hand towards the restroom.

"Policy and procedure," he returned, ushering them into the elevator when the doors opened.

Policy? Abby mouthed in surprise. "I did it for a case," she stubbornly argued.

"No, you didn't," he disagreed. "It was for you, trying to prove yourself right," he replied just as the elevator doors opened on the top floor.

After entering the director's office, Abby sullenly sat down, not greeting or looking at anyone.

"Ziva, continuing working cold cases. I'll contact you if you are needed."

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva agreed.

* * *

Tim sat and watched as Ziva, Abby, and Gibbs entered the office. Abby huffed as she walked across the room and sat down at the end of the couch. Gibbs and Ziva took a few minutes at the door before Ziva left. Gibbs then turned around, took in everyone's position and grabbed a chair from the conference table and pulled it over so he was sitting between Tim and Vance.

Tim wasn't sure if he should be comforted by that action or not. After all, Vance did not seem upset with him. Of course, neither did Gibbs, yet.

The fact that Gibbs did not sit in the spot next to Abby could mean something, Tim's mind processed. It could mean that he was upset with her or perhaps that he was trying to remain impartial for the moment.

"Miss Sciuto," Vance began, "Tell me what you did yesterday from the moment you entered the lab."

Abby nodded and explained her regular routine of inspecting the equipment and systems, and replenishing supplies before working on paperwork while waiting for a case.

"And you did not run any tests?" Vance asked.

"We did not have an active case at that time," she replied.

"Not what I asked," he stated, looking her in the eye.

"I didn't start any tests," she stated meeting his gaze.

Vance eyed her suspiciously, unsure whether or not she was speaking the truth. Wanting a second opinion, he turned to the other two men in the room, both of whom knew her better than he did.

An expression of surprise flittered across the older agent's face before he nodded; Abby was being truthful with that statement.

Tim however, snorted. "I wouldn't trust her if she told me the sky was blue," he muttered causing Abby to gape at him and huff in outrage. "And you need to ask the right questions," he commented louder to the Director.

"What questions would those be?" Vance asked.

Tim shrugged, "If she had the results yesterday morning, then she ran the test at least 12 hours before that, most likely more since the test I set took almost 18 hours. Ask her if she was here Saturday night or Sunday morning and why. Or you could ask her to list any and all tests she ran or began during that time frame," he added.

Abby glared at McGee before turning away before she was caught.

Vance nodded and once more focused on Abby before asking her those questions.

Abby remained silent.

"Abby," Gibbs growled.

Vance held up a hand to hold him off before typing a few things into his computer. "You are not her father," Vance stated calmly. "Nor is she a rebellious teenager, there is no need to coerce her into answering my questions. In fact, I believe in her silence she has provided the answers and established her guilt. I have no doubt that if she was innocent, she would be loudly proclaiming that information, which, coincidentally, brings me to what she had loudly proclaimed.

"Later that day you went to the bullpen. Why?"

"To see Timmy and Gibbs," Abby replied. After what the director had just said, she knew she couldn't remain silent, she would just give the minimum answers to his questions and try not to implicate herself any more than necessary.

"Regarding what?"

Abby paused, "Timmy's children. I had just found out about them the weekend before."

"What specifically about his kids?"

Abby squirmed, but didn't say anything.

"Miss Sciuto, do I need to play the security tape to remind you?"

"No," Abby responded. "I found out that Timmy's kids' DNA matched Gibbs'."

"How did you obtain that information?"

Abby again remained silent.

"Miss Sciuto, need I remind you that the security cameras in this building record _everything_?"

Abby sighed, "I ran the kids DNA through the system. Was surprised when I got two matches."

Tim bit his tongue to prevent himself from mentioning that she stole that DNA and that _both_ matches were a surprise to her.

"And what did you do with this new and surprising information?"

"Went to confront them about why they didn't say anything."

"And did you pull them aside and ask them quietly about it?"

"Er, not quite."

"Not quite indeed," Vance repeated, frowning at her. "In the interest of time, I will let you know that I have seen the security tapes. No more evasive answers," he cautioned, before asking her more questions about her actions. Abby no longer hesitated or tried to mislead him with her responses.

"And then, today," he paused, "After the retesting of the kids' DNA, you did it again."

"They needed to know."

"Perhaps," Vance agreed. "But no one gave you permission to do so without their knowledge or consent. Nor did you have permission to use NCIS equipment."

"You gave Gibbs permission," Abby protested.

Vance raised an eyebrow, "Did you know that for a fact?"

"I...no," she reluctantly admitted.

"As I thought," Vance nodded. "Miss Sciuto, this is a very serious situation you have gotten yourself into. You used your position at NCIS to illegally run the DNA of coworkers and their family, without their consent or anyone's permission."

"I was trying to help," she argued.

"Doing the wrong thing for what you perceive as the right reasons still makes it wrong," he retorted. "Especially since you didn't seek any alternatives."

"Like what?"

"Agent McGee's opinion; his or Agent Gibbs' permission," Vance answered dryly, "Or even bringing the matter to my attention, to name a few.

"You took it upon yourself to find answers, regarding something that did not, should not have involved you," he relied, looking at her.

"Bu-" her protest died on her lips at his continued stare.

"Now, I have discussed this situation with Agents McGee and Gibbs and they have agreed to leave this in my and NCIS's control. I will tell you right now, things are going to change."

"Not an assistant," Abby whined.

Vance's eyebrow rose, "No, not an assistant," he agreed, causing Abby to sigh in relief, "But a coworker. The two of you will have _equal_ status, both reporting to me. I will arrange your weekly schedules, and unless called in to help, you will adhere to that schedule. There will be no more popping in on days off to run questionable tests; this lab is not your personal playground," he informed her.

"Security cameras will be active in the lab at _all_ times. Computer searches, like the one you began on Gibbs and McGee will automatically be noted and recorded."

"Anything else?" She asked pouting.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he replied. "We haven't discussed the consequences of your actions yet. I would ask you to make a formal apology to both Agents McGee and Gibbs in front of the squad room, but Agent McGee tells me that it wouldn't mean anything since you don't believe your actions warrant it. From what I see here, I agree with his assessment.

"You will be suspended for a minimum four weeks. Half of those without pay," he added. "After for weeks, we will meet and discuss the situation, at that time, you will either return to work, under the new guidelines, or your suspension will continue for another two weeks. This process will continue until I feel that you are ready to act in a professional manner, this includes your interactions with all of your coworkers, and the use of resources available to you.

"A formal reprimand will be placed in your file. When or if you do return you will be required to attend, at minimum, quarterly seminars on ethics in the workplace. You will also be on probation for one year, if _anything_ similar occurs, you will be terminated with prejudice and I will encourage the victims to file formal charges."

Abby's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Gibbs," She whined, turning to the SSA, "You can't let him do this."

Gibbs shrugged, "Out of my hands, Abby."

"But I found you your family," she cried.

"And could have ruined another," he retorted. "Still might, since we still don't know how all this is possible," Gibbs admitted. "But the results don't excuse your actions. As someone who is adopted, I would think you would have thought about the ramifications of not only running someone's DNA like this, especially without their knowledge or permission, but also sharing that information with everyone around."

Abby huffed and glared at the two men, though admittedly it was mostly directed at Tim.

Vance frowned at her again, "You should be thanking them," Vance injected, glaring at Abby. "It is only because of the fact that they decided to leave this in my hands and not press formal charges that you are in a position to return to the lab at all. _I_ wanted to haul your ass up to the bullpen and ream you out in front of everyone yesterday, as soon as I heard what happened.

"Of course, if I had known what you were going to do today, I would have made sure to talk with you and give you this warning then, meaning that I would be firing you today," he stated, the look in his eyes expressing how much he wished that was the case.

"Your days of acting like a princess are over. NCIS has policy, procedures, and _standards_. You will adhere to them."

Abby's jaw dropped, "Bu-"

"With some time, what you did yesterday and today, while perhaps not forgotten, might eventually be overlooked enough to maintain a cordial working relationship."

"I-"

"Miss Sciuto," he injected sharply. "You maligned and tarnished the reputations of two of your coworkers. Two of your coworkers that you claim you care about. How could you possibly expect anyone else in this agency to willingly work with you once the truth of your actions become known?"

"Known?"

Vance raised an eyebrow, "You cannot expect these events to go unnoticed? NCIS will not sweep this matter under the rug, nor will they excuse your actions. Legal has prepared several documents regarding this instance, as well as revised our code of conduct to ensure that they are not repeated."

Tim stared at the director in shock. When the two men were talking earlier, Vance had told him he would support whatever McGee wanted to do in this situation. He hadn't offered any suggestions, but had simply waited while Tim pondered his options. Tim expressed what he wanted, mostly that this never happened again, to himself or anyone else; he didn't care what happened to Abby, in fact, Tim didn't feel like he had a right to dictate what happened and was more than happy to leave that decision to the director.

Vance had nodded in relief before explaining what he had been advised. The Director had told him that legal recommended he _not_ fire Abby, citing precedents and a few loop holes as the reason why. At the time Tim thought it was a line Vance was sprouting so he wouldn't lose 'one of the best forensic scientists'. Now, he truly believed that Vance wished that advice had been different.

Vance held out some papers and a pen for Abby to sign, "Your security clearance will be blocked until your suspension is complete. Security will escort you out. I ask that you do not contact any one from NCIS during your suspension. The only exception is if you need to discuss this situation with me."

"I'll need to go to my lab to get my things," she stated.

"I have them right here," Gibbs responded, handing over her purse and bag.

Sighing she retrieved them and looked at them then before meeting Gibbs' knowing gaze.

"Bert," she began.

"Any personal items will be packed up and delivered to your residence. After your suspension is complete, then you, like any other NCIS employee can keep personal objects on your desk, providing they do not inhibit or distract others from completing their work," the Director informed her.

"Fine," she said, standing up.

"Miss Sciuto, I advise you to remember my warning against _anything_ similar occurring. That pertains to whether it happens on NCIS property or not," he reminded her.

"Fine," she repeated, before security escorted her to her car and off the Navy Yard.

* * *

2-16-2020

Well, there you have it, Abby and the Director.

I know many of you wanted Abby to be fired, so did I and Vance :), but I might need her around for another part of the story, so I went with suspension and blamed it on legal (sorry for anyone out there who is a lawyer or works in legal), Cuz you know Abby would file a wrongful termination suit...

I so wanted to cut that scene and place it in the next chapter, but doing that, along with how I want the other chapters to 'fall', would mean a lot more smaller chapters, so I decided to include it and plan on the next few chapters being longer as well.

The good news: the 'reveal' is about 6000 words away. Most likely within the next two chapters...how would you guys feel about one really, really long chapter :) Or maybe 4 much smaller chapters? I would only do the smaller chapters, (hmm, possibly update daily until it is revealed?) if you guys promise to continue reading at least until we _know_ the truth, not just suspect, believe, or think we figured it out...Rule 8


	16. Orders and Survival (S16)

Not beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Science Doesn't Lie, Chapter 16, Orders and Survival

* * *

After making sure the door to the Director's office had been securely closed, Ziva returned to her desk in the bullpen to work on cold cases. Her gaze flitted between the empty desks of her coworkers. She knew were McGee and Gibbs were, but she had expected Tony to be back at his desk by now. It only took her a few minutes to realize that he was probably still in the lab and most likely on Gibbs' orders. If the situation had been serious enough to warrant a physical search on Abby and an escort upstairs, then it would also mean protecting the data and samples that were running in the lab.

Ziva sighed as she looked up at the mezzanine before back down at the files in front of her. She really wanted to discuss this situation with Tony, to find out what was going on, but Gibbs had ordered her to her desk to continue to work on cold cases.

Slowly, Ziva smiled, no, she thought, he ordered me to work on cold cases, he never said where, she realized before picking up her files and heading down to the lab.

As soon as Ziva reappeared in the lab, Tony immediately warned her to stay away from all of Abby's equipment.

Ziva had snorted in reply, "Why? I do not believe that Abby will be in a position to do anything to me if I touch it."

Tony shook his head, "Not Abby, Gibbs. He warned me not to interfere, or look at the results if whatever is in there completes."

Ziva frowned, "What is it doing?" she asked, curiously staring at the analyzer.

"I do not know and am not about to find out," he retorted. "Sometimes your survival instinct is stronger than your curiosity," he explained.

"What happened?"

Tony shrugged, "I showed up the same time as you did," he reminded her.

"Yes, but you knew something was going on," she replied. "After all, you are the one who led me down here."

"Something," he admitted, "but not what. All I know is that Gibbs went tearing out of the conference room. A few minutes later, Probie did the same. I wasn't even sure where they were going, though I thought I heard McGee mutter something like 'Damn you, Abby'."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," Tony replied, popping the 'p' in yep. "That's why I headed down to the lab after collecting the papers McCareless left on the conference room table."

Ziva nodded, she had seen Tony place something in McGee's desk, but at the time she had been more concerned with the look on his face than his actions.

"What do you think is going on upstairs?"

Ziva shook her head, "I cannot even begin to guess."

"I know, right?" Tony replied. "I never thought I would see the day when Gibbs sent Abby to Vance."

Ziva snorted.

"What?"

"He did not just _send_ her to Vance,"

"I know," Tony injected, "He also sent McGee."

Ziva shook her head, "No, I meant that he didn't _send_ her. He _escorted_ her, after a thorough body search."

Tony frowned, he vaguely recalled Ziva and Abby heading to the restroom. He also recalled Gibbs searching Abby's handbag and removing some items. Narrowing his eyes, he now looked at those items.

"What?" Ziva asked, noticing his expression.

"Did you find anything on her?"

"No weapons," Ziva replied, "Not even a knife. She did have a few vials in her pocket."

"Empty?"

"Most seemed so, a few others had some hairs. They were not labeled, so I do not believe they were for a case," she added.

"Hmmm," Tony hummed. "Still wonder what's going on upstairs."

Ziva shook her head once more, "Not me. I am glad not to be a part of it. I do not think things will go well for Abby."

"It's Abby," Tony cajoled, "she's like Teflon, nothing sticks to her, especially with Gibbs present."

Ziva looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "The same Gibbs who ordered her to be searched and escorted her upstairs?"

"Uh, yeah," Tony lamely answered. Gibbs just did that to make a point with Abby, right? I mean, he couldn't _really_ be mad at her. It's Abby, Tony thought. If Gibbs was mad at her, that would mean that the dynamics of their NCIS family was changing, Tony only hoped that they could all survive that.

When Tony did not say anything else, Ziva gave a long sigh. "We might as well get to work then," she replied, settling in at the table and opening one of the files she lugged down with her.

Tony scrunched up his nose, "Cold cases, really?"

"Do you want to cross Gibbs after what has already happened today?"

Tony shuddered. "I mean Yay, cold cases," Tony replied with false cheer as he also opened a file and began to work. "Damn, survival instincts," he muttered.

* * *

Tim had remained silent almost the entire time, still not exactly sure why he had been present for that meeting with Abby. Except for mentioning the fact that the tests were probably started before Monday morning, he hadn't been involved and, in his opinion, hadn't needed to.

Vance looked between the two agents before focusing his attention on the younger one.

"Agent McGee,"

"Tim," Tim automatically corrected.

"Tim," Vance repeated with a smile, "Again I apologize for Miss Sciuto's actions. I will do everything I can to ensure it does not happen again. On that note, I would like your help in monitoring her lab activities."

"Er, how?" Tim hesitantly asked.

"You heard me talk about security cameras in the labs, I would like you to help us make sure that they cannot be bypassed, turned off, or hacked in any way," Vance began before mentioning the programs he would like installed on her system to prevent her from deleting searches, runs, and test results.

Tim nodded, his mind already thinking of possibilities. "Um, what about remote access to the system?"

Vance frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the NCIS lab is set up to allow a user to access information from home or a secure laptop. They can run data, initiate searches, review results, con-well, you get the point," he said when Gibbs glared at him.

"She can do this now?" Gibbs injected.

Tim nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"How long will it take you to prevent her from accessing the date remotely?" Vance questioned.

Tim frowned, "It would only take a moment to cancel her remote login ID," he began.

"Good. As soon as we're finished her, can you make sure that is done?" The director asked, continuing without waiting for a response, confident that McGee would do as asked. "Now,"

"Director, knowing Abby, she probably set up a back door," Tim interrupted. At Gibbs' look, he explained, "A way to easily hack into the system, bypassing the need to login."

"Damn it," Gibbs hissed angrily.

Vance looked at Tim, "You think Miss Sciuto will do this, even with the warning she just received?"

"I think she'll do it _because_ of the warning she just received," Tim commented. He wanted to say more, but bit his tongue, realizing he would be bringing his personal feelings into this conversation, something he did not want to do while talking with the Director.

Gibbs nodded his agreement, "She wants answers and knows we won't share them, especially since she's not supposed to be in contact with us during her suspension."

Vance sighed as he picked up on both Tim's struggle not to say more and the phrase Gibbs had used. He made a note to ask legal if it was possible to require a psychiatric evaluation before allowing Miss Sciuto to resume her employment. Once that was done, he turned to Tim, "Can we tell if someone accesses the data remotely and can it be traced back to her?"

Tim thought for a moment before answering, "We can set something up to backtrack it, but that will just give us a location. If she attempts to do it from a public place, well," Tim trailed off with a shrug.

Vance nodded, understanding the situation, "Two choices, First: we let her access it and track her, prove it is her and she is immediately terminated; Second: block her from accessing the data."

Tim looked at the director, waiting for a decision.

Vance looked back at him, "It is up to you and Agent Gibbs, it is your DNA she is running, and those results she would be trying to access."

"I…boss?" Tim queried, not wanting to make that call.

Gibbs thought about the situation, "We are fairly confident that there is nothing to find, correct?" Tim slowly nodded in agreement. They knew the Admiral and his wife were both only children and with Kelsey being an orphan and not knowing or remembering much about her background, her mother's or her father's, that made her the one most likely to be related to Gibbs. "Then there wouldn't be a risk allowing her to hack in. We could have you set up a trace, if it leads back to her, we could catch her violating her suspension terms."

Tim gulped, he would hate to be responsible for Abby's termination

"Then again," Gibbs added, "You said there was a chance we couldn't prove it was her even if we traced it."

"Yeah," Tim commented, "I mean, I don't who else would want to hack in, especially regarding this test, since the only ones who know that it's running is us, but yeah," Tim repeated. "All she would need is a good alibi."

Gibbs nodded, staring at McGee for a final decision.

Tim turned to the director, "I think it's best if I go down to her lab and prevent her from hacking in," he stated. "I'll set up a trace on any hacks in case she gets in before I do so or if she gets by me, that way everything is covered."

"If you need any assistance from the Cyber unit, please contact them, I will let them know to provide you with whatever you need," Vance informed him, before dismissing him to allow him to get his assigned tasks completed.

* * *

"Probie?" Tony asked when he noticed his teammate was in the lab. "Are you okay?" He and Ziva had been quietly working on their respective cases when he noticed a shadow appear beside him. Looking up, he saw Tim just standing there, staring at Abby's computer like he didn't know what it was.

"I just…I don't understand her," Tim said, coming out of his thoughts and moving to check the status of the computer and analyzer.

"Abby?" Tony questioned.

Tim scowled and nodded in reply before setting to work on Abby's computer to prevent her hacking into the system.

"What exactly did she do?" a curious Tony queried.

Tim whirled around and glared at the Senior Agent.

"Whoa, Probie," Tony held up his hands to hold off Tim's temper. "I'm not saying that she didn't do anything wrong, or that she doesn't deserve your anger. I just want to know what this is all about," he said looking at the computers and the analyzer. "We," he said, waving a hand between himself and Ziva, "Came in halfway thought the movie," he added with a grin.

Tim blew out his breath as if releasing his anger as well. "She illegally ran more tests," he informed them. "With stolen DNA, _again_," he muttered, nodding to the machine.

"Again?" Tony repeated in surprise. "What, she rerunning the test a third time since you wouldn't show her the results?"

"I wish," Tim muttered, causing his fellow agents to look at him in surprise. "No. That," he explained, nodding to the analyzer, "Is running my stolen DNA against the system, like she did with my kids." Tim couldn't help the scowl that once more graced his face after he spoke. "I don't even know how she got my DNA," Tim muttered to himself.

"Oh," Tony commented, not knowing what else to say.

"And that," Tim angrily continued, tapping the lab computer, "Is running my DNA against Gibbs'."

Tony frowned, "The computer is actually an analyzer in disguise?" he asked. "That's kinda cool. Totally crappy that Abby is doing that, though," he rushed to add, not wanting to get Tim upset at him.

Shaking his head, Tim informed him, "This isn't transformers," as if he suspected where Tony's thoughts had gone to. "Our DNA is in the NCIS database, she is usually the computer to compare it."

"Oh." Tony nodded, that made more sense. He watched as Tim logged onto the computer in Abby's office. After a few minutes, when nobody else walked in he asked, "Abby still with Gibbs and the Director?"

"No."

"Whe-"

"Not here," Tim answered, interrupting him before the older man could finish asking his question.

"Obviously," Tony replied, rolling his eyes, "but wh-"

"Tony," Ziva injected, shaking her head at him. She had her suspicions about what had happened upstairs. "I think we should return to our desks. Timothy is here and will wait for the results."

"Oh, right," Tony replied, watching Tim for a few minutes and thinking about Ziva's words. If Gibbs wasn't in a good mood, and how could he be after discovering one of his favorites illegally running his DNA, being absent from their desks would probably not be a good thing. A headslap would be the least of his problems. He shook his head as his survival instincts once more kicked in. "Probie, you okay if we head up to the bullpen to work?"

"Yeah, fine," Tim answered, focusing on the computer in front of him. "I got work to do here."

* * *

"You okay with this?" Vance asked the older agent once Tim left the office.

"McGee will get it done. It's a good plan."

"I meant the situation with Miss Sciuto," Vance drawled.

Gibbs gave a heartfelt sigh. "I'm wondering if it's time for me to retire," he reluctantly admitted.

"Again," Vance dryly commented. He had heard about the man's first retirement that only lasted a few months.

"Permanently," Gibbs wearily added, rubbing a hand over his face. "I never would've suspected Abby would do something like this, disregard the rules this way."

Vance snorted, causing Jethro to lift his head up and glare at him.

"If that's about me…"

"Not in the way you think," Vance stated. "Yes, you disregard the rules, but usually only do so on behalf of the innocent or in the name of justice, so to speak. Miss Sciuto refuses to state _why _she did what she had, and no one knows what she was thinking. You are also well aware and willing to accept the consequences and responsibility of your actions. Miss Sciuto hasn't had any serious consequences for most of her actions from what I've observed and read."

"And that's on me," Gibbs half asked, half stated.

"Partly," Vance acknowledged. "You are, _were_ always so quick to protect and defend her, even if it meant leaving a member of your team out to dry."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No," he denied, we not going to go into that, at this time," Vance informed him. "However, Miss Sciuto never facing any consequences for her actions was on the Director of NCIS. _You_ are not her boss. The Director is. I am," a guilty Leon admitted. "Previous directors didn't set boundaries for her, and make her follow them, and I never rectified that situation during the time I have been here. The few instances I learned of, I did so after the fact, months after," he admitted. "When I came across them, I did not think it wise to rehash them when there did not appear to be a reason to."

"You don't think there is now?"

"There might be," he agreed. "But that is something that will be discussed between myself and Miss Sciuto when she returns from her suspension."

"Understood," Gibbs agreed, understanding and relieved that he would play no part in that conversation.

"Good," Vance nodded, pleased to hear that. He hadn't wanted to fight with the other man on this issue, especially not with everything else that was happening.

"It's not just the disregarding of the rules," Gibbs continued his explanation as he shook his head in confusion, "But how she invaded his privacy, never talked to him about her suspicions. Didn't contact either of us when she got those results. Then there's the fact that she purposely got those rumors start-"

"Purposely?" Vance cut in, leaning forward in his chair.

Gibbs shrugged, "As Ducky pointed out to me, Abby had to have known that science wouldn't have been able to combine the DNA of two men and create a healthy, living fetus."

Vance nodded, realizing the truth of those words.

"She has shown no remorse of her actions or concern for what they did or might lead to," Gibbs scowled. "At least no concern for anyone but herself," he added, as he remembered how horrified she was that she would be sharing the lab when she returns. "To top it all off, she then turned around and basically did the it again."

Vance nodded, "Yes, Miss Sciuto has revealed a lot about her character with her recent actions."

"As has Tim," Gibbs commented. When the director looked at him, he explained, "If anyone had done that to me," Gibbs shook his head. "I would've wanted to punch first and ask questions never," he smirked, before turning serious. "The only thing Tim did was occasionally lose his temper, yelling or insulting his coworkers."

Vance paused, suspecting that his companion had more to say.

"He also never backed down," Gibbs continued, his voice filled with pride. "Regardless of what I said or how I acted, he didn't change his behavior to conform to _my_ idea of what was the right way to handle things. He remained steadfast in his principles." He snorted, "And he probably feels bad about the yelling and insulting."

Leon inclined his head, agreeing with the latter sentiment. "That brings us to your actions during this situation," Vance stated, meeting Gibbs' eyes. "Not once did you stop the rumors or the harassment, not even coming from his teammates."

Gibbs sighed, "I know, I really messed up regarding Tim," he admitted. "I heard yesterday a few people talking about how they didn't think I liked him. Even Ducky acknowledged that my relationship with him was vastly different from my relationship with others on my team. I didn't agree with them."

Vance stared at him, wondering where this was going.

"Until last evening," he admitted. "The last few months while all this was going on, I got to know Tim better, still don't think we have a lot in common, but being around those kids, seeing him as a father," he shrugged, "Things changed. Now that we were back at work, I tried to keep our relationship here strictly professional."

Vance inclined his head, "There is nothing wrong with that while you are at work. It is actually commendable."

"It is when none of my other relationships are that way," Gibbs dryly commented. "That is what made me aware of how non-existent our relationship has been. That is something that goes back to his first year on the team," he added.

"As for more recent events, I still think denying or arguing about rumors only generates more interest, and I didn't think anyone, especially his teammates would take it seriously."

"And now?"

Another scowl graced his face before Gibbs gave him a look that said much more than words ever could. "Now I think I need to remind everyone, including myself about Rule 1. There are many ways to screw over a teammate, not trusting them, standing by them, or supporting them, especially during trying times is included in that. You might not like or agree with what they had done, but they are still your teammate and deserve to have you watch their six."

Vance nodded, "Hopefully that reminder will work to prevent something similar from happening again," he pointedly added.

Gibbs nodded, after recent events, he too suspected that it was only a matter of time before Tony took things too far and did something Tim couldn't forgive him for.

Believing that the conversation was over, Gibbs stood up and approached the door. Right as he reached it, Vance spoke again, "You don't believe you are related to McGee."

Gibbs blinked at the non-sequitor, "Can't see it," he admitted.

"Really?" Vance asked skeptically.

Gibbs shrugged, "As I said, we don't have much in common. He's way to smart, doesn't hide his emotions well, is more comfortable with computers than people," the older man listed a few reasons.

Vance nodded, "The latter is probably partly due to his generation, as well as his talents and situation," he commented. "You're more comfortable with wood than people, no one who knows you, especially those at NCIS would describe you as a social butterfly," he added dryly. "I'm sure that when you were younger you allowed yourself to feel, shared your emotions before you learned otherwise or had cause to hide them. Not to mention, that when something matters to him, he can be just as stubborn as you are," Vance grinned. "As for the insinuation that someone related to you wouldn't be smart, are you saying that Kelly wasn't smart?"

Gibbs blinked, "Kelly was amazing," he replied softly.

"I have no doubt about that," Vance smiled indulgently. "I just want to make sure you don't rule out anything."

Gibbs shrugged, "We aren't. We planned on testing our DNA," he admitted, "But with so little known about Kelsey and her familial history, she seems the obvious connection."

"Kelsey?" Vance repeated. He had a good idea who she might be, still a little bit more information never hurt anyone.

"Kelsey Gibson, the twins' mother," Gibbs confirmed, as he left to check up on his team, not noticing the speculative look on the director's face.

* * *

"McGee," Gibbs began as he entered the lab to check in on his agent, "How's it going?"

"Good," Tim nodded, still typing away on the keyboard in front of him.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "And that means?"

Tim smiled, "She hasn't attempted to log in since she left."

Gibbs looked at him, his words replaying in his mind, "You can tell if she even _attempts_ to log in?'

Tim nodded, "Yep. Once somebody is in, the system keeps track of who, when, how long, and what they accessed or tried to; it also makes note of the attempts to login, how many times they were deny entry, and the reason. This could be incorrect or mistyped login name, password, or-"

"I get it," Gibbs cut him off before giving a soft grunt. He had no idea the system could track them like that and couldn't help but briefly wonder what other systems did that. Definitely gave him more reason to be leery of technology. With a shake of his head, he got back to the topic at hand, "What else you got?"

"I had Abby's remote access login disabled so she can't use that to log in, though the system will flag it if she attempts to log in. I've searched her computer, blocked any back doors I could find, the obvious ones," he clarified, "Though I'm sure there are more, it will just take some time to find them. I've started installing software and firewalls to trace the hack in case someone does get through. I've d-"

"Okay," Gibbs finally interrupted, not even sure what most of that meant. "I trust you know what you're doing," he smiled, now understanding why Tim gave his earlier answer.

"And the tests?"

"Neither of them are done yet," Tim admitted, both of them eyeing the machines. "How much do you trust Abby?" he suddenly asked.

Gibbs turned his gaze to his agent, "What do you mean?"

Tim shrugged, "I've never had much reason to doubt her professional integrity," he admitted. "But I've never had her this upset with me before, not even when I shot Jethro," he paused.

"She began these tests without my, _our_," he corrected, "consent or knowledge. Just because she wrote that it is my DNA in there, doesn't mean it's true," Tim concluded.

"Who else's DNA could it be?"

Tim shrugged, "Depends on what she wanted the results to show. Was she trying to prove we were related or that we weren't?"

"I…" Gibbs frowned, not sure of the answer. "Should we just cancel the test and start over?"

"We could," Tim admitted, "but they are already running. Might be best to let them finish, we can compare the results from both tests and rerun them if we feel it is necessary."

Gibbs frowned, "If she rigged one test, wouldn't she have done the same to the other?"

"The one on the computer would've been harder to manipulate since it's using data that's stored in the system, not something she is manually or physically entering. There are also programs in place to prevent most manipulations," he added. "It's still possible, yes, but much harder to do and would she have had the time to do so? Plus, while I admit that I have no idea what is going through her mind, why would she care one way or another? She even said she would've run Kelsey's DNA first, but didn't have it. I think she was doing it for the same reason we were going to, something to do until I met with Kelsey tonight to get a sample from her."

"Okay," Gibbs nodded, trusting Tim to know better how to proceed. "Call me when you have something," he concluded as he left the lab, not waiting for a response.

* * *

2-23-2020

This chapter should've been posted last Wednesday, but every time I read it to edit, the characters got out of control and started new conversations...which almost doubled this chapter...

I liked Ziva realizing that she could obey Gibbs' order and still talk to Tony...

What _is _going through Abby's mind? Is there any explanation for her actions?


	17. Twice removed (S17)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

And now, what you have all been waiting for...The back side of Water!...yeah, sorry (not sorry), apparently I have Disney World on the brain

* * *

Science Doesn't Lie, Chapter 17 Twice removed

* * *

"Oh, good," Tony sighed in relief, "We beat Gibbs."

"We do not know that," Ziva argued.

"Yeah, we do. He's not here," Tony said twirling around the bullpen, "Therefore, we must've beaten him."

"Or he returned, discovered that we were not here, and left to find us."

Tony scrunched his nose, "If he left, he would leave to find coffee, not us."

Ziva smirked at him, "So, you agree that I am right and that he was probably here?"

"I…no," Tony disagreed. "I stand by what we said, we beat him."

Ziva just shook her head and once more settled in to work.

"Where do you think Abby is?"

Ziva shot a look of disbelief towards him. "Home," she stated firmly. "Or at least, not here."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I get that she's not here."

Ziva ignored his comment, "The only thing left to know is if her absence from NCIS is temporary or permanent."

"Well, te-," Tony began only to fall silent as he finally pieced together the clues.

"Oh," he uttered morosely, realizing just how much and how quickly things were changing.

* * *

"Jethro?" Ducky asked as Gibbs entered autopsy, given how the younger man had left yesterday, he hadn't expected him to return quite so soon. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, Duck," Gibbs replied as he hopped up on a table. "I've just been doing some thinking and need some advice."

"Oh?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, between what you said yesterday and what I heard, I couldn't help but think about things," he admitted.

"And?"

"This whole situation with Tim has opened my eyes."

"Understandable," Ducky nodded. "It is not everyday that you find out that you are related to one of your agents, esp-"

"His kids," Gibbs corrected, cutting off the medical examiner, "I'm related to his kids."

"And Timothy is their father. For all intents and purposes, you are related to him as well," he easily dismissed the agent's words. "Maybe not by blood, but by the bonds of family. It takes a village to raise a child," Ducky quoted. "Do you know that phrase was-"

"Duck," Gibbs patiently called, redirecting the older man's attention.

"Yes, well, we can discuss that fascinating tidbit of information another time. Perhaps over tea," he offered. "However, you said you came down here needing advise on something?"

"Yeah, how to fix this."

"How do you mean?" Ducky asked with a frown. "Just because you and Timothy are related, that is no reason to assume something is wrong or broken," he harshly added.

"Not that," Gibbs responded, not understanding why everyone was so focus on the relationship he had with the twins.

For once, Ducky showed a lack of patience, "I hope you are not referring to Abigail's termination or suspension," he warned. "She brought it on herself by her actions."

Gibbs looked startled, "How did you…"

"She was seen escorted from the Director's office, out of the building, into her car, and then off of the yard by security, who made sure to repossess her parking permit and work badge. She didn't say a word, not even to Dr. Palmer who witnessed part of the scene, so the full story isn't known," Ducky admitted, "Just enough to get tongues wagging."

Gibbs nodded, "Suspended, minimum of four weeks."

Ducky nodded in reply, "She is lucky she was not terminated."

"I know."

"Then I hope that this is not what you are trying to 'fix'."

"No," Gibbs confirmed before explaining what he needed help with. "You were right about my interactions with Tim."

The older man hid his smile, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"That's why I'm here," Gibbs admitted.

"It is _your_ relationship with Timothy that needs to be 'fixed', as you say, so you need to be the one to figure it out," Ducky stated staring at the older man.

Gibbs stared back.

"I don't know how," Gibbs finally confessed. "Tony, Abby, Ziva. All those relationships happened naturally, no planning, no scheduled conversations. They just developed," he shared, his tone relaying his confusion about how to proceed.

Ducky sighed, "Just continue as you have,"

"Duck!" An agitated Gibbs hissed. "That's the problem, I treat him as I had in the past and things seem to get worse. We have nothing in common, just now he was talking about computer technical things and I swear my eyes glazed over."

If the situation wasn't so dire, Ducky would've been quite amused at the image. "I was referring to how you have been with Timothy these last few months," Ducky clarified. "Stopping by to check in on him and the kids, making the rocking chair, bringing food, offering parental advise, or a chance for him to get some sleep or at least time away from the being their only caregiver."

Gibbs stared at the doctor in surprise, "How did you…"

"Small building," he replied with a smirk, not about to reveal Mr. Palmer as his source, nor that his assistant had mentioned the DNA test Abigail had run.

"You have been quite the support to Tim during this trying time as he adjusts to fatherhood, and life as a single father at that."

Gibbs smiled, "I forgot how good it is to be around little ones, they have a way of worming themselves into your heart."

"You should continue on that route," Ducky continued. "No doubt Timothy could still use the help and support, especially since he is trying to balance work and home life."

Gibbs shrugged, "Then, yeah, but now," another shrug, "Now that everyone knows. I am sure his family and friends will be coming around to help him."

Ducky looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You do not think he would welcome your help."

Gibbs shrugged, "I'm his boss. I will have his six in any situation and my door is always unlocked, something I have reiterated to them a number of times, but Tim is the only one who never used it. If I hadn't been in the bullpen when he got that initial call about Kelsey being rushed to the hospital, I doubt he would've told me what happened."

Ducky nodded his agreement, "Then we are very fortunate that you were there and able to help him," he calmly stated. "As we have already established, you _are_ family. To the twins and him, regardless of who actually shares your blood. There is no such thing as too much family, thought it sometime may seem that way at the holidays."

"There's family and then there's _family_," Gibbs argued. "He has his mother, father, sister, and grandmother. He doesn't need some fourth or fifth cousin to his kids, who is also his boss, popping over every five minutes."

Ducky's eyes widened in shock at those words. "Jethro," he began, ready to correct his misconceptions.

"Dr. Mallard," Jimmy called out as he entered the room, "The body is…Agent Gibbs," he said in surprise, seeing the older man talking with his mentor.

"I hope the body isn't Agent Gibbs," Ducky dryly commented.

"Yes, I mean, no, of course not," Jimmy stuttered looking between the two men. "Er, I'll come back later,"

"It's all right," Gibbs stated, hopping down off of the table. "I better return to the bullpen and make sure DiNozzo hasn't gotten out the superglue."

"Jethro," Ducky called, still having some information to share with the younger man.

"It'll keep, Duck," Gibbs called as he exited autopsy, not giving Ducky an opportunity to protest.

* * *

"Where's McShotgunWedding?" Tony asked when Gibbs returned to the bullpen alone. "Still in the lab?"

"DiNozzo," the older man warned.

"What? You saying you're not going to force him to marry the girl he got pregnant, the mother of his kids?"

"Not my business."

Tony snorted, "It is if she's related to you."

Gibbs eyebrow rose, "Not that closely related." He still wasn't sure where Kelsey fell on his family tree, but was confident of that fact.

"Uh, yeah, she would be," Tony corrected, jolting Gibbs out of his thoughts. When his boss just stared at him, he continued, "McSon-In-law mentioned that you have to be pretty closely related to the twins for Abby to get the results she did."

Gibbs stared at Tony in disbelief. No one, meaning McGee, had told him that information. His stare changed to a glare. This was an inopportune time for one of Tony's jokes, not to mention a poorly chosen subject.

"He only mentioned it because you asked," Ziva injected, causing Gibbs head to whip around to her. His eyes narrowed. If Ziva was confirming it, that could only mean one thing.

"Regardless, he mentioned it," Tony dismissed her comments before snorting. "Plus, there was the look on his face earlier when I-"

"When you what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked when Tony stopped mid-sentence. Instinctively, Gibbs stepped closer to the younger man.

Tony froze. Tim might be his Probie, but that might not be all he was; he could also be the father of Gibbs's grandchildren. Regardless, McGee's kids are somehow the boss's family, indirectly making _Tim_ family. "When I got him talking about the situation earlier, boss," he concluded.

"Huh, when was this and what did you say?"

Tony shrugged, trying to act casual. "Oh, the conference room after you left. I asked if you guys had found the connection yet and if it was through his ex-girlfriend."

Gibbs stared at Tony suspecting that there was more to the story, but let it slide, he now had more important things to think about. "Nothing confirmed yet. McGee doesn't know much about her past, partly because _she_ doesn't know much," Gibbs admitted. "She was orphaned at a young age and grew up in foster care."

"Nothing?" Ziva inquired.

Gibbs shrugged, "Has vague memories of her Dad until she was about 8. Believes he abandoned her and her mother at that point. Her mother died a few years later. If there were any relatives on either side, no one came forward to claim her when she was orphaned and she doesn't remember anyone."

"Damn, that's sad," Tony felt for her. He too lost his mother at a young age. His father wasn't around much, especially once his mother was gone, but it was better than foster care. Plus, he was lucky enough to have had his grandparents and other extended family.

"Could be why she left her kids with McGee," Ziva observed.

"Or perhaps it could be because he's their father," Tony drawled sarcastically.

Ziva shook her head, "I meant because with such an unstable home life, perhaps she thought she could not raise them properly, especially since McGee mentioned that this was not a planned pregnancy."

Gibbs nodded, "Good point," he said, thinking for a moment. "Ziva, Tony, quietly look into the twins' mom. See if there is anything of note, anything suspicious about any of the foster homes she's been in. Also, see if you can track down her family, her mother's family, an ID on her father, anything that might help us figure this out."

Tony and Ziva nodded eagerly, ready to help. "Do you have a place for us to start?"

Gibbs gave them her name and other pertinent information that Tim had revealed to him before stating that he was going for coffee.

* * *

"McGee,"

"Hey, Gibbs," Tim greeted in reply, not bothering to look up. "She still hasn't attempted to use her remote login, nor have my programs noticed someone attempting to hack into the system."

Gibbs nodded not really caring about that right now. He was more concerned about confirming what Tony had divulged.

When no response was forthcoming, and Gibbs hadn't left after receiving that information, Tim looked at and froze at the expression on his boss's face

"Abby's theory," Gibbs began, noticing that Tim's gaze moved back down to his keyboard after he spoke. "There was a reason she thought as she did, wasn't there?"

"Because she lives in a fantasy world where she thinks everything is as she wants it with no conflicts, difficulties, or hardships," Tim offered.

Gibbs just looked at him, noticing that Tim refused to meet his eyes. In fact, the younger man wouldn't even look at him.

He decided to broach the topic from a different direction. "Do you have a large extended family? My grandfather was one of eight children and the only boy. Not sure where all his sisters ended up."

Tim looked at his boss as he wondered what he was thinking. He seriously doubted that the older man was just making small talk, he was up to something.

Gibbs snorted as he continued, "Don't even know the married name for most of them, or even their first names now that I think of it," he admitted.

Tim nodded absently as he tried to figure out where Gibbs was headed with this conversation. He knew both of his paternal grandparents were only children, but he wasn't sure about their parents. He knew even less about his maternal grandparents, he realized. Probably because they didn't like the Admiral that much and seldom visited, even when he was on float.

"McGee," Gibbs called, breaking into his thoughts.

Tim sighed. He had too much to think about to play games, "Just ask what you want to know."

"Tony mentioned"

"Tony, of course," Tim muttered.

"That the DNA test indicated a rather close family connection. I figured we," Gibbs waved a hand between the two of them, "or Kelsey and I were fourth cousins, twice removed or something like that."

Tim remained silent

"McGee, answer the question," he ordered.

Tim looked at him briefly before looking away. "Didn't hear a question in there to answer," he commented.

Gibbs sighed as he once again wondered what was going on with his agent. "How closely am I related to your kids?"

When Tim opened his mouth to reply, Gibbs commanded, "And don't say you don't know."

Tim looked at him, "I don't know," he said, ignoring Gibbs order and the look of anger that passed over the older man's face. "But," he reluctantly began, "It would have to be much closer than fourth cousins twice removed," he said with a slight smile, "for you to be listed as a DNA match to my children. DNA is measured by centimorgans, as I tried to explain earlier. I am not sure Abby defined the parameters on her search, but-"

"How much closer are we talking about?" Gibbs interrupted.

Tim hesitated.

"McGee,"

With a sigh, Tim replied, "I would say within two steps," he reluctantly admitted.

Get stared at him in silence "And that would be?"

"Sibling, either half or full, parent, grandparent, aunt or uncle," Tim replied. "Er, obviously you wouldn't be their aunt," he clarified. "Er, a double first cousin would be included in that as well," he added.

"Definitely closer than fourth cousins twice removed," he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Yeah, that it definitely is," Tim agreed before trying to focus on the work in front of him.

Gibbs opened his mouth before slowly closing it again. He truly did not know what to say.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" he finally asked.

"I thought you knew," Tim admitted.

"Damn it, Tim, if I knew it was that close, I wouldn't have been so dismissive about the whole thing," Gibbs growled.

Tim snorted, "When I mentioned it indirectly, you denied that it was even a possibility."

Gibbs frowned, "About Kelsey possibly being my daughter," he realized. "And I still deny it," he stated. "Thirty years ago was around the time I started getting serious about Shannon," he began. "We had met a few years previously, right before I shipped out, but we were so young. I thought about her, but I figured it wasn't possible to develop a serious relationship with her. Oh, I still dated," he admitted, catching Tim's questioning glance, "but nothing too serious, most of those relationships only lasted a few months."

Tim snorted, "And probably all redheads," he commented before he could censor himself. "I-"

Gibbs smiled, "It's okay. And actually, none of them were," he stated. "I actually stayed away from redheads since I didn't want to be reminded of Shannon," he admitted.

Tim nodded, "Is that why you are convinced Kelsey isn't yours? Because her mother was a redhead?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No, hair color can be changed," he reminded his young agent. "But the reason why I am so steadfast in my belief that I'm not her father is because of her age."

Tim looked at him, puzzled by that.

"Shannon and I married in 1982, have been together since the holidays of '78. After we started to date, I didn't date or sleep with another woman until after she died," he admitted.

"Oh," Tim said, not sure what else to say and really surprised that Gibbs had shared so much personal information with him.

Gibbs shrugged, "It is possible that Kelsey lied about her age," he added. "If she is older than she led you to believe, well, that's something that we'll address after the DNA test."

"Okay," Tim replied, nodding his head. "Um, I'm meeting Kelsey tonight, after work. I'm gonna tell her everything that happened and ask for a DNA sample, we can run the test tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded before leaving the lab.

* * *

"Get to work, Ziva," Tony called a few minutes after Gibbs had left and Ziva was still sitting at her desk, blankly staring at her computer, kneading her hands folded in front of her.

"Tony," Ziva looked at him, "Do you not think that there is one coincidence too many?"

"No such thing as coincidence, Rule 19," Tony returned.

"Exactly!"

"Huh? What coincidences are you talking about?"

"Gibbs is related to Tim's kids. Tim knows his family history and there is no known connection to Gibbs, so it has to be through the twins' mother."

"Yeah, that's why we're looking into her," he reminded her. "Now stop gabbing and get to work."

"Tony," Ziva said impatiently. "_Kelsey Gibson_, whose mother had red hair and green eyes, not quite 30 years old. Closely related to Gibbs, possibly his _daughter_."

Tony smiled at that thought, "Probie's really gonna be in for it this time," he smirked.

"Tony! Focus."

"Ziva, you're just repeating things that we already knew," he stated with a sigh of impatience.

"Kelsey Gibson grew up on the West Coat, she lived in California in the early '90's. _Kelly Gibbs_ was believed to have died in California in 1991, was 8 years old at the time. _Kelsey Gibson_ doesn't have any memories of her father after the age of 8. Kelly Gibbs would be 28 years old, her mother had red hair. Kelly Gibbs, _daughter_ to Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Tony's mouth opened in shock, "You think…"

"I don't know," Ziva replied awkwardly. "Many pieces fit," she added with a shrug.

"But Gibbs would know if his daughter hadn't died, right?" Tony questioned.

Ziva shrugged, "Gibbs was in Kuwait in a hospital bed. The services were closed casket due to the extent of her injuries, the car and its occupants were burnt," she answered Tony's questioning look. "The identity of the bodies were confirmed by the government."

"So what? Conspiracy?"

"Witness protection," Ziva retorted.

"I…no," Tony denied. "Gibbs would've been told."

"Maybe, maybe not," she argued. "He _was_ in a coma during that time," she reminded him.

"I…how do we check that?" Tony asked.

"Very carefully," Ziva advised. "And we say nothing about it right now and we check and check everything again before we even_ think_ about telling Gibbs."

"I…" Tony paused. "I don't know if I want that to be the truth or not," he finally admitted. Ziva understood his feelings and agreed with him 100 percent.

* * *

"McGee?" Gibbs called as he entered the lab only to be met by silence. After leaving the lab earlier, he returned to his desk to work on cold cases. It soon became clear that once more, he could not focus on the file in front of him, not with the most recent information he learned. Instead he started thinking about ways he could be related to Kelsey.

Sibling was the only alternative. If that was the case, he was sure that his father never learned that he had another child. He groaned as he thought about how sharing that news with Jackson would affect their relationship. There was also the fact that he really did not want to contact his father and ask the older man about any relationship he had 30 years ago.

Gibbs paled as the possibility settled into his mind. A sister. He might have a sister. If they had grown up together, he probably would've been pissed that some guy had gotten her pregnant and didn't marry her. Of course, even then, he wouldn't have the right to force her to marry anyone, and there was no way he could advise a stranger to do so. Of course, the guy in question was McGee. Gibbs was confident that he knew Tim well enough to know that he would be a devoted husband and father, and that any father, or _brother_ would be pleased to welcome him into their family. Then again, according to Tim, it was Kelsey that didn't feel ready to raise a family. Or get married. Gibbs knew enough about marriage to know that if your heart wasn't in it, it definitely wouldn't last, so an unplanned pregnancy was not a reason to get married.

Frustrated at the thought that were now in his head, Gibbs went to get a coffee and take a walk to think some more about it. He soon realized a couple of things, first, that he had more questions than answers, and second, that he didn't want to wait to find out how he was related to Kelsey. He decided to return to the lab to ask Tim some additional questions, as well as see if he could move his meeting up, explain things to his ex, get a sample, and return to the lab so they could run it this evening. Perhaps he'll even ask to take another look at the picture of Kelsey, to see if she had any features in common with his father.

"McGee?" he repeated, wondering where his agent had gone to. He better not have left the lab unsecure, especially with those test things still running.

Gibbs froze before looking back at the computer. The screen was back to the regular desktop, no more lines and lines of text running across it. Frowning, he took a closer look. Cautiously, he moved the mouse, trying to see if anything popped up. Nothing.

Still not sure what had happened, he walked over to the other equipment that was running their DNA. Nothing there either. No whines, or whirls, or hums, just silence.

Did it finish or did Tim decide to stop it? There where only two reasons Gibbs could think about why Tim would stop it, the first because he decided Abby couldn't be to trusted to run a clean test, the second to prevent her from accessing the results. If, however, the test had finished, why hadn't his agent contacted him? Unless he went to do so in person, Gibbs thought, taking another look around the lab. Surely, he wouldn't leave without locking the doors as procedure required.

"McGee?" he called again before heading to Ab-the lab office.

There was his agent, sitting in the chair at the desk, phone vibrating in front of him, eyes closed, cheeks and eyes red, head propped up in hands.

"McGee?" he called softly, fighting his instincts to yell at the younger man. You didn't have to be a seasoned investigator to realize that something was wrong. Instead of his usual head slap, Gibbs brought his hand around and placed it on Tim's shoulder.

Tim startled, opening his eyes at the unexpected touch. "Bo-Gi-" Tim began cutting himself off, unable to finish either moniker.

"What happened?"

Tim snorted, "Then or now?" he questioned.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, not sure what 'then' referred to. "Then when?" he asked, grimacing at the rhyme.

"Over 34 years ago," Tim supplied, causing Gibbs to frown.

Before he could say anything, Tim's phone began vibrating again with an incoming call. Picking it up, Tim declined the call before Gibbs could say anything.

He cradled the phone in his hands for a few minutes, staring at it. "Have you ever met my mom? She never made it to Washington while you were here, did she?"

"I don't believe so," Gibbs confirmed, surprised by the topic of conversation.

Tim paused an unlocked his phone, browsing through some screens. "Her name-"

"McGee,"

"is Colleen," Tim continued. "She's a brunette with-"

"McGee," the older man tried again.

"natural red highlights and green eyes," he added.

"Your eyes?" Gibbs asked. He wasn't sure what was going on, but after looking at Tim again, it was pretty clear that the man was extremely distraught, barely keeping it together.

"No, not quite the same shade," Tim admitted.

"Okay," Gibbs replied with a nod, still wondering what the point of this was. After a few moments of silence while McGee fiddled with his phone, Gibbs felt the little bit of patience he had fading away. "McGee,"

"Here. This is my mother," Tim turned his phone so Gibbs could see the picture of an older, attractive woman.

"She's a redhead," Gibbs replied, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Tim snorted, trust this man to notice and comment on that first. "She is now. Her red highlights went white while she was in her mid-twenties and when the rest of her hair started graying, rather than have what looked like a lot of gray hair, she decided to dye _all_ of it red. Said she enjoyed the excuse to let her temper fly."

Gibbs snorted, sounds like quite the woman, he thought, and a bit like the twin's mother, he absently thought.

"McGee,"

"Of course, this was taken a few years ago. Obviously, she looked different 30 something years ago," Tim stated, staring at Gibbs.

"McGee,"

"I talked to her earlier today. Asked her about her life before I was born, conceived," Tim added. "I specifically asked about old boyfriends or as her mother would say, old flames."

"McGee,"

"She said that only one really stood out. Someone whose memory she carried with her. A newly enlisted marine she met from Pennsylvania," Tim paused, looking at Gibbs. "From Stillwater, PA."

Gibbs froze and looked back at Tim. Wordlessly Tim handed over the results before finishing his story about his mother and her marine, his monotone voice not showing a hint of what he was thinking or feeling.

"Why didn't she tell me?" A perplexed, and perhaps still disbelieving Gibbs finally asked.

Tim snorted, "I asked her that same question. She said she tried."

"Bull-"

"Hey!" Tim angrily shouted, cutting him off and standing up so he was towering over Gibbs. "That is my _mother_ you're talking about, _she_ doesn't lie."

Gibbs gave him a skeptical look but didn't say a word.

"She went to Stillwater, in the spring of '78. Some guys followed her around, asked her out, she told them that she was looking for someone. One of them joked that she needn't look any further, that he was the answer to her prayers. After rebuffing him again, he said it was a small town, if they told her who she was looking for, they could help. After all, everyone knows everyone else's business, knows where they are at almost any given time."

Gibbs snorted, they had that right, it was one of the reasons he had been so eager to leave.

"She gave them your name. She told me that the man she had been talking to froze before apologizing. She waved away the apology, thinking that he didn't know where you were, which, since you were overseas, was a logical conclusion. He stopped her from walking away, telling her that your unit had shipped out and that they had just recently received word that you had died."

Gibbs stared at Tim in disbelief.

"He then offered to bring her to your father, but she said she didn't want to intrude while the family was in mourning.

"She left and never returned to Stillwater, believing that you were dead. She later married Captain McGee and had a second child, a daughter."

"I...Mc…Tim," Gibbs paused, gathering his thoughts together. "Do you know who she spoke to?"

Tim nodded, "Yes, she told me, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Dammit, McGee!"

Tim snorted, "Knowing won't change anything."

"No, but beating the hell out of them would make me feel better," Gibbs snapped in reply.

"Doubtful," Tim replied. "If it does, you're not the man I thought you were," Tim said, as he walked back to the desk and picked up the test results, he hesitated for a moment before also grabbing his phone and exiting the lab before Gibbs could say another word.

* * *

3-1-2020

Well, there you have it...Tim is the twins' father. Oh yeah, he's also Gibbs' son...

Was it evil of me to end the chapter there? If yes, well, it could've been worse, I could've kept that part for the next chapter and made you wait even longer :)

I do want to know what you guys think...while editing this chapter, I did think about what would happen if Kelsey was Gibbs' sister, and if she had married Tim...that would be interesting...

I am curious to know how you think they will react.  
Where did Tim go?  
What is Gibbs going to do?  
Does he really believe it's the truth?  
How will Tony react?  
Vance? And everyone else at NCIS?


	18. Not Accepted (S18)

Not beta'd; standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Science Doesn't Lie, Chapter 18 Not accepted

* * *

Gibbs didn't know how long he stood in the lab thinking about what he had just heard. His first reaction had been to deny that it was true, luckily, he hadn't given voice to that instinctive moment of disbelief and denial.

If it had been DiNozzo that had told him that tale, he would've suspected that it was a prank and would have immediately checked the calendar to see if it was April 1. McGee, however, Gibbs shook his head. Even though the young man was a writer, Gibbs couldn't imagine Tim coming to him with such a story unless it was true.

Collapsing into the chair that Tim had sat in earlier, Gibbs stared out blankly, thoughts racing through his mind.

He had a child that was _alive_. He was a father again. Still, he mentally corrected. Technically, he had been a father _years_ before his daughter had been born, he realized. Years that he had missed, that he would never get back. His hands clenched as he once again wished he knew the name of the person who told Tim's mother that he had died.

_'__You're not the man I thought you were._' Tim's words replayed in his mind. No, beating that person up wouldn't change anything, but was it so wrong to want to do _something_? Beating someone else up over the situation was the only thing that was coming to mind, the only way he could think to deal with things at this moment.

Realizing that he needed to talk with someone, to help process this information, and figure out what to do next, he headed to autopsy.

Palmer took one look at Gibbs's face and immediately excused himself, rushing out of the room not even thinking about where he would go or what he would do. He just knew that it wouldn't be good for his health if he had stayed.

"Jethro, what happened?" Ducky asked, leading Gibbs over to the chairs by his desk.

Gibbs looked at the older man before explaining everything, beginning with Abby's visit to the bullpen yesterday morning, the conference room meeting, the confrontation in the lab earlier today, and what the Director said about the situation.

Ducky listened, even though most of this information was not new to him. When Gibbs remained silent for several minutes, the older man nodded empathetically, "My, my, that is a lot to take in," he agreed, still looking at his friend. "What has you so distraught right now? Does it have something to do with the paper in your hand?" he prodded.

Jethro blinked and looked down at his hands, surprised to find the printout of the test results Tim had shown him clutched in one of them. Closing his eyes, Gibbs shoved the paper towards his friend. When Ducky reached for it, he found that even though the younger man had extended his hand, he hadn't released his grasp on the mysterious document. After a few moments of futile tugging and semi-amused looks casted at Jethro, Ducky moved in order to view the apparent prized possession.

"Oh, my," Ducky whispered almost inaudibly, his eyes widening in astonishment and delight, recognizing what he saw.

Keeping his eyes closed, Jethro continued to tell him about going to the lab to see McGee. Finding him hidden in the office, the test results, the conversation his agent had with his mother and the tale McGee had shared with him.

"And you never suspected? Not even after the results of the testing of the Shane's and Kiva's DNA?"

"No," Gibbs gruffly replied, embarrassed about that fact. "How could I have worked so closely with him for all these years and never know? _No one_ suspected," he added, even as a warning not to rule anything out flittered through his mind. "Not even his mother, who should have known that the Agent Gibbs he worked for was his _father_."

"To be fair, she did believe that you were deceased."

"She should've told my father that she was pregnant," he snapped, his eyes open and brimming with anger. "If I had died, didn't she think that my family would want to know that I left behind a child; didn't my father deserve to know that he had a grandchild? With me being dead, that was a dream he thought wouldn't come true. Instead, she just took a stranger's word for it that I was gone and walked away, taking my child with her."

Ducky nodded, "No doubt there is more to the story, that is something you will have to learn from her. I cannot imagine what she was thinking or feeling during that time, and it is easy to say or judge what she could've or should've done, especially years later."

Gibbs jumped up, stride quickening as he paced the room. "Do you know what I missed?" he yelled. "His first words, his first steps, first day of school. His first date. Helping him with homework, teaching him to play ball, or drive a car, his graduations. All of that and more because some idiot in my hometown lied to her hoping for a date and she believed him."

"But think of what you haven't missed, what you can still be a part of," Ducky softly instructed, hoping to calm his friend down and help him work through the stages of grief he was mentally experiencing. "Think of what the future will hold.

"I know that this news is surprising, confusing, feel conflicted, and that the two of you will have to continue to talk about it and work through your feelings," Ducky commented, "Yet, I believe it should also be celebrated. So, let me be the first to congratulate you." Ducky grinned

"Now," Ducky continued, his voice cheerful. "Where is Timothy? I would like to congratulate him as well."

Gibbs visibly deflated, as he once again collapsed in a chair. "Don't know," he wearily admitted. "Probably back at work in the bullpen," he added when the ME looked at him in disappointment.

Ducky frowned. While Timothy was a responsible and steadfast young man, he couldn't imagine him or anyone coming to terms with this type of news so quickly and readily that they would immediately be able to return to work.

"What did Timothy have to say?"

Gibbs frowned, "I just told you. His mother-"

"Not that," Ducky interrupted impatiently, interrupting the other man. "I meant afterwards, when you and he talked about this."

The frown remained on Gibbs's face as he fell silent.

"Jethro!" Ducky scolded, causing Gibbs's eyes to widen as he looked at the older man in surprise. "Do you mean to tell me that the two of you haven't discussed the situation at all?"

Slowly, Gibbs shook his head, "After telling me what he learnt, he left the lab."

"That's it? He didn't say anything besides given you the facts?" Ducky frowned, before turning to look at his friend. "Did you?"

"I…no, not really," Gibbs admitted. "I asked if he knew who told her I was dead," he replied before sharing the words they exchanged after that.

"Jethro, do you really think he would have returned to the bullpen? Where Tony and Ziva waited, eager to ask him more questions about what was going on? Look at you," he pointedly commented. "After hearing the news, you were in no shape to immediately return to work, what makes you think _your son_ would be?

"Now, forget your part in this newly discovered relationship for a moment," Ducky paused to glare at his companion when Gibbs snorted and looked at him in disbelief. "Yes, you just found out that he is your _son_, but _he_ just found out that his parents, his mother and the man he thought for the last 34 years was his father _lied_ to him, kept secrets from him.

"Who does he have to turn to? To talk to? Obviously not his parents; and if he didn't know, I am positive the same can be said for his sister. I am also certain that he will not be talking to Anthony about this," the medical examiner shared. "I hope he knows that I am always available to help him," Ducky stated, "But no doubt, he suspected that this was where you would go to get some perspective.

"He is your agent. A member of your team that you hand-picked, and one who has had a massive personal shock," Ducky reminded him. "Would you leave him to flounder and hope he figures things out on his own, or would you track him down and do all that you could to help him through this? How much more so should you do that for your _son_?

"You asked me earlier how you could 'fix' your relationship with him? _Talk to him!_" Ducky hissed those last four words.

Before the ME had finished talking, Gibbs was once more on his feet and headed towards the door, Ducky's final words acting as an ignition switch to a rocket as Gibbs picked up momentum.

"Oh, hell," Gibbs muttered as the reality of the situation struck before storming out of autopsy.

Ducky stared after him, a smile on his face, "Yes, I doubt you can forget that he is your son."

* * *

"Tim…Hi," Jimmy greeted, his voice full of surprise as he came to a stop in the stairwell and once again spotted the other man sitting on a step. After his unexpected departure from Autopsy, Jimmy didn't know where to go, but automatically headed towards the stair. "We have to stop meeting like this or people will talk," he joked.

Tim didn't reply.

"Er, you okay?" Jimmy asked, waving a hand in front of the still and silent agent. "Tim?" he asked, placing a hand on McGee's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Jimmy. Hi."

"Hi," the med student worriedly repeated. "Are you okay?"

Tim snorted.

"Still a lot to think about?" Jimmy asked, remembering why Tim had been in the stairwell the previous day.

"And deal with," Tim replied.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked in concern. "I've been told I have great ears," he added, rubbing one of them to emphasize his point. "Er, to listen," he awkwardly clarified. "As in, I'm a great listening, not hat my ears are especially attractive…or hideous," he nervously added. "They're just ears. Regular ears, though-"

"Jimmy."

"no super hearing," he continued.

"It's okay, Jimmy," Tim stated. "I knew what you meant and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm not even sure Gibbs believed me," he quietly muttered.

"Of course, I'll believe you," Jimmy argued. "Why wouldn't I? You're not the type to lie or play jokes, well, okay, maybe to Tony, but that's because he starts it first, so I ca"

"Jimmy."

"Right," Jimmy blushed and fell silent.

"I'll believe you," he repeated a few moments later.

"Thanks," Tim replied. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about things yet. I have a lot more thinking to do."

"Okay, but know that I'm here if you want to talk," Jimmy advised. "Er, here, as in around, not here as in the stairwell. Though it might seem that way, since we do keep meeting here, but-"

"Jimmy."

Jimmy fell silent at the reminder. "Right, well, I'll let you do that thinking," he stated, rushing out of sight before he started to ramble again.

Once he was gone from view, Tim stood. Apparently, the stairwell wasn't a good place to sit and think. If Jimmy came across him, who knows who else might do that. Tim tensed as he wondered at the odds of Gibbs taking the stairs instead of the elevator.

"I need a coffee," Tim muttered, partly in truth, and partly as an excuse to move and do his thinking elsewhere. He wouldn't get much accomplished if he was more worried that he would be discovered by Gibbs at any moment.

* * *

Even though he suspected Ducky was right and that Tim had not returned to his desk in the bullpen, Gibbs still hoped to see the younger man there when he turned the corner.

"Where's McGee?" he demanded, his eyes frantically scanning the room.

"Haven't seen him since he returned to the lab after meeting with everyone upstairs," Tony replied. "Er, do you want an update on what we've learned about Kelsey?"

"No, I want to know where Tim is," he snapped.

Ziva frowned, her hand reaching for her phone, "Should I call him?"

"Ye…no," Gibbs corrected himself, knowing that despite rule 3, Tim's phone was probably turned off.

Ziva replaced the receiver, a confused look on her face as she sought out Tony's eyes.

"Anything we can help you with?" Tony finally asked, breaking the silence that had stretched on for several minutes.

Gibbs hesitated, wondering if he should call off the search into Kelsey's background. Of course, if he did that, his agents, especially Tony, would want to know why they were no longer pursuing that trail. The answer to that question was something he did not feel comfortable sharing at this time. "Whatcha got on Kelsey?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks at the abrupt about-face. Tilting her head to Tony, Ziva indicated for him to begin.

"Glad you asked," Tony grinned, standing up. "We started with where she is now and traced her steps backwards,"

"We were able to verify what we were told," Ziva confirmed.

"Nothing unusual in any of her Foster homes. The few years prior to that, she was home schooled. The reason given for that was because of her mother's status as a single parent," Tony stopped and looked towards Ziva to continue.

Ziva hesitated. "We know she was in California in 1990, and have searched elementary school records for 'Kelsey Gibson'. Not knowing the exact area, there were several results. We are currently comparing those school photos of 'Kelsey' to a confirmed picture we have of her, to get a positive match."

"Once we have accomplished that, we can try to get the school records to get the name of her parents."

"And if she was homeschooled then as well?"

"Then we will try medical records," Ziva informed him. "However, since it is believed her father was around when she was younger, her mother would not have been a single parent at that time, and might not have home schooled her."

Gibbs nodded, deciding it didn't really matter anyway. "Okay, let me know what you find."

His agents nodded in agreement.

"Er," Tony hesitated as Gibbs moved to leave, "Do you want us to contact you or wait till your Gibbs' gut brings you around?"

He paused, wondering how much he would be able to trust his gut, since it hadn't given any signs regarding this current situation. "Wait on that," he directed, "But call me when Tim appears and don't let him leave," he ordered as he exited the bullpen, leaving two very confused agents in his wake.

* * *

"McGoner," DiNozzo teased when Tim entered the bullpen about an hour later, "Gibbs is looking for you and he doesn't look happy," he warned the younger man.

Tim just walked by ignoring him and starting straightening his desk. While he hadn't figured anything out, he did realize that he was right. He wouldn't accomplish anything if he was more worried about Gibbs finding him.

"Someone else doesn't look happy, either," Tony noted as he stood up and started to approach Tim's desk.

"McGee, are you okay?" Ziva asked cutting in front of the SFA.

"Uh-huh," Tim replied as he placed his gun and credentials in the drawer, grabbed his bag and walked around his desk. Immediately, Tony and Ziva moved to prevent him from walking out of the bullpen.

Worried about what was going on, they both started talking simultaneously.

"McGee,"

"Probie,"

They exchanged looks before turning back to Tim.

"You wa-"

"Wh-"

The two continued before glaring at one another, each one wanting to be the one to talk to Tim and find out what was going on.

"I've known him longer," Tony commented to Ziva.

"I probably know him better," Ziva retorted.

Tony opened his mouth then closed it again as he looked at her suspiciously, "How well are we talking about?"

"Tony!" Ziva hissed, noticing that Tim had kept moving. "Move it, he is leaving."

Tony looked back and saw that rather than try to pass them, Tim had turned around and was walking the outside edge of the bullpen to the exits.

"You get the stairs, I'll take elevator," Tony ordered. "We'll make him choose who he talks to."

Tim rolled his eyes as he noticed Ziva in front of the stairs and continued towards the elevator. He couldn't ignore or lie to her, however, he had no trouble tuning DiNozzo out if the older man tried to follow him out of the building.

Tony smirked as Ziva when Tim stepped by her and headed in his direction. "So, what happened?"

Tim just glared at him.

Tony snorted, "Not even _close_ to Gibbs."

It took all of Tim's efforts to keep from wincing.

"I know what Abby did was wrong," Tony began, suspecting why Tim was so upset. "You of all people should know how she is. She gets an idea in her head and runs with it, without thinking of the consequences."

Tim snorted but didn't say a word.

"And she gets some pretty crazy ideas," Tony joked. "I mean, you and Gibbs lovers? Having a child together?" He snorted.

Based on the most recent revelation, Tim couldn't help the shudder that followed Tony's words.

"I know right," Tony laughed again, before looking around him and instinctively rubbing the back of his head, "He's not here, right?" Gibbs had a habit of showing up whenever he made an inappropriate comment or insulted the boss.

Reminded that Gibbs could return at any moment, Tim reach out and pressed the elevator down button again, this time more forcefully.

Tony watched him knowingly, "Avoiding Gibbs, then," he observed, believing his suspicions were correct. "Well, you can't be too surprise that he backed Abby," he continued. "I mean, he treats her like she's his beloved daughter to replace the child he lost."

Tim turned away and forced his body not to react at those words.

"Gibbs will calm down," Tony continued, hoping he was right. "I heard being a grandfather mellows even the grumpiest of men."

This time Tim wasn't able to control his reaction.

"It's true?" Tony asked in shock, staring at Tim in amazement. "Well, that explains why he's no longer mad at Abby," he mused, finally overcoming his shock. "She did find his family."

Tim remained standing in front of the elevator, trying to will it to arrive faster.

"So, your kids' are related to Gibbs," Tony continued. "It's not that big of a deal, the team is almost like family anyway. Well," he teased, "Most of us, you've never been as close, but that's probably because you end up sleeping with his daughters," he joked. "What is it with you and Gibbs's daughters?"

"Tony, shut up," Tim finally spoke right before the elevator dinged and opened its doors, finally allowing him to escape.

Tony stepped into the elevator after him and leaned against a side wall, giving himself a clear view of his partner. He was all set to accompany Tim downstairs and to the parking lot to find out what was going on if it was necessary.

"McGee,"

At his name, Tim and Tony both looked up to find Vance at the top of the stairs. He didn't say a word, just stared at Tim before inclining his head requesting for Tim to join him.

"Yes, sir," Tim agreed, already exiting the car. He quickly headed up the stairs as the elevator doors closed on Tony.

* * *

"I received an interesting email a few minutes ago," Vance began, looking at Tim expectantly. Tim had silently entered his office and stood before his desk. It had taken a lot of prompting for Leon to get the young agent to be seated, in fact, he refused to talk until Tim had done so.

Tim inclined his head in recognition of the email, but refused to speak.

Vance sighed, "Did you finish what we talked about earlier? Limiting Miss Sciuto's access and logins?"

"Of course," Tim replied, briefly insulted by the question. Regardless of what was going on in his personal life, he wouldn't leave a job undone.

"And the back trace if she attempted to view the results?"

"She won't get any information," Tim reassured the Director.

"Not what I asked," Vance pointed out.

"It's done…"

"But?"

"But somebody has to check the program daily," he admitted, "To see if she attempted to get in."

"Can Cyber Crimes do that?"

"I…yeah. I'll send them what they need."

"Or you can do it yourself," Vance suggested.

"I…I resigned," the young man reminded the Director. That was the only thing he felt he could do, after all, he couldn't spend his days hiding in stairwells or going for coffee in an attempt to avoid everyone. The best thing, he realized, was to make a clean break of it. He didn't think he would have any trouble finding another job, and if he did, well he could always write full time.

"Not accepted," The Director replied.

Tim stared at the older man, "You can't make me come in every day."

"No, I can't," he admitted. "But I hope a few days off, with pay, will help you deal with the situation and enable you to put it behind you."

"Not gonna happen," Tim muttered.

Vance nodded, part of him had expected that response.

"If Abby does not violate her suspension and is not terminated, I can see why you would have a difficult time working with her," he confirmed. "Regardless I do not want NCIS to lose you, nor do I want to break up the best team NCIS has ever had," he added, smiling at one of his top agents.

"Abby will be transferred," he promised, hoping to reassure his agent.

Tim shook his head.

"Yes," Vance stated firmly. "She brought it on herself," he added.

"Won't matter," Tim rebuffed. "Gibbs," he paused, not able to say the words he needed to.

"Understands," Vance stated firmly, meeting Tim's eyes.

Tim just shook his head. "That's not why I'm leaving," Tim admitted.

Vance nodded as if he had his suspicions confirmed. "I see," he spoke softly, pausing to allow Tim time to respond. "I didn't take you for the type to quit because of a bit of scuttlebutt."

Tim snorted, his posture and facial expression indicating that that wasn't the reason either.

Vance took another look at his resignation email. "You wrote: 'In lieu of recent events, you feel there is no other option than to resign from your position as Special Agent on the MCRT, effective immediately,'" Vance concluded, staring at Tim.

"Now, you _could_ be referring to the birth and custody of your children, but that happened three months ago. Of course, your children being released from the hospital is more recent," he added. "Yet there has not been ample time to see how that might interfere with your position here. Plus, when we talked last week before you came back, you had decided to give it some time before deciding how you wanted to proceed. And if you needed more time to adjust, you do have some more paternity leave available to you," he reminded his agent.

Leave wouldn't help, Tim thought, all that would do was put things off till later.

"The most recent thing that has occurred is that Gibbs and your kids are related," Vance said, continuing when Tim didn't speak, "But we do not have any information on that yet," he muttered, almost missing the look on Tim's face.

"Tim?" He questioned, his tone soft and gentle.

"I…we-"

"Leon, we need to talk about McGee," Gibbs said as he barged his way into the Director's office.

Tim snorted before standing up. "Not necessary, Bo-Gi-sir," Tim stated. "Director," he said giving the man a nod as he headed towards the door and crossed the threshold.

Vance shot a glare at Gibbs for interrupting, but otherwise ignored the senior agent. Realizing what McGee intended, Vance had stood up and met the younger man at the door.

"Still not accepted, _Agent_ McGee," he softly informed his employee. "I will talk to you within the next two days, Tim," he firmly added.

Tim didn't say a word as he opened the door and headed back to the bullpen.

* * *

Tim hurried down the stairs. Part of him couldn't believe that Gibbs hadn't said a word to him. It was the first time the two had been in the same room since they both learned the truth, yet the man had ignored him. It certainly seemed to affirm his actions in tendering his resignation, Tim thought. Now he just had to keep everyone else from learning what was going on.

"Tim," Ziva called out as she spied the young man. "Tell me what happened."

"No." Tim practically shouted his refusal at her.

Ziva paused in surprise at both the response and the tone. "Why not?"

"Because it doesn't concern you."

"I am a coworker, a teammate, and a friend," she replied, "I am concerned and am willing to listen."

Tim inclined his head, even as he continued to move. "Coworker and teammate, certainly," he agreed. "And probably more curious than concerned," he added.

"Not a friend?" She asked with a frown, ignoring the latter half of his statement.

Tim shrugged, "A friend wouldn't demand I tell them what is going on; a friend would respect my wishes not to talk about it."

Ziva thought about his words, was he right?

"A friend would tell us without having to be asked," Tony commented, joining in on the conversation.

Tim gave another incline of the head.

"A coworker and teammate should know if the badge and gun left behind is significant," Tony added, staring at McGee. "A friend would be privy to the reason _why_ that might be significant," he concluded.

Tim paused. He knew how Tony could be, he wouldn't be happy unless he got an answer, and with Ziva on his side, Tim doubted he would be able to leave unless he gave in. "The Director gave me a few days leave to…deal with what has happened."

Tony smiled, suspecting why that was. "Ah, going to contact your ex for a DNA sample," he whispered so others wouldn't hear.

Ziva had been watching Tim when Tony said that, "I do not think that is why," she murmured, still looking at Tim.

"Did you ask for a couple of days off?" Ziva asked.

"Not really," Tim answered truthfully, yet not meeting their eyes.

"Why did he give you the time off then?" She suspiciously asked.

Tim shrugged, "He suspected I might be feeling a bit confused and betrayed and might have a hard time trusting and working with others after their reactions to all the rumors."

"Oh." Tony and Ziva fell silent, both of them feeling guilty as they suspected their actions the previous day part of the reason why Tim would feel that way, as well as why he didn't consider them friends.

Tim blinked, he hadn't expected his words to leave them paralyzed and speechless. Quickly taking advantage of the opportunity, he headed for the stairs. There was no way he was going to risk getting cornered in the elevator if one of them snapped out of it before he was able to make his escape.

"It's only for a few days, right?" Tony called after him, the sound of hurried footsteps breaking into his thoughts. "Right, Probie?" he repeated when Tim didn't answer. "You'll be back by the end of the week?...Probie?...McGee?...Tim?" he said as the stairwell door finally closed. He would've chased after his teammate for the answer if Ziva hadn't grasped his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"Why did you stop me?" Tony asked, shaking off her arm after the door had closed behind McGee.

"It would have only made the situation worse," she informed him. "This is not the time or place," she added, looking around, Tony's eyes doing likewise.

Their eyes once more fell on the stairway exit, both hoping Tim would reappear, even if they knew it was highly unlikely.

"Why would Vance tell him to take time off _today_, when Abby is gone and everything has been so much better instead of yesterday when rumors were rampant?"

Ziva snorted.

"What? It's a valid question," Tony defended.

"Obviously something else has occurred,"

Tony frowned, "Maybe,"

"Tony, he placed his gun and badge in his desk _before_ the director called him upstairs," she calmly pointed out before returning to his desk.

At the truth of her words sunk in, he walked in a daze, back to his chair. "I don't like this," Tony muttered. "I really don't like this."

Ziva inclined her head. "There is something else you will not like."

"What?" he worriedly asked.

"Telling Gibbs that McGee was here and that we let him get away."

* * *

3-10-2020

Oh my! Tim quit NCIS...seriously, how could you _not_ accept someone's resignation? There is no way you can make them show up and work everyday...

And what happens next?


	19. Do you know what I know? (S19)

Not Beta'd; standard disclaimer applies

I hope everyone is healthy regardless of where they live. I (and my immediate family) are doing well, and I appreciate the concern. Like everyone else, my life/schedule has greatly changed the last few weeks, I usually go out to write, libraries, cafes, restaurants, (too many distractions at home, esp with 6 people & 3 cats there), but, of course, haven't been able to do that because of the necessary precautions everyone is taking. I have begun to create a little 'writing nook' that hopefully will get me back on track, so we will see.

* * *

Science Doesn't Lie, Chapter19 Do you know what I know?

"Did you know?" Gibbs growled at the Director as soon as the door had closed. He hadn't entered the office with plans to confront Leon, but being here, seeing him and Tim talking had once more brought their earlier discussion to his mind and before he knew it, those words were in his head and out of his mouth.

"Excuse me," Vance stated as he turned away from the door, his tone indicating that his words were not a question and that he was not amused by his Agent's tone. He could only suspect what the other man was referring to. He calmly returned to his chair and sat down, hoping to receive more information, especially since his conversation with Agent McGee had been cut short.

"Did. You. Know." Gibbs repeated slowly, staring the director in the eyes. "Last time we talked, you mentioned it, asked me about it, told me not to rule anything out. No one else, not me, not Tim, hell, not even his mother pieced it all together, so I'll ask you again. Did. You. Know."

Vance met his gaze, at least now he had confirmation about what had prompted Tim's panicked letter of resignation, as well as what the younger man had been about to share.

"No." Vance's reply was firm, leaving no room for disbelief, a fact that was confirmed when Gibbs sat down in relief. "If I had, I wouldn't have let either of you find out this way. Nor would I have let things in this office continue as they have been for the last several years."

Gibbs's glare intensified, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't give me that," Vance returned. "You are well aware of the dynamics of your team. It is ironic that the one you should be closest to is the one who feels the least valued. Of course, you coming in here interrupting his conversation with me, dismissing him so easily, probably hasn't helped your case."

"I came here to talk about him," Gibbs argued.

Vance snorted, "You came here to talk about _McGee_, and obviously had nothing to say to Tim since you didn't say a word to him once you saw he was present."

"I…He didn't really say anything to me, either," he growled.

"What are you, five?" Leon rhetorically asked while raising an eyebrow, before waving the question away. "As usual, you didn't excuse yourself when you entered and saw that I wasn't alone, nor did you leave and allow us to finish our discussion in private. It was all about you and what you wanted."

"I needed to tell you what happened," he argued.

"And you didn't think that Agent McGee had the same thought? That my discussion with him would be just as important?"

Gibbs blinked, "He told you?" he asked in a hopeful voice. If Tim was talking about it, that was a good sign, right? While searching the building for Tim, Gibbs had begun to wonder if the younger man was avoiding him. If Tim had left the lab, not because he was overwhelmed by the truth, but because he didn't want to acknowledge it.

"No, he never got the chance to," Vance pointedly stated, staring at Gibbs.

"Then how…"

Vance sighed, "I mentioned the fact that we did not know how you were related to his kids yet, and his face,"

"Gave away the fact that he had new information," Gibbs finished. "Add in the fact that you knew our DNA was running…"

Leon inclined his head. "He was just about to say something when you barged in. I wasn't positive that my supposition was correct, until you mentioned how neither you, Tim, or his mother knew."

Gibbs grimaced at the mention of Tim's mother.

Vance watched, waiting for Jethro to mention the real reason that he was here, he doubted it was just to inform him of the test results, especially given how he entered the office. Leon knew what he hoped it was, but only Gibbs could confirm that. When the other man remained silent, he finally asked, "What about Agent McGee do we need to discuss?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Hey, you're the one who barged in here, intent on talking about it, _him_, so talk."

Another head shake of refusal.

Vance sighed, he knew how stubborn Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be and didn't really expect him to talk. Hoped, yes, but expect? Of course not, especially not when talking about the fact that two members on the MCRT just discovered that they were closely related could make _his_ job easier.

"What did you say to him as he left?" Gibbs asked.

"That is between the two of us," Vance replied.

"Damn it, Leon. I have a right to know, he's my …" his voice trailed off.

"Agent? Son?" Vance supplied, wondering which was more important to the man before him.

"Yes," Gibbs wearily agreed.

Vance snorted, "You're not acting much like a father _or_ a supervisor," he commented.

Gibbs remained stoic, determined not to let what he was thinking or feeling show.

Vance forced himself to calm down and see the situation from the other man's perspective.

"I am sure that this information has come as a shock to you," Vance began, keeping his tone softer and gentler than normal, "And that there are probably a lot the two of you need to figure out, separately and together. If you wish to take a few days of personal time to work through this,"

"Nope, I'm good," Gibbs hastily reassured the Director. The way Tim had rushed out of the office, barely even talking to him confirmed the idea that the younger had been avoiding him. It made Gibbs worry that if he approached Tim outside of work, he could refuse to talk about it, but since they were working cold cases, and as his supervisor, the younger man wouldn't be able to continue that tactic.

"Get to know your son," the Director continued.

"I've known him for years," Gibbs reminded him. "Except for serving together in the forces, there's not a better way to get to know a man or woman than working together in the field." A smirk graced his lips and as his SSAIC, Tim couldn't avoid him forever.

"Spend time with him and his family, tell your family," Leon finished.

Gibbs shook his head, once more refusing the suggestion that he take some time off.

Vance sighed and silently cursed stubborn men…and their equally stubborn sons.

After several moments, Vance replied, "I told him that I would talk with him within the next few days. Hopefully we could finish our discussion then, without interruptions," he dryly added. He silently debated whether or not to share that Agent McGee had tried to resign before deciding it was best to simply inform him that Tim had accepted his offer of a few days off to think about the situation. He would also reiterate his offer to Jethro.

Before he could act on his decision, Gibbs nodded and quickly left the office. He was determined to put his plan into action.

Leon shook his head as the door slammed shut behind his most troublesome agent. He hoped things would quickly work themselves out, but wouldn't be surprised if things got worse before hopefully getting better.

"Stubborn fool," he muttered before thinking about how he and the agency would handle this new information. If he was going to talk to Agent McGee in the next day or two, he better have some plans in place.

* * *

"We should try to figure this out," Tony told his partner.

Ziva glared at him, "Is that not how all this trouble started? I do not think-"

"Relax, Ziver," Tony dragged out her name. "I was referring to the connection between Kelsey and Gibbs. As you pointed out, it's bad enough we lost Probie and let him leave, if we don't figure this out quickly, Gibbs will really have a reason for our heads."

Ziva sighed, partly in relief that Tony hadn't been talking about prying into matters that did not concern him and partly because he was right. "It does seem even more imperative to know the truth now," she admitted in agreement.

"Then we agree that we'll find out if Kelsey is Kelly, and won't say a word about our suspicions unless it is confirmed?"

Ziva nodded, "I do not believe we should leave here until we know for sure."

"Agreed."

The two returned to work with more fervor than before. While they did not know what had happened, both hoped that the truth will help ease the situation, and they were determined to do their part in revealing it.

A slam of a door overhead had both of them looking up. Gibbs had just exited the Director's office and seemed to be upset about something.

"Do you think he's upset that Vance offered McGee more time off?"

Before a reply could be formed, Gibbs was standing before them.

"Where's Tim?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged worried looks. Apparently, he did not know about the time off.

"I…er, he's…"

"Out with it, DiNozzo," Gibbs barked.

"He went home," Ziva supplied.

"Yeah, that," Tony confirmed when Gibbs continued to look at him. "The director gave him a few days, something about being confused and feeling betrayed."

Gibbs stared at them in shock.

"His gun and badge are in his desk," Ziva softly added.

Slowly, Gibbs walked over to his absent agent's desk and opened the drawer, the gun and badge visible. Reaching in, he withdrew the two objects and brought them to his own desk, where he sat down in his chair and stared at them.

Once more, Tony and Ziva exchanged worried looks.

"Boss?" Tony softly called, staring at the older man who was rubbing a finger over the picture of McGee on his security badge.

When Gibbs didn't respond, he stood, intending to reach out to the other man. A cough from Ziva drew his attention to her, shaking her head, she mouthed, 'no', before tapping the folder on her desk.

With a sigh, and a worried look towards the SSAIC, he returned to work. He could not shake the feeling that a storm was about to erupt.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Gibbs had left the Director's office and learned that Tim had gone for the day, and he still hadn't moved from his desk. Since Gibbs had been mostly away from his desk the last two days, Tony had thought it would only be a matter of time before he left again, giving him another opportunity to discuss the situation with Ziva. Realizing that that would not happen, he had texted her to meet him by the alcove at the stairs so they could talk. Once she appeared, he quickly began talking about how worried he was and why. His gut was telling him that something was seriously wrong and he couldn't help but wonder if Gibbs's was doing the same since their team leader was acting like McGee had _died_, not taken a few days off.

"Tony, we say Timothy before he left, right?" she asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Then we _know_ that he is fine, alive," she repeated once again.

"Then why-"

"Perhaps Timothy is just finishing up his leave," Ziva offered. "I had wondered why he did not take more time. He has three months available to him, correct?"

Tony shrugged, "Sure, I guess. Never really looked into that," he replied absently, caught up in his own thoughts about what could be going on.

"A lot can happen in three months," Ziva murmured softly.

"Three months?" Tony repeated. "He wouldn't be gone for three months, would he?"

"Why would he want to stay?"

"Excuse me?" Tony harshly yelped at the interloper who decided to participate in their conversation.

"You heard me," Vance replied, staring at them. "Why would he want to stay? It wouldn't be for the close relationships he developed with his coworkers, nor for their support during this challenging time."

"We're his team, his _family_," Tony rebutted.

Vance raised an eyebrow at those words, wondering if the song would change once the truth was revealed. "Not all families have to be dysfunctional," he chided before walking away. There was more he wanted to say, especially to the Senior Field Agent, but this was not the time and out in the open by the stairs was definitely not the place.

Tony looked after him in shock, "Did he just call us a mess?"

"You cannot disagree with him."

"I know," Tony depressingly agreed. "He's the boss."

"I meant because he has a point," Ziva corrected. Tony's head whipped around to look at her. "Think about it. Not just what happened today or yesterday, but last week, last month, last year." She paused, hoping that Tony would see her point. "Before he left, Timothy stated that he did not see us as friends, do you really think he sees us as family?"

"But if we've always been that way, why is Vance bringing it up now?"

"He probably knows something we do not. Maybe recent events have made him wonder if our solve rate is worth all the drama, worth turning this place into a soap box."

"What?" A confused Tony queried. He had followed along with her, until she mentioned soap.

"Those highly dramatic daytime television shows where people are always plotting, yelling, or kissing."

Tony smirked, "Soap Operas," he corrected. "And you forgot coming back from the dea…" Tony's voice trailed off as he remembered their theory about Kelsey.

"Operas?" She repeated, her tone puzzling. "There is no singing involved in those shows."

Tony just grinned at her.

Rolling her eyes, she continued, "No doubt Vance has realized that things have gone too far. Abby has tipped the scale, so to speak. Was the straw that broke the camel's back," she added, grinning, knowing that she got those sayings correct. She had been waiting for a chance to use them, as well as a few others she has tucked away.

"Yeah, but-"

"Perhaps it is his way of warning us that if we want to stay together as a team, as a _family_," she purposely used Tony's words, "then we need to change. Become _functional_, as a family, not just as the top team."

Tony snorted, "Do you know how to do that? Because I don't have a clue. You've met my father," he added, his voice filled with the hopelessness he felt.

* * *

Gibbs didn't bother to lift head as a shadow approached his desk, instead, his gaze remained fixed on Tim's picture. "You better have something, DiNozzo," he growled in warning.

At the sound of a throat clearing, Jethro lifted his eyes. "You sent him home?" he growled as he stood up to meet him face to face.

"No," The Director began to respond.

"Then why the hell isn't he here?" Gibbs snapped.

"Because we cannot chain him to his desk," Vance dryly commented, using Tim's own words as his answer.

Gibbs paled and sank back into his chair at those words.

Vance nodded in relief; Gibbs seemed to understand what he meant.

"I thought it best that he take a couple of days to recover-"

"Best for whom?" Gibbs interrupted.

"For everyone. And I gave you the same opportunity," he reminded his SSAIC.

"I don't need it."

"Maybe you should take it, anyway."

As usual, the only reply was a glare.

"Sitting here staring at his badge isn't going to fix things."

Gibbs gave a derisive laugh. "You really think I can _fix_ this?" derisive laugh. "You said it yourself, he doesn't want a relationship with me. He left the lab so he wouldn't have to talk to me about it; avoided me most of the afternoon; wouldn't even tell you the results of the DNA test. Hell, he even left work early, with the next few days off and never told me. How the hell do you expect this to be fixed?"

Vance blinked, "I didn't say he didn't want a relationship with you."

Gibbs snorted, "It's pretty clear that all he wants is a working relationship, and even that is practically non-existent, definitely not as good as my other relationships, something else you pointed out," he added.

"Gibbs,"

Jethro shook his head. "No. I'm not going to talk about this here," he quietly said, casting looks around his desk to see if anyone had overheard. "McGee wouldn't want that."

Alarm bells rang in the Director's head, hearing Gibbs refer to Tim once more by his last name, or at least the last name of his adoptive father, his stepfather.

"He is just taking a few days off to get over the shock,"

Gibbs heart twinged as he recalled what he had heard earlier, 'feeling betrayed' and needing to 'recover'.

"He's not dead," Vance completed his sentence.

Gibbs shook his head. He was glad that his son was alive, but that didn't mean he wouldn't mourn the relationship that they could've had. He had failed Tim in so many ways, he was determined to follow the younger man's lead on this. If he wanted to keep their relationship strictly professional, they would. His heart gave another twinge as the thought of Tim not even wanting to be on his team anymore popped into his mind. The idea that Tim didn't want him in his life at all was an idea that he thought might kill him.

"Gibbs," Vance called when the other man still hadn't commented.

"I'm fine," he stated in reply, not really sure if Leon had asked another question. "As I said, I'm not talking about this here. And I am sure you have many things that need your attention," he gruffly added before leaning Tim's badge against his computer and reaching for a file, not even looking at the Director.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were shocked to find Gibbs with a cold case file opened on his desk. It was a surprise, considering how they had left the man earlier, a pleasant surprise, in Tony's opinion. He couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped at that sight. He had truly been worried by his boss's actions, but was glad that things were returning to normal.

When Gibbs had asked for an update on what they had, Tony couldn't help but grin. Yep, definitely back to normal.

It was less than an hour later that Tony wondered if he jumped to conclusions. Gibbs had ordered him and Ziva to leave for the day. They had nodded, but continued to work, remembering their earlier agreement.

"Go. Now," Gibbs ordered.

"We will, after we"

"No, no after, now," Gibbs interrupted. "We don't have a hot case, there is no reason to linger. HR will not approve overtime or comp time if you stay."

"That's okay," Tony argued. Some things were more important than money and holidays, trying to fix his team was definitely one of them.

"No, not this time."

"Just a bit-"

"Go home, DiNozzo, David," Gibbs repeated. "Now, or else don't bother coming in tomorrow."

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks in silent communication.

"And I will check in with security to make sure you both stay away for the night," he added, almost smirking as their eyes widened. "A lot has happened the last few days. We should take advantage of the fact that we aren't on hot cases, and use that time to…" he paused, not sure how to express what he was thinking without sounding too girly or soft, "recharge. Tougher days are coming. Days when we will be on a case 48 hours straight or more. Now go."

Left with no other option, Tony and Ziva straightened their desks and shut down their computers before entering the elevator and heading out.

"Want to grab drinks or something and talk about what we found or how to proceed tomorrow?" Tony asked. "Since Gibbs won't let us stay."

Ziva shook her head. "I think I will do as Gibbs suggested and go out and charge."

Tony gave her a puzzling look, "You're gonna go shopping?"

"No," she rolled her eyes. "I think I am going to go to the gym."

"But-"

"Fighting something, or someone, always helps to clear my mind and give me a new perspective on things. Unless you wish to volunteer as a sparring partner?" She added, smirking at him.

"Er, no," Tony quickly declined. "I got some things to do as well."

Ziva smirked. "Very well, then, have a nice evening."

"Yeah, you too," he wished as he stood in the parking lot as he wondered what he could do to get a new perspective or at least help him figure things out.

* * *

"Go away," Tim called out at the incessant knocking on his door.

"Can't do that, Probie."

Tim groaned, "Yes, you can," he disagreed.

"Nope," Tony merrily replied. "We need to talk."

"We're good," Tim said, standing on the other side of the door. "We'll talk later, I promise. I need to sleep."

"Glad that we're good," Tony replied, "You can prove it by opening the door; we'll talk now. It's not even 9, I'm not leaving here until we talk or after 11, your call."

Tim sighed and opened the door. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with you," he stated, not even bothering to sugar coat his feelings.

"No mood required," Tony guaranteed, holding up a couple of wrapped boxes. "Wanted to drop these off."

Tim raised an eyebrow, "I thought you wanted to talk."

Tony shrugged, grinning at the younger man, "Since I'm here and you mentioned it…"

Tim rolled his eyes and stepped back, allowing Tony to enter. "Here, I'll take those," he said holding his hands out for the gifts.

Tony frowned, "The best part about giving presents is watching them open it and seeing the expression on their faces."

"They're three months old," Tim replied dryly, "They aren't opening anything and if they did, they would probably be more excited about the paper and the box than the actual gift."

"Oh," a disappointed Tony uttered as he looked around. "Where are the rugrats?"

Shaking his head, Tim motioned for Tony to follow him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tony asked when the two men returned to the kitchen after getting the twins to sleep.

"Fine,"

Tony sighed, "Look, I am sorry about Monday. I was just…"

"Being your regular idiotic self?" Tim supplied.

Tony glared, "Being selfish and jealous."

"Jealous?" Tim repeated in surprise.

"As I said the other day, I noticed that you and Gibbs were getting closer, I felt threatened."

Tim snorted, as he wondered how Tony would feel about this latest news.

"Stupid, I know," Tony agreed. "And I know I went about it the wrong way, but when you guys wouldn't tell us what was going on, didn't deny that _something _was going on, but instead just kept repeating that it was none of our business, well, I saw red," he shared, unable to come up with a better way to describe what he felt.

"Why?" Tim asked. "Why did you think it should have involved you?"

"We're a team," Tony replied causing Tim to snort again. "Yeah, I know what you think about that, but I am closer to you guys than I am to my own family," he admitted.

"Me t-" Tim broke off, no longer sure _who_ was his family anymore.

Tony looked at him inquisitively before continuing. "You guys are the ones I know I can count on when the chips are down. I think of you as a combination of best friend and younger brother with Gibbs as the father figure," Tim looked away at those words. "I saw your refusal to say anything, the fact that you didn't even tell me about your impending fatherhood, let alone the three months of actual fatherhood as an indication that you didn't care about me. I was hurt, and as I said before, reacted selfishly, thinking about how _I_ was feeling, and not about the reasons you didn't share." Tony explained.

"But I get it now, I do," a sincere Tony added. "I know I mock and tease, but, Probie, _Tim_, you have to know that I have your back. That I'll be there if you ever need me, hell, I'll be there even when you don't _want _me," he added. "I don't mean to hurt you with my teasing and I know you know that," he pointedly added, "since you give as good as you get sometimes. Yeah, I need to work on boundaries and when to ease off, but I can't do that if you just walk away from the team or never talk to me about non-work related things."

Tony fidgeted as he waited for Tim to respond. The silence was actually becoming deafening and Tony longed for something to fill it.

"And I really want to say something about maybe coming up with a safe word to use when I hit a topic and need to back off, but well, that would probably just make you think that I'm treating this whole thing like a joke again, and I promise you, I'm not."

Tim continued to look down at his hands, not meeting Tony's eyes, or even reacting to what he just said as he debated what to say.

"Probie?" Tony prodded.

Tim just shook his head.

"I really don't do well with silence," Tony informed his teammate.

Tim snorted at that, but still didn't say a word.

"Say something, even if it's 'get out'. I don't care how eloquent it is," Tony explained. "Just talk to me. As I said, if want me to leave, so you can think; if you want to discuss this later; hell, even if you want to yell at me, that's fine, just…" Tony trailed off, not sure how to explain what the silence was doing to him.

Tim sighed, "I'm debating where we go from here," he admitted.

Tony grinned, glad that Tim was talking to him and hadn't kicked him out yet. "Normally I would suggest a nice bar or club, but well, you never liked going to those in the past, so I seriously doubt you'll go out now," he added pointedly looking down the hall.

Tim snorted, before confirming, "Yeah, not gonna happen."

"Just give me a chance," Tony pleaded, "Another chance," he corrected. "Talk to me."

Tim nodded, "Okay, I'll tell you what's going on," he promised. "What happens after that depends on how you react," he warned. "What you say, what you do, that will determine not only if we might be able to be friends, but also if we'll be able to work together again."

Tony nodded, "I'm here for you," he vowed.

Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Tim began, "Got the results of the DNA test Abby started and I talked with my mother. Turns out the Admiral isn't my biological father. That was a young marine my mother met from Stillwater, Pennsylvania. One she was told had died in action when she went to his hometown to find out how to contact him so she could tell him she was pregnant."

Tony's mouth dropped open as he stared at Tim in shock, he couldn't mean what Tony thought he meant...could he?

"I…you…Gibbs…"

Tim took another deep breath, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs is my biological father," saying it out loud for the first time.

"I...Wow…How?"

Tim snorted again, "Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

Tony was already shaking his head. "Seriously? I mean, you aren't just saying this to get even with me or to point out that it's really not my business?"

"Seriously," Tim confirmed, his tone sincere as he prepared himself for the fallout.

"Wow," Tony repeated.

Tim remained silent, both to allow Tony time to process this new information but also to ensure that he didn't impede the other man's natural reaction to it.

"Uh, how did Gibbs take the news?" Tony finally asked.

Tim blinked, that was not what he was expecting the next words out of Tony's mouth to be.

"You told him, right?" Tony asked when Tim didn't answer. "If not, well, I can go with you for support," he offered.

"He knows," Tim confirmed, once he got past his surprise at the offer.

"And?"

Tim shrugged, "Don't know," he admitted. "We haven't talked about it."

Tony frowned, "How could you _not_ talk about it? What could be more important?"

Tim shrugged, "Everything."

"Huh?" A confused tony replied. The look on his face would have been comical if the matter wasn't such a serious one.

"Tony," Tim said on a sigh, "As you pointed out, I don't have the relationship you, Abby, and Ziva have with him. It's only recently that he's been friendly towards me outside of work, and I really think it happened because I didn't have anyone else," he softly added. "Neither one of us expected this to be the result. I didn't even think of it as a possibility." Tim gave a derisive laugh. "I thought I _knew_ who my parents were."

Tim snorted, "Of course, that does explain why the Admiral never cared as much about me or has even called since I told him about his grandch-about my children," he added, correcting himself mid-word.

"Tim," Tony began, his voice soft and sorrowful.

Tim shrugged him off, "It's okay, Tony, you don't have to say anything."

"Tim,"

"Really, it's fine," Tim repeated. "I can handle this," he added, glancing down the hall. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the number rule of parenting is: when they sleep, you sleep," Tim informed his coworker as he walked to the door and held it open for him to leave.

Reluctantly, Tony nodded, approaching the door. He would stay, but he honestly had no idea what to say or do. "We good?" he couldn't resist asking.

"Yeah," Tim answered, smiling at the older man. "Thanks for coming by."

"No problem," Tony said, nodding again, as he stepped through the doorway. "If there's anything you need, anything I can do…"

Tim started to shake his head before saying, "Actually, yeah," he began, meeting Tony's gaze, "Don't spread this around NCIS."

"I won't," Tony vowed, miming buttoning his lips. "I promise, I have your six."

"Thanks," Tim replied before shutting the door behind the other man.

* * *

3-21-20

What is Gibbs going to do?

Can anyone imagine what Gibbs or Tim must be feeling and thinking right now?  
[part of me really can't, but that could be because I'm female :)]

So Tim told Tony...was that a mistake?

What will the bullpen be like on 'Wednesday'?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. It's amazing how the 'final' draft is so different from the first draft, I barely recognize it sometimes. Feel free to review and let me know the answer to the above questions, or anything else you want to ask/know.

I would love to read some reviews while 'sheltering at home'...

And did anybody else sing this chapter title or was it just me?


	20. People are Talking (S20)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies;

FYI-the dates/times are the times Ducky leaves the message, the message itself is in _italics_. Some messages Gibbs listened to right after they were left, other timess he listened to a few at a time. For the most part, it doesn't really matter when he listened to you, it's just to give you an idea of a timeline.  
Also, you get to hear what he was thinking, feeling, and doing (the three B's) while listening to messages and avoiding the calls.

* * *

Science Doesn't Lie, Chapter 20 People are talking

_Italics-Ducky phone messages_

* * *

Tuesday, 4:37 pm, voicemail timestamp  
_"__Jethro? It's Ducky. I wanted to make sure you were okay, you never returned to autopsy after you raced out to find Timothy. I heard that he left work early today. I do hope that you were able to talk to him before he left for the day. Do call me back and let me know if you were able to find him.'_

Gibbs sighed as he listened to the first of several messages from one of the people he was closest too. He often thought of Ducky as his confidant, a best friend, and even sometimes as his conscience. He hadn't meant to ignore the older man, nor had he intended to avoid his calls, but after realizing that Tim had left work, not just for that day, but for a few days, without talking to him, well, it didn't put Gibbs in the mood to talk to anyone.

Tuesday, 5:17 pm, voicemail timestamp  
_"__Jethro? It's Ducky. I am preparing to leave work now. I thought we could have dinner together, you, me, Timothy and the twins. I would love to meet them and would gladly keep them entertained so you and Timothy could talk without any interruptions. I could also pick up some __steaks for us if you want, all you have to do is give me a call._

Gibbs gave a ghost of a smile, as he listened to the message. Steaks would've been good, he thought, as he picked up his glass of bourbon to take another sip. Eating with Tim and the twins would've been even better, he sadly thought to himself. He wished all it would take was a phone call to have made that option possible.

Tuesday, 5:40 pm, voicemail timestamp  
_'__Jethro, it's Ducky again. I hope you are not waiting for me to bring over some steaks. Since I did not hear from you, I proceeded to my own abode. I figured if you were not answering or returning my calls, you might not be amendable to be stopping by unannounced either. I do hope you are eating something fairly decent and not just partaking in a liquid dinner.' _

Gibbs couldn't help but shake his head at that message, even as he ignored the nutritional advice. Ducky was always the doctor, looking out for everyone.

Tuesday, 6:48 pm, voicemail timestamp  
_'__Still have not heard from you. I will not say that I am getting worried, but I do admit to being a bit concerned since I am not sure if that means you were unable to find and talk to Timothy or if you were simply too busy to call me back. I hope it is the latter and that the two of you are talking as I speak. Oh dear. I do hope your silence does not mean that things are not going well. (Sigh). Call me back.'_

Gibbs silently raised his glass in a toast before finishing it off. Things are the same as they always were and he didn't see that changing, not when Ducky was the only one calling him. Gibbs sighed as he disconnected from his voicemail and placed the phone down on his workbench and picked up one of his tools, to begin work on another boat.

* * *

Tuesday, 8:22 pm, voicemail timestamp  
_"__Ugh, I really do hate these things, Jethro and wish you would pick up your phone. I was wondering if you would care to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning before work? It would give us a good chance to talk, face to face. Just let me know."_

Tuesday 9:17 pm, voicemail timestamp  
_'__Jethro, I just realized how you might have taken my earlier message. Although I dislike answering machines and voicemail, and even sometimes the phone, that does not mean I will not utilize them. Obviously. So, there is nothing preventing you from calling me if you need to talk. Do not worry about it being too late, I am always available for a friend.'_

Gibbs ignored the voice asking him to call him back when the phone rang again, he moved to pick it up and resisted the urge to throw it across the room when he once again discovered that it wasn't who he wanted to talk to on the other end. Remembering that Tim wouldn't be in the office tomorrow to fix his phone, or set up a new one, made the desire to throw it even stronger. And stomp on it. Gibbs tensed for a moment before tossing it back down on the workbench and emptying the bottle of bourbon into his glass. That infernal contraption was one of the few ways Tim could reach him, if he so desired. Which apparently, he did not.

"Damn you, Abby," Gibbs cursed as he lifted the glass to his lips.

Last week life had seemed perfect or as close to it as he had ever expected his life to be after losing Shannon and Kelly. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Gibbs had felt happy, hopeful. He had _enjoyed_ going into work. It was no longer a place to hide from the world, a place to be or something to do that he felt gave his life purpose, but he had truly enjoyed it. Enjoyed being with the people he worked with, being involved with their lives.

He had also begun to enjoy life outside of work. He couldn't remember the last time he spent an entire evening alone in his basement drinking bourbon and building a boat. Until tonight, that is, he thought, glaring at the boat that seemed to embody his misery. Oh, he had still worked on projects. Gibbs smiled as he thought about the rocking chair he had made for Tim. His glance then drifted to the pieces of wood stacked in the corner that he had planned on building into toys for Tim's kids. His grandkids, Gibbs thought, taking another swallow of bourbon.

"Damn you, Abby," he cursed again. He had finally developed a familial relationship with everyone on his team. It had been easy to do so with Tony and Ziva. It was obvious what role they needed him to be in their lives, all he had to do was step in and fill that void. Tim had always been harder to figure out, which was ironic since the young man usually couldn't hide what he was thinking or feeling. But Tim had a family, one that, given how he reacted when his sister was in trouble, would fight for each other. A family that was close to one another, one that could rely on each other. Tim had not needed Gibbs in that role. At least, not until he found himself alone and scared, unsure of how to tell his family what had been going on. Gibbs wasn't ashamed to say that he saw an opening and took it.

But because of what he knew about the young man and his family, he suspected that the new relationship he had developed with Tim was only going to be temporary, that he was only a stand-in so to speak, until his parents learned about their grandkids, but he was confident that what had happened would bring the two of them closer, that a part of them would always have that, even after he relinquished his 'spot' back to the Admiral and his wife. Tim would've remembered how Gibbs had helped and supported him during his time of need and the two would've been able to keep the closeness that had developed because of it. Instead, truths had been revealed that no one had been prepared to deal with. Years of lies had been revealed. Years of seeming indifference, which had earlier been forgiven, had been brought forth once more, no longer easily dismissed given this new information. Gibbs knew he only had himself to blame, and that was why he was determined to put aside what he felt, what _he_ wanted and let Tim choose how they move forward.

Unfortunately, as each minute passed, it became increasingly clear to Gibbs that Tim did not want them to move forward. That his son did not want to continue or build on those recent changes. That Tim he wanted to ignore the truth that had been hidden from both of them for the last 34 years.

If the truth had been revealed at a different, say years or even months later, Gibbs felt that things could've been different, but since it came when their relationship was just evolving, it had made it easier for Tim to turn back the clock.

"Damn you, Abby," he whispered harshly into the night. Despite everything, he was glad to know the truth, to know that Tim was his son, he just wished it hadn't been discovered the way it had. He knew he would never be able to forgive Abby for that.

Tim had always seemed so close to his family. Gibbs smiled as he remembered the young man willing to sacrifice his career in order to help and protect his sister.

"He would've been a great older brother to you, Kelly," Gibbs muttered sadly, refusing to let the tears that pooled in his eyes escape. "He would've protected you and cherished you," he continued, his voice filled with emotion, "And you probably would've driven him crazy, like Sarah does. Still, he would've loved you."

Gibbs cleared his throat and took another swallow, trying not to think about what might've been, what could've been, what _should've_ been.

He sighed as he pressed the button that would enable him to listen to the newest voicemail message. He, and everyone else, especially Ducky, would just have to accept that life doesn't always give you a happily ever after. Everyone had the right to choose what path they walked, now all he had to do was learn to accept and live with Tim's choice.

Tuesday 9:58 pm, voicemail timestamp_  
'I wanted to let you know that I will be at the diner tomorrow morning for breakfast. I do hope that you join me, it is no fun eating alone.'_

* * *

Wednesday 6:22 am  
_'I am beginning to think that you are avoiding me, Jethro. Maybe I shouldn't have told you I was going to be at the diner. No doubt you needed food this morning. I am sure you spent most of the night with the three B's: bourbon, basement, and boat.' _

Wednesday 7:11 am  
_'I am not really that surprised that you didn't show up at the diner. Disappointed, yes, but not surprised. Still, you are a friend and dealing with a delicate and challenging situation, and I am here for you, for whatever you need, whether it be an ear to bend, or just someone to keep you supplied with coffee. Give me a call back before I leave and let me know if you would like a coffee, I will gladly deliver it to you.'_

* * *

Tony wasn't sure how he got home, or even how he managed to get up, dressed, and to work the next day. He still couldn't wrap his head around what Tim had told him. Timothy McGee was Leroy Jethro Gibbs biological son. At least that explained a little bit about why the older man had been acting so strange yesterday.

"It can't be," Tony muttered, looking down at the open file in front of him, the notes about Kelsey Gibson possibly being Kelly Gibbs stared back at him. With everything that Tim had told him the night before, he had forgotten Ziva's theory about Kelsey's true identity.. His first thought was to immediate dismiss the idea and 'close' the case, since he now knew how his boss is related to his Probie's children. There are only a couple of problems with that, what to tell Ziva and Gibbs about why he isn't working on it. Okay, so Gibbs wouldn't really be an issue, except for the fact that Tony wasn't sure how to tell his boss that he knows the truth. Ziva would probably attack him with a paperclip if she suspected he was withholding information from her. There was also the problem that Ziva might someday share her theory with the two of them. Not to mention the fact that Tony wasn't sure it would be completely forgotten in his own mind.

"What was that, Tony?" Ziva asked from her desk. "Did you find something out about Kelly?"

"Kelsey."

"What?"

"Kelsey," he repeated. "She isn't Kelly. She can't be," he added. God, if Tim thought things were difficult now, how much more would they be if he or Ziva had shared their theory with McGee or Gibbs. Tony gulped, realizing how bad things could get.

"Tony,"

He shook his head, "Sometimes a coincidence is just a coincidence," he replied.

"But,"

"Gibbs isn't always right," he replied before tensing and preparing for an unwelcome headslap.

"Surprisingly, he is not there and did not hear you." Ziva commented, seeing his actions.

Tony sighed in relief, "Good. But I stand by what I said."

Ziva looked at him, wondering at his change of heart, as well as his newly found conviction. "Okay, then let's prove it."

Tony nodded in agreement as he got to work. This time he was determined to stay until he learned the truth about Kelsey.

* * *

Wednesday 8:04 am voicemail timestamp  
_'It is rather silly of you to avoid me, Jethro. I know where you work and where you live. One does not need to be an investigator to realize that the reason you are doing so is because you have yet to talk with Timothy. My dear friend, what are you waiting for? You cannot let this linger. I will see you shortly'_

* * *

"Good morning," a cheerful Ducky greeted everyone as he entered the bullpen, only to come to an abrupt stop at the sight of Timothy's empty desk. "Where's Timothy?" he asked, looking around as if the young agent might pop out behind a desk or a partition.

When no one answered, he looked towards the team leader for some information. Ducky's eyes narrowed when Gibbs didn't respond and continued to look down at his desk. Turning his head, he focused his gaze on Anthony, only to find him glaring across the bullpen at his supervisor.

"Anthony?" Ducky softly prompted.

"The Director gave him a few days off to…deal with the current situation," Ziva finally responded when no one else had indicated that they even heard the question.

"I see," Ducky replied, raising an eyebrow and shooting a look at Jethro. "I had wanted to invite him down to join me in a cup of tea. I have yet to see any pictures of his children," he softly informed them. "Jethro, perhaps you would care to join me? I am thinking that you do not want coffee this morning," he added.

"Can't gotta work; down an agent," Gibbs gruffly replied, still focused on the file in front of him.

Ducky raised an eyebrow again since he knew that they were currently on cold cases. Being down an agent did not significantly affect their workload.

"I would love to join you, Ducky," Ziva offered. Since the ME appeared, her gaze has drifted from man to man to man. The three of them knew something she didn't, of that she was sure. She couldn't risk asking them here, since she wasn't sure if all three of them knew the same thing or even if they knew that the others knew it as well. A cup of tea and a conversation sounded like the perfect way to get some information from Ducky. She would leave the sparring mats and the paperclips for Tony, she decided.

Ducky sighed, "No, Ziva, that is okay. As Jethro said, you are _missing_ a man. _I_ wouldn't want to be responsible for keeping your team apart or away from their work."

At his words, Gibbs looked up and shot a glare at one of his older friends. Ducky returned the look with a another raised eyebrow, as if to ask, 'You have something to say' or maybe it was a challenge of some sort. Tony wasn't sure. All he knew was that something more was going on between the two men than a refusal to drink tea.

* * *

Tim tensed as the phone rang, a bit after his work day was supposed to have begun. He knew that he should have contacted his boss and let him know that he wouldn't be in the office, but given the recent events, he didn't know if he could talk to the older man and keep it business as usual.

"Hello," he softly greeted as he activated his phone, not looking at the screen. He was afraid that if he saw the name 'Gibbs' flashing on his screen he would chicken out.

"Timothy," Ducky's cheerful voice called. "I do hope everything is well with you and the wee ones."

Tim smiled, "I am fine, as are they."

"That is excellent news. I was worried when I heard you were not in today. I hope you do not mind me calling like this."

"Not at all," Tim reassured him.

"Good," Ducky replied in relief. "I was surprised at the news that you were a father, and a bit concerned when I heard about the difficulties they had during the gestation period. I am sorry you had to go through that alone. I hope you know that you only had to say what was going on for me, or anyone else, to be by your side and assist you in any way possible."

Tim smiled, "I know you would have."

"Any of us would have."

Remembering how Gibbs had been by his side, the concern Ziva had expressed, and his conversation with Tony, Tim was beginning to agree with that. "Yeah, I'm starting to understand that now."

Ducky sighed in relief. "I want you to remember that, Timothy. Promise me that you will ask for help from your family, real or chosen, if you need it."

"I will," he promised.

Silence hung on the line between the two before Ducky began speaking again. "Timothy, can I ask you about a rumor I heard?"

Tim closed his eyes and grasped his phone tightly. He should've known a rumor about what had happened was already circulating.

"You do not have to comment on the rumor if you do not want to. Either way, I will not speak of it to anyone else," the older man reassured him.

Releasing a breath, Tim responded, "You can ask."

"I heard through the grapevine that you almost named your son after me, is that true? If so, I am greatly humbled and would have been honored."

Tim could here he sincerity in his voice. "I…When I first found out I was going to be a father, I decided I wanted my child's name to mean something. With that, I thought of the people in my life that I admire. You were definitely one of them," Tim admitted. "In the end, especially once I knew that she was carrying twins, I decided to go with names that reflected on their heritage rather than naming after the people in my life."

"Wise choice," Ducky commented. "It reminds me of a tale I once heard where a young woman…."

Tim smiled and listened as Ducky talked.

When he finished, Tim was laughing, "Really? She gave her kid 18 names?"

"What else could she have done?" Ducky asked. "She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and leave someone out."

"The poor kid," Tim muttered in sympathy.

"I heard he changed his name the moment he turned 18," Ducky added.

Tim snorted, "Which one did he pick?"

"Ah, a better question would be what he named his children," Ducky teased.

Tim just shook his head. "Thanks, Ducky, I needed that."

"No problem. Now, I best get back to work. Remember you promised to call me if you need anything, even if it is just someone to talk to."

"I will," Tim vowed again.

"Good," Ducky replied cheerfully. "Before I go, I wanted to congratulation you your new family. I hope to see a complete family portrait soon," he added before ending the call.

Tim gave a puzzled look at the phone before setting it down and returning to his earlier tasks. He would definitely have to think about a family photo, though. He really liked the idea of that.

* * *

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy hesitantly asked, his voice not sounding like his regular self.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer?"

"Is everything okay?"

Worry, that was what he had heard in Mr. Palmer's voice, Ducky realized, relieved that he had been able to place it. "Everything is fine, Mr. Palmer. I am just a bit tired. A friend of mine is going through a challenging time and is being quite stubborn," he replied, scowling as he once more thought about Jethro's behavior.

"Oh, uh, well, that's good, er not that you're tired, but that everything is fine with you," Jimmy awkwardly rushed to explain. "But I meant here, at NCIS, specifically with Tim and the team."

Ducky put down the tools that he was organizing and turned to face the younger man. "What do you mean?"

"I…well, it's just," he paused and took a deep breath. "I ran into Tim in the stairwell again yesterday when I left when Agent Gibbs entered. He seemed to have a lot on his mind."

"A lot has happened," Ducky reminded his assistant.

"Yeah, I know that. And I can understand some of that," Jimmy readily agreed, "but when I ran into him on Monday he seemed to be doing better than he was yesterday and that doesn't make sense. And now he's not in today. I would think with Abby gone and the rumors dying down that he would be doing better, but it seems like the opposite is happening."

"Hmm," Ducky replied non-committedly, not meeting his eyes.

"Then there's Agent Gibbs," Jimmy continued.

Ducky tensed, "Did Jethro say or do something to you, Mr. Palmer?"

"What? No?" Jimmy hastened to reassure his mentor. "He's just…well, according to rumors, he's acting like someone _died_."

"In a way, he thinks something did," Ducky murmured, remembering his previous thoughts about Jethro and the stages of grief.

"Huh?"

Ducky just shook his head, indicating to Jimmy that it was unimportant to their conversation.

"Oh!" Jimmy said connecting some of the pieces. "He's the stubborn friend that's going though the challenging time," he commented out loud. Nothing Ducky said or did confirmed his statement, but Jimmy was sure he was right. The only thing was, he didn't see how that related to what was going on with Tim. Before he could think things through, he said as much out loud. "What does that have to do with Tim and why he's suddenly not dealing so well with everything?"

"We need to get back to work, Mr. Palmer," Ducky ordered, shutting down the conversation.

"Oh. Oh!" Jimmy's eyes widened and his froze in place as he realized why that could be.

* * *

3-25-2020

So, do you think Ducky is trying to be too meddlesome?

What will happen with Tony & Ziva?

Do you think Jimmy figured it out or did he add 2+2 and get 5?

I know the first part is a bit rough...I changed it and edited it sooooooo many times, that I didn't think I could look at it again, so it was either post it as is, or put it away for a while and post much later, so, here it is. I hope you understand how messed up and confused Gibbs is feeling (and drunk, considering all the bourbon he drank). As usual he's being stubborn and think he's right, but at the same time, he's decided to follow Tim's lead regarding what happens next, which would normally be a good thing, but probably isn't the smartest idea in this situation considering Tim is just as stubborn and messed up, and dealing with even more shocks.

And I admit I totally had tears in my eyes when writing what Gibbs was saying about Kelly and Tim.


	21. FBI Friends, B, Idiots (S21)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Science Doesn't Lie, Chapter 21 F.B.I. (Friends, B** hm, to keep rating down we'll use Harpy instead, Idiots)

* * *

Tony had spent most of the morning glancing between Tim's empty desk and Gibbs's occupied one. Of course, whenever he looked in his boss's direction it was usually accompanied by a glare. A fact that Ziva noticed and, surprisingly, that Gibbs had not. The obvious preoccupation of Gibbs, and the fact that he would often stare at Tim's desk, an unreadable expression on his face, was the main reason why Tony hadn't yelled at Gibbs and ask him what the hell was going on. Well, that and the matter of his promise to Probie to not spread this around NCIS. Of course, that didn't mean that Tony hadn't thought about cornering the older man in his office. It was an idea Tony was keeping in reserve. He figured before he did anything, he would give Gibbs a chance to act on his own.

This was Gibbs, he rationalized, he would do the right thing, and surely there was a rule that covered this type of situation. Of course, that didn't stop him from glaring at the older man or mentally yelling at him.

* * *

"Tony," Ziva softly called, not looking up from her screen. Gibbs had gone to get some coffee for lunch, leaving his two agents to working on their assigned task.

"Yeah?" came the casual reply.

"I think we have a problem."

"Oh, god," Tony muttered, leaning back in his chair in shock. "Kelsey is Kelly," he whispered. How the hell was he going to tell Tim and Gibbs about this?

She shook her head, "I do not know about that yet," she replied.

Tony breathes out a sigh of relief. "Then it's not a problem. Nothing is a problem, except for that."

Ziva rolls her eyes. She admits that if Kelsey is Kelly, she wouldn't want to be the one to inform Gibbs, but that doesn't mean it would be a problem. Yes, it would probably make things a bit tense and uncomfortable around the bullpen. At first, Gibbs would be angry, and no doubt the person or people responsible for the miscommunication-assuming that's what it was, would be drawn and quartered. Understandably, Gibbs would also be upset about all the things he missed out on, her first date, her graduations, the anticipation of becoming a grandfather for the first time. Well, as a small consolation, at least he was around for that, even if he didn't know it at the time. Tim would be nervous and anxious. Who wouldn't be after discovering that your boss was your secret girlfriend's father and the grandfather to your children?

But in the end, she knew that Gibbs would be grateful and glad that his child lived. Knowing that that they both spent all those years missing and mourning each other and the relationship they should have had was tragic. Ziva blinked, at that heartbreaking image, before deciding to think about the positives if her theory was proven true.

Obviously, the first one was that the connection between Gibbs and the twins would be known, she thought. Which meant that these last few difficult days had a purpose, everyone would soon be able to work through things and the bullpen could get back to normal.

"Ziva. Ziva," Tony continued to call, about to stand up and walk over to her when her thoughts returned to the present and she looked at him. "What's our non-problem?"

Ziva barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Someone else is looking into Kelsey's background."

"What?" A startled Tony questioned, getting up out of his seat. "Are you sure?"

"I would not have said anything if I was not," she replied.

He looked at her before pointedly looking at the work they had done the last few days, and sitting back down.

"That is different," she huffed. "We were assigned to look into her background, I had to give you a full disclosure of my theories."

"Uh-huh," Tony smirked in reply.

This time Ziva did roll her eyes. "I thought I noticed something before, so I did a few things to determine what was going on. Someone else, someone outside of this office," she clarified, "Is definitely looking into Kelsey. I was just able to confirm it, and since Gibbs is away from his desk right now…"

Tony gave Ziva a scrutinizing look. 'Did a few things' could be booby trapping the files, electronic surveillance, or using one of her numerous and secretive contacts to gather the information. Either way, he knew that if it was just a suspicion, she would have phrased it that way.

Still, he had to confirm it, "You're sure it's not just my search you're seeing?"

"I am," she replied, a bit insulted that he asked.

"Then whe-"

"I cannot tell where it is originating from," she admitted, knowing what he was about to ask. "They are good, definitely much better than me or my resources. I thought about contacting McGee or cybercrimes to"

"McGee," Tony carelessly repeated out loud before he could stop himself, and prompting Ziva to stop mid-sentence. Probie had no reason to look into Kelsey's background, not when he knew the truth.

Ziva glared at him. "You are not getting him to do this work for you on his time off. Especially not this. Not with why he is out."

"I wouldn't, I wasn't," the SFA objected to her accusation. "Just, for a second, I had the stupid thought that maybe he was behind the other search."

Ziva looked at him, "Had? Stupid? Meaning you know he is not. Why not him?"

Tony avoided her gaze, "As you said he's off? Oh, and has his hands full with a pair of infants?" he offered, both suggestions coming across more as questions than statements. Damn, he really wished he hadn't mentioned Tim.

"And that is the only reason?" she pressed.

Tony didn't have an answer for her. He could evade, but not outright lie to Ziva; she caught him every time.

Ziva sighed and dismissed her question, there were more important things to worry about right now. "I am sure it is not McGee," she agreed. "The search is mostly for current information," she continued, "McGee would know how to get in touch with her."

"Yeah, McGee knows everything," Tony replied, much more assuredly than his earlier statements, earning another strange look from Ziva.

"You know something," Ziva suddenly stated, distracted by that realization. "Tell me," she demanded, standing up and moving to the front of her desk and leaning against it as she stared at her teammate.

"I know that the timing of this isn't just a coincidence," Tony offered, determined to get her off that topic. "What I need to know is who else would have a reason to pry into her background? And the skills to do this?"

Once the questions were out there, it didn't take long before they each reached the same conclusion.

"Abby." They stated in unison, staring at each other in horror.

"Hey! You're not paid to stare at each other all day, get to work," Gibbs ordered as he reentered the bullpen, a few minutes later

With Gibbs back at this desk, it was impossible for Tony and Ziva to continue their conversation. However, a few looks and gestures from Tony had Ziva agreeing not to say anything at this time.

* * *

"Just when you think things couldn't get worse," Tony muttered, automatically looking up when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. At least he was alone, Tony quickly realized, grateful for small favors.

Tobias Fornell whistled an annoying tune as he turned into the bullpen.

"Gibbs, my old friend," he began, casually taking a look around. "What is going on a-" He stopped speaking once he caught sight of Timothy McGee's empty desk. No, he thought, it was beyond empty, it was spotless, making it obvious that the young agent hadn't been in all day. He quickly took another look around and noticed the tension that felt so thick it could be cut with a knife. Tony was glaring at Gibbs, Gibbs was avoiding everyone, and Ziva's gaze observing it all. This wasn't the fun-loving, jovial bullpen he usually entered into.

"Office," he called to Gibbs, as he retraced his footsteps.

"I don't have time, Fornell," Gibbs replied, not moving.

Fornell turned and glared at his friend. "Make time. Now, come on."

"Boss, you want me to go," Tony offered.

"Nah, I got it," Gibbs commented, reluctantly agreeing as he followed the FBI agent and entered the elevator.

* * *

As soon as Gibbs was ensconced in the elevator, Ziva turned to Tony. "As you wanted, I did not tell Gibbs that someone was looking into Kelsey's file, nor did I mention that we suspected it was Abby," she began. "But I need you to tell me why or else I will tell him as soon as he comes back."

"We can't,"

"We can't hide this," Ziva protested. "I will not be an accomplice by covering it up and protecting her."

"Dammit, Ziva, it's not Abby I'm trying to protect!" he vehemently protested, even though he tried to keep his voice from being overheard.

Ziva snorted in disbelief, "Then what are we going to do?"

"I've been thinking about that," he shared, "and I think we need to go straight to the Director." While normally, he wouldn't cut Gibbs out of the loop like this, this was not a normal situation. Telling Vance was the only thing he could thing to do. The last thing he wanted was to give Gibbs something else to focus on right now. Gibbs was like a dog with a bone, and going after Abby instead of thinking about or doing something about the recent revelation regarding Tim could have a negative impact on the father-son relationship it might not be able to recover from.

"Why? When?" she asked.

"Because he is Abby's direct supervisor, Gibbs should not be involved, not wi-" Tony stopped before he let something slip to Ziva. She was suspicious enough already. "with what we suspect," he lamely improvised. "As for when? No time like the presence," he added.

"Now? Shouldn't we make an appointment?"

"Rule 18, better to seek forgiveness than ask permission," Tony quoted. "But hey, if you want to call and make an appointment, risk Gibbs returning and either stopping us or following us, well, then who am I to stop you," he finished, staring at her.

Ziva huffed, picked up the file of proof she had collected and indicated for Tony to lead the way.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Fornell demanded to know as soon as he stopped the elevator's motion.

"Work," Gibbs snarked at him, "I know it's kind of a foreign concept to you guys at the Hoover building."

"Cut the crap," Fornell growled, not fooled for a moment that everything was well in the land of NCIS. "I'm talking about you and your people. I already knew something was going on. The fact that DiNutso didn't make any snide comments about my presence proved it."

Gibbs just glared at him.

Fornell snorted, "Must be a something big if you're remaining silent and resorting to glares. Either that or you don't know a damn thing about what's going on."

The two friends stared at each other for several moments, neither one speaking a word.

"We done?" Gibbs asked, moving to restart the elevator.

"Not even close," Fornell smirked as he leaned against the wall. Not only did it block the control switch from Gibbs, but it gave him a better vantage point to observe the other man.

"McGee," Fornell began, pausing at the change in demeanor that uttering that single name had wrought. For a moment, the stoic mask on his friend's face disappeared before it was once more firmly in place. The change happened so quickly, that Tobias was unable to identify the emotions that had quickly been covered up.

"Interesting," Fornell murmured softly to himself, now even more curious about what has been happening.

"What about McGee?" Gibbs asked at the same time.

"He wasn't at his desk."

"Personal days."

Fornell paused, the younger man had just returned back to work. What could possibly make him take additional time off? He thought back to the somber atmosphere of the bullpen. The glances everyone else had shooting at his friend and their team. Something like that usually only occurred when someone was sick or hurt. Was one of the looks that fleeted across Gibbs's face earlier sadness? Could McGee be hurt? Was one of his kids sick? "Is he okay? Are the kids sick? Emily hadn't mentioned anything, though that would explain the rumors."

"Kiva and Shane are fine, as is Tim," Gibbs reassured him, as he processed the rest of his friend's words. "What rumors?"

Fornell shrugged, "That McGee was looking for a change because of a family situation. I didn't place any stock in it," he added.

Gibbs nodded. He knew Tobias had the same attitude regarding scuttlebutt that he did, which basically meant ignoring it until it was presented as fact.

"But with him not being here and taking personal leave," he continued before letting his voice trail off and giving a shrug, silently admitting that he didn't know what to think. "I wonder if he's thinking about leaving the team and field."

Gibbs tensed at that idea, "Why the hell would you think that?" He demanded to know.

"Because he's a single father with two infants and could be worried about leaving them orphans."

"Oh." Gibbs sadly recognized the truth and wisdom of those words. Shaking his head, he then dismissed it. Surely Tim would talk to the team and the director before taking those steps.

"Wait…" Gibbs glared at Fornell again. "Why are you here? You said you already knew something was going on, that Tony's attitude confirmed it. You didn't know Tim was absent until you entered the Bullpen. What made you think something was going on around here?"

Fornell tensed, knowing how protective Gibbs could be. If he reacted too much to the questions about McGee, who knew how he would react regarding the original topic. It was one of the reasons why he mentioned McGee's absent first.

"Abby," he began.

"What about Abby?" Gibbs hissed.

"Whoa, ease up there, papa bear," he teased. "I'm sure she's fine. In fact, as soon as we're done, you can visit her in the lab and check in on her."

"What about Abby?" Gibbs repeated, not bothering to mention that the forensic scientist had been suspended and isn't in the building.

Tobias shrugged before admitting, "She's been putting out feelers about positions at other agencies. She's also been talking to some of our lab techs about rushed DNA testing."

"What the hell?" Gibbs barked, trying to reach around Tobias to restart the elevator car. This was something that had to immediately be shared with Vance.

"Hey! Calm down," Fornell began, worried about his friend. He knew he could be protective, but he had never seen him like this before.

"You don't understand," Gibbs growled. He continued to reach for the elevator switch, despite Fornell pushing him back, mumbling the entire time.

Fornell couldn't hear everything, but a few words, 'Abby', 'Tim' and 'breaking rules' gave him a good idea about what was going on.

"Oh, I think I do," he smirked knowingly. "McGee and Abby are together again and breaking rule 12."

"The hell they are," Gibbs denied, as he repeatedly tried to get the elevator to restart by pressing the button for the mezzanine.

"It was only a matter of time before they started dating again. It's hard to let go when you remain so close," Tobias observed, amusement lacing his tone.

"They're not dating. Aren't even talking," Gibbs continued. No way had Tim already forgiven Abby and even if he had, Gibbs knew Tim would never trust her again, let alone date her. There was also the fact that Abby had been ordered to have 'no contact' with anyone at NCIS as part of her suspension. It was the fact that Abby was still trying to find out what was going on that worried him.

Fornell rolled his eyes, there was a lot of things you could do without talking, not to mention fighting was the perfect cover for a secret liaison. "You can't keep them from dating, regardless of your rules," he warned. "You, the Director, no one has a right to tell them that they can't be together, they are both adults."

"For the last time, my son is not involved with that treacherous harpy," Gibbs spat.

Fornell staggered in surprise, something the other man was quick to take advantage of by restarting the elevator.

He had never heard Jethro refer to his agents with familial terms, even though he suspected that was how he felt about them. He had also never heard his friend sound so angry and upset. But the fact that he spoke so negatively about Abby, that was probably what shocked him the most.

"What the hell has been going on around here?" Fornell asked again as the elevator doors opened on the mezzanine and Gibbs dragged him towards the Director's office.

* * *

Tim tensed once more as the phone rang. This time, he made sure to look at the number before answering it, not that it was much help, the number displayed on caller ID was the main switchboard number for NCIS.

"McGee," he said, as he answered the call.

"Agent McGee, it's Leon Vance."

"Director," Tim respectfully replied. "Er, hello."

"Hello, Tim. I hope I am not calling at a bad time."

"Um, no, of course not."

"Good. I just called to see how you were doing."

"Er, fine, um, how's everything there?" Tim asked before closing his eyes and shaking his head. What kind of idiotic question was that? It's not like Tim thought they would fall about without him there for a day. Hell, they just survived months with him either working reduced hours or not at all.

"Quiet," Vance dryly commented.

"Oh." Tim replied non-committedly, even as he wondered what 'quiet' meant.

"Listen," Vance continued, "The reason I'm calling is because I wanted to let you know,"

As the director talked, Tim tensed, did this mean that the Director already figured out what he was going to do regarding the MCRT and Tim's job. "Yeah?" he couldn't help ask.

"That I understand and know what prompted you to submit your resignation."

"You know?" he repeated.

"I know about the results of the DNA test," he confirmed.

Several moments of silence lingered on the line.

"Does this mean that you accept my resignation?" Tim finally asked.

"No," Vance firmly retorted.

"But,"

"Tim, I told you to take a few days to think about it and I meant that. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet," Leon dryly pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't kno-" Tim began to argue. After all, if he and Gibbs weren't speaking, how could they work together.

"Tim, it's okay," Vance reassured him. "I know that this is a shock to both of you. It is not an easy situation to deal with. No one will force you into anything."

"I really think it would be best if I just resign," Tim persisted.

"And I disagree," Vance countered. "We will work things out," he promised, once more shaking his head at the stubbornness of his agents. "You are still a great agent and a valuable asset to NCIS, I am not going to lose that due to something you had no control over."

"But,"

"Tim," Vance injected, stopping his agent from speaking. "Spend some time thinking about what you want. Not what you think would be best for the agency or everyone else; not what would be easiest, but what you want."

"I want this entire thing to never have happened," Tim said before he could stop himself.

The words and tone used caused Vance to pause, he really wasn't sure how to respond to that statement. This was a situation he never thought he would be in when he became the Director of a Federal agency. "I wish it didn't happen this way, but unfortunately it has, we just have to adjust and carry on. I will do what I can to help you through this situation.

"Again, I know that it will take some time, but avoiding it, ignoring it, pretending it hadn't happened will only make things worse," he added. "This week has held many shocks for you, it is best that you not act impulsively. That is one of the reasons why I will not accept your resignation."

"But regulations,"

"We will find a way," Vance promised, once more cutting the younger man off.

Tim shook his head, still not seeing how that was possible.

"Ah, who else knows?" he asked instead, wanting not only to change the subject, but to begin mental preparation for any fallout that might occur.

As Tim waited for Vance to answer, he could hear some muffled voices in the background, making him wonder if the Director was alone when he made this call.

"I have not informed anyone, if that is what you are asking," Vance stated. "I do not know who you or Gibbs have told."

"Ju-"

"Nor do I need to," Vance injected. "This is something regarding your personal life, you do not need clearance from me to talk about it."

"But"-

"We'll talk some more tomorrow, Friday at the latest," Vance promised, his firm tone indicating that it would be useless arguing with him on this topic.

Tim sighed as he reluctantly agreed and moved to end the call, his scrunching in curiosity as he hears the Director mention 'Gibbs' before the call is disconnected. Was Gibbs in the director's office? Had he been in there the entire time? Was he the muffled voice he heard?

* * *

3-30-2020

So, we might have a clue of what Abby is up to...

Wanted to post earlier (a day or two ago), but had some trouble. I had accidentally hit some keys on my computer and it went into some strange mode. When I tried to copy/paste to post, I was getting on the coding for the formatting. I was so occupied with fixing that, that I didn't think about creating this chapter as a separate file and uploading it instead of copy and pasting...oops

Had trouble naming this chapter...

Hope all is well with you guys and that you are keeping safe, health, and occupied! Would love to hear from you via reviews..


	22. Emotion Commotion (S22)

Not beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 22 Emotion Commotion

* * *

"How is Agent Gibbs handling this?" Jimmy awkwardly blurted out, unable to keep his thoughts or questions to himself any longer. He had been thinking about this for the last few hours, ever since he realized what must have happened. To say he was worried, would definitely be an understatement.

"Handling what, Mr. Palmer?"

Jimmy looks at him beseechingly, "The situation with Agent McGee," he finally says after it became evident that he needed to say something.

"Mr. Palmer," Ducky began, his tone more formal than usual in an attempt to prevent any gossip from spreading. "I do not know what you believe is going on, but regardless, it is not your con-"

"Dr. Mallard," Jimmy interrupts, "Er, sorry to cut you off," he rushed to apologize, suspecting what was going through the older man's mind. "I'm not asking just to be nosy, or to spread gossip. I didn't want to say it outright, because, well, walls have ears, but I know. I don't know how and I don't need to," he rushed to add, "But I know that Agent McGee is…er, that is that Agent Gibbs is his f-"

"Yes, well," Ducky injected, preventing his assistant from finishing his sentence, "As you said, walls have ears. Let's not paraphrase Star Wars."

Jimmy nodded, wondering if he should repeat his earlier question or just let the subject drop.

"But why did you ask about Jethro?"

"Because I am worried," Jimmy bluntly replied. "Agent Gibbs doesn't deal or express his emotions at all, let alone in a healthy way. When you factor in that, events from his past, Abby's actions, and this shocking information," he pauses and shrugs. "It's bound to go-"

"Kerplunk," Ducky inserted with an agreeing nod.

Jimmy snorted, "Kerplooey," he corrected, the doctor's wording reminding him of a Christmas cartoon he had loved.

Ducky sighed. His assistant was right, but who would be able to help and how?

* * *

"Again, Gibbs?" Vance muttered without looking up, as his door opened, milliseconds after he finished talking with McGee.

"Er, not Gibbs," Tony cheerfully announced.

The director groaned. "Is McGee the only one on the MCRT that respects this office?" Vance growled as two members of that team barged into his office.

"I made sure that you were alone," Tony stated as a peace offering, "Gibbs wouldn't have done that."

"Alone, yes, but did you ever think that I was on a phone call?"

"Er, no," he sheepishly admitted.

"It is rather important," Ziva injected.

Vance rolled his eyes, "Everything is important to you guys."

Tony grinned and didn't deny that statement, "We get very involved in our work," he shared.

Ziva shook her head and jabbed Tony in the ribs.

"Er, right," he said, rubbing his side. "We have learned something that we think you should know."

Vance sighed, great, more people who either thought they knew how to run this agency or didn't think he knew what was going on here. Okay, so maybe he had been a bit out of the loop on Monday, but he had also been out of the building most of the day and shuttered in meetings for the rest of it.

"We came to you directly, instead of Gibbs because, well, he's involved," Tony confessed. "He and McGee."

Vance nodded, not really surprised that rumors regarding McGee and Gibbs are once more flying around the building. Part of him was wondering who learned the truth and had talked about it, before realizing that it would've become public knowledge sooner or later and really wouldn't be worth trying to track down. For all he knew, Gibbs or McGee might have inadvertently said something.

The Director sighed, "Just tell me what it is before someone else barges in here and interrupts."

Tony inclines his head towards Ziva, giving her the go ahead to present their case.

She quickly explained who Kelsey was-the twins' mother, and why they are looking into her background-possible relation to Gibbs. Ziva then explained what they found-someone else hacking systems to gather information on her, and showed him the proof she collected.

Vance listens and looks at the material in front of him. "But we don't know who's looking into her record," he asks, seeking confirmation.

"No, but," Ziva pauses for a moment, "We thought it might be Abby."

Vance sighs, not really surprised by that. "Why?"

"Why else would someone be looking into her right now?"

Leon inclines his head in agreement to Tony's statement, "It's not enough evidence to do something."

"No," Tony admitted, "But it warranted us sharing it with you. We don't know what's going on with Abby," he admitted. Scuttlebutt had actually been fairly quiet on this topic; other than her being escorted out of the building, no one know if her leave is temporary or permanent. "But after everything else she pulled this week, it's probably not a good thing if it's her."

Vance sighed and took the folder from Ziva. "You're right, on all accounts," he admits. "It was important and something I need to know. Thank you," he said, standing up to indicate that the meeting was over. As he ushered them towards the door, he dryly adds, "Though next time, I advise that you wait until my secretary admits you to my office instead of just barging in."

Before Tony or Ziva could reply, the Director's door opened and his intercom buzzed.

"Vance, we have a problem," Gibbs said, as he entered the office, only to pause as he saw half of his team already there.

"Gibbs," Vance stated, his voice filled with fake surprise. "Come on in," he sarcastically invited. "You too, Fornell," he added, catching sight of the FBI Agent standing behind the SSAIC.

Tony and Ziva nodded to their boss in acknowledgement before slipping out of the office, making sure the door closed behind them.

"What did they want?" Gibbs asked, demanding information.

"To talk to the Director," Vance replied, as he headed back towards his desk, "Which is why they were in my office."

"Dammit, Vance," Gibbs complained.

Leon shook his head, "Just tell me what has you barging into my office without knocking today," he ordered.

Gibbs blew out a frustrated breath before hissing a single word, "Abby."

Leon collapsed back into his chair, feeling a headache coming on. "What about her?"

Instead of answering himself, Gibbs turned to Fornell, "Tell him."

Tobias looked between the two men, completely confused about the situation. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"Just tell him what you told me about Abby," Gibbs repeated.

With a shrug, the FBI uttered, "She's putting out feelers for positions at other agencies."

Vance's eyebrow rose at that. Abby job searching sounded like good new to him. If she left, that would be one less headache he would have to worry about, though he wasn't sure why that warranted Gibbs barging into his office to share that information with him.

"Not that," Gibbs objected, "The lab thing."

Vance sat up at those words, trying to hold back from banging his head on his desk. That did not sound good.

With a sigh, Fornell looked at Vance as he responded. "She's contacted a few lab techs and asked them about rushed DNA tests." Fornell became even more confused at the look on the Director of NCIS's face when he shared that information.

"Tests she wanted them to run for her?" Vance asked, trying to seek some clarification on the situation.

Fornell looked back in bewilderment, "I don't think so. I think it was if they've done any recently," he explained. "But I'm not sure. Didn't really care about the particulars, so I was only half listening and didn't ask questions," he admitted, his gaze flitting between the two men. Something more was definitely going on around here.

"Hmm," Vance nodded thoughtfully. "Can I speak to the tech Abby talked with?"

"Of course," Fornell said, reaching for a pen and paper on the Director's desk. "Here's her name, she might know if Abby talked to anyone else about this as well."

"Thank you, Vance nodded. "Fornell, please wait outside for a moment, I have something I need to discuss with Agent Gibbs."

Vance waited until Fornell exited his office before turning to his agent. "Gibbs, I want you to take the rest of the day off."

"I don't need any time off," he protested.

"And I don't need the elevator tied up all day with one of your conferences," Vance dryly replied. "Fornell isn't going to let this go and he won't be appeased with only half the story."

"My team,"

"Has plenty of work to keep them busy for the day."

"But-"

Vance leaned forward, staring at the agent in front of him, "Do I need to make it an order?" he softly asked.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Perhaps suspend you while we deal with Abby? Given your past actions and recent events, this could be seen as a conflict of interest," he added.

"Don't," Gibbs growled, knowing when he's been beaten. "I'll take the damn day."

"Good," Vance nodded, smiling as he settled back in his chair. Hopefully Fornell would be able to beat some sense into the stubborn man.

* * *

"So, we know nothing," Ziva muttered, staring morosely at her desk. After leaving the Director's office they had continued with their quest of identifying Kelsey Gibson. They had no doubts that Gibbs would be after them for being in the Director's office and the best way to appease him would be to provide him with new and solid information. Surprisingly, after Gibbs left Vance's office, he also left for the day with Fornell. Ziva was curious about what was going on that would take precedence over uncovering the connection of his newly found family, but refrained from asking. Still, if she wanted tomorrow to be a relatively drama free day, it was best she and Tony discover some answers today.

"Not true," Tony replied, sounding much more cheerful than the situation warranted, in her opinion. "We definitively know that Kelsey Gibson was born Kelsey Lynne Gibson and is definitely not Kelly Gibbs. She is the daughter of Paul Dwight Gibson and Catherine Maureen Gibson, nee O'Connor-"

"None of which have any relation to Leroy Jethro Gibbs that we can find," Ziva injected. "And, as I was saying, we know nothing about how Gibbs is related to Timothy's children."

"We did what we could," Tony began dismissively, earning a scrutinizing look from Ziva over his lack of curiosity about the relationship between his two teammates.

"And it is a problem for another time," Vance injected, causing Ziva and Tony automatically turning towards his voice.

"I believe the two of you have spent enough time on this matter," he continued. "It will be up to Agents Gibbs and McGee to decide how to proceed. For now, I suggest the two of you head home for the day. Tomorrow is a new day, and I believe it is time for the MCRT to fully return to work and once more take their place in the rotation."

Ziva looked at her watch and frowned, "But it is-"

"Ziva," Tony said warningly. "Don't argue with the Director. If he says we go home, we go home."

Vance smirked, wondering if could record that first part about not arguing with him to play back at a time when the SFA would attempt to do that.

"But-"

"Ziva." Tony repeated, staring at her.

She sighed, "Yes, of course," she agreed, waiting a few minutes before beginning to straighten her desk and shutting down her computer. The Director watching them the entire time.

Soon afterwards, still under the watchful gaze of Leon Vance, Tony and Ziva were in the elevator. It didn't take long before Ziva was flipping the switch and halting their progress.

"Tony, what is going on?"

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes, "I do not know."

"You know something."

Still not looking at her, he replied, "Just that I'm glad we will no longer be on cold cases."

She gave a frustrated groan. "Why did the Director send us home early? By fully return to work do you think that means that Timothy will be in tomorrow? I cannot imagine one day is enough for him to deal with what has happened, especially since we still do not know how Gibbs is related to his children."

"I…"

"What?"

"Just that we might not know, but that does not mean that no one knows how they are related."

Ziva frowned as she thought about his words. "You mean Vance," she replied thoughtfully. "He dismissed us from working on that because he knows the truth. We'll return to the rotation because in his eyes, this case is solved, so to speak."

Tony eagerly nodded, "Yeah, exactly."

"He let us complete our work, probably because he suspected what we believed and didn't want us to have doubts," she continued.

"That definitely could be true," Tony admitted, since it was exactly how he had felt. When they discovered the truth about Kelsey, Tony had felt like the weight of the world had been taking off of his shoulders.

"But if he knew, why wouldn't he have told us?"

"Maybe 'cuz it's none of our business?" Tony offered.

Ziva sighed, "He could have told us that the connection was discovered, without telling us how."

"Would you have been able to let it go at that?"

"More than you would have," Ziva replied. "I can't believe that you taking this so calmly."

Tony shrugged, "This is just speculation about what is going on," he shared. "Besides, I'm sure McGee and Gibbs will tell us eventually."

Ziva stared at him, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I am sure you are right," she reluctantly agreed. "Just as I am sure you have more information than what you are sharing," she pointedly added, her hand reaching to restart the elevator. Before her fingers could flip the switch, Tony reached out and stopped her.

"Remember, we made a promise not to tell anyone what we suspected regarding Kelsey. That especially includes Gibbs and McGee."

"I remember," Ziva replied, rolling her eyes, unable to believe that Tony thought she would need the reminder.

* * *

"Dr. Mallard," Vance warmly greeted, "Come in."

"Thank you, Director," Ducky called in greeting, "And thank you for seeing me today."

Vance snorted, "Thank you for calling for an appointment and not just barging in," he dryly replied. "Though I do apologize that this meeting did not occur earlier."

Ducky gave him a half smile, "I take it Gibbs has been by to see you?"

Rolling his eyes, Leon added, "With Fornell, and before that it was DiNozzo and David."

"My, you have had the busy afternoon," he commented, eyes sparkling with merriment.

"Believe it or not," Vance replied, "that was the highlight of my day, the rest of it had me tied up with Legal and HR."

"Oh my," Ducky sympathized.

Nodding, Vance continued, "But you didn't come to hear about my day. What can I help you with? You mentioned that it was regarding an employee?"

"It will ultimately effect many of us in some way, perhaps even the whole building," Ducky alluded.

"A pandemic of sorts?" A much more attentive director queried.

"No, no, nothing contagious," Ducky reassured him, easing his fears.

"Good," a more relaxed Leon commented. "Perhaps you can tell me what this is about."

Ducky hesitated. "I do not want to betray any confidences. Trust is a very fragile thing, especially for those involved in recent events," he hinted.

Vance slowly nodded, the doctor's words replaying in his head. "This is about Agent McGee," he stated.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," came the reply, a bit more emphasis on the last word.

Vance thought for another moment, "Agent Gibbs, then."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," he repeated, this time the slight emphasis on the first word.

"Dr. Mallard, if we hope to accomplish anything, we will need to communicate clearly to make sure we are discussing the same situation," The Director firmly stated, meeting his companion's eyes.

"I know," Ducky sighed.

"That being said, be aware that I am aware of the most recent events that have gone on inside my agency," Vance informed him before he had a chance to continue.

"Very well," Ducky nodded, as he also realized that there is no reason to mention the results. There was also the fact that Gibbs might not ever discover that Ducky became involved and talked to the director regarding his mental health.

"I have learned a lot regarding the nature of human emotions. Shock, whether physical, mental, or emotional, goes through many stages, much like the stages of grief," Ducky informed him. He then went through each stage: Denial and disbelief; Anger; Depression; Bargaining; Acceptance. Explaining that there is no set course, sometimes the third and fourth stages are reversed, and each stage lasts a different amount of time for every individual.

Vance listened, even as part of him was wondering why the Medical Examiner was discussing this with him. It wasn't much longer before he had his answer.

"When Gibbs enters the depression stage, if he hasn't already," a somber Ducky began, "It might be impossible for him to get out of it, especially if he is trying to cope with recent events on his own." He explained why he felt that way, attributing much of it not only to how Gibbs reacted to past events, but his overall life and manner, which one might think represented a classic textbook case of depression: lack of sleep and appetite; focus on work; eliminating personal relationships; solitary activities.

Hearing those words had Vance sitting up, his focus completely on the man before him. "What are you saying? That he needs to be placed in custody for his own protection?"

"No, no, not at all," Ducky hastened to reassure the Director. "Just that if things linger past the weekend, that er, perhaps professional counseling could be of great value to him."

Vance snorted, "He wouldn't even take time off to deal with the situation. You think he'll willingly go to counseling?"

Ducky shot the director a cunning look, "Then perhaps it should be required before he is allowed to work back in the field."

Vance closes his eyes and gives a silent groan. "I made arrangements for the MCRT to rejoin the rotation tomorrow. They have already been informed of this."

"Oh. Oh dear," Ducky's face fell. He had so hoped that would be the way to help Jethro get through this. Looks like he would have to think of some other way to help.

* * *

4-3-2020

So, Kelsey is definitely NOT Kelly, for those that were still wondering. That would've taken this story in a completely different direction.

What is Vance going to do about Abby?

I am not making light of depression (Whether it be caused by a situation or an imbalance). I honestly don't believe that Gibbs mental health is stable. Of course, once you are exposed to various states of depression (BiPolar is hereditary in my family), you kinda think everyone has it. I think Jimmy might be a good one to point this out since he the one that hasn't known Gibbs the longest, not as close to him and less likely to say 'that's just Gibbs being Gibbs', and has a medical background. Naturally, he would share his concerns with his mentor, especially since the situation would have a deep impact on his newest friend, Tim.

Thanks for the reviews, love to hear from you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter while in quarantine (And thank you to those of you who are essential workers: medical staff & suppliers; transportation; food, grocery, & pharmaceutical; and any others I missed).

Had trouble with a title for this chapter as well...


	23. Things could be worse (S23)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies

FYI-this takes place 'Wednesday' night...I know, it feels like weeks have gone by in the story rather than just two days-huh, kinda like real life right now

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 22 Things could be worse

* * *

"Now what?" Tim asked with a sigh after opening his door and finding Tony about to knock on it again. He stepped back and admitted Tony into his apartment.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing," Tony offered in reply as he awkwardly sat himself on the couch.

Tim shrugged, "Good."

"Good, good," Tony nodded, "That's good."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Okay, now I know something's up. You just said good three times in one breath."

Tony gave a self-conscious laugh.

"Oh, God," Tim cried in dismay, as he sat down across from his teammate. "What'd ya do? Who did you tell?"

"What? Nothing, no one."

"Uh-huh," Tim's voice was laced with skepticism.

"I said I wouldn't and I didn't," Tony stated firmly.

Tim eyed him suspiciously, "Not even Ziva?"

"No, and I deserve a medal for not giving in to her questions," Tony commended himself.

"Did she break out the paperclips?"

"Well, no," he admitted. "But I think she was eyeing the letter opener."

"No paperclips, no medal," Tim retorted, beginning to believe that nothing had been said after all.

"Um…" Tony hesitated.

Tim sighed. Or maybe not. "Just tell me what you did," he wearily asked. The sooner Tim knew what was going on, the sooner he could enact some damage control.

"Nothing," Tony protested again. "Though I think Ducky knows," he softly added.

Tim froze for a moment, that would explain why Jimmy had been wandering the stairwells yesterday, probably kicked out when Gibbs entered autopsy. It would explain today's phone call from Ducky as well, especially the doctor's final congratulations and comment about a 'complete' family portrait.

"What makes you say that?" he finally asked, just when Tony was wondering if his words had been heard.

"He came up to the bullpen to see you, wanted to invite you to join him for tea."

"So?"

"So, when has Ducky ever come up specifically to see one of us?"

Tim shrugged.

"And when we told him you had a few days off, he looked at Gibbs as if wondering why he was still working."

Tim nodded, but didn't comment, knowing that there had to be more to it than just that.

"And, uh, well,"

Tim tensed, but didn't interrupt.

"I've been doing some thinking."

That was the last thing Tim expected Tony to say.

"And I want to apologize. I need to apologize," he added.

No, Tim corrected himself, that was the last thing he thought Tony would say.

"You apologized yesterday," Tim reminded him, "And I accepted. We're good."

"I know I did, but, well, a lot of things got me thinking last night and today, and I realized how wrong I actually had been and how insensitive," he admitted. After all, if you were going to break Rule 6, you might as well confess all your sins.

Tim just shrugged. As far as he was concerned it was in the past, there was no reason for Tony to flagellate himself over it. Past forget about it, put the past behind you, as they say. Much like Gibbs was doing with this news, Tim morosely thought.

Tim blinked and jolted himself out of his own thoughts as he realized that Tony was still speaking.

"Even after I realized how serious the situation was, I still treated it as a joke and I'm sorry," Tony sincerely concluded. All day he had been plagued about what he had said to Tim yesterday, about being with Gibbs's daughters, about his glare not even coming close to imitating Gibbs. He could only imagine how his words must have impacted his friend and said as much.

"I have no excuse," he continued, "But I think part of me really didn't believe what was happening. I mean, not even Hollywood had imagined a situation like this," he added, grinning before once more becoming serious. "I know I said some things that were out of line," Tony cringed as he once more remembered commenting about Tim not being like family to Gibbs, not to mention comments regarding Gibbs's daughters, or Abby being a child of Gibbs's heart, "but I was trying to lighten up the situation. Abby was gone, you were angry and upset, and you had a right to be," he hurriedly agreed before Tim could unleash his temper, "but it was just so unlike you that well," Tony shrugged. "I just…All I imagined was…I was afraid…"

"I get it," Tim injected, preventing Tony from continuing his explanations and causing the older man to sigh in relief.

"I really am sorry," Tony repeated.

"I know," Tim said, giving him a brief smile.

"So where do we go from here?" Tony asked after a few moments had passed.

Tim grinned, "I ordered a pizza earlier, there's some left, want some? We can pop in a movie as well," he offered.

Tony grinned, "Okay, but I pick the movie."

* * *

The two had settled in, a movie on the television as back ground noise, neither one paying that much attention to it as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"I still can't believe that Gibbs is my father," Tim muttered, his mind focused on that and not on the movie before him.

Tony snickered, "Er, sorry," he said, composing myself. "Just had a Star Wars moment in my head."

Tim snorted, "Yeah, well, in this case, it was the son who broke the shocking news."

Tony grinned, "Well, at least now I know what movie relates to this situation. Hollywood didn't fail me after all."

Tim shook his head and rolled his eyes, "We might not get along, but I don't think we'll have any epic battles," he said. "Though Gibbs' reaction was a bit like Luke's, but without the whining."

"Tim," Tony gulped, he had hoped his movie reference would lighten Tim up, not make things worse.

"It's okay, Tony," Tim consoled. "It is what it is."

"You know, it could be worse,"

"Yeah? How?" A skeptical Tim asked.

"Fornell could be your father? I mean, imagine having a Feeb as your father, you'd never be able to show your face at NCIS again. Or old agent Smythe? Or the creepy janitor who yells at you when you walk across his recently mopped floors?" Tony suggested. "What's up with that anyway? I mean, someone has to walk on it. I swear, he stands around waiting for one of us to step on it then pops out of nowhere to yell at us."

"Tony,"

"Right…Fathers. Um, your fourth grade teacher?"

Tim snorts, "Mrs. Fletchly? Doubtful."

"Well, then any former male teacher," he grinned. "Though you probably got along with most of them, no doubt you were teacher's pet."

Tim just rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Oooh, here's one, someone we arrested and sent to Gitmo," Tony announced, pleased with himself for that suggestion.

Another snort, "I would hope my mother would have better judgement that that…then again, she did marry my da-the admiral," Tim corrected as he remembered why they were discussing this.

"Er," Tony hesitated.

"What?" Tim asked. "Though I admit I'm afraid to ask you to continue. You've never been hesitant to say anything to me before, so it kinda scares me that you hesitated," he admitted.

"Why did she marry the admiral? Or rather, why did the admiral marry her? Did he know she was pregnant? That you weren't his?"

Tim blinked, yeah, he could see why Tony was hesitant.

"You don't have to answer," Tony rushed to reply. "I get that that was too personal."

"And we didn't even need a safe word," Tim muttered, causing Tony to laugh. "They fell in love," he said in reply to his questions. "And yes, he knew. I asked my mom the same question," he quietly admitted. "He said it would be an honor to raise the son of a marine killed in action as his own," he concluded.

"Oh," Tony replied half in awe. "That…" That was an admirable reason, he couldn't help but think. The type of man you would want to raise your child if you couldn't, so, why did Tim seem to not have such a great relationship him?

"Yeah," Tim agreed, understanding what Tony was thinking. He actually had the same reaction. He just didn't understand how the man who felt that way, said that, could end up being so cold to him.

"What was the admiral like as a dad?" Tony finally asked.

Tim frowned as he thought about it. "His career, the navy came first," Tim finally answered.

"Our relationship might've been better if we had something in common," Tim mused. "But between my seasickness and interest in technology," he shrugged, "We didn't have much to talk about." He snorted again, "Kinda like me and Gibbs."

"Tim," Tony dragged out his name.

"It's okay," Tim comforted. "I'm used to a distant, even an absent father."

"Gibbs won't be like that," his friend protested.

Tim made a point of looking at his phone and the room around him, empty except for the two of them.

"Okay, yeah, now, maybe," Tony reluctantly admitted. "But..."

"But what?" Tim asked skeptically. "It was a surprise? A shock? He needs time to process it? Well, it was all of that for me as well, not to mention the impact it will have on my career," he said, speaking without thinking about what he was saying.

"Whoa, wait," Tony held up his hands in a 'T' motion, all pretense of watching the movie, gone. "What do you mean?"

Tim was silent for a minute.

"Tim?"

"I don't suppose you could forget I said that?" he asked, not holding much hope.

Tony shook his head, "Nope. No can do, Probie. Not even with a safeword. Now spill."

With a sigh, Tim did so. "Gibbs is my father," Tim stressed. "How the hell can I possibly remain on his team? And I'm not even thinking about regulation and protocol right now," Tim stated, continuing before Tony could ask what he meant by that. "How can we work together if he never acknowledges that fact. Hell, I don't even know how I can remain at NCIS."

"Leave the team?" Tony repeated before feeling the impact of the rest of Tim's words, "Leave NCIS? Why?"

Tim snorted, "After the Abby incident Monday, rumors flew about how I got a spot on his team, what do you think they'll say now that I'm outed as his son?

"Think about it" Tim continued, giving a shrug. "What have I done at NCIS? I'm a Junior Field Agent for the MCRT. If I'm no longer able to be on that team, anything else would be a step back, especially if I returned to my previous job as a case agent in Norfolk. The only other thing was that stint in CCU during the mole hunt. And I really don't want to go back there. If I was going to go the computer route, I would have better hours, benefits, and salary in the private sector."

Tony nodded in understanding, even as he tried to think of alternatives that would keep Tim at NCIS and on the yard. "You wouldn't necessarily have to go backwards. Maybe a promotion to senior agent? That would be considered a step forward, right? Even if it's not on the MCRT."

Tim snorted.

"What?"

"I doubt I'm qualified."

"After so many years at NCIS and on a team? Why the hell not?"

"Because other than insatiable curiosity, breaking into my team's homes and computers, nicknames, and superglue, I have no idea what an SFA does," he bluntly replied.

"Ha-ha," Tony mocked before looking closely at Tim and meeting his eyes. "Wait…you're serious?"

Tim simply raised an eyebrow. "Every time I tried to learn more you told me to stick to my computer searches, that that was all I was needed for."

Those words hit Tony like a jolt to the heart. God, he really had been an insensitive jerk to his teammate throughout the years. Opening his mouth, he went to apologize again. "I'm sor-"

Tim dismissed his words, continuing to share his thoughts and reasons about why he felt he wouldn't be able to work with them anymore. "I learned a bit about the reports during Gibbs' retirement, but even then, you did most of it, always saying that you didn't have time right then to show my feeble brain how to do it right and that you would show me later," Tim reminded him.

Tony flinched, but knew that he should let Tim finish.

"Mostly, you and Gibbs kept me at the computer," Tim shrugged, finally winding down. "Hard to be qualified as a senior field agent when you've rarely been out in the field."

"I…Damn, Probie, I'm sorry," Tony finally said. "For all of that and more."

Tim shrugged it off. He knew that part of that was his own fault, he had allowed it to happen and hadn't spoken up at the time. Of course, he was so excited to be part of one of the top teams at the agency that he didn't care that much. Yes, he had wanted to be in the field, but at the same time, he knew what he was doing made a difference. He never thought that he would need more field experience, better skills for his future, he had always thought that the team would be together forever, or at least several more years. "Anyway, I think it'll be too uncomfortable being around Gibbs, especially once everyone finds out."

Tony remained silent. He wanted to say that things would work out, that Gibbs would come around, but well, how often had Gibbs himself say that the second B stood for bastard?

Tim snorted. "I kinda wish that Abby's crazy theory had been right," the thought had just popped into his head and he couldn't help but say it out loud.

"Ew, Probie," Tony muttered in disgust, looking slightly green at the idea of that incestuous relationship. It was bad enough this morning when he remembered Ziva's theory about Kelsey. He had never been more thankful than when he and Ziva was able to conclusively prove that Kelsey was not the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Idiot," Tim slapped his arm suspecting where his mind went. "Not because of that," he commented, also looking green.

"Then why?" An ever curious Tony wanted to know.

"Because if it had been that, at least it would've been a choice, his and mine," Tim explained, "But this…" he trails off and shakes his head, going silent for a few minutes.

"Every day since the twins were born, Gibbs would talk to me and ask me how they and I were doing. Whether it was a quick word at work, a phone call, or him stopping by,"

"Well, that's good," Tony uttered cheerfully, "It shows that he cares."

Tim raises and eyebrow, "Everyday until this week," he clarified. "Once he found out we might be related, nothing. Hell, he wasn't even eager to find out how we were related. I don't want me and my kids to be an obligation."

"I hear ya," Tony commiserated as the two fell into a companionable silence, the movie still playing in the background, even though neither one was paying it any attention.

"Hey, I know someone else who would be a worse father…" Tony suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. "My dad."

Tim rolled his eyes.

Tony stared blankly at the tv, not wanting to meet Tim's eyes as he shared this next part. "You know, when I was twelve, he brought me to Hawaii with him as he worked on a big deal. When it was decided to tour the location, he left me alone in the hotel. Wouldn't have been that bad," Tony added, "Except for the fact that the location was in California, something I didn't find out until he returned. He was gone for almost a week."

"Oh, Tony," Tim softly murmured, looking sadly at the other man. When Tony refused to meet his eyes, he continued, "God, I couldn't imagine having you as a brother," shuddering as if the idea horrified him. "Talk about things being worse," he teased.

"Hey! I would've been an awesome older bro," he protested, before the two fell silent once more.

"I should probably go," Tony said, standing up. "I'm sure you want to sleep while they are," he teased.

Tim grinned, "Actually, I'm not that tired. I never cancelled their day care arrangements, so I got plenty of opportunity to sleep during the day."

Tony laughed, "Enjoy it while you can. Vance said he was putting us back into the rotation tomorrow and once you return to work…" he paused and looked at Tim. "When are you returning?"

Tim shrugged.

"Well, how many days did you ask for off?"

"I…Um…"

Tony's eyes narrowed suspiciously when his friend wouldn't meet his eyes. "Tim?" he queried, his voice hesitant.

"I…Uh…" Tim sighed, "Actually, I gave my notice," he admitted.

Tony crashed back down onto the couch in shock. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Vance didn't accept it. Told me to take a few days and think it over."

"And?" Tony prompted.

"And," Tim repeated, dragging out the word and giving another shrug, "It's only been one day. Plus, it's out of my hands. Gibbs is my father, we have the DNA test to prove it," Tim mocked. "It's up to him how that plays out, just like it's up to Vance to decide what happens next at NCIS."

* * *

4-5-2020

A little bit shorter chapter, but it seemed like a good place to split it...(Okay, actually, it's not too bad, but the next one is shorter)

Could things be worse? Will they get worse?

So, what did you think about Tim's & Tony's interaction?

Now what will Tony do? And can he refrain from spilling the beans to Ziva?

Next chapter: Wake up Call


	24. Wake up call (S24)

Not beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies;

* * *

Science doesn't lie; Chapter 24 Wake up call

* * *

After leaving Tim's place, Tony absently drove around, not quite ready to return home yet. He knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep right away, he had too much on his mind. It was understandable that things were going to change after Gibbs and Probie discovered their relation. That was the second thing he had admitted to himself, the first being his feelings of jealousy. Tony just couldn't have imagined that it would be changing this much. It was tough enough trying to picture the MCRT without his Probie, but to lose him at NCIS completely? Tony was determined not to let that happen.

Part of him wanted to go back to the Navy Yard, see if the Director was still there and talk to him, convince him not to let that happen. However, Tony knew that the Director played a small part in this, since, according to Tim, most of his actions would be backed up regulations.

It was Gibbs that was the real problem. Tony knew it would be suicide to confront Gibbs about something personal. A head-slap would be the least of his worries, as would a report in his personnel file. Gibbs didn't like it when other people involved themselves in his personal life, but then again, what else could Gibbs expect when he was doing everything he could to ignore what happened and pretending it didn't exist.

He didn't want to head over to Gibbs's house, despite the 'always unlocked open door' policy, but Tony knew that if he didn't, he would probably end up bringing this up at work tomorrow the minute he sees the older man and that it would most likely happen in the bullpen, in front of everyone, and not in the privacy of the elevator. He couldn't do that Tim. Probie would be horrified and humiliated once he learned that not only did he talk about it at NCIS, but that everyone now knew how Gibbs had reacted to the news. But he had to do something, Tony realized. For Tim, for the team, and hopefully it would knock some sense into Gibbs. He just had to figure out a way to do it so that not only would Gibbs actually _listen_, but also in a way that didn't have Tony end up with any injuries, not even a head-slap.

With a plan finally in place, Tony drove with purpose to Alexandria, parked and exited his car and headed towards the front door. Once there, Tony opened the door and immediately headed to the basement, suspecting that was were the older man would be. Gibbs looked up at the sound of footsteps, but didn't say a word. After a few minutes of standing on the stairs, Tony sat down, staring at one of the men he had most admired.

"What?" Gibbs, eyes still on the wood in front of him, growled when Tony hadn't spoken yet.

"He deserves better," Tony finally commented, staring at his boss.

"Who does?"

"Your son." A slight pause in the sanding was the only indication that his words were heard. "Your grandchildren as well," Tony added, hoping to incite another reaction of some kind.

"You know," Tony continued when Gibbs remained silent, "He told me that you had been over there or calling to check up on him every day since he took custody of the twins. Every day," he repeated, stressing those words, "Until this week when he returned to work and the relationship to his kids were discovered. Monday, after work: nothing, not even with the stunt that Abby pulled. Tuesday, after he found out who you were to him: nothing.

"Today," Tony paused and looked pointedly around the basement, the casual clothes he wore, the bottle of bourbon on the workbench, before turning back to glare at Gibbs. "The day isn't over yet, but it doesn't look like you plan on going anywhere."

Gibbs set down the sander, giving up working on his latest project, "What do you want, DiNozzo?" he wearily asked.

"For you to realize exactly what you are doing, not just to all of us, but especially to Tim," Tony bluntly replied.

"You had no problem acting like a father to him and a grandfather to his kids before, so why aren't you doing that now? He thinks your previous actions was just because he was alone and had no other help. That you felt obligated to do it because of circumstances. The minute everyone else knew, you disappeared on him. The fact that you were related to his kids, but didn't seem to care?" Tony paused and shook his head.

"What the hell else is he supposed to think and feel when you disappear from his life after you learn that you are his father? He's a father now too, and I can tell you that Tim will never abandon them, or ignore his kids, or pretend that the relationship didn't exist.

"He needs to know you care, that you want to be in their lives. You have to get him to believe that. If you don't do something, he'll be gone and none of us will probably see him again."

"What?" Gibbs uttered in surprise, his voice cracking. "He said that? Told you something?"

Tony had just voiced his worst fear, not having any connection to Tim or the kids again. He had hoped, thought, that if he ignored the situation, as Tim seemed to want, that the two could still work together. He might not be spending quality time with his son or his family, but at least he would be around. He could hear and see how they were, be there in case something happened.

Tony snorted, "You can't seriously expect Tim to come back to work now that he knows that you're his father and that you want nothing to do with him."

"I never said that," Gibbs fervently denied.

"You haven't said or done anything," Tony angrily hissed, "That's the problem."

"Tony," Gibbs sighed before falling silent. How could he get Tony to see that the situation wasn't as simple as it looked like.

"Gibbs," Tony returned in the same tone.

The two remained silent for a few more moments.

"I'm not going to tell ya what to do. You doing something just because someone else told you it was the right thing to do isn't gonna cut it in this situation. Tim deserves more. I can understand if you're confused, unsure, hell even if you are scared," Tony bitterly commented, "But to do nothing is inexcusable. All that's gonna do is make him think you don't care, he thought that before, and with good reason," Tony pointedly added.

"I know that things are never going to be the same in the bullpen, regardless of what happens," Tony reluctantly admitted. "I would just like it if the people were the same, and if that's impossible, at the least that everyone was still close by. We are family, the fact that some of us are actually related by blood should be a good thing, not the tragedy you are making it out to be."

Tony looked at Gibbs as he moved to stand up. Tomorrow he would continue glaring at the older man, knowing that he had said and did all that he could. If Gibbs still appeared to be living up to that second 'B', he would bring Ziva to Probie's place tomorrow, have him tell her the results of their DNA test, and sit back and watch as she unleashed her tempter on Gibbs for what he was, or rather, wasn't doing.

"You need to figure this out. And fast before it's out of your hands. Regardless of recent revelations, or maybe not," Tony stated, confusing himself, as he remembered what Tim had mentioned regarding regulations. "He's still your partner. Rule 1, you don't screw over your partner."

Tony then gave Gibbs a long beseeching look before turning around and climbing out of the basement.

* * *

Ducky sighed as he once again picked up the phone to call his stubborn friend. All he wanted to do was make sure that the other man was doing okay, especially given the information that Mr. Palmer had brought to his attention. Ducky knew he didn't have all the answers, especially since he didn't know how either party was feeling about the recent revelation, he just knew that if allowed, Gibbs would shut everyone out. He snorted, no doubt he should be grateful that the other man hadn't 'retired' to Mexico again.

He suddenly became aware of the lack of ringing on the phone. No doubt he had been too busy caught up in his own thoughts that he missed the voice telling him what to do. No problem, he had called Jethro often enough in the last few days that he knew how to proceed. He quickly looked at the notes in his hand. While he wouldn't be reading them verbatim, there were some key points he wanted to make sure were addressed.

"Jethro, this is getting quite ridiculous. There is no reason for you not to talk to me, just like there is no reason for you to avoid Timothy. I understand how difficult this situation must be for you and I am sure he does as well. All I ask is that you give us a chance. While I admit that I do not know what you are thinking and feeling, mostly because you refuse to talk about what is going on, I believe that I can surmise the fundamentals and have, what I hope would be words of wisdom to help you out. I would rather that the two of us had this conversation face-to-face, but, well, that is rather difficult to do one when of those faces is avoiding everyone.

"If I am right in my summations, well, then I hope you take my words to heart, if I am wrong, well, you only have yourself to blame for not telling me what the issues were, though I do hope you forgive me for my presumptions. Either way, I ask that you truly listen to my words and don't ignore these messages like you are ignoring everyone else in your life.

"First off, and I do hope you forgive me for being blunt, but I am not sure how long these blasted things record for and do not want to be cut off. Nobody expects you to replace Kelly, I am sure this is especially true of Timothy. I have no doubt that he would be the first to say that, that is if you actually talk to him.

"Second, hmm, on second thought I think I will reclassify this as 1B, what would Kelly want you to do? I think she would want you to really get to know her big brother. And I am sure Timothy would love to hear about her as well. He isn't the jealous type, you will not have to pretend that she never existed, that you never loved her. The best way to make sure she isn't forgotten is to keep her memory alive. Not only is Timothy her half-brother, but Kiva and Shane are her niece and nephew. There is a possibility part of Kelly lives on in them.

"Second, I know that you might be afraid to lose him, but by cutting him out of your life, you are ensuring that result. Nothing in life is guaranteed. As you said, you already missed out on so much of his life, wouldn't it be best to grab onto everything you can now, while you have the chance rather than throw that opportunity away?

"Third, I have never seen you as happy as you were when you were helping Tim during his difficult times. Being able to focus on others helped you regain the joy life has to offer. I really do not want to see you lose that again.

"This one I'm going to list as 3B, I said it before, and I'll say it again. You are a family man; you thrive on having people around you. People who need you as much as you need them. If anyone doubts that, they just need to look at your team, you created a family out of a bunch of random strangers. Most of them closer to each other and you than they are to their biological families. The fact that some of those ties are biological, should only bring you guys closer, it shouldn't be a wedge to separate you.

"Fourth, hmm, maybe that last point should be four and this one should be 4B. I suppose it doesn't really matter. Anyway, you picked Timothy to be a part of that family. The moment you met him you saw something in him. I am beginning to think that you saw a bit of yourself in him, and with good reason.

"Fifth, and I do hope you forgive me for speaking so bluntly again, but I truly fear that you will not recover if you continue on this way, hiding, suppressing all of your emotions, acting like a loner. It is not healthy. Shock, much like Grief has many stages. Yes, you need to work through them, but again, you do not need to do this on your own. You especially do not need to ignore the fact that you have a wonderful adult son that any man would be proud to include in their family tree.

"Sixth, you are a marine. Man up. Don't let your fear prevent you from having it all, a son, a grandson, and a granddaughter.

"Seventh, check your rules. Rule 51. I do not know what you are thinking, but I am sure that you are wrong. Especially if you are thinking that Timothy does not want or need you in your life. I am sure how you are acting right now is in violation of many of your rules, especially since no one else knows all of them but you. I can think of at least two that come to mind, Rule 8, don't assume, and 5, don't waste good.

"Eight, the KISS principle. Keep it Simple. No grand gestures or fancy speeches, just tell him how you feel, everything you feel. Be honest, to do otherwise is truly being stupid.

"Nin-"

"Duck, how many points do you have?" Jethro finally interrupted.

"I…who? Jethro?"

"That is who you called," Gibbs calmly stated.

"You picked up the phone. I wasn't really paying attention," the doctor admitted. "Just waited a few seconds for that bloody beep and began talking."

Gibbs smirked, "So, I noticed."

"In answer to your question, I have ten points," Ducky smartly replied. "Did you actually listen to the ones I have shared or do I need to go over them again?"

"I listened."

"And?"

"And I really appreciate what you are doing,"

"I hear a but in there," Ducky said with a sigh.

"But I need to figure this out on my own."

"You really don't," Ducky disagreed.

"This part I do," Gibbs argued.

"I thought you listened to the points I shared."

"I did."

"You are not acting like it," Ducky challenged. "You are acting like the same closed off Gibbs, who has to take on the entire world himself," he added, his tone daring Gibbs to prove him wrong.

"Would you believe it and me if I share that I am glad to know that so many people care about what is going on in my life?"

Ducky paused, "Now I am not sure that you are really Jethro."

"And that is why I didn't say anything," Gibbs replied. Ducky could hear the smirk in his voice. "I know you all mean well and that I don't have to do it alone. I do ask that you let me come to you though. It's come to the point that there are too many cooks in the kitchen," he added, thinking about his conversations with Vance, Fornell, Tony, and now Ducky.

"We do not want to do the cooking for you," Ducky protested, "We just want to make sure you get that wake up call and don't burn anything."

Gibbs remained silent.

"Very well," Ducky finally sighed in resignation. "At least promise me that you'll think about what I, and everyone else, said."

"I will, Duck," Gibbs said before hanging up the phone and terminating the call.

* * *

4-7-2020

So, Tony confronted Gibbs and walked away unscathed

What did you all think of Ducky's 'message'?

Will Gibbs listen? And more importantly, will he seek out Tim or will the two just go their separate ways as Tony predicted might happen?

The good news...the next two chapters are pretty much ready to be posted. And there isn't that much more to this story (Not sure if that's a good thing or not, you will have to figure that one out)


	25. Best laid plans (S25)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies

(yeah, actual chapter is not quite as long as it seems...sorry)

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 25 Best laid plans

* * *

"Good Morning, Ziva," Tony cheerfully greeted, a tray of coffees in his hand.

"You are in a good mood this morning, Tony," she replied.

He grinned, "No more cold cases."

"If we get a call," she reminded him.

He waved his hand dismissively, "Of course we'll get a call. The universe wouldn't do that to us," he said, handing her a cup.

She snickered, "I did not know it was the universe who orchestrated crimes against Naval personnel and their families."

Tony didn't respond to that tort. "Where's Gibbs?" He asked, as he placed a coffee on his desk.

"Probably gone to get coffee," she said, with a smirk, watching Tony closely. She still didn't know why her teammate had been so upset with Gibbs yesterday, and couldn't help but wonder if today's better mood was related to that.

Tony just nodded and settled into his desk, stifling a yawn. After leaving Gibbs's house last night, he had waited at the end of street in his car, hoping that the older man would head over to his son's apartment. After two hours of waiting, he finally realized that it wasn't going to happen. Part of him had wanted to go back and drag Gibbs over there, but he knew Tim would've hated it if he had done that. So, he came up with a different plan, one that didn't just include glaring at Gibbs all day, enlisting Ducky's help, since he was pretty sure that the doctor knew what had happened, or Ziva involved tomorrow if things didn't change.

It was a simple plan, and no doubt Gibbs would quickly realize what he was doing, but hopefully, it would also have an effect on the older man. Basically, he would casually make references about Tim all day. Call out to Probie as if he forgot that the younger man wasn't out in the field with them. Make comments about how he wished Tim could help him with a search because he was stuck and wasn't getting the information he needed. As he said, simple. But hopefully it would not only make Gibbs think about Tim, but also remind him how valuable he is to their team. He even picked up a coffee for 'McGee' this morning, and have someone ask about it. Everything was in place, now all he had to do was wait for Gibbs to be present and a call to come in.

"DiNozzo, David," Vance said as he entered the bullpen, "Cold cases."

Tony groaned, "I thought we were back in rotation," he complained.

The Director shook his head, wishing he had that recording of Tony's easy compliance from yesterday, not to mention his comment about not arguing with the Director. "Not when you're down two team members."

"Two?" Tony and Ziva questioned, their gaze automatically going to Gibbs's desk.

Vance tried to hide a self-satisfied smirk. "Gibbs is taking a personal day. He said something about seeing a family member."

At those words, Tony smiled and leaned back in his chair, his gaze quickly flickering to Tim's empty desk before returning to meet the Director's gaze. "Cold cases it is then," he readily agreed, offering them a grin. Never before had he been so happy with the assignment.

Vance's glance swung between Tony's happy grin and Ziva's look of confusion, a look of surprise on his face. It was pretty clear that one of them knew what had been revealed.

"I expect some progress made on those cases," Vance commented, his gaze once more taking in the bullpen, "It is clear that you have plenty of coffee to help you get through the day."

Ziva watched as the Director walked away. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, her gaze turned to Tony. "Why are you so happy about this?"

He grinned at her. "I think the better question is: why aren't you?" he said before whistling as he got up and retrieved some files for them to work on. Maybe his visit last night helped after all.

* * *

"Dad?" Gibbs questioned as he answered the phone that rang right as he was preparing to leave his house. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Even though the father and son duo had reconciled, it was unusual for the two to talk more than once a week, barring emergencies. Since they had talked just a few days ago, Sunday night, to be precise, he hadn't expected to hear from Jackson so soon. It was especially alarming that his father called him during the early morning hours of a work day, something he had never done before.

"I'm good, Leroy, fine, maybe even great," Jackson replied.

"Maybe?" Leroy repeated. "Wouldn't you know?"

"If I knew, I would tell you," Jackson replied. "Maybe you should tell me."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, not really having the time for riddles or puzzles. "Look, Dad, can I call you back later?" he asked, deciding that with the mood his father was in, it was pretty obvious that nothing was wrong.

The elder Gibbs ignored the question. "Got a strange call last night. Someone was asking about your exes."

Gibbs's feet stopped moving and he frowned, looking at the phone as if it had the answer. "My ex-wives?"

"That's what I thought at first," Jackson agreed. "But no, ex-girlfriends," he paused for a moment, "From about thirty years ago."

"But-"

"I told them you only had one girl around that time and that you were married to her," Jackson relayed.

Gibbs mouth fell open in surprise, he had no idea who would be asking those questions or why. He had no idea what to say.

"Asked if you ever cheated on Shannon."

At those words, Gibbs found his voice. "I didn't," he vehemently vowed.

"I know, son, I know," Jackson consoled. "Told them as much as well."

"You shoud've just hung up," Gibbs growled.

"But then I wouldn't have had any chance to figure out what this was about." Jackson stated. "Not that staying on the line with them helped that much, but I had hoped they would've let more slip," he added. "I was then asked if _I_ had been in a physical relationship with a woman of child-bearing age 30 years ago."

Silence hung over the phone lines.

"Dad,"

"Son, what the hell is going on?" Jackson asked at the same time.

Gibbs sighed, "I don't suppose I can promise to call you back later and fill you in?"

Jackson paused, while their relationship was better, he wasn't sure when 'later' would be and he really wanted answers. "Give me something good now and I'll agree to hearing the rest later."

"Fi-"

"Later being sooner," Jackson added. "Sometime today, perhaps around lunchtime? I know if you're in the middle of a case, you might not get a chance, but I guarantee that you _will_ have the opportunity to talk to me today."

Gibbs shook his head, before deciding he didn't have time to decipher his father's words. "I'll do what I can, Dad, I promise," Jethro offered.

Jackson sighed, knowing that that was the best he would get, at least for now. "Okay, now talk."

"One of my agents recently became a parent," Gibbs began.

"Tony," Jackson snorted, "Bound to happen sooner or later."

"It was found that the children and I"

"Children?" Jackson repeated in surprise. "Is the same woman the mother to all of them? Did he get back together with an ex? Or were multiple women pregnant at the same time? If he was with the same woman long enough for children, then he should've known all along that he was a father."

"Dad," Gibbs groaned, "If you want me to give you something, you have to let me finish, no interruptions, otherwise I'll hang up right now."

"Can't you jus-"

"Dad."

"Fine."

"It was found that the children and I share DNA." Gibbs paused, wondering how much his father knew about DNA. "That means-"

"You're related," Jackson softly concluded.

"Yeah."

Jackson paused for a moment, he had suspected something like this, but it was still a shock to hear, especially since his son mentioned that _children_ were involved, he had expected to discover he had a 30 year-old grandchild, or possibly 30 year-old son or daughter. Young children had never even entered his mind. Now he was doubly glad he had done what he had. "I assume that you are closely related to the kids based on the questions I was asked."

"Yeah," Gibbs repeated. This was not how he wanted to share the news with his father. Of course, he also hadn't really thought about it.

"How closely?"

"According to the initial DNA results, within two degrees, or generations," he replied, sharing what Tim had told him when he discovered how close the connection could be.

"And you weren't aware of anything before this?"

Gibbs shook his head before remembering that his father couldn't see that response. "Nope," he said, deciding that the brief response was probably the safest.

Another pause.

"Hell of a surprise," Jackson said, finally breaking the silence.

Gibbs snorted at the understatement.

"I'm coming up," Jackson said. "I did one of those online geneology/DNA tests, maybe it'll come in handy to figure things out."

"Dad, you don't have to-"

"I already booked a flight," Jackson said. "Nonrefundable, I will arrive in a few hours," he added, before sharing his flight information.

"They're my family too, Jethro," he reminded his son. "We'll figure this out together. I definitely want to meet those kids and there's no guarantee we're going to have them for Christmas. Or Thanksgiving. Though the holidays would be much more enjoyable with kids around."

Gibbs sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk his father out of it, even if he promised to reimburse him for the cost of airfare. That was especially true when his father continued talking about Christmas and how much easier it would be to buy for his new family if he had met each of them in person. On the plus side, Gibbs thought, his father and Tim had gotten along well in the past. Maybe it was what they needed to help figure things out. Plus, he would much rather explain things to his father in person than over the phone.

"The one thing, I wonder, though," Jackson said, after he finished his soliloquy about Christmas and bringing Gibbs's attention back to him, "Is who the hell called me?"

* * *

4-10-2020

Now, did you really think I would forget about Jackson? Obviously someone didn't since they called him...  
Will it be a good thing for Jackson to come up and help or will what he discovers when he arrives destroy his relationship with Gibbs?

This chapter is a bit shorter...and I debated which scene to lead off the chapter and which to end it, kept reversing them multiple times (both in my head and on the computer), finally went with this way (obviously), though there were pros to the other way as well...

The ending of the story is really giving me a hard time. I mean like _really_. I've been trying to work on it for weeks, but just can't seem to get things right. One night when I was messing around, a few scenes came to me. I included them here, seeking your advice and comments to maybe help me out. They are very rough-

* * *

Alt endings, 1st scenario

With a sigh, Tim ended his call with Director Vance. That was that, then; an end of an era, the end of his time on the MCRT aboard the Navy Yard. Tim looked around his apartment and laughed. How ironic that the very same week his furniture arrived, he requested and received a transfer to the west coast. He hadn't really cared where he went, and after finally convincing Vance that this was what he wanted, the older man had presented him with several options. The main reason Tim chose the one he had was because they needed him there yesterday. In other words, all he had to do was pack a few things for himself and the twins and grab a plane. The agency would oversee the shipping of the rest of his belongings.

It wouldnt' be easy living in a hotel room with two infants, but Tim was sure it couldn't be worse than being in the same area with a father that refused to acknowledge him, that was ashamed of him.

No, Tim thought, past experienced told him that it _would_ be better. With a smile on his face, Tim headed to his room to start packing, suddenly feeling much better about his future.

* * *

alt ending 2, HEA

Tim didn't know who spoke first, maybe it didn't even matter. All he remembered is that he and his father had finally talked. They talked, they laughed, they cried, and they both apologized. Yes, Gibbs apologized. He didn't offer any excuses or explanations, just apologized for how he had treated Tim since he pulled the younger man onto his team.

Yes, it was still Gibbs's team, and Tim was still a part of it. Vance had taken advantage of a couple of loopholes in the regulations to keep the team together. Tim, now reported directly to the SFA, Tony, rather than his father, Gibbs. In fact, the MCRT was closer and better than ever. They still had their fights and squabbles, but what family didn't? And that was what they were, family.

* * *

Alt Ending 3, (Kinda could be seen as continuation from alt ending 1)

After picking Jackson up from the airport, Gibbs had explained everything. The unauthorized DNA test Abby had done, her announcement, the rumors, the second DNA test Abby ran without permission, the results and his interactions with Tim since those results were shared. To say Jackson was mad at his son would be a gross understatement. Jackson had immediately asked Gibbs to drive him to his grandson's house. Regardless of what Gibbs decided, Jackson wanted to get to know his grandson as well as his great-grandchildren. Gibbs tried to explain that this wasn't what he wanted, that he too, wanted to change their relationship, something that Jackson immediately called him out on.

"You've had days to change things, but instead you just sat around and wallowed, waiting for him to come to you. If you want things to change, then you have to make them change! Now drive!"

Once they arrived at Tim's apartment building, Jackson wasted no time approaching the door and beginning to knock. It wasn't long before the sound had one of the neighbors curious about what was going on.

"He's not home," she said, poking her head out of her door across the hall.

"Do you know where he is? I'm his grandfather and came to surprise him with a visit," Jackson stated.

"Oh, my," she worriedly bit her lip.

Gibbs tensed, "Is something wrong?"

"He's away," she finally shared. "Just left a little while ago, actually."

"And Kiva and Shane?" Gibbs inquired.

"Went with him, of course."

"Jethro's still there," Gibbs commented, hearing the dog inside. At least he knew Tim hadn't run away.

She nodded, "Yes, I agreed to take care of him until Tim returns, much better than putting him in a kennel."

A kennel, Gibbs thought, that meant an extended leave. Maybe Tim went to see his mother and sister? Or Penny? Or perhaps he just needed time away. "Do you know when he'll be back or where he went?"

"He's going to be away for a few days," she admitted. "And it was about a job. I offered to watch the children, but naturally he didn't feel comfortable leaving them alone for so long."

Gibbs closed his eyes and leaned back against the door to Tim's apartment.

"Leroy, it'll be okay," Jackson hurried to reassure him. "He's not gone yet. It's an interview. These things take time. You'll be able to see him and talk to him when he gets back."

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed, his voice hoarse and rough as he reopened his eyes. "I'll leave a note or call him. Ask him to call me as soon as he returns."

"Oh, dear," the neighbor muttered, causing both Jackson and Gibbs to once more focus on her. "I'm afraid he already accepted the transfer. He's mostly out there to scope out the area with hopes of finding a place to live."

Gibbs closed his eyes again. "He's decided. Even if I call him, he won't contact me back," he stated in a monotone voice.

"Leroy,"

Gibbs shook his head and opened his eyes once more. "It's useless, Dad."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do not give up," Jackson admonished.

"It's over." Gibbs said before he looked at Tim's neighbor. He tried to give her a small smile, though he imagined that he failed at that. He had a feeling that he wouldn't have much reason to smile in the future. "Thanks for your help, ma'am," he softly stated before heading back towards the hall.

She blinked, tears welling in her eyes. "If there is anything I can do," she quietly offered, her voice choked with emotion.

Jackson shook his head, "I...it might not hurt if you mention this to Tim. Hopefully it will help. Both of them are being stubborn," he admitted.

"Families."

"Yeah, families," Jackson agreed before disappearing down the hall after his son..

* * *

Alt ending 4.

Gibbs closed his car door before heading into the airport to meet his father. Jackson had offered to take a taxi to his house, but Gibbs decided he couldn't allow that. He'll just get his father and his luggage, drop them off at his house, then proceed to Tim's, where hopefully the two could talk and begin to clear up this mess that Gibbs had caused. After listening to everything that Fornell, Tony, and Ducky had to say, Gibbs realized that he had majorly messed up. Not just this week, but in the past several years when it came to Tim. Hopefully Tim would give him a chance to make things right.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head at the young man in front of him trying to juggle a double stroller, two suitcases, and a diaper bag. Jogging to catch up, he said, "Hey, need a hand...Tim," he said when the father of two turned to look at him.

"Gibbs," Tim replied, equally surprised.

"I...vacation?" Gibbs asked, hoping that that was what this was. Though the idea of traveling alone with two infants didn't seem like much of a vacation.

"I...you?" Tim turned the question around, not answering.

"Picking up Jackson," Gibbs replied, staring at Tim. "He wanted to meet his grandson and great grand-children."

Tim swallowed the lump that developed in his throat at those words, not knowing how to respond.

"What time's your flight?" Gibbs asked in resignation.

"A few hours," Tim admitted.

Gibbs nodded, wanting to ask Tim where he was going, but not sure if he wanted to know or even if Tim would tell him. "Here, let me help you," he said instead, reaching out his hands for the suitcases. Part of him wanted to grab the stroller to prevent Tim from leaving, but he doubted Tim would trust him with his children.

Tim nodded and released the handles, allowing Gibbs to take possession of them. He definitely hadn't expected to run into Gibbs at the airport, and he definitely wouldn't have expected the older man to help him leave, but maybe he should have. If nothing else made it clear to him that Gibbs didn't want this relationship, that did.

Gibbs looked at his son, knowing that it was now or never. "Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Tim blinked, surprised at the question, "Do you?"

"Yeah," he replied, knowing that his father would understand. Jackson could either take a cab like he originally wanted, or he could hang around the airport once his plane arrived. Hell, Gibbs thought, maybe he could watch the twins so the two men could talk and focus on each other.

Gibbs allowed Tim to lead them to a set of chairs, he then spread a blanket out on the floor and released the twins from the stroller, plopping them down on the blanket before taking the seat next to him.

"What's up?" Tim casually asked.

Gibbs finished texting Jackson and put his phone down before turning to face his son.

"Transferring?" he calmly asked, adding "Where to?" when Tim nodded in reply to the first question.

"Probably the west coast," he admitted.

Gibbs slowly nodded. "I can't stop you," he sadly admitted. "And I won't, if you really want the transfer," he continued. "I just hope you are doing this because it is what _you_ want. Not because you want to get away from me or the situation. Not because you think that this is the right thing to do or the easiest solution to this situation, but because it is what will make _you_ happiest. I just want you and my gr-the twins," he corrected himself, feeling he like hadn't earned the title of grandfather, "to be happy and healthy. I'll do anything I can to help accomplish that.

"Whatever you decide, I hope you'll let me keep in touch with you. I know I messed up, but you are my son. You were part of my family before we found out the truth, and I still want you to be part of it. We have a lot of things we need to work through, I hope we get the opportunity to do that, even if it ends up being by phone or mail." Gibbs grimaced before adding, "Or text and e-mail. I just...I want to part a part of your life," he repeated.

Tim nodded, once more not sure what to say. He just knew that he had a lot of thinking to do.

When Tim remained silent, Gibbs moved to the floor to play with the kids, and give Tim the time and space he needed to think about what he said. He would've said a lot more, but with limited time, he didn't want rush things or possibly make things worse. He was going to miss this family, his family.

Looking at his phone, Gibbs noticed that he had a text from his father. Looking up, he noticed Jackson, standing several feet away, watching them. Gibbs also noticed the time. "C'mon," he said, moving the kids back into the stroller and folding the blanket. "You have a plane to catch," he added, touching Tim on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Tim murmured in agreement, as he stood up, still lost in his thoughts.

"What flight and airlines?" Gibbs asked. After obtaining that information, he led Tim to the correct area, Jackson wheeling the suitcases, while Tim pushed the stroller.

"Hey," Gibbs called, grasping the back of Tim's head with his hands. Making sure he met Tim's eyes, he continued, "It'll be okay. Whatever you decide, whenever you decide it. I'm here for you. My door is always unlocked or I'm just a phone call away."

"Yeah," Tim repeated, more aware of himself and his surroundings now.

Gibbs smiled, "Now, stay safe and take care of those kids."

Tim returned the smile, "I will. Thanks," he added.

Gibbs nodded, "No problem."

"It's what a father does," Jackson chimed in.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Dad, this is my son, Timothy McGee and his children, Kiva Maureen and Shane Murphy. Timothy, your grandfather, Jackson Gibbs," he introduced.

"Nice to see you again," Tim said, holding out his hand.

Jackson ignored Tim's hand and went straight for the hug. "We hug in this family," he said in explanation.

Tim snorted, wondering what Tony would say if he told him that. Maybe it skips a generation, he thought before returning the hug.

* * *

I would use one of these for the ending, but none of them quite seem right (the last has some possibilities, imagining them running into each other like that at the airport, but it doesn't necessary end things on a positive note). It's kind of funny (in an ironic way) that these scenes flow, but the one I want to write doesn't. Hopefully I will get this all sorted out and update soon.


	26. Cold light of day (S26)

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 26 Cold light of day

* * *

After hanging up the phone with his father, Gibbs sat in his car, wondering where he went from here. He had no doubts who had called his father, and had told Jackson his theory. The older man hadn't believed him at first, but after Leroy told him about Tim and the twins, as well as everything that had happened this week, it wasn't as much of a stretch to picture as it would've been a week ago.

Picking up his phone, Gibbs pressed a button on speed-dial. As the call connected, he started his car.

"_Director Vance," the voice on the other end answered._

"_Hey, I have more information for you," Gibbs began, not bothering to introduce himself._

"_Already?" Vance stated in surprise and dismay. He expected to hear from the recently reunited father and son team later today, but not this quickly. The fact that Gibbs was calling him so soon could only mean that things didn't go well._

"_Yeah," Gibbs grunted. "I just got off the phone with my father, he's on his way here, so he can give you a statement in person."_

"_Okay," Vance dragged out the syllables, not sure why he needed to talk to the Senior Gibbs, unless the Gibbs Tim's mother knew was Jackson, not his son. He straightened up. Had Abby rigged the DNA test, or had Tim misinterpreted it? Were Jethro and Tim actually brothers, not father and son? Maybe once Jackson arrived, not only should he get a statement, but a DNA sample to allow a comparison to be done with Tim's and Gibbs's._

_And could this mean that the family member Gibbs had mentioned in their earlier conversation was his father, not Tim?_

"_He got a phone call last night asking him about any women he or I were involved with about 30 years ago."_

"_What?" the Director asked in shock, that was not what he had been expecting, and he couldn't help but mention that._

_Gibbs snorted, "Yeah, well, try explaining the situation over the phone to your father," he dryly retorted._

_Leon snickered, even though the situation itself wasn't really funny._

"_We believe that it was Abby that called him."_

_Vance nodded, that did make sense, it was the earlier comment that had him confused and seeking additional information. "Statement?"_

"_Get the team to identify who called him. If we can prove it was Abby, we got her," Gibbs stated._

_Vance understood immediately what he meant. While technically, Jackson wasn't on Abby's no contact list, the fact that she mentioned this situation was also against her suspension requirements, something that was written out on the paperwork she had acknowledged and signed._

"_Your father gave us his permission to do this?" Vance asked. Since this wasn't related to an official case, their hands were tied in regards to what they could do. Permission to look into the matter, gave them the legal means needed to proceed._

"_Yep," Gibbs confirmed._

_Vance smiled, "Okay. No doubt DiNozzo will be glad to get off of cold cases," he smirked._

"_No doubt," Gibbs agreed._

"_Just to clarify," Vance began, "You are the biological father to Agent McGee?" He was positive that was still true, but because of the thoughts he had at the beginning of their conversation, wanted the information confirmed._

"_Yep, and proud of it." Gibbs immediately answered, his tone firm._

_Vance smiled at the reply, "Good."_

"_Not yet," Gibbs admitted, his tone not as joyful as it had been when stating his previous reply, "but hopefully it will be."_

_Vance smile and hesitated a moment as he debated whether or not to share this next piece of information. "You are aware that one of your team members is aware of the truth, aren't you?"_

"_Just one?" he asked in surprise. After last night, he had no doubts that Tony knew. He had just figured that Ziva had been right beside Tony when it was discovered. Of course, if that had been true, then Ziva probably would've paid him a visit last night as well. The words, 'visited by three spirits' floated through his mind and he couldn't help but shiver._

"_Yeah," Vance confirmed._

_Gibbs nodded, "Okay, change of plans. Here's what I would like you to do," he began before informing his boss about what he was thinking._

* * *

"Gibbs?" Ziva questioned when she entered the coffee shop Vance had sent her to meet someone and gather some sensitive information. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting you," he replied, indicating for her to take a seat in the chair opposite him, a large tea set out in front of it.

She snickered, "Only you would choose to meet in a coffee house," she responded, taking a sip of tea. "Do you really have sensitive information that I need to bring back to the Director?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No," he confirmed her thoughts. "The information is for you. Vance knows."

"And Tony?" she asked.

"Knows," he admitted, "But I am not sure how," he added. "Thought it only right that you be aware of it, and that you hear it from someone directly involved."

She straightened up in her chair, "You know how you are related to the kids," she guessed.

He nodded.

"Is it through Kell-Kelsey?" she eagerly asked, wondering if they had overlooked some connection.

"No, it's through Tim," Gibbs confessed. "It turns out that I am his biological father," he bluntly added, deciding not to waste time by beating around the bush.

She stared at him in surprise, "Tim is adopted? He had never said anything. Why did he not think of this possibility?"

"He's not adopted," Gibbs contradicted. "Technically, the Admiral is his stepfather."

Ziva thought about his words, "He never knew," she murmured quietly. "I could just kill Abby," she hissed, thinking about the emotional turmoil her teammate must be going through.

Even though he agreed with the sentiment regarding Abby, he ignored that statement, not wanting to be distracted from what really mattered. "Neither of us did," Gibbs confirmed. "Never even thought that this was a possibility."

Ziva nodded, "Which probably made it all the more shocking."

"Among other things," Gibbs agreed.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, quietly sipping their drinks.

"What's going to happen to the team?" Ziva finally asked.

Gibbs shrugged, "Not sure." He would like to keep the team together if possible, but more importantly, he wanted to keep his family together, that was his first priority.

As the two separated, Gibbs reminded her, that even though Vance, Tony, and Ducky knew, no one else at NCIS was aware of it, and they would prefer that it remained that way for the time being.

* * *

Tony looked as the elevator doors dinged and opened and Ziva quickly exited.

"How did it go? Did Vance's source have anything worthwhile to say?" he asked, looking up at his coworker who now stood next to him.

Without warning or hesitation, Ziva reached out and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Ziva, what the hell was that for?"

"For not telling me what you knew," she replied, her eyes deliberately moving first to McGee's desk and then to Gibbs's in an effort to relay what she was referring to.

"Oh. Oh!" he exclaimed a moment later as her meaning sunk in. "How?" he asked, curious to know how she learned this information.

"You first," she threateningly hissed.

Tony started to protest, after all, he had asked first, before deciding that maybe he did owe her one.

"Tim told me," he quietly answered.

Ziva reeled back in shock, not expecting that answer. She figured he had caught a peek at the DNA results or had overheard a conversation, not that Tim had willingly told her. Hmm, maybe that was it. "Willingly?" She asked, her tone expressing her doubts about that. "You didn't trick him by thinking you already knew the truth or something like that?"

"Very willingly," Tony firmly replied. "I went over to see him Tuesday night to apologize. He accepted my apology and told me that the future of our relationship would be determined by what he said next, by how I reacted after hearing it. He then he told me what he had learned earlier that day."

Ziva leaned back and nodded, not detecting any lies in his statement. "I gather you reacted in an acceptable way," she commented, digging for more information.

"Yeah, once I overcame my shock," he snorted. "And you?"

"Gibbs," she replied, enjoying the look on Tony's face from her words. "He was the source of the sensitive information that I was meeting," she explained.

"Ah." No doubt Gibbs decided that Ziva needed to know and that she should hear it directly from Tim or Gibbs. Most likely, she wouldn't have believed it if Tony had told her.

"Huh," Tony muttered out loud as another thought came to him.

"What?" Ziva hesitantly asked.

"Just that Gibbs must have spoken to Vance a second time this morning to set up that meeting."

"So?"

"So, I'm wondering how his talk with his _family_." Tony stressed, briefly inclining his head towards McGee's desk, "went."

"They have not talked yet," Ziva informed him.

"What!" Tony exclaimed in outrage, jumping out of his seat.

"Keep it down," she ordered. "This is still under wraps."

Tony settled back down, though inwardly he was still seething. What more did he have to do to get Gibbs to see reason? He smirked as he remembered plan B.

"What now?" Ziva hesitantly inquired.

"We might have to bring out the big guns," Tony stated, smirking at her. "Ducky."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should give them an opportunity to talk first?"

"Opportunity? They've had two days," he frustratingly reminded her.

She shrugged, "You know what they say, the third day is the charm."

"That's not quite how it goes," Tony smirked at her.

Ziva shrugged dismissively. "He is telling other people, that is a good sign."

"Yeah, I guess," Tony reluctantly agreed, silently vowing that if they hadn't talked by Monday, he would be locking them in somewhere together until they talked.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, reaching to rub the back of his head after Ziva had administered another Gibbs-slap. "Did Gibbs tell you to do that?" he asked.

"No. It was from me again for not telling me yourself."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, "You can't do it twice for the same offense," he protested.

Meeting his eyes, she replied, "Fine. If you prefer, next time I'll use a paperclip."

Tony turned away without responding, not wanting to make a difficult situation worse.

Smirking, Ziva returned to her desk. "Now, lets get to work and prove that Abby was behind that call to Jackson."

* * *

After dropping the twins off at daycare, Tim drove straight to the local park. He wanted a chance to walk around the park, without the distraction of kids or a dog and think about what he wanted, what he needed. Despite what he told Tony last night, sleeping during the day, with nothing else to occupy your time really wasn't his style. He had actually felt rather lonely, being in the house by himself all day yesterday, with nothing pressing to do. He had tried writing, but had found it more difficult than he had thought it would be. Thoughts of what had recently happened with his team, Abby's betrayal, Gibbs's blatant indifference to their relation, kept seeping through as he tried to work on the next installment of Deep Six. For that reason, he had debated with himself about keeping the kids home with him today, before finally deciding that he needed the time alone to think about the next chapter of _his_ life. Even after two days, he still felt so confused, so hurt. He understood Vance's point about knee-jerk reactions, but at the same time, he couldn't ignore what had happened. Things had to change. Unfortunately, it was the change, or rather, the uncertainty that was scaring him.

He snorted, this was the type of situation you would talk to your father about, get advice on, he thought. But what happened when you needed the advice on how to deal with your father? Tim truly felt all alone in this matter. Everyone he felt close to, the team, Ducky, Jimmy, all of them had a vested interest in the outcome. It wouldn't be fair to put them in the middle like this.

He had thought about calling Sarah or Penny for advice. His sister had called him a couple of times since she learned about her niece and nephew. Since he learned the truth about his parentage, she had called twice, each one of those had Tim ignored the call. He knew she usually wouldn't be that worried, since it was believed that he was at work and he often didn't have time to talk if they were on a case, but her last message had informed him that she knew something had happened. Tim wasn't sure if he was grateful that his mother hadn't told her yet or upset that she was leaving it to him to do so. Unfortunately, he suspected that she wouldn't be much help, since he would probably end up having to tell her many times that the Admiral wasn't his biological father before she would believe it.

That was the issue with calling Penny as well, at least it would be if the call went through. How do you tell your grandmother that you aren't her grandson after all? Tim morosely wondered. It was kind of ironic that the person in the family he was closest to was the person that he wasn't actually related to. His grandmother had been the one person to stand by him and for him regardless of the situation. She had been consistent with her love, her support, and her discipline, never letting him getting away with things he shouldn't. She might have traveled the world, and wasn't always physically there, but growing up, Tim knew that if he contacted her, she would get back in touch with him as soon as she could, offering him whatever he needed. She helped him submit applications for the colleges of _his_ choice, had let him use her address as a contact point to keep things a secret, and had even made sure he had money for books, food, and other incidentals that weren't covered by his scholarships. She had been his safe haven, the one person he could tell anything to, the person he trusted more than anyone else and he crumbled at the thought that he might lose that.

What saddened him even more was the realization that his children might never know a grandparent's love like that. His mother seemed eager to meet her grandchildren, but with her husband, the Admiral, taking no interest in them, he couldn't imagine his mother going against his wishes. No doubt there will be gifts sent for birthdays, Christmases, and other occasions, and she might even manage a couple of visits while The Admiral is at sea, but she wouldn't drop everything to help her grandchildren like Penny had.

Of course, that thinking only brought him back to Gibbs, again, not that the issue was ever far from his mind. Tim didn't know what he expected to happen after he informed his boss about their familial connection, but he definitely hadn't expected complete and total radio silence. At first, Tim had wondered if he was to blame. If his actions of leaving the lab right after telling Gibbs the truth had inadvertently sent the message that _he_ wanted nothing to do with it. The fact was, Tim had been feeling so overwhelmed, so confused, so _angry_ about being lied to by his mother and the Admiral, that he had needed to leave, especially since Gibbs's only concern after hearing the news seemed to be who had lied about his death.

Tim then remembered how Gibbs had acted when he barged into the Director's office and found Tim there. Nothing. Not a smile, not a flicker of relief that he was safe and still on the Navy Yard, for Tim had hopes that Gibbs had been trying to find him so that they could talk. Nothing. That more than anything had Tim facing the truth. Gibbs didn't care, didn't _want_ to get to know Timothy McGee as his son, didn't want to recognize and admit the truth. If that was how he felt, Tim knew better than to stick around. Things would only get more uncomfortable, with any chance of a relationship disappearing.

As he headed back towards his car, Tim decided that maybe he would take another nap today. He had stayed up for hours after Tony had left, trying to plan his future. Last night he hadn't been able to come to a decision, but now, in the cold light of day, Tim believed he knew what he had to do. He would have to convince Director Vance to accept his resignation. As Tim continued on his path, he prepared a few arguments about why it had to be this way.

Even though he had made his decision, thought that it was for the best, part of him couldn't help but second guess himself, wonder if he was just being a coward for not talking to Gibbs about things first.

Reaching his car, Tim unlocked, catching sight of the two car seats in the back. He settled himself into the driver's seat, closing the door before leaning his head back and thinking about everything for a few more minutes.

With a sigh, Tim pulled out his phone and dialed, taking the next step. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the call to be answered. Releasing that breath as a voice came on the line, he began, "Director Vance, it's Tim McGee, we need to talk."

* * *

4-13-2020

So, the entire team now knows. I like Ziva head-slapping Tony...twice :)

Should Gibbs have held off on telling Ziva?

What is Tim telling the Director?

Do you think Tim should've called Ducky for advice? Or tried to get a hold of Penny? I'm sure she would've smacked him for thinking she wouldn't be there because of a little thing like blood.

Again, story is coming to a close: one, maybe two more chapters left. Let me know if there are any 'loose ends' out there that you want tied up. Also, feel free to let me know if you want them tied in a knot or a bow (ie: how you would like to see them handled)

Thank you so much for reading this, and for all the reviews, I love hearing from everyone.


	27. Plan B (S27)

Not Beta'd; Standard Disclaimer applies

Yeah, there will be one more chapter after this...

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 27 Plan B

* * *

"Agent McGee, this is a surprise," Vance replied. "I was planning on calling you later today to discuss this situation."

"Yeah," Tim acknowledged. He had figured that Vance would hold off as long as possible.

"Tim?" Vance worriedly asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I need to know what you are thinking," Tim blurted out, surprising even himself with those words. That had not been what he had intended to say when he dialed the phone.

"Tim?" the director repeated in the same tone as before.

"I can't control or change what happened: that my mother and the admiral never told me the truth; what Abby did and how she set this all in motion; how Gibbs is reacting, acting like it doesn't matter to him, and maybe it doesn't; but I might be able to control how this affects my career, my life here, so, please, just tell me what are you thinking?"

Vance had remained silent during McGee's burst of emotion. In retrospect, he should have realized how much all of this was troubling the young man. "Nothing is concrete, Agent McGee," he warned, continuing after Tim gave a small sound that he took for agreement. "I don't want to break up the MCRT," he admitted. "You guys work well because it is _all_ of you working together. Not one person shines brighter than another."

"Okay," Tim nodded, understanding what Vance meant.

"That said," he hesitated, "Regulations don't specifically prohibit a father and son from working together or being on the same team,"

"What?" Tim blurted out in shock.

Vance smiled at the reaction, after all, he had a similar one. "Spouses, yes. Parents and siblings, no," he clarified. "However,"

"Yeah?" Tim tensed, waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop.

"They cannot be in charge of the other's career. Yearly reviews, awarding special assignments, such as undercover ops, projects, they also cannot be in control of any promotions, things of that nature, things outside of routine operations."

"Oh." That could be a problem, Tim realized.

"Yeah," Vance agreed.

"So, are you thinking Cyber Crimes?" Tim asked.

"No."

"Oh." Tim blinked at the blunt reply, not sure what that meant. Maybe Vance finally realized that accepting his resignation was the smart thing to do.

"I…does this mean you're going to accept my resignation."

"No," Vance repeated. "Unless you prove to me that that is what _you_ want."

Tim remained silent, not sure how to respond.

"Tim, what do you want?"

"I don't know," he hemmed.

"Don't give me that," Vance snorted. "You're a smart guy, you know a bit of what you want, you just don't want to say it."

"I want to remain a field agent," he admitted. "At least for now. That might change after my next brush with death or when the kids get older, but I enjoy being out in the field. I want to learn more. I want to stay with my team, if possible, though I admit that I'm not sure how well that will work out. Not just because of regulations, but…" he paused. "I don't know how well Gibbs and I will be able to work together now.

"Um, things with Gibbs are still unsettled," he admitted.

Vance felt like snorting at the understatement, since it was clear that the two hadn't talked at all in the last few days.

"As I said, nothing is set yet, we can change and adapt things as needed. Some things I can do on my own, others might require the approval of SecNav."

Tim nodded, understanding that Vance only had so much control.

"Tim," Vance softly called, "I'm not saying this as the Director of NCIS, but as a friend, and more importantly, as a son, who, like you, is also a father," he stated, "Talk to Gibbs. It won't be easy, but it is important. If the mountain doesn't come to Mohammed…" Vince trailed off.

"I…I don't know if I can," Tim quietly admitted. "If it was just this, yeah, maybe I could, maybe the reward would be worth the risk. But it's not just this. It's all the years I've been on the team. All the times I was left behind or passed over; All the time I felt like I didn't matter. I was able to overlook that because I knew that what I _was_ doing mattered. That I helped to protect others; this situation just reinforced that he doesn't seem to think all that much of me. I don't need to hear him say the words, the lack of communication is loud enough."

"Tim,"

"It doesn't matter," Tim said, ending that conversation. "Um, I'll talk to you later today and we can finalize a plan for when I return to work tomorrow."

"If you are not ready, you do not have to return yet," Vance began.

"If you're not accepting my resignation, then I have to return at some point. I don't think it matters much if it's tomorrow or next week. Might as well get it over with," Tim argued.

"Tim,"

"Thank you, Director," Tim interrupted. "I will talk to you later," he said before ending the call and driving home on automatic pilot.

* * *

Vance wasn't sure how much time had gone by since he got off the phone with Tim. He had tried to work on a few things, there was definitely tons of things he should be doing, but all he could think about was that phone call. How panicked Tim had been at the beginning, how depressed at the end. He really hoped that Gibbs would bite the bullet and talk to him. Something definitely needed to change there. Even if it didn't go well, at least it would be better than leaving it hanging like this. Vance shook his head and hoped Tim didn't do something stupid like disappearing and not to show up at work tomorrow. He seemed more resigned to the idea of returning to work than actually wanting to return. Yes, Vance had told him he didn't have to come in, but that offer wasn't accepted. Tim not coming in or contacting him would mean job abandonment and would be grounds for termination. In other words, leaving Vance no choice but to accept the resignation Tim had previously submitted.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Figuring that his secretary had probably stepped away from her desk for a moment, he called out, "Come in."

"Director," Tony greeted as he entered the room, Ziva right behind him.

"Agent DiNozzo," Vance began, his voice filled with astonishment. "This is a surprise."

Tony frowned, "You told us to come to you when we had something. We do."

"We apologize if it took too long," Ziva began.

"No, not that," Vance interrupted, dismissing their words. "The fact that you knocked _before_ entering," he concluded, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the SFA.

"I'm a new man," Tony boasted. "Turning over a new leaf. I'm-"

"Just as annoying as before," Ziva cut him off before taking the file out of Tony's hands and passing it to the Director. "Here you go."

"Sit," Vance ordered, already opening the file and reading it, a smile slowly creeping over his face.

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks, they definitely hadn't expected that reaction.

"You are happy that Abby that contacted Jackson Gibbs?" Ziva asked, puzzled by this turn of event. She did not understand why this seemed to matter so much.

Tony had been very happy that Jackson had learned what was going on. In fact, since learning this information, he had made Jackson his new plan B. If anyone could help Gibbs get his head out of his backside, it would probably be him.

"No," the Director corrected, "I am happy that we are able to _prove_ that she contacted him."

Tony and Ziva exchanged looks, still not sure what was going on. "And the difference is?"

"Discussing recent events with anyone, outside of legal counsel," he added, shocking them with the mention that lawyers could be involved, "Is a violation of the terms of her suspension."

The two weren't that surprised to hear that Abby had been suspended, but at the same time, finding out what had happened was still an eye-opener.

"So, she will be terminated?" Ziva asked, her voice not showing any hit of emotion.

"With extreme prejudice," Vance confirmed, another smile gracing his lips.

Tony swallowed. Extreme prejudice meant that she would never be permitted to work for the government in any way, shape, or form. Not even as a mail clerk.

"Can I tell her?" Ziva eagerly asked.

"Ziva!" Tony reprimanded. Of course, he also had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at how excited she seemed at that prospect, and they thought he had no sense of decorum.

"What?" Ziva turned to glare at him. "After all she has done, you cannot tell me that you are sad and upset about her leaving, that you are protesting it."

"No. She brought it upon herself, much like I almost did," he confessed. "But it is something that I never thought would happen," he said before sharing his concerns about this issue. "I also know that McGee will most likely feel guilty over this once he learns what has occurred."

Ziva sighed, "That is true. He does tend to feel responsible for everyone else."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, but regardless, it needs to be done and _you_ cannot be the one to dismiss Abby, it has to come from the Director. And no, you probably can't be there when he does it," he added, suspecting what her next comment would be about.

Another sigh, "I suppose you are right," she reluctantly agreed.

"I usually am," he smirked.

"If the two of you are done," Vance dryly commented, regaining their attention. They nodded in unison. "Good. Now, I thank you for this information, and as much as I needed it, it has also added to my workload, so if you will excuse me," he trailed off, waiting for them to take the hint and leave.

Ziva and Tony exchanged looks, neither one moving to leave his office.

"What?" Vance wearily asked when they remained seated and silent for several moments.

"We are wondering what is going to happen to us," Ziva began.

"Not us, us," Tony corrected, "But the team, the MCRT."

Vance sighed, after talking with Tim, he wasn't sure what options he had. "I do not know," he admitted.

"But you can't break us up!" Tony protested. "We're family…eh, some closer than others," he added with a grin, remembering why they might be broken up.

Vance snorted in amusement. "It's not all up to me."

"Regulations?" Tony asked, his voice full of disdain.

"Not really," Vance admitted, not wanting to share his conversation with Tim, but at the same time, he wasn't going to lie to his agents. If possible, he told them the truth.

Tony paused, deciphering his words. "Well, then, there shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure they would love to work together," he grinned, happy that they would be together.

Vance just looked at him, "Would you want to work with your father?" he asked, staring at Tony as he waited for an answer.

"Er, well, no, but he's Senior," Tony said with a self-explanatory shrug.

"I _have_ worked with my father, and for my father," Ziva injected, grimacing at the memory. "It is not all sunflowers and candy."

"But this is Gibbs," Tony protested. "Not your dad, he woul-" he stopped himself, not wanting to talk about how bad Eli David had messed up.

"It would be even worse," Ziva argued, earning a glare from Tony. "Gibbs and Tim do not yet have a father-son relationship. Trying to form one while working together would be very challenging and could prevent one from developing."

"She's right," Vance injected, seeing Tony about to open his mouth. "I heard about Tim's first years at NCIS. He was very eager to learn, and to earn Gibbs's approval and respect,"

Tony sighed, "Who knows how he would be trying to earn that from his _father,"_ he reluctantly admitted. "So, what do we do? He'll leave us if you stick him in the basement and honestly," he admitted, "If he goes, I don't think the rest of us will last long without him."

Ziva nodded, understanding what he meant. "It is not just what he does that makes an impact on the team, but how he does it. He brushes off Tony's juvenile behavior, often without getting upset; patiently listens to Ducky's tales; constantly reminds me of why I am here and why I cannot hurt Tony or our suspects and often finds ways to neutralizes Gibbs temper." She would have mentioned how he dealt with Abby, but gladly, that no longer applied.

Vance forced himself not to visibly react to that, maybe he was wrong with what he said to Tim earlier, maybe one member of the team did shine brighter, he just didn't call attention to himself while doing it.

"What would you suggest?" Vance asked, leaning forward, eagerly hoping for a solution to this dilemma.

* * *

After walking Ziva to her car, Gibbs headed back towards his own. There was only one thing left to do today. Well, two since he now had to add picking his father up at the airport on his list, he corrected. He had to go talk to Tim, his son. He still wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say, but then again, he didn't even know if he would get an opportunity to say it, so why bother planning it out. For all he knew, Tim could slam the door in his face or even refuse to open it. Still, he knew he had to try.

Using his vast driving skills, he made it to Tim's new apartment in record time and quickly parked his car before heading up to his floor. As soon as the elevator stopped, he exited and walked to Tim's door. After taking a few calming breaths and reminding himself that this needed to happen, he lifted his hand and knocked.

Waiting for Tim to come answer the door was agonizing. It felt like hours had passed by. A look at his watch confirmed that it had barely been a minute. With a frown, Gibbs raised his hand and knocked again, a little bit louder. While Tim was known as the team's 'morning person', having two infants could change that, so he hoped that Tim was merely sleeping in, or following the number one rule of parenting, they sleep, you sleep.

When several more moments passed without a sign of life from inside, Gibbs frowned. He withdrew his phone from his pocket and started to call Tim before cancelling the call. If everyone in the house was asleep, he didn't want to wake them up, especially the children. But what if something had happened? What if Tim was sick? What if one of the kids were sick and Tim had taken them to the hospital? Gibbs forced himself not to panic. He was a trained investigator; he would figure this out. Of course, the problem with their line of work is that more often than not, they saw the bad side of why someone didn't answer their door.

With another sigh, Gibbs decided to knock one last time. If Tim didn't answer that time, he would return to his house, wait at least a half hour, when it was a more reasonable time to call someone on their day off, and set up a time to talk with Tim.

Raising his hand, Gibbs knocked before stepping back and waiting. When no response came, he sighed. Time to implant plan B.

* * *

4-17-2020 (was hoping to post before midnight, but I didn't make it...oh, well, just call me cinderella)

As Vance said, "What would you suggest?" I think that's one of the things I'm having the most trouble with regarding ending this fic (well that and, of course, getting Gibbs to talk). I kinda can't picture Tim and Gibbs working together, but I don't want them apart (Especially with Tim in Cybercrimes). I could really use some help (gottahavemyncis: I admit i'm extremely close to borrowing your idea of the INV agents, but that doesn't completely fit either) ;)...maybe I'll just the whole thing ambiguous (huh, might've just given myself an idea, but would still love to hear your opinions)

Gibbs finally takes the bull by the horns and...nothing...did he miss his opportunity? Is Tim about to do something stupid?

I did not expect Tim's call to Vance to go that way at all...I think poor Tim is having a panic/anxiety attack, not good for a field agent, oohhh, maybe that's what happens, he _can't_ work in the field anymore with a disorder like that...

Yes, chapters are shorter, but I decided to post when I had at least 2k words ready, otherwise, I would keep them forever, constantly adding, updating, editing, changing, second guessing myself, et cetera, and nothing would ever get posted.

Thanks again to all who are reading this fic; and thank you to those who review, I hope you are enjoying it.


	28. The Talk (S28)

Standard disclaimer applies; Not Beta'd

* * *

Science doesn't lie, Chapter 28 The Talk

* * *

Once his call with the Director had been concluded, Tim started his car and drove back to his apartment. After pulling into his designated spot, something which costs extra, but well worth the price when he has two infants in tow, he put his car in park and shut off the engine. He then spent a few minutes pondering what he should do.

The call to Vance had not gone as he had planned. He had been so sure, so positive about what he wanted, but the minute he started talking, it was clear that he was more confused than a ten-year-old. He can imagine the impression he left on the director, babbling and continuously contradicting himself.

Raking a hand through his hair, Tim sighed. God, he was such a mess, he thought, before finally exiting his car and heading into the building. Noticing that the elevator was in use, and not feeling patient enough to wait for it, Tim headed for the stairs. Maybe a little exercise would do him good, he rationalized.

Reaching his floor and exiting the stairwell, Tim froze in place. The last thing he was unprepared for was the sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing in front of his door. He had finally convinced himself that the older man, his mentor, his _father_, wasn't interested in talking with him, that when the phone rang, it wouldn't be Gibbs. But here the man was, not just standing in front of his door but possibly knocking on it.

Inhaling deeply, Tim took a step forward and reflexively said, "Gibbs," the word more of a whisper than a greeting.

Hearing his name spoken so softly had Gibbs frozen in place for a moment before he slowly turned towards the sound.

"You're home," was all he could think to say.

Tim gave him a small smile, "Just getting back from dropping Kiva and Shane off at daycare, and a slight detour," he felt compelled to add.

Gibbs couldn't help smile back, both in reaction to Tim's smile and at the mention of his grandchildren, "How are they?"

A larger smile graced Tim's face as he reached for his key in preparation to unlock his door. "Good. Doing really well, actually."

"And the day care?" he curiously asked, Tim had never told him what arrangements he had made for when he went back to work. He wondered if the kids were attending the one on the Naval Yard. "Is it-"

"It's temporary," Tim stated before Gibbs could finish his question, heading towards the door. "At least for now. It's not too far from here, run by a former teacher who started it with a few stay-at-home moms when she didn't want to return to work after having her first child. There are a few additional people helping out for the summer, teachers, students, both High School and College," he explained, unable to stop himself from babbling. "It allowed them to temporary expand to open up for siblings while school was out. It was highly recommended and I was able to work out a plan with them if something came up and I couldn't get there to pick the twins up before they closed."

Putting the pieces together, Gibbs muttered, "Fornell and Emily."

"Yeah," Tim admitted, not that surprised that the older man had so quickly pieced things together. "It's where she went for the afternoons when in elementary school, while her parents worked. She's a bit too old for daycare now, but apparently wants to become a teacher and asked if she could help out. She's the one who suggested I look into it after I turned down her offer to let her babysit them when I returned to work. Fornell had them fully vetted," he added. Emily was a good kid, but leaving a young girl alone with two infants five days a week, at least eight hours a day wasn't something he had felt comfortable with. He wasn't even comfortable being alone with them for so long, he wryly thought.

Gibbs nodded, stepping aside so Tim could unlock the door.

After stepping past the threshold, he held the door open so Gibbs could enter.

"Um, would you like coffee or something?" Tim awkwardly asked, after setting down his keys and heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm good," Gibbs replied as he remained standing by the door.

Tim turned and gave him a look, "Really? You're turning down coffee?"

Gibbs smiled at that, "A cup does sound good," he admitted. While he had bought a cup when he met with Ziva, he had been too nervous to drink it. In fact, he hadn't even brought it with him when they left the shop.

Tim nodded and continued on towards the kitchen, Gibbs followed him before taking a seat at one of the bar stools at the counter. Gibbs kept an eye on Tim, as if afraid that he would disappear at any moment.

"Um, is everything all right?" Tim asked, keeping his focus on preparing the coffee and not looking at the older man.

"Fine."

His answer had Tim biting his tongue to refrain from giving Tony's definition of that word. Tim decided to nod instead, as he continued to wonder why the other man showed up. "Oh. Do you need computer help with a case?" Last night, Tony had told him that they would be back in rotation today. With Abby suspended, and most of CyberCrime afraid of him, Gibbs probably needed assistance with the technical aspects of the case.

"Cold cases," Gibbs reminded his agent.

Tim scrunched up his nose, "I thought you guys…" he trailed off, deciding that it didn't really matter what Tony had said, it wouldn't have been the first time plans for the MCRT had unexpectedly changed. Plus, he didn't really want to bring up his conversation with Tony at this moment. "Then why are you here and not at NCIS?" Tim bluntly asked, as he placed a cup of coffee in front of his former supervisor.

Gibbs stiffened at both the words and the tone Tim used. Shaking his head, he wondered if he should just leave.

"Took some time off," he stated calmly, reminding himself not to let his pride get between the two of them. He briefly wondered if he should mention that Leon had offered him paternity leave, it would be interesting to see Tim's reaction to that idea, even if the Director had only been partially serious about the offer. "I thought we should talk."

Tim's cup was halfway to his mouth before he changed the destination and returned it back to the countertop. "I'm not going to tell you who told mom you were killed," he bluntly announced.

"Dammit, Tim," Gibbs growled, "I don't care about that."

He snorted, "Then why was it the first thing that came out of your mouth?"

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face, not sure how to explain.

"Look," Tim began when the silence continued. "We don't have to do this."

"I think we should," Gibbs argued, as he picked up his coffee once more.

"It won't fix anything," Tim protested.

Gibbs frowned, now he understood why Ducky had been so offended when he used that term. "We're not broken," he softly replied.

"Actions speak louder than words," Tim replied in the same tone.

Gibbs shook his head, not in disagreement to Tim's words, but to clear it. There was so much he wanted to say. Part of him was worried he wouldn't get a chance, something he couldn't blame Tim for if that happened.

"I know," he admitted. "And it definitely doesn't help that I'm not much of a talker," he wryly added. "But there are a lot of things I need to say now, that I want to say. I hope you'll give me the opportunity to say them, that you'll listen," he pleaded.

Tim met his eyes, as if judging the sincerity of his words before titling his head in contemplation. He then stood up, grabbed his coffee and left the kitchen area without saying a word. After a few moments, Gibbs grabbed his mug and followed him. Seeing Tim seated in the living room had him breathe out a sigh of relief, part of him had expected Tim to be standing by the door, ready to usher him out.

"If you have that much to say, we might as well be comfortable," Tim answered the unasked question, inclining his head for Gibbs to sit down as well.

"I do have a lot to say," Gibbs agreed as he settled himself on the couch. "And as I said, I want you to listen and hear me out, but that doesn't mean just letting me prattle on. More importantly, I want you to speak up if something doesn't sound right, if you don't agree with something I said, or if you just have something that _you_ need to say. I'm not here as your boss," he added, refraining from mentioning their newly discovered relationship.

"The only way we can work all this out is to put all the cards on the table so to speak. That being said, I've thought about this for days, and there's a lot there, but unlike Ducky, I don't have notes and numbered bullet points. It's all jumbled up in my head, so it might come out that way. So, in that aspect, I ask for your patience, but again, don't let something slide if you think I left something out or unclear, okay?"

Tim nodded his agreement.

"First, bottom, and most important," Gibbs began, before taking a deep breath, "I love you and your kids. I cared about you when you were an agent on my team and as we got closer these last few months. Finding out I was your biological father was a shock, but it was also the best results I could've asked for. That news took what I felt for you before and magnified it. Like the Grinch, I swear my heart grew three times that day," he wryly added. "You are my son; they are my grandkids. I want the three of you to be happy, whether that means a continued relationship with me or not, that's your call," he tried to assure Tim.

"I can understand why it might not be best. I messed up," Gibbs quietly admitted, nervous because the younger man hadn't met his eyes since he started talking, nor had he issued a sound, not even at his reference to the Grinch. "I know that I really screwed things up with you. Not just this week, but every damn single time I left you to handle things on your own. When I didn't listen to you; didn't stop Tony from tricking you or supergluing your keyboard; didn't reign him in with his teasing; allowed Abby to bully or cower you into doing things her way. I failed you, numerous times, in numerous ways. There is no excuse for it, no explanation I can offer to make things right. I was an idiot, blind to everything except what I wanted to see, and for some reason," he paused and met Tim's eyes, "I didn't want to see you."

Tim blinked at those words, at the pain they caused.

"I fought like hell to get you on my team," Gibbs continued, "Told you that you were now mine, then I ended up leaving you to sink or swim on your own. And Tim," he softly called, waiting until his son looked up and their eyes met, "You swam. Words cannot express how proud I am of you. You didn't let anything we do stand in your way. You succeeded despite us, despite _me_, not because of anything we did.

"I didn't make it easy for you, and I'm damn lucky I hadn't lost you before now. I saw you, really saw you, your strength and your character, many times: the day you stood up to me on that dock; the you that didn't just roll over at DiNozzo's tricks or Kate's words; the you that went after what you wanted, completely focused on your objective. I knew you were going to be great, that you were going to go on and do greater things.

"Ducky thinks that I saw a bit of myself in you, that day in Norfolk, and maybe that's true, maybe that's why I backed off, because I was so afraid of what might happen," Gibbs paused and shook his head, knowing he was getting off track. "That doesn't matter now and will probably take me years of counselling to figure out exactly why I acted that way. What matters is if we can go on from here," he half asked, half stated, not pushing for an answer since he knew it wasn't an easy question.

"There are no excuses for how I acted, no justifiable explanations. All I can do is share a bit of what is in my heart and mind and hope that you give me another chance."

Gibbs paused and carded a hand through his hair, part of him wanted to stand and pace around the room, to give himself something to focus on, especially since Tim still remained so silent. "You know me, you know my past. It's something I never got over, something I couldn't let go of and put behind me. Losing Shannon and Kelly like that…" he cleared his throat. "I never wanted to go though that pain again. The first time devastated me; going through it the second time, after waking up from the coma almost destroyed me. I was petrified thinking about what a third time would do."

Gibbs paused, and looked at Tim, glad to note that he was still listening, even if the continued silence was a bit disconcerting.

"In my convoluted mind, the best way to keep that from happening was to not let myself feel. To keep everyone out, not get close to them. I emulated that second 'B' in my name.

"It is only recently that I can admit that the first one stands for broken," he added, afraid to look at his son. "We're not broken, I am. I have been for a long time and it's evident in the relationships I've ruined. I drive people away, so it won't hurt when they do leave,"

"When they reject you," Tim added, causing Gibbs to look at in surprise. Tim shrugged, his face once more directed downward towards the floor. "At least now I know where I get it from," he added, giving a self-conscious smile. "I didn't contact you because I didn't want to hear you say that you didn't want me in your life."

"No, Tim, no," Gibbs immediately whispered in protest, his voice filled with pain and sorrow, as he instinctively moved to his knees in order to get a glimpse at his son's face, hoping that Tim would see the truth in his eyes. "I want you in my life, I _need_ you in my life. I know I don't deserve it; I know that I'm probably the worst father-figure you could imagine, but I'm asking you to give me that chance. That opportunity to _be_ a father to you.

"I didn't take the steps to talk to you earlier because I was afraid. Afraid that you didn't need me as a father, didn't _want_ me as your father, as grandfather to your kids. The last few months have been great. Abby was right about that. I had changed, and it was because of you and the kids. Because I was learning to open up my life and my heart to others, being there for others. I wasn't just a broken bastard anymore," he gave a mocking laugh, as he slowly moved back to the chair. "I was happy and I had hope. Hope that the happier times would continue, that they wouldn't be snatched away. That future was because of you and your kids. I had actually imagined the entire team closer to each other than ever before, constantly together outside of NCIS; holidays, birthdays, backyard BBQ's on those few weekend days we were off," an embarrassed Gibbs admitted.

Tim tilted his head to the side as he thought about the feelings and image's Gibbs's words had invoked. He couldn't keep his face from softening into a smile, it sounded good to him as well.

"I knew you told Abby about your kids, and I suspected that you had informed your family by then as well. I stayed away that weekend and afterwards, because I expected them to descend on you. I figured you had the people you wanted to know in your life, you didn't need me, who knew because of the circumstances, not because of your choice," Gibbs felt compelled to point out.

"I figured it was only a matter of time before the team and everyone else at NCIS knew. I felt like I didn't have a place in the picture anymore, people who had been there for you for years, not just the last few months would step in and push me out. Abby's news," he paused and shook his head, not able to put into words how it made him feel. "I didn't know what to do with it," he finally admitted. "You hadn't said much, other than to point out the illegality of her actions, and I knew, thought I knew," he corrected himself, "All of my immediate family. If it was a fourth cousin twice removed, I figured it really wouldn't change anything, nothing you said or did made me think it was a closer relation."

Tim nodded, that was true, he had just assumed that Gibbs had understood the implications of the test results. Tim frowned as he thought about those results before slapping himself on the forehead.

"What?" Gibbs asked, wondering what had sparked that reaction.

"The results of the kid's DNA test,"

Gibbs nodded, "I know."

"No," Tim corrected, standing up and running a hand through his hair. "She ran it through the entire system."

"It's okay," Gibbs hastened to reassure his agent, sure that Tim was feeling guilty for assuming that Gibbs knew what it had implied.

Tim rolled his eyes, suspecting what the other man was thinking. "Yeah, but I was so surprised that you came up as a match, that I just realized that _Admiral _John McGee hadn't."

Gibbs opened his mouth to reply before shutting it, speechless.

"Yeah," Tim snorted derisively. "The answer, or at least a clue, was staring at us the entire time. As a member of the US Navy, his DNA would've been on file in the system, meaning that if he had been my father, as I believed, he would've been listed as a relative to my children as well."

Gibbs groaned at the realization of Tim's words, how could he have missed that as well?

"Idiot," they both muttered to themself at the same time before looking at each other and giving a brief laugh.

Gibbs gave him a small smile, and not knowing what else to say on that topic, continued their conversation from earlier. "Then you told me the results of our test and about your mother. After recovering from the shock, I knew we had to talk some more. I looked for you to make sure you were okay. When I finally saw you in Vance's office, I didn't know what to say, and ended up doing the worse possible thing. I said and did nothing, didn't even address you, though part of it was surprise at finding you there," he wryly admitted. "That night, I drove by your place. I wanted to make sure that you, that the kids were okay. I knew my head was reeling, so I could imagine how your was."

"You didn't come up," Tim noted, not commenting on his own mental state at the time.

Gibbs shook his head, "I actually expected your mother, and perhaps your father to be there," he confessed. "If positions were reversed, I sure as hell would've," he added. "But your mom especially. I figured she would've immediately flown up, especially since you seemed to be ignoring her calls. The last thing I wanted to do was add more drama to the situation," he added. "You had things you needed to work out with them. They loved you and supported you your entire life, you were a family, I couldn't interfere with that. I figured I could wait. I wasn't going any where, still won't unless you ask me to," he added.

"All I knew was that I didn't want to make things worse. I knew I had no right to swoop in and suddenly act like a father to you. But I still wasn't sure what to do so I retreated to my basement, drank bourbon and thought. As each day passed, I realized more and more how much I had messed up with you. The only hope I had left was that you would stay with NCIS, stay on the team so I could at least keep an eye on you and the kids and make sure you were all doing well. It practically killed me to know that I probably wouldn't be welcomed here anymore, that all the plans I had for Christmas or the kids' birthdays wouldn't bear out, but at least I would know that you guys were happy, healthy, and whole. That was more than I deserved and I wasn't about to ruin it."

"Gibbs,"

At the heartbreaking tone, Gibbs shook his head. He wanted to jump in, prevent Tim from saying something that truly would break his heart, but he had wanted all the cards on the table, so he would hear what his son had to say.

"I don't know if we can work together."

Gibbs bit his lip to keep from protesting, but slowly nodded, as if he understood, and a part of him did.

"I love being on the MCRT, being part of your team," Tim tried to explain. "Being a field agent has been a dream of mine for a long time. I don't want to give that up, and I definitely don't want to go down to CyberCrimes and the basement right now, but…"

"It's okay," Gibbs said when Tim paused to gather his thoughts, trying to make things easier for his son. "You don't have to say it, I understand," he sadly stated. "I was a shit boss to you; I wouldn't want to work with or for me either. You don't have to make excuses. You deserve so much better, in a boss and a father. I really do understand," he added. He was sure that there was more he had wanted to say, but perhaps it would be best to leave now. Maybe they could continue this tomorrow, after all, Jackson would want to see Tim again and meet the twins. In the meantime, Gibbs could do some more thinking about how to make things work out for Tim on the Navy Yard. Like most fathers, he would sacrifice anything for the happiness of his family.

"I don't know what's going to happen with work, but I would like to know how the three of you are doing, whether a call, a text, or even if you pass the message on through Ducky. If you do change your mind about the father thing," he awkwardly added, standing up in preparation of leaving, "I will always be there for you and the kids, even if you don't change your mind, if you ever need anything," he awkwardly added, his voice trailing off.

"Gibbs, sit down," Tim ordered. "We aren't even close to figuring this out."

Gibbs gulped, "I know. I just figured that maybe it was best to leave it at that for now. We don't have to rebuild Rome in a day."

Tim snorted, "No, but a foundation, or at least clearing the debris would be a good start."

"I…We can't make any decisions about work," Gibbs stated, "That's gonna be up to Leon."

"I know," Tim readily agreed. "But we can decide about us."

Gibbs frowned, "I thought we did. You said you couldn't work with me."

Tim rolled his eyes, "I said I didn't know if we could work together. Part of that is regulations, part of it would depend on what type of relationship we developed," he explained. "Which brings me to what I was saying earlier. I don't want to leave or go back to the basement, but I will. If it means really developing a relationship with you, as father and son, I will."

Gibbs stared at Tim in shock. That had not been what he had expected Tim to say.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked, tacking on, "About us," so Tim wouldn't think he was advocating the young agent leaving the team.

"Sure I want to try? Yes. Sure that we will succeed?" Tim shrugged. "I think we could if we both work at it. _Really_ work at it," he stressed. "It won't be easy," he added. "There is a lot of things in our pasts, yours, mine, and our years on the team together that could jeopardize our attempts, but I think we can make it happen if we both want it bad enough." He paused and grinned at him, "I'm pretty sure I also know where I get my stubbornness from."

Gibbs gave a laugh at that. "If we are really going to do this," Gibbs hesitantly began a few minutes later, not sure how to say this. "I, uh, know that it's too soon for you to call me dad, and if you never call me that, that's okay, too, but you could call me by my name, instead of Gibbs…" he trailed off, leaving the unspoken 'Or Boss' going unsaid. He hoped it would help the two of them develop a relationship separate from the one they previously had.

Tim looked at him, "Leroy or Jethro?" he asked.

"Whatever you feel more comfortable with," he offered, relieved that Tim took him up on that offer.

Tim nodded, "It'll probably be Leroy, then," he admitted before giving a one-word explanation, "McMutt."

Jethro smiled at the use of the SFA's nickname for the dog that shared a name with him, "Does he answer to that name?"

Tim snorted, "He seems to answer to everything, especially if there's food involved."

"I'd like the kids to call me something other than Leroy or Gibbs," he added.

Tim smiled, "We can do that. And we have time to figure that out, it'll be a bit before they are talking."

"And once they are, you'll curse yourself for teaching them how to do that," he teased, feeling at ease with Tim for the first time since the truth was exposed.

"I liked where our relationship was heading before Abby's stunt," Gibbs impulsively stated, their light-hearted conversation reminiscent of their interactions of the last few months.

"Helping you, seeing you grow and change as you meant each new challenge was an incredible thing to witness, and I was glad I was there," Gibbs stated. "I had wanted to be closer to you, to be an important part of your life outside of work, but was never sure how to go about it, not without feeling like I was interfering or ordering you to let me be involved in your personal life," he added. "While I didn't want you to go through all of that, I was glad that it happened, for the simple reason that it seemed to break down a wall that was between us," he stated. "I _felt_ like a father, or rather a father-figure to you, and a grandfather to your kids," he added. "And I want to be that for you, Shane, and Kiva," he repeated. "I know we can't turn the clock back to then, but is there a way to build on that?"

Tim was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you want to?" Gibbs asked, suddenly very aware of the fact that except for saying he was afraid of Gibbs rejecting him, Tim hadn't given any indication that he wanted to acknowledge their true relationship. He had also realized that he hadn't give his son the choice, he had just assumed he would want Gibbs wanted.

"Yes, I do," Tim finally replied, his tone firm.

"But…" Gibbs prodded.

Tim sighed; Gibbs really did know him well. "But I think if we want to move forward, we will need to talk and deal with things that happened in the past," he reluctantly admitted.

Gibbs nodded, suspecting that Tim was referring to events in the last several years. "Work, the team."

"Yeah."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs prepared himself. As he mentioned, he knew he had messed up, many times, in many different ways. He had gotten his chance to talk, now it was Tim's.

Both of them knew that there was no way that everything would be settled or even mentioned today, but they also realized that this was an opportunity to lay things out, as Gibbs had mentioned earlier.

"I'm here and I'm listening," he softly informed his son.

Seeing the sincerity in his face, Tim started talking. He talked about many things that had bothered him since he joined the MCRT, some he knew were valid points, but he was also aware that others were tainted by his interpretation. He talked about the relationships, as he saw them, that Gibbs had with Tony, Abby, and Ziva compared to the interactions Gibbs had with him. He mentioned his feelings about being the butt of Tony's jokes, Abby's scapegoat, Ziva's occasional attitude of seniority or superiority, and Gibbs's dismissal of his ideas of theories. How he felt about being left at behind with his keyboard while others followed up on the lead he had found. Anything that had bothered him was mentioned. Everything was intertwined in his head, and he wouldn't have been surprised to learn that he might have repeated some things a couple of times. He really wasn't concerned about that, he just wanted to express what he had thought and felt these last several years.

For each point he had, Gibbs listened. He quickly learned that he had messed up more than he thought. In his eyes, it was a miracle that Tim had let him into the apartment to talk, let alone continued to work with him and the team. Still he listened, not daring to break in, wanting Tim to feel like he was being heard. It might be a case of too little, too late, but this was too important to Gibbs for him to risk messing up.

Yet, even as he listened, he couldn't help but think of what a remarkable man his son was. He had failed Tim in multiple ways, by not protecting him, helping him, training him, that he hadn't given up or retaliated, was a testament to_ Tim's_ character. Any man would be, or at least, _should be_, Gibbs thought, proud to call Timothy McGee their son.

* * *

"Yeah, you should've," Gibbs agreed, after Tim mentioned, not for the first time, that he should have spoken up about these things before now. Gibbs's tone of voice was not one of admonishment, but one of sadness and disappointment.

"That's on me," he stated unequivocally, letting Tim know that Gibbs's disappointment was in himself. "I was your team lead, your boss. If you didn't feel you could come to me, the fact that you never came to me, shows, once again, how badly I failed you."

"Gib-, Leroy," Tim awkwardly corrected himself, "It's no-"

"It is," Gibbs insisted. "I told myself that you never came because you didn't need me, because you had a family that helped and supported you. When you never mentioned or complained to me about Tony's behavior, I convinced myself that it didn't bother you, that you weren't affected by it," he shook his head. "I should've seen that you wouldn't come to me like that, that you were waiting for me to prove myself to you, to prove that I cared about you as much as I did for Tony, Abby, or Ziva."

"That's not true," Tim began in protest.

"Isn't it?" Gibbs challenged, looking him in the eye. "Can you honestly tell me that each time I didn't say anything that you didn't think you didn't matter? Or that you didn't matter as much as they did? Each time I left you behind, didn't listen, didn't show I cared?"

Slowly Tim shook his head.

Gibbs nodded, "That's what I thought," he stated hopelessly, suddenly not sure what else to say.

"So, what do we do now?" Tim asked, as if he too realized the truth of the situation.

"Honestly?" Gibbs stated, meeting Tim's eyes, "It's up to you. I can't change the past. What I did, how I interacted with you, and there's nothing I can say or do to make up for it. All I can do is promise to be different. It really is up to you if you want to take the chance that an old dog can learn new tricks."

Tim paused, "Talking about it won't change things either," he recognized.

"No, it won't," Gibbs agreed. "But I'll talk about it all day long if it means it'll give me a chance to be part of your life."

Tim shook his head, "No, it's not worth it," he finally replied. When Gibbs released a resigned sigh, he added, "Talking about it now, I mean. You already said that you know what happened wasn't right. I mentioned the big things that weighed on my mind. I think, I hope," he continued, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before starting anew. "I do want to try. I want to get to know you, not just as Boss, but as my father."

Gibbs closed his eyes, his heart soaring at the words his son had just said.

"There might be some times where we have to talk about it, when the present brings up unresolved things from the past, but I know you," Tim stated. "I know you meant it when you said you cared, that you wanted to be a part of our lives, that you will try to change how we interact. I can't ask for more than that."

Gibbs smiled and when Tim smiled back at him, refrained from jumping up and hugging the other man, instead, he allowed his smile to grow three times in size as well.

"Um," Tim awkwardly began, "Do you want another coffee? Or I can get started on lunch for us? Or maybe we can go out to grab something?"

Startled at the mention of the noon-time meal, Gibbs looked at his watch and cursed. "I gotta get to the airport," he announced.

The smile fell off of Tim's face. "You're leaving?" he asked incredulously. He hadn't really expected Gibbs to spend the rest of the day with him, but he didn't think the older man would leave the area so quickly, let alone Tim's apartment, not after they just decided to work on their relationship.

"You can come with me," Gibbs tentatively offered.

Tim frowned, confused about what was going on. If Gibbs was in such a rush to get to the airport, Tim doubted he meant that as an invitation to accompany him on a trip. Not when he wouldn't have time to pack anything or pick up the twins. Maybe Gibbs meant Tim could drive him to the airport?

"Drop you off?" Tim asked.

"Nope. I'm picking somebody up."

"Oh, well, you don't need me around. I'm sure they'll want to spend time with you without someone else tagging along."

Gibbs snorted, "More likely they'd think I'm the one tagging along," he joked. "And you're not 'someone else'," Gibbs corrected, "You're my son."

Tim's lips curled upwards indicating his pleasure at hearing those words. "Are you sure?" he asked, still questioning his right to go.

"Grab your keys or anything else you need and let's go," Gibbs said as he headed towards the door. "Your grandfather will want to see you."

"Grandfather?" Tim questioned in bewilderment. "I don't have any living grandfa-" his voice faltered as realization dawned. "Jackson. You're picking up your father from the airport."

"Yep," Gibbs replied, smacking his lips. "Now, c'mon. If we're not there in time, he'll try to take a cab."

* * *

4-26-20

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I kept it together as one chapter, so it's nice and long. There will be one more chapter, could include Tim's meeting with Jackson; Abby's termination, and maybe a snippet happening a couple of months in the future.

I know, it's been a while. As I wrote previously, this chapter was giving me trouble. I didn't want them to immediately bond as father son without identifying everything that has happened the last several years, but I didn't really want to cover every little thing...and as they realized, rehashing everything really wouldn't do much good, although recognizing that it happened would. I also wanted you guys to get a feeling of what Gibbs had been thinking/feeling during all this. Yeah, partly he just should've gotten over himself and talked to Tim, but he wasn't really in a good place (mentally) for that to happen.

Speaking of good places mentally, I hope all of you are doing well. It is definitely challenging times we are experiencing. If anyone needs a friendly 'voice' feel free to pm me. None of us are going through this alone.


	29. The Family (SA29)

Not Beta'd; standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Science Doesn't lie, Chapter 29 The Family

* * *

Tim had been a bit worried riding in the car with Leroy. First there was the issue of his driving. Surprisingly, he didn't drive like he had for work, but was actually very cautious, as if he was transporting evidence or something more precious to him. Second, was the idea of being trapped in the car with him. They were rarely in a car alone together, even rarer was having it be for a non-work related. Part of Tim was expecting the two of them to fall into their normal behaviors: Tim, timid, quiet, and unsure what to say, Gibbs gruff and barking orders. Thankfully, that hadn't happened. The conversation even went well.

"I, uh," Gibbs began, shocking Tim with his hesitant tone, "I told Ziva about the results of the DNA testing."

Tim blinked, not expecting that news, "You did?"

Leroy shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "This morning," he confirmed. "Seemed only fair that she knew. I know DiNozzo does," he added.

"How'd she take it?" Tim finally asked.

"Good," Gibbs replied with a nod.

Tim smiled at the return of the typical monosyllabic Gibbs response. "That's good, at least. Um, did you tell anyone else?" he hesitantly asked.

Gibbs shot him a brief look before responding, "Ducky," he admitted. "That first day," he said, confirming Tim's suspicions. "After you left the lab, I…" he trailed off and shook his head, "I wasn't sure about anything. The thoughts and feelings were so overwhelming I knew I needed some help to sort things out. Not that it really mattered, I had already screwed things up by then."

"Hey!" Tim protested, not yelling too loudly since he didn't want to startle the other man while he was driving. "It's okay," he reassured him. "I understand and probably had a lot of the same thoughts and feelings," he confessed.

Gibbs shot him another look, this one not as serious given the teasing grin on his face, "I guess maybe we are a lot alike."

Tim snorted, "That probably won't work in our favor when it comes to the team. No doubt Vance will want to separate us for that reason alone."

The smile on the older man's face dimmed, "Tim,"

"I'm joking," Tim rushed to reassure his father. "I'm not saying he should or he shouldn't. It's his agency and up to him what he decides. Either way, I'm sure we'll be fine. And it's not realistic of us to expect work or the team to never come up in conversation until we know what's gonna happen."

"You're right," Gibbs nodded in agreement, letting that matter drop and bringing them back on topic. "Anyway, I found myself in autopsy. Palmer took one look at me and made an excuse to leave."

"I probably would've too," Tim admitted. "But, um,"

"Tim, son," his father began when the younger man hesitated, "Please don't be afraid to talk to me, about anything. As bad as it was that I didn't earn your trust in that way as your boss, it would be even worse if you didn't feel comfortable now that we know that I'm your father," he softly stated. "I understand some subject might be uncomfortable to actually discuss, especially those that are private in nature, but you shouldn't be too nervous to say something to me."

Tim nodded, understanding what he was saying. "It's just that, well, you kinda treat Jimmy like you treated me, and more often than not, a bit worse," he hesitantly expressed his thoughts. "I know he's not a field agent, but he's still a member of the auxiliary team and you should show him more respect, especially since he's never been anything but respectful towards you."

Gibbs was silent for a few moments as he thought about what Tim had said. He couldn't deny that his son had a point, but he didn't want Tim to think that he was agreeing with him just because of their newfound relationship. "You're right. And Palmer might not be a field agent, but he's been in the trenches with us and is deserving of my respect. I know that Ducky values his assistance. I'm actually surprised that Ducky hasn't called me out on my behavior," he confessed. "If anyone had treated members of my team like that," he stopped and shook his head. "And again, I am sorry for how I treated you," he softly apologized.

"I know, and you don't have to apologize every time it's mentioned," Tim felt compelled to point out. "In fact, given Rule 6, maybe you shouldn't apologize at all."

Another shake of the head, this time in disagreement, "Nope. I once told Ducky rule 6 didn't apply with friends, that goes double for family."

"Then the best apology would be one expressed by your actions," Tim countered. "Not continuing that behavior, with me or anyone else."

"Got it," Gibbs promised.

"So, other than Ducky, did you tell anyone else at work?"

"Just confirmed it for Vance," he stated. "Did tell Fornell at NCIS," he admitted, before explaining that Fornell knew something was going on due to Tony's behavior. "Um, I didn't tell Tony."

"Yeah, I did," Tim confessed, shocking the older man.

"You? Really?" he questioned in surprise. He had wondered fi that had been the case since Tony had admitted that he talked to Tim, but after some careful consideration he figured that Tony had stumbled on the truth and had confronted Tim, which had lead them to their conversation. "After how he had treated you at the beginning of the week, I wouldn't have expected that."

Tim shrugged, before sharing a little bit about Tony's visit to his new apartment on Tuesday night.

By the time he finished, the pair had arrived at the airport and the car was parked. They quickly made their way across the terminal to arrivals to wait for his plane to land.

"C'mon," Gibbs said, heading towards a coffee shop. "He knows to check for me in here before calling or getting a cab. You want anything?"

"I'll get it," Tim replied, "You grab a table for us. Um, you're usual?"

"Yep, thanks," Gibbs replied before walking away.

The conversation while they sipped their coffees and waited for Jackson wasn't as intense, since both of them were aware of the public setting. Their cups were about half full when a shadow loomed over them and they heard a voice call out.

"Tim!"

Next thing Tim was aware of was a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm so glad you are here. I can't wait to see my great-grandchildren."

"Er, hi, Mr. Gibbs, uh, Jackson," Tim replied, awkwardly patting the old man's arm, while Gibbs looked on in amusement.

"Ha! None of that, it's grandpa to you. Or Gramps. I'll even take papa or pops if that's what you prefer," he added.

"Uh," Tim hesitated as Gibbs stood and pulled out a chair for his father.

"Dad, sit," he ordered. "Let Tim be for a bit."

Jackson turned and glared at his son, "I have over 30 years of grandfatherness to make up for with him, don't tell me what to do, I'm your father, you're not mine."

Gibbs just sighed and reclaimed his seat.

In contrariness to his words, Jackson did release Tim and sit down. "Good to see you, Leroy," he dryly added, giving his son a cursory glance.

"You too, dad," Gibbs replied in the same tone.

Tim smirked at the interaction between the two.

"So, Tim," Jackson paused and looked at him, "Do you prefer Tim or is it Timothy? I've mostly heard the team refer to you as McGee, but hell if I'm going to call my grandson by his last name, especially when he should be a Gibbs."

"Dad," Leroy warned.

Jackson just waved the protest away, staring at Tim for an answer.

"Tim is fine,"

"What do you call your other grandfathers? I'm sure we can come up with something that we agree on."

"I, uh, don't have any grandfathers," Tim replied. "Um, they died before I was born. Most of my grandparents had. The only grandparent I've known is Penny," he stated, faltering as he said her name.

Jackson nodded and comfortingly padded his grandson on the shoulder. "And what did you call her?" he asked, assuming that she too had passed, quite possibly recently giving Tim's reaction.

"Uh, Penny," he repeated.

"You called her by her name?" Jackson asked, incredulously.

"She's quite a character," Gibbs injected.

"Hush, you, I'm talking to my grandson," Jackson said automatically before turning his attention to his son. "Wait, you knew her? You met her? Was this his mother's mother?" he asked, curious about Tim's mother and her relationship with his son. He had never been privy to Leroy's private life while he was growing up and even on the phone this morning, he hadn't talked about Tim's mother. The fact that Leroy knew Tim's grandmother made him wonder if there had been more to the relationship than he thought.

"Uh, no, my da-the Admiral's mother," Tim awkwardly corrected.

"And she's still alive," Gibbs added, suspecting what his father was thinking.

"Well, that's good," Jackson replied, looking between the two men before addressing his son. "Leroy, go get me a drink, that was a long flight and I'm parched."

Gibbs didn't bother arguing, just rolled his eyes before standing up and asking Tim if he wanted a refill. Part of him was curious about why Jackson wanted time alone with Tim, but figured the old man couldn't do too much damage in the time it took to get some more drinks. Still, he couldn't help the admonishment that left his mouth, "Behave," he warned Jackson before he walked away.

Jackson just shook his head, not speaking until Leroy was out of earshot, "Kids," he muttered. "Sometimes you wonder why you taught them to talk."

Tim stifled a laugh since Gibbs had said something similar earlier.

"If you want to call me Jackson, or Jack, if that makes you more comfortable, that's fine. Just know that I am open to other alternatives," he added, bringing them back to the original conversation. "Your sister called me Grandpa," he wistfully added.

"Sister?" Tim repeated, unable to stop himself from saying the next word, "Sarah?"

"Kelly," Jackson softly replied. "I take it you have another sister? Sarah, is it? Older or younger?"

"Um, younger, and she's my half-sister, apparently," Tim felt compelled to correct.

Jackson snorted, "I don't get that half thing. Oh, I get the biology," he said when Tim went to open his mouth, "It's just, well, which half of her is your sister? The left half? The right half? The top, the bottom? A sister's a sister as far as I'm concerned. None of this half crap."

Tim nodded automatically; he had never thought of it like that before. Then again until this week, he never really had a reason to think about it at all.

Jackson nodded, "How did she take the news?"

"Um, I haven't talked to her since my mother told me the truth," he slowly admitted. "I'm not even sure if she knows."

Jackson nodded understandingly. "And Penny?"

Tim looked away, "Same," he muttered.

"Why not?" he softly asked.

Tim just shrugged, looking around the café.

"Don't worry about them," Jackson stated. "They are more concerned about their lives than yours. Talk to me. As your grandfather it's my job to offer you wise advice gained from my vast years of experience," he explained. "Well, that and joining forces with you against my son," he joked.

Before Tim knew what was happening, he was sharing his thoughts, worries, and concerns regarding Penny, and to a lesser degree, Sarah, with his grandfather.

Jackson listened and nodded. At one point, he moved his hand from Tim's arm and made a shooing motion to Gibbs, prompting the other man to stay back a few feet while they finished their conversation.

"Do you trust that Penny loves you?"

"Yeah, at least I know she did, when I was her grandson."

"You are still her grandson. You always will be," Jackson informed him. "Even after you're gone, whether because of death or if you walked away from her. Nothing, _nothing_," he passionately repeated, "will change her love for you. She doesn't just love you because of the bonds of blood, or the perceived bonds of blood, but because of who you are. Because of the memories and moments shared. Nothing will change those or take them away. Have trust in her love for you," he advised.

"But you really should talk to her and Sarah and tell them what you learned. They will probably be as shocked and surprised as you and Leroy, but I am also sure that they will remain to be a part of your life. However, if by chance, I am wrong, well, you will always have me," Jackson concluded, meeting Tim's eyes.

"Thanks," Tim choked out, his voice filled with emotion. "I needed that," he admitted.

"I know. Now stand up and greet your grandfather with a proper hug," the older man said, pulling Tim out of his chair and once more wrapping his arms around him. Awkwardly, Tim returned the embrace. "Not a bad start," he teased. "But I'm sure you can do better. We Gibbs are huggers, there's no denying it."

Tim couldn't keep the snort of laughter that escaped at the idea of anyone calling Gibbs a hugger.

Jackson smiled, "I know what you are thinking," he said. "Let me tell you what your father was like as a boy, even as a young man, especially with Kelly," he said before launching into story after story of his family.

* * *

"Really, dad?" Gibbs asked. He had rejoined the two men when the conversation turned more light-hearted. "I have no memories of that."

"You were seven," Jackson returned. "And I'm sure I have pictures somewhere. You couldn't resist giving anyone a hug, especially if you thought they were sad. You told them a hug always made you feel better and that you wanted them to feel better. It didn't matter to you if it was a classmate, a relative, or a stranger, you just wanted to give them a hug."

Gibbs just shook his head, not bothering to argue.

"What do you think, Tim? He's a hugger, right?"

"I…uh," Tim faltered, not willing to respond or meet anyone's eyes.

Jackson's eyes narrowed and he turned his gaze to his son, "You have hugged him, right? He's your son."

"Dad, we just discovered that link two days ago."

"So? It might not have been appropriate for work, but this goes beyond that," Jackson argued. "Why haven't you welcomed him to the family with a hug?"

"Dad," Gibbs muttered, seeing how uncomfortable and embarrassed Tim was at the conversation.

"You can't tell me you hadn't thought about it, Leroy," he firmly stated, knowing his son couldn't deny it.

Gibbs refused to answer or meet his eyes.

After a few minutes, Jackson turned to Tim, "What about you? Have you thought about giving him a hug?"

Silence was the only response from Tim's side of the table.

"Someone save me from stubborn Gibbs men," he muttered, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

"Just drop it, dad," Leroy ordered, his eyes shifting briefly towards his son who seemed to become more uncomfortable as the situation dragged on.

"No, I won't drop it," Jackson returned. "Obviously, the two of you have talked about things, no doubt it was pretty high-strung; family stuff usually is and with everything that's happened between you two, one would expect this situation to be ten times worse.

"But how the hell can you expect things to get better if you won't admit to what you are feeling? If you aren't honest about it?"

"Jackson, please," Tim called softly, his eyes pleading with his grandfather to stop.

"Fine, I'll stop, but only if you promise me that next time you, either of you," he clarified, "wants to hug the other, you do so."

"Fine," his son and grandson immediately agreed, hoping that the subject would then be dropped.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," they vowed in unison, not looking at one another.

Jackson smiled, knowing his son, the two will be hugging before the day ends. "Good, now how about we blow this pop stand and go get my great-grandchildren?"

"How about we grab some lunch first?" Leroy counter-offered.

"But-"

"If I'm going to pick the twins up early from daycare, I should probably call first and let them know," Tim injected. "It would only be considerate."

"I suppose," Jackson agreed. "But let them know we'll be there in about an hour."

"Two," Gibbs countered.

Jackson snorted, "Easy for you to say, you've already seen them and hugged them. You met them right after they were born."

"An hour and a half," Tim compromised before his father could say another word. "That'll give us time to get out of the city and grab a quick bite to eat."

Jackson laughed, "I can see how you were able to get along with DiNozzo for so long."

"Dad,"

Once again, Jackson ignored his son's warning. "I can't tell you how glad I was to learn that _you_ were the agent that recently became a father and then later discovered you were Leroy's son. For a moment or two, I thought it was DiNozzo. Now, don't get me wrong, I know Tony is a good guy and a great agent, and I genuinely like the guy," the old man stated. "I even would've welcomed him to the family, he just strikes me as someone who is better in small dosages," Jackson said, laughing. "Holidays with him would've been one headache after another. But you," Jackson paused and stepped back to scrutinize Tim. "You are definitely a Gibbs. Stubborn as anything, if even half the stories I heard about you are true. And smart as a whip, from what your father tells me," he added.

Blushing in embarrassment, Tim refrained from replying and grabbed his grandfather's suitcase and steered them towards the car.

* * *

"Miss Sciuto," Director Vance bellowed from the mezzanine, "I believe you were expected in my office for a meeting five minutes ago."

At the sound of her name, Abby looked up, "I'll be right there," she informed him, "I have something important I need to do first."

"Miss Sciuto," Vance began, his tone harsher and firmer than it was earlier, not that anyone would've called his earlier tone friendly.

"I need to know why they aren't talking to me!" she angrily announced.

Ziva looked up and glared at Abby, "We talked."

Abby huffed, "You said hello," she stated.

"Is that not talking?" Ziva innocently asked, glancing around the bullpen, as if asking if anyone disagreed with her statement.

"Barely," she snapped in reply. "Even Gibbs usually says more than that."

"Leave me out of this," Gibbs stated, paying more attention to his grandson who he held in his arms than the drama unfolding around him. Kiva was nestled in Tim's arms, as he stood beside Ziva and Tony presenting a united front.

It had been a week since Tim had found Gibbs outside his door, and while neither one would say things between them were perfect, it was going better than either had expected. Deciding that they could use some time to adjust to the situation before returning to work, they had requested and received this additional week off. The majority of the time was spent together, often with Jackson present. Both of them knew that the main reason things had gone so well was because of Jackson, who they had dropped off at the airport earlier that morning, which was part of the reason the twins weren't in daycare. Jackson decided he was going to spend every possible second he could with his grandson and great-grandchildren.

While in the city, Tim and Leroy had agreed to a meeting that the Director requested. Vance encouraged them to come early and to bring the children with them, after all, almost everyone in the building now knew that they existed, and some, like Ducky were quite eager to meet the little ones. Many of their coworkers were surprised that Tim and Gibbs entered the building together, and were even more surprised at how comfortable the two men were with each other and the kids.

As expected, the two infants had been the main focus of the bullpen until Abby appeared. Once she exited the elevator, Gibbs and Tim had immediately reclaimed the kids from whoever had been entertaining them and wrapped them in their arms to protect them from the mad scientist.

"Miss Sciuto," Vance began once more, "You were supposed to go to my office as soon as you arrived, _directly _to my office," he clarified.

"Do not pass go, do not collect $200," Tim murmured, causing Tony to snicker.

"If you do not proceed to my office immediately, I will have no choice but to conduct our meeting here, with everyone present," the Director stated, glaring at her, "Since I have another appointment afterwards and it would not be fair to push it back so you could…socialize."

Abby shrugged, sure the meeting wasn't about anything bad, "Go ahead," she retorted. She suspected that she was missed in the lab. He probably wanted to cut her suspension short and have her return to work earlier than planned, which was fine by her, since her attempts at discovering how Gibbs was related to the twins hadn't yielded any results.

Vance looked at her for a moment before meeting Leroy's and Tim's gazes. "Very well," he said, when neither man protested that action. As he proceeded down the stairs, he loudly stated, "It has come to my attention that you have violated the conditions of your suspension,"

Abby's jaw dropped at that first sentence and she spun around to face him, "Maybe we should-"

Vance shook his head and continued, "As such, the remainder of your suspension has been negated. Your employment with NCIS is terminated, effective immediately, with prejudice," he added, causing many of her former coworkers to gasp in shock. It wasn't often that a federal employee was terminated and unallowed to work for the government in any capacity.

"I didn't," she protested.

Vance simply raised an eyebrow before sharing what intel they had gathered, to the surprise of those not in the know. "There will be no appeals. Here is your final paycheck, consisting of any unpaid vacation or personal leave you had available," he stated, holding out an envelope for her. "Security will escort you to your car. _Directly_ to your car," he emphasized, glaring at the security guards who had followed her to the bullpen.

"You can't do this!" she argued, refusing to take the envelope.

"I believe I just did," he replied.

"Gibbs!" Abby called, trying to get the older man to step in and prevent Vance from firing her.

"Nope," Gibbs replied, meeting her eyes, to let he know he was serious about this. "Not anymore and never again," he vowed, this time looking at Tim.

"I found you your family," she yelled, her arms moving to indicate the child he was holding.

"Did you?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "They were already on the way to becoming my family before you interferred. You just discovered shared blood and DNA," Gibbs ignored Tim and Tony simultaneously coughing 'illegally'. "In fact, you almost lost me my family with all your machinations."

"Gibbs!" she howled again.

"Nope. You knew the terms of your suspension. This isn't the only way you broke it, just the first one we were able to prove."

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

Gibbs snorted. "You messed with the wrong team, Abby. The wrong _family_ and that is what we are," he added.

In the background, Tony snickered, "If you say for better or for worse," he began, stopping when he received a slap to the back of the head. "McGee!" he yelped, rubbing his sore head.

Tim shrugged, "Just passing on the message," he muttered, tilting a head towards his father, who shot a quick grin and nod of approval in his direction.

Gibbs continued, not commenting on the side show. "Family is so much more than shared blood," he pointed out. "It's helping and caring, keeping promises and secrets, and protecting each other."

"I know. I'm part of your family, too, remember? I was trying to protect that," Abby shouted in protest.

"No, you weren't," Gibbs disagreed. "If you really thought we were your family, then you wouldn't have acted as you did. If you cared for me or Tim more than you cared for yourself, you never would've done what you did. You definitely wouldn't have kept it hidden from all of us," he pointed out. "Nor would you have been so blasé about the trouble your actions caused for others.

"The fact that you went to such lengths to hide it shows that you knew it was wrong, yet didn't care. You broke the trust that was placed in you, more than once," he added.

"You could've had a place of honor at our Thanksgiving Day table this year, for what you discovered, if you had gone about it in the correct way, instead, you made it so you won't even receive an invitation. Would never receive an invitation," he vowed. "Our family deserves better."

Abby stared at him in shock, unable to believe what she was seeing and hearing. This couldn't be happening, there had to be someway to get things back to normal, she thought, just as her eyes lighted upon her next target.

"McGee!" Abby screeched, changing the focus of her anger, and causing Ziva to reach out and take Kiva from his arms. Not only did this give her an opportunity to hold the infant, but it allowed Tim more freedom and movement for the ensuing discussion. "Tell them you're not mad or upset about what happened. If you're not mad, then they have no reason to be," she reasoned.

"I don't know if I can honestly say that I'm mad," he began in earnest, causing Abby to grin triumphantly. "What I felt went so beyond that. I was angry, pissed, disappointed. Definitely deeply concerned for you," he admitted. "What could possibly make you think that your behavior was acceptable in _any_ way? Not only did you illegally obtain samples of DNA from my innocent 3-month-old children, you then ran it against the entire system trying to prove that they weren't mine."

Tim ignored the gasps and open jaws at many people at NCIS heard that information for the first time. "When an unexpected DNA match appeared, you not only announced that I recently became a father, but gave erroneous information regarding their parentage, coming up with the most ludicrous theory anyone could imagine."

Tony snickered at the look on everyone faces as realized what had happened. He didn't think anything could be as entertaining as this.

"I don't know what you were trying to accomplish when you did that, and _I don't care_," he firmly added when Abby opened her mouth to reply. "You then got upset when we wouldn't share the results from a second running of their DNA, and illegally set _my_ DNA to run against the system, without my knowledge or permission. _That_ was what got you suspended," he reminded her, while simultaneously telling everyone else what had happened.

"McGee," Vance interrupted when Tim paused to take a breath. "There is no reason to continue, she doesn't deserve your time or attention."

Abby huffed at the insult.

"You're right," Tim readily agreed, meeting the Director's gaze. "But for too long I've let her actions and words go uncontested. Everyone should know exactly what she had done. She had no problems telling everyone my business, and she started this conversation here by not meeting you in your office, and then wanting us to intercede on her behalf. It's about time that she learns that you reap what you sow," he said before facing Abby and continuing with his tale.

"But even with the suspension hanging over your head, you didn't learn. You were told not to contact any of us and warned not to track down the truth, that it was our personal business and if we wanted you to know, we would tell you. But you couldn't help yourself. You hacked into systems trying to find out information regarding the twin's mother; you contacted her asking for information regarding her parentage; and you also contacted Jackson to ask him personal questions as you tried to find the answers you wanted, regardless of how it affected anyone else.

"Even now, the only reason why you are upset is because of how it is affecting _you_. You never apologized for your lack of faith in me; for suspecting the paternity of my children; for announcing to everyone that I was a father even though you knew I wanted to keep that information private; for starting rumors that could've ended my career, because _you never cared_," the last words were practically hissed.

"I put up with a lot of crap from you since I've known you. I figured you must've been like that with me, and only me, because no one else seemed to see what I saw. I thought I was the reason why you acted so unbalanced, so I did what I could to keep the status quo," he softly admitted. "It wasn't until recently I realized that it's not me, it's you,"

Tony couldn't help but snicker at the reversal of the classic break-up line.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm concerned about you. About your mental health," he clarified. "Your actions, thoughts, and decisions don't mesh with the smart scientist you are. I'm not a psychiatrist and I won't pretend to be one, but I do think you need help and I hope you get it," he added.

"But I have to say, that regardless of whether or not you do, I want nothing more to do with you. I disagree with my father regarding what he said about you having a seat of honor at our holiday table," Tim said, confusing a few people as they processed that information. "While I am glad that we now know the truth, I will _never_ thank you for your part in it," he added. "We-" he paused as he realized that the bullpen had gotten eerily quiet and that almost every employee present was staring at him, expressions of disbelief, confusion, and surprise etched on their faces.

Tony snickered, "Yeah, Probie, you kinda dropped a bomb on everyone," he quietly muttered, before telling Tim to think about what he had just said.

Tim paused as he replayed the words in his head, his face paling as realization set in. "I didn't…I," he mumbled, not wanting to meet his father's or anyone else's gaze and not knowing what to say to make things better.

Gibbs walked over towards Tim and passed Shane into Tony's arms. "It's all right, son," Gibbs said, as he reached out and wrapped Tim in a hug. "It's all right," he repeated soothingly.

"No!" Abby yelled in protest as she realized the truth and watched the scene unfolding before her.

"I believe it is time for you to leave," Vance stated as he nodded towards security to remove her from the building. "I suggest you do not list this agency as a reference," Vance added. Like almost every one of his employees, his eyes were focused on the newly announced father and son pair in front of them.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"We really could've done this at my place," Ducky stated, as he entered Jethro's house, holding the door open for Jimmy who was carrying a large platter in his hands.

"I know," Gibbs acknowledged, "but then, not only would we have been bringing over the turkey, but also the twins and the two tons of paraphernalia that accompanies them."

"I still would've been able to cook the turkey," Ducky argued.

"You wouldn't let us host and cook the main course, so why would we have let you do that?"

"Because I wouldn't have been the one traveling with two infants?" Ducky dryly commented.

"Uh, guys," Jimmy hesitantly injected, "Is there a place I can put this down before I drop it?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, Jimmy, this way," Gibbs said, almost causing the young man to drop the platter in surprise at the use of his first name.

"Dad! What did you do?" Tim asked, as he reached out to take the turkey from his friend before it hit the floor.

"Nothing! I was being nice," Jethro protested.

"That explains it," Tony said, as he stepped in the house behind them. "No doubt poor Jimmy was surprised by that," he said, patting Jimmy's back in greeting.

"Where's Ziva?"

"Where's the kids?" Tony returned.

"What does that have to do with where Ziva is?" Tim questioned.

Tony shrugged, "Nothing. I just want to see the rugrats," he admitted.

"You're not going to get their first word to be Tony," Tim warned.

"Ha! You don't know that," his boss said before taking off into the other room to look for the kids himself.

"Really? That's what he's trying to do?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"It's Tony, he always has some asinine scheme," Tim retorted. "He's trying for that or for their first word to be boss," Tim dryly informed them. "He thinks if he accomplishes the latter, then it would get me to call him that."

Gibbs just laughed before giving his son a side hug and following Tony towards the main living area of the house.

"Didn't you guys bet on that?" Jimmy asked, following the turkey carrying agent into the kitchen. "If their first word is boss, you call Tony boss, if their first word is his name, then he becomes their godfather?"

Tim shook his head, "I see the NCIS grapevine is alive and well," he dryly commented. After Abby's termination, a few rumors had flown around NCIS regarding his revelation, but most knew and understood that neither man had a clue regarding the truth before that week. Some even recalled how distraught Tim had looked when he left the yard that Tuesday after discovering the truth.

"Tony might have wanted to make that bet, but I wasn't going to leave the position of godfather up to chance, even though I highly doubted that either word would be their first," he added.

"And calling Tony boss?"

"Not gonna happen," Tim returned, as he set the platter down. In his mind, there was only one 'Boss'. It seemed strange to apply that title to another person, even if he had accidentally done so in the past. That was especially true since Gibbs still worked next to them. Things might have been different if his father had retired and Tony had taken over the team, but to call Tony 'Boss', when Gibbs was in earshot just didn't seem right to Tim.

That was something he had made clear the moment Vance had announced his decision to have two MCRTs. The Director had stated that this way, they could alternate cases, so one team wouldn't have to work days or even weeks without a break. It would also be easier to allow for time off, since a 'back-up' team would already be on site.

It was the Director's hope that it would be made official in the new year. The formation of the teams were currently on a trial basis, which was the reason for the delay. Currently, Gibbs would continue to lead one, while Tony would lead the second team. Ziva would continue working with Gibbs, and a third agent would eventually be brought in as his SFA, since Ziva, as Mossad liaison wouldn't be qualified. Tim would be promoted to SFA on Tony's team. They, too, would eventually receive a third agent to work with them. The two teams currently worked side by side in the bullpen, Vance wanting to make sure that everyone was willing and able to perform in their new positions before making it permanent and adding that third team member. So far, the situation seemed to be working well. Of course, being a team of two, more often than not, they shared cases and worked together to help each other out, something they suspected Vance had expected and was even pleased about.

"Oh." Jimmy said in response.

"Sorry, I'm late," Ziva called as she entered Gibbs's house. "I had an errand to run."

Tim smiled, and left the kitchen to greet his friend and teammate, former teammate, he corrected himself.

"What errand did you need to run on Thanksgiving?" Tony asked.

"Had to pick something up," Ziva mysteriously stated.

"If you got more presents for the twins," he hissed.

Ziva just glared at him, "If I want to spoil my godchildren, I will."

"What?" Tony yelped in outrage. "Tim! You made her godmother?"

Tim snorted, "Well, yeah," he said, in an isn't it obvious why tone. "Who else would I ask? No one else could protect them like Ziva could. Sarah is already their aunt, so it seemed kinda unfair to ask her to pull double duty," he added. For someone who said they never wanted kids, his sister Sarah doted on her niece and nephew. She had been as shocked as he was after first learning about his parentage, but after a couple of awkward meetings, where both of them were afraid to say the wrong thing, and they shied away from the topic of their mother and the admiral, thing soon returned to normal between the siblings. She had even joined him and his father for dinner a few times during the semester.

"And Godfather?" Tony asked.

Tim just shook his head in reply. "I haven't had a chance to ask him yet," he admitted, not meeting anyone's eyes. He and Tony have been working well together the last few months. The more experienced agent had really stepped up and finally trained Tim as he should've years ago, something that both of them had enjoyed. But as much as Tim trusted Tony and relied on him to have his six, he wasn't going to ask him to be godfather to his children, he had someone else in mind for that job. He only hoped that Jimmy would agree. The ME Assistant had been a good friend and willing ear these last few months, something that Tim had desperately needed.

A knock sounded on the door and a voice from outside called, "Hello?"

All eyes turned to Ziva before flitting towards the door, "I told you that I had to pick something up."

"Sounds more like a someone," Tony joked.

"Two someones, actually," the voice from the doorway corrected.

"Penny!" Tim joyfully shouted as he raced towards his grandmother and wrapped her in a hug before pulling her further into the room.

"Surprise." She happily greeted her grandson.

"It's so good to see you! I wish you had told me you were coming."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, now, would it?" she admonished. "And I didn't want to get your hopes up since my plans were still tentative and I wasn't sure I would make it until the last minute."

"I'm just glad you're here," Tim stated. "Let me introduce you to everyone,"

"The children first," Penny commanded. "I can catch up with everyone else later, but I have yet to meet to my great-grandchildren."

Tim laughed and brought her over to the kids.

"Uh, Probie," Tony interrupted, sneaking glances towards the front door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Tony, you're not going to be their godfather," he bluntly replied.

"Yeah, I get that," Tony rolled his eyes, "But didn't your grand-Penny," he corrected when she glared at him, "Say that Ziva picked up _two_ someones?"

Tim froze before looking at the door, "Who?" he asked.

"Me," Sarah answered, stepping into the doorway.

"I thought you were going home?" her brother said as he went to greet her with a hug.

"And miss out on the twins' first Thanksgiving and a visit from Penny? Not a chance."

"Great to have you," he said, giving her another hug. "Um, you told mom and the admiral, right? I mean, they're not expecting you, are they?"

His relationship with the Admiral hadn't changed much, except for the fact that Tim no longer expected the older man to act in a parental manner towards him. His relationship with his mother, however, had gone through a change since that Tuesday in the bullpen. It took a while for the Tim to overcome his anger regarding being lied to, but he understood why she had done it. She had also realized that despite the circumstances, she should've told her son the truth, especially when it became clear that he and her husband hadn't bonded like fathers and sons should have. His mother had even flown up to meet her grandchildren and spend time with her son. Tim still felt uncomfortable when he remembered reintroducing his mother to his father, Leroy.

She laughed, "Don't worry, I told them. And I have their blessing," she added.

Tim sighed in relief, not wanting to be responsible for the next family fight.

"So, what do we need to do so we can eat?" Tony asked. "I'm starving!"

* * *

Gibbs smiled as he looked at his family seated around the table. Nothing and no one had changed more than he had in the last several months. One only had to look around this table for proof of that.

"A toast," he stated, as he stood up and raised his glass. "I am thankful that each one of you could join us here this year.

"Penny, though your arrival was a surprise, I want you to know that you are always welcome in my home. I'm grateful for the love and support you have shown Tim throughout the years.

"Sarah, you also are always welcomed, especially on cowboy steak night," he teased. It seemed whenever that was planned, she always contacted Tim for help with one of her classes. "Any sister of my son is like a daughter to me," he added. "I'm thankful that Tim has you in his life, a constant source of love and support since childhood.

"Ziva, you have grown and changed so much since you first joined your team and I am grateful that I was able to be a part of that. I am truly blessed to have you as part of my team, and want you to know that regardless of what the future might hold, you will always have a place in this family and at this table.

"Ducky, I don't know if I ever thanked you for trying to knock some sense into me all those months ago, but I thank you now. I would hate to think about where I would be if you weren't in my life. Thank you, for everything.

"Jimmy, I want to thank you for putting up with me and my antics in the past. I know we've had our issues n the past, all my fault," he admitted, "But I thank you for giving me another chance. You really are a valuable member of our team and I want you to know that my door is always open to you if you ever need anything. Thank you for the help and support, as well as the listening ear you've been for Tim these last few months.

"Tony, I cannot tell you how proud I am of you, of the man and team leader that you are becoming. I know I made a lot of mistakes, and with the exception of Tim, you are probably the one I hurt the most. I should've guided you more, directed you more,"

"Head-slapped him more?" Ziva asked, eliciting grins from almost everyone else at the table.

"Perhaps, though, it's not too late for that," Gibbs grinned. "I'm grateful that you learned what you needed to do to become a Team lead. I can't imagine sharing the position of MCRT Lead with anyone else. Thank you for always standing beside me.

"Tim, my son. I never thought I would say those words, and I cannot tell you how happy I am, not just to have son, but to have _you_ as a son. The first time you called me 'Dad' was one of the proudest moments of my life. Not only have you enriched my life, but I feel like you gave it direction. Because of you, I no longer live in the muck and mire, but am able to enjoy the son. Getting to know you these last few months has been incredible, and I look forward to learning more about you and seeing you grow, both as an agent, and as a father. I love you, Tim," he softly concluded.

"I love you, too, dad," he stated, looking at his father, "Happy Thanksgiving." He turned to everyone at the table, and lifting his glass, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," they repeated, mimicking his actions.

"Think we should tell him that he forgot the twins?" Tony mock-whispered to Sarah who was sitting next to him.

Gibbs stretched out his arm and slapped the back of his head. "They'll get their speech later. It's not worth waking them up for," he informed the jokester.

* * *

4-30-2020

Jackson meets his grandson. I had a bit of trouble with him...I liked some of his interaction with Gibbs, but not sure if I went overboard with him and Tim. Part of me could imagine him claiming to be a hugger and definitely sharing stories about Leroy's childhood. Anyway, I hope you liked that interaction.

Vance finally got to yell at Abby in front of everyone, though I think Tim did most of the yelling, including accidentally letting the news of his parentage slip.

Decided to go with a Thanksgiving epilogue (partly since Gibbs had mentioned their Thanksgiving table). Jackson didn't make it, since he had the store and was planning on coming up for Christmas :) Also thought about having Vance there, but didn't want too many people.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the story (and the ending).

Basically, they lived happily ever after. I thought about adding a Christmas scene (with Jackson), or a first Birthday for the twins, but didn't have much else to add. Like all families, they'll still have their moments, but overall, things are good.


End file.
